Albus's Scheme
by Acadia elle
Summary: Not HBP compliant. Written long before I was canon literate. Chapter 1 has been rewritten, and then it was beta read. The rest needs a rewrite, as well, I shall get to it one day. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger who is OVER 18 romance
1. Welcome To The Order

_Disclaimer :_

_Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling._

_I am making no profit._

_Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related._

_All of it is J. K. Rowling's, or Bloomsbury Books, or the WB's, or whomever's._

_It's not mine._

_Pity._

* * *

**Warning: I wrote this story long before I was canon literate. **

I will be re-working this fic, now that I know a tiny bit more. However, the basics will remain the same even after I re-work it. I will just be re-working details. It has received so many encouraging reviews that I will keep it posted in this rough form in the meantime.

(At this point only chapter one is a final draft.)

* * *

_Author Notes_

_The focus of my Harry Potter fan fiction a romantic relationship between:_

_The Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger._

_Please note that the age of consent where they live is sixteen (16)._

_However, in my stories the younger (Hermione Granger) of the two, is over the age of eighteen (18) BEFORE any romantic relationship develops._

_Remember, not only is she a birth year older then her classmates; she gained years, and expirience, with her use of a Time-Turner as well._

_In my stories, (I am only speaking about my fan fiction and it's characters) the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are completely equal in their relationship, on all levels; emotional, intellectual, etceteras. Severus' emotional development is a bit delayed, no doubt because of his past. Whereas, Hermione is very advanced for her age. You will find that in my stories, she is no longer a student of his, prior to the development of their relationship. When she was his student, Professor Snape hardly noticed anything about her, other then her incessent hand raising. He was never a mentor to her, they were not friends, or close in any way when she was young. They never knew anything about each other, except for the fact that the other existed and was an annoyance._

_There is no harm being done to either party in their relationship, on any level including; psychological, emotional, and physical._

_(Nor is their relationship harming anyone else.)_

_Far fetched?  
Perhaps.  
However, that is why they call it fan** fiction**._

_With that said, if you are still interested, please read on! _

* * *

Albus's Scheme Chapter One  
Welcome To The Order

The Order of The Phoenix was meeting at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Most of the members were in attendance. They sat in the kitchen discussing a particular summer resident, Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger will be eighteen in September. That's only three-and-a-half months away," Albus Dumbledore began. "She technically still has one year at Hogwarts, but, as we all know, she has already finished her seventh year curriculum on her own. She could have passed her N.E.W.T.s two years ago, and she would have beaten most of our scores. None of this is debatable. What I have called you here to discuss is her level of maturity. She has changed considerably over the last year. Because of this change, I am considering inducting her into the Order tonight. I would like input from those who have worked closest with Miss Granger. Minerva, as her Head of House, what do you think?" Albus asked.

"I believe, Albus," Minerva answered, "that Miss Granger has always been intellectually advanced and mature beyond her years. As her intelligence is not an issue, I can add that her current level of maturity is on par with most of us in this room. She may even be more mature than a few Order members." Minerva smiled mischievously. "She has always been quite studious. She only engaged in rule-breaking activities when she felt it would be for the good of all. Invariably, she has been proved right in her assessments. She has always refrained from indulging in the adolescent shenanigans of her peers. She carries herself with grace, and has become quite the self-possessed young woman. She knows her own mind. She thinks before she acts. If she doesn't know the answer to something, rare though that occasion is, she doesn't hesitate to admit her lack of knowledge and seek the answer. I would recommend that she be allowed to become a full member of the Order. I think she will do brilliantly," Minerva McGonagall pronounced.

"Thank you, Minerva. Hagrid, what do you think?" Albus asked as he smiled at the half-giant.

"Yeh can' miss tha‚ our little Hermione's all grown up. Has been fer some time. I wouldn' want teh see her hurt, but from wha‚ I've seen, she can handle herself, there's no doubt abou‚ it. I've never seen a witch so quick teh think an‚ act, an' have it always turn out right. She can take care o‚ herself. I've never seen anyone so good with spells. Yes, sir, she's got wha‚ it takes an' then some," Hagrid assessed.

"Wonderful, Hagrid, wonderful," the Headmaster encouraged. "Finally, I would value your opinion of Miss Granger, Severus," Albus asked the surly Order member, who was clearly wishing to be somewhere, anywhere, of more importance.

"Albus, this is futile. You will do whatever you have already decided, without our... valuable input," Severus Snape said sarcastically.

"Indulge me, Severus, I'd like to know what you think of Miss Granger's performance this year," Albus insisted, his tone allowing no room for argument.

Grudgingly, Professor Snape answered. "In my class, Miss Granger's deportment began to improve prior to the beginning of last year. She neither causes nor engages in disruption. She keeps to herself and completes her tasks perfectly. Her written work is exemplary, yet concise. She gets her point across clearly and succinctly. She no longer displays a need to prove herself by incessantly responding to questions in class, or adding extra feet of parchment to assignments. Instead, she proves her sharp intellect appropriately." Here Snape paused, allowing his classic disdainful sneer to assert itself on his face. "Now, Albus, are we to be burdened with her insufferable presence during Order meetings, as well as in our classrooms?" Snape asked.

"Unless there are any objections?" Albus asked the room at large.

"Albus! She is too young to be allowed -" Molly Weasley began, only to be cut off by Nymphadora Tonks.

"Molly, she's of age," Tonks said gently.

"Don't mind Molly, she told me just last week that I'm too young for the Order assignments I'm given." Remus Lupin smiled.

"If there are no objections, other than Molly's usual?" Albus said, his blue eyes sparkling indulgently at the Weasley Mother-To-All. When no more objections were forthcoming, he said, "Well, then, if someone will go and ask Miss Granger to join us?"

"I'll get her, something tells me she's in the library," Remus said. As he stood and opened the door, Ron, Ginny, and Harry fell into the room.

"You know you can't hear through the new charm with those either, don't you?" Tonks asked laughing at the groups cheesy spy equipment.

"Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?" Ron asked, as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Upstairs, all of you!" Molly ordered. "All three of you can spend an entire week at The Burrow with me, doing yard work. We'll start the day after tomorrow." Her punishment was met with groans and grumblings as the three made their way upstairs.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library of number twelve, reading her new book: _Counter-Curses For Obscure Dark Spells_.. To anyone who looked at her, it was obvious that not only had her attitude matured, but her clothes sense had, as well. She was wearing a demure deep-purple dress, made of a subtle flowing fabric. The dress ended at her ankles, and its sleeves belled at the wrists. For the last year, she'd been wearing only understated, yet striking dresses and robes made of deep jewel-toned fabrics. In the Muggle world her style would be considered artsy, in the Wizarding world it was considered quite tasteful. Even when she was required to be in uniform, she charmed her outer uniform robe, which she wore longer than the norm, to remain closed all the way down, effectively hiding everything but her collar and tie. She wore her hair in a perpetual bun, not having the heart to cut it, or the desire to fight it into order and wear it loose. She wouldn't waste her valuable time fussing over herself. She did not attempt to enhance her physical appearance in any way. Her tastes just came naturally along with her newfound self-assurance.

"Reading anything good?" Remus asked her by way of greeting.

"Oh, hello," Hermione replied with a smile. "Just a book on Dark counter-curses I bought recently. Is the meeting over so soon?" she asked.

"Actually, no, Albus sent me in here to bring you to it. He would like you to join us," Remus said. He tried to cover a knowing smirk.

"Why would the Headmaster want me to come to tonight's meeting?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"He has an invitation for you. Please come with me," Remus said, as he led a perplexed Hermione down to the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Remus. As soon as they were inside, locking and silencing charms were placed on the door.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Granger," Albus welcomed her. "I'll do something unexpected and get right to the point. We have met tonight to invite you to become a full member of the Order of the Phoenix."

After a stunned pause in which Hermione's face gave no impression of her thoughts or feelings, she said, "This is ... most unexpected."

"Well, as to that, we all feel that you are more than qualified. You met the age requirements some time ago, and your skills and intelligence will be quite an asset for us," Albus explained. His wise blue eyes searched hers.

"I welcome the opportunity to assist in any way that I can," Hermione answered.

"Well then, it's official." Albus twinkled.

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

Kingsley Shacklebolt rose and approached Hermione. He extended his hand and regally intoned, "Welcome to the Order, Miss Granger."

"Such formality is unnecessary!" Albus decreed. "First names, if you please, we are all equals here."

Kingsley bowed lightly. "Welcome, Hermione."

"Thank you, Kingsley," she answered. There was no trace of awkwardness in her response.

Everyone extended words of welcome, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Minerva hugged the stuffing out of Hermione, while tearing up.

Severus merely nodded and said, "Do try not to get yourself killed."

"Severus!" Minerva chastised, "Don't frighten the poor girl."

"If she is a member of The Order she is hardly a poor girl, is she, Minerva?" Severus countered scathingly. "As much as I am sure this is a proud moment for you, Minerva, she needs to be aware of the reality of the situation. This is not an academic prize she has won. It is a dangerous undertaking, with every potential for fatality." Severus glared.

"Yes, well, as to that reality," Albus took over, "Hermione, we have some business to take care of, and then we will celebrate. Each new member of the Order is taken under the wing of an established member. As a sort of orientation, you could say ˆ"

Snorting, Tonks cut in, "Mine was more like Muggle armed forces training. But then, Mad-Eye oriented me, so what could I expect?"

"Well, yes, training, as it were," Albus agreed. "Your strengths need to be assessed and any deficiencies need to be worked on. You may choose which Order member you would like to orient with. Everyone is available, except myself, of course. Your orientation will begin tomorrow and conclude at the autumnal equinox. If, as I suspect, you choose a teacher to orient you," Albus paused to glance knowingly between Minerva and Hermione, "that teacher's classes will be covered by Remus for the month of September. So, do not hesitate if you wish to choose a teacher. Who would you like, Hermione?"

"May I ask a question of the available members before I decide?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course, my dear," Albus indulged.

Hermione walked to a position where she could clearly see every seated member of the Order. "If I may, I will direct this one question to everyone except Professor Snape." Albus's blue eyes twinkled in amusement at Hermione's audacity. In sharp contrast, Professor Snape's black eyes narrowed in suspicion and glittered dangerously. The rest of the Order members looked a bit surprised, but interested in what she would ask.

"To save time, I will ask you all at once, and you need only speak if you know the answer." Hermione paused and looked at each Order member. When she spoke it was in a quiet voice that carried, nonetheless. "Who can tell me exactly what Voldemort does with those he captures, and what is the best course of action for the victim to take in order to survive or escape the situation?"

An agonising minute ticked slowly by, and Minerva finally spoke, "I would assume the He Who Must Not Be Named would -"

Hermione interrupted as she did not want to waste time. As politely as possible, she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm not looking for assumptions. I need facts. Do you actually know, Minerva?"

"Well, no, I can't know, obviously."

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione said. More time passed in silence. Hermione's voice finally broke the unnatural quiet. "Anyone?"

When no one answered, she turned to Severus. "Professor Snape," her uncertain hesitance went unnoticed, "I have a yes or no question for you."

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Hermione gathered her courage and looked directly into his eyes, and asked, "Do you know the answer to the question I asked everyone else?"

He returned her gaze as he answered, "Yes, Miss Granger, I do."

Continuing to stare intently into Severus's eyes, Hermione spoke to Albus. "It would seem that there is some reason that this information has not been passed on, and I respect that decision. However, I do believe Professor Snape's additional knowledge is a very valuable asset, even if he's not able to share it. I sincerely regret adding to his burden, but I choose Professor Snape." Hermione paused thoughtfully, then added into the stunned silence, "Perhaps, I could slightly lighten the additional burden I'm placing on Professor Snape by assisting him with his preparations for next year's first- through sixth-year Potions classes? Under his direct instruction, of course."

Hermione looked at Albus as he began to answer, "Yes, that's fine, Hermione, Severus is a wise choice. I am very impressed by your insight, my dear. There is one other thing we need to address. I cannot bend my rule of not allowing students to become active members of the Order. Therefore, I have someone meeting us at Hogwarts to administer your N.E.W.T.s this evening, so you will no longer actually be a student. I may expect you to sit in on classes next year, posing as a student to keep your new role with the Order secret. If we do take that route and pretend you are still a student next year, we will find a plausible reason for you to start in October instead of with the rest of the school. If we do this, you will not be graded, as you will already have finished your coursework and taken your N.E.W.T.s. I am not sure if this will be necessary, but we do need to consider the possibility." Albus paused to glance from Hermione to Severus. "Nevertheless," Albus went on, "I think you can help Severus with preparations for all his classes, including his seventh-years. I would have been concerned, but with your help there should be plenty of time for Severus's class preparations when your orientation is complete. With both of you working on it, the last eight days of September should be ample time. After all, how much do classes vary from year to year? Now, let's all enjoy the delicious food Molly has prepared for us," Albus finished. He placed a firm hand on Severus's shoulder to prevent his escape.

Hermione approached Severus and Albus. "What time will my orientation begin?" she asked.

"I would think you could start tomorrow morning at ten o'clock, I'd say. Give yourself some time to adjust," Albus answered.

"That will be fine. I have a ... meeting ... scheduled for tomorrow morning. However, I am sure I can move it to nine; I'd like to get it over with, anyway. I will be ready by ten," Hermione agreed.

"I will meet you in the library tomorrow at ten then, Miss Gran -"

"Hermione," Albus interjected in correction.

"Ah, yes, Hermione," Severus corrected himself with a condescending sneer in his voice. "I will see you at ten tomorrow morning in the library. Headmaster, if you would permit me to depart?" Severus said curtly.

"No, please wait, Severus. There is another thing I need to tell you. Hermione, you will no longer room with Ginny. You now have a private room on the uppermost floor. I have already had your things moved." Albus smiled at her. "And Severus, I expect you to stay here while you are orienting Hermione. So, my answer is no, you may not leave. Your room here is the one next to Hermione's. It is to be your home until October, when Hermione's orientation is complete. I am sorry, Severus, but you two will have to share a bath. There are only the two rooms and one bath on that floor. It's less than four months, Severus, I am sure you will survive away from your dungeons for that long."

"Albus... I am not a ˆ" Severus began in a deadly tone, only to be interrupted by Albus.

"The lack of isolation will do wonders for you, my boy. Everyone will be happy to have your presence in the house," Albus stated with finality.

* * *

Six o'clock the next morning found Severus Snape and Hermione Granger sitting alone together in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. No one else staying in the house had risen yet. She had been there first, sipping tea and reading when he entered.

Severus covered his surprise at seeing her up so early and greeted her with a cool, "Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape," she answered with equanimity.

Soon they were seated across from one another at the scrubbed kitchen table, drinking tea and reading.

Twenty minutes of silent reading passed in the blink of an eye. Severus Snape approached the library. It was early yet, but he had decided that he would read while he waited for Miss Granger to return from her mysterious meeting. As he approached the door, he realised that the room was already occupied. He could clearly hear Miss Granger's voice.

"I'm sorry." Hermione's voice sounded regretful as she spoke.

"Please, Hermione, is it because I pressured you last weekend. Damn it, Hermione, you know I want to marry you. How many times have I asked you to marry me? Save your bloody self for the right time, or even save yourself for your wedding night. Just let it be me you give yourself to. Look, I'm sorry. I see now that the timing just wasn't right. I'm truly sorry I tried to take advantage of our situation. I'm sorry that I tried to take advantage of you," a male voice pleaded with Hermione.

"No, it's not that, you did stop when I asked ... eventually. It's okay, really. I just want my first time to be ... well, last weekend wasn't right for me. Truthfully, it wasn't the timing. I'm way past the time: last weekend would have been fine; or last year; or the year before; or..." Hermione paused in thought, "...it's not the time that wasn't right. It's not that I intend to wait for marriage, either. I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth, it's just that you aren't right for me. Not in that way. We just aren't working. You're a fine friend. You're intelligent, learned, experienced, everything I want in a man, really. There's just something missing," Hermione said, soothingly.

'The man in there wants to marry her?' Severus pondered from his place by the closed door. 'I am not eavesdropping on her private conversation I am merely waiting,' he told himself. 'Who am I trying to convince? I am the head of Slytherin; of course I am eavesdropping. If I must work with her in the Order I need to know all I can about her,' he thought.

"What's missing, Hermione? What? I'll get it, we'll make it work," the man urged. A hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

"No, we can't. It's either there or it isn't. It just isn't," Hermione stated firmly.

"Is it my age?" the man asked sadly.

"No! Of course not," Hermione said, a smile in her voice. "You know your age, and the maturity that comes with your age, is one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place. That and your mind. I've dated plenty of people around my age, and not one of them could hold my interest."

'True enough,' Severus thought from his place by the library door. 'Although not this last year, she has not dated anyone from school this last year. But before that she dated her contemporaries. Actually, the staff gossip was that she went on one date and never accepted a second with, if I remember; Krum, Weasley, Potter, Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom,' Severus allowed himself to shudder in disgust at the thought of her intellect with Longbottom, 'Goldstein, Macmillan ˆ ' Severus's musings were interrupted as the man in the room spoke again.

"You know we're compatible: we both love to learn; we both love to read; we both love to ˆ "

"It's not a question of compatibility. We are compatible, and compatibility is primary. It's just... there needs to be something more. Something that we're missing," Hermione explained in a patient voice.

"I don't understand, Hermione," the man whinged.

Hermione answered in a wistful tone, "When I accidentally touch your hand I don't forget to breathe, time doesn't stop, the rest of the world doesn't melt away. I don't find myself preoccupied with thoughts of you all morning after an accidental touch of my hand on yours, thinking of nothing but the overwhelming desire to undo all your buttons and touch more of your skin, to listen to your intelligent, seductive voice forever..." she trailed off.

'What!' Severus Snape had stopped listening after she had said ''an accidental touch of my hand on yours''. His brain was trying to process that statement and apply it to his unacknowledged feelings. 'This morning in the kitchen ... our hands touched in just that way, and I felt ... I felt ... something, entirely unexpected. Something foreign, unimaginable. Something impossible. I felt the world melt away. But she certainly could not feel like that about me. No, obviously not. Touching my unworthy hand would not make the world melt away for one such as she. No. She arranged this meeting with whoever he is yesterday. She would have thought out her speech prior to this morning. It has nothing to do with her hand touching mine. She could never experience those feelings she described, with me. Disgusting. You have reached new heights of pathetic, Snape, hoping she would think of you in that manner,' his inner voice taunted. Its demeaning taunts were interrupted as an interesting question filtered through the door.

"Hermione, have you found someone else?" the man asked resignedly.

"I am not seeing anyone else. But I still must insist that we stop seeing each other as anything more than friends," Hermione said in a gentle tone.

"Yes, well; if that's how you feel, Hermione," the man said in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I don't think it's fair to you, or ˆ "

"So you've said. Goodbye, Hermione," he spat, fury evident in his tone.

Severus backed quickly down the hall so it would seem he was just approaching. It did seem just like that, as the man opened the library door.

"Snape?" Jeremy greeted in surprise.

Severus instantly recognised the short, nauseatingly handsome wizard. The wizard's normally sparkling sky-blue eyes were now flashing with an intense anger born of rejection. His golden-brown hair styled in a retro sixties look, was flying about his head as he moved.

'Jeremy Pryce, the proprietor of the Knockturn Alley Booksellers, has repeatedly asked Miss Granger to marry him? He was a Dark wizard. True, he is a now technically in the Order, although Albus never forces him to attend meetings; but, he is older than I am. And I just heard her end a romantic relationship with him? Well, well, I wonder if he's hurt. Let's see,' Severus thought.

Aloud he said, "Pryce." Then he added cordially, "How are you... old man?"

He successfully baited the older wizard. Jeremy Pryce's eyes blazed at Severus's choice of words. He mumbled a response as the two wizards passed each other.

They had developed a working business acquaintanceship over the past twenty-one years. Jeremy Pryce had opened his shop when Severus was seventeen. Severus had been one of his very first customers.

As Severus approached the library, Hermione stood aside in the doorway to allow him to pass her. As he entered the room, she followed him.

"Your meeting was with Jeremy Pryce?" Severus asked with a derisive sneer. He managed to sound completely devoid of any knowledge of the content of her meeting.

"Yes. We had some things to ... finish," Hermione answered.

"Such as?" Severus prompted disdainfully.

"That, sir, is not your concern," she said. She was quite flustered by his questioning.

"Then it was nothing pertaining to Order business?" Severus pressed.

"I would have said if it were," Hermione snapped.

"Ah, I see," was Severus's noncommittal answer. "I do believe congratulations are in order. You won't have your official results yet, but I have been told that you excelled on your N.E.W.T.s last night."

"I disliked taking them with no advance warning, but it was for a good cause." Hermione smiled. Her mood lightened by the change in subject.

"Hmm, along those lines, I regret that I must inform you of Albus's most recent... clever idea," Severus intoned with extreme sarcasm. "It would seem he got the idea at the meeting yesterday. Something about Muggles and Nymphadora Tonks. He has seen fit to include me in this new scheme." He paused and regarded Hermione. "I believe I have you to thank for that," he said with liberal sarcasm.

After a moment, he went on. "We are to be Albus's test subjects. He wishes to determine if this scheme will be a beneficial exercise when orienting new Order members. He is going to have us captured and taken to parts unknown. Aurors posing as Death Eaters will be our captors, and if we escape them they will be pursuing us. At that point, we are to evade them. We are to find a way to incapacitate them. Then we will rid ourselves of them by sending them home with one of the Portkeys we will be given for that eventuality. The Portkeys will be keyed directly to the Auror-Death-Eaters so that we cannot utilise them. The Portkeys are our means of dispatching them. In lieu of how we would handle the situation, were they actual Death Eaters. Once we have rid ourselves of the Auror-Death-Eaters, we are to then make our way safely back here on our own."

"You... you're kidding, right?" she asked.

Severus favoured Hermione with his most disdainful look. "Albus has given us your orientation time in which to accomplish this task. Moody's contribution was to give Albus the idea that we are to be taken by surprise. We will not be given any advance notice. This fiasco will commence anytime after midnight tonight," Severus said with a deep scowl.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this... this ˆ "

"Not really. Albus thinks it should all be unknown to us, as an actual Death Eater capture would be. Although I do know that the Auror-Death-Eaters will be using real methods and curses. Nothing Unforgivable, I'm sure, but unpleasant enough to make the experience realistic," Severus said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. "You will have the rest of today to get your affairs in order."

"I don't like the sound of that," she said, half jokingly.

"Perhaps my choice of words could have been better. You may have the rest of today to tie up any loose ends and spend time with your friends." He sneered in distaste at the thought of her friends. "We may be gone for quite some time. This debacle could commence a month from now, or one minute past midnight tonight. We won't know. Albus will retrieve us if we have not made it back here by the autumnal equinox, as per your orientation schedule. Actually, Miss Granger, I am at a loss as to what else to say. No one else has ever had to endure an orientation of this nature." He paused in thought for a few moments. "I suppose it is inevitable that I will see you at lunch," he said by way of dismissal. His eyes were closed in pain, as he continued to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Professor," she said sincerely.

"It is not your doing; it is Albus's idea. As much as this is inconvenient for me, your method of selecting me to oversee your orientation was perceptive, indeed. Especially given the time you had to think of it. Go now. You don't have much time left for yourself," he said.

"Yes, but first I'll be right back," she told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Whatever for?"

"I'm bringing you a headache potion. You look like you could use it." She smiled as she rose and left to do just that, leaving behind a stunned, and somewhat suspicious, Severus Snape.

* * *

_This chapter has been brilliantly beta-read by Nakhash Mekashefah._

_Thank you Nakhash!_


	2. Waiting

Severus Snape resented his current position. Seated at the table in the Kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place during meal time. He never ate at Headquarters, nor did he avail himself of his room there. But those habits were now changed. He had spent last night here. Now he was lunching with: practically the entire Weasley clan; assorted off duty Order members; Harry-Of-All-My-Rotton-Luck-Potter; and directly across from him, Hermione Granger. The reason for his current predicament.

'What was going on in that head of hers now?' Snape wondered. 'She must be thinking of Pryce. How she could have been taken in by that pretty boy degenerate is beyond me. She always seemed so sensible. Never accepting a second date with any of those dunderheads at school. Then she lowers herself for Pryce. He would be what now, fifty years old... give or take?' Severus visibly frowned. 'Okay, fine, forty-two.' Severus mentally corrected himself, giving in to the inner voice that insisted he not be self deluded. 'What's the difference really... forty-two, fifty... and why am I even thinking about her personal life? Oh yes, it could interfere with her work for The Order. I simply will not allow that . Ah, I see Potter is trying to gain her attention and failing miserably.' Severus smirked inwardly at that.

It seemed to Severus that Hermione was completely lost in her own head; as she stared at her plate, absently pushing food around with her fork. 

'I need to tell her to snap out of it and put her guard up. If she is to undertake dangerous Order work, she must be be aware of her surroundings at all times. (Merlin, I've been reduced to sounding like Alastor-Constant-Vigilance-Moody!) But I can't tell her anything with the devious duo around her. At least if we are not already gone on Albus' fool scheme tomorrow, then they will be gone.' Severus comforted himself.

Hermione seemed to be looking at her plate, when in fact she focusing on absolutely nothing. She was deep in thought.

'The nerve of Minerva, to say I was as condescending as Professor Snape. Just because I didn't want to waste everyone's time when she didn't know the answer to my question. I mean really, look at him over there,' she thought, as she surreptitiously regarded Professor Snape from under her eyelashes. 'He is just radiating hostility. I'm not hostile. I'm nice. And Minerva had the.. the, nerve to suggest that I sounded like him at The Order meeting. Condescending indeed. I've never been! I have absolutely nothing in common with him. Absolutely nothing! I never have, I never will. Minerva must have been hurt that I didn't choose her? But, to say I have changed and matured one moment, then to say I'm acting like him the next. I'll ask Harry or Ron, they know me. They have for years. They know I've never been bossy or overbearing like he is! On second thought, maybe I won't ask them, they would say I was like him. Just because I'd rather read then listen to them incessantly prattle on about Quidditch. Oh, Minerva got under my skin with that. Maybe it's got something to do with touching his incredible hand yesterday. It meant nothing to me. Less then nothing. I don't even know why I'm thinking about it again. I've wasted enough time thinking about it. Dwelling on it really... Temporary insanity, that must be it.'

Hermione was cruelly jarred from her thoughts by Ron literally yelling directly into her ear, "Oi! Anyone home?"

'Oh he's obnoxious sometimes, simply insufferable!' Hermione silently seethed. 

Her head snapped up and she fixed Ron with a glare that looked like she was mentally casting unforgivables on him.

'Did I just think the word insufferable? No! I'm not like Snape. It's only because Minerva planted the thought. That's all. Really!' Hermione stubbornly argued with her inner voice.

"This is me and Harry's last day here 'Mione. Tomorrow we're going to the Burrow. For a week of punishment, but we'll stay longer. To have some weeks of fun after. You can't get in any good Quidditch practice here in the city, and Mum and  
Gin are staying for a few weeks. So, what should we all do after lunch, to celebrate?" Ron asked.

"First Ronald, my name is not 'Mione, or oi," Hermione said irritably. "My name is Her-mi-o-ne. If that is too many syllables for your Quidditch addled brain to comprehend, then I suggest you simply leave me in peace. Besides, I can't do anything with you this afternoon. I have to pick something up from home. Alb- the Headmaster arranged a portkey for me, so that I can."

She then spoke loudly down the table to Molly Weasley, "Thank you for the lovely lunch. I'm afraid I must be going, please excuse me." Hermione banished her dishes to the sink, where they began to clean and dry themselves.

'See, polite. Nice. That's me, as always. Nice polite Hermione Granger, the anti-Snape!' Hermione pronounced happily to herself.

* * *

"Ah Severus. I was hoping I would catch you," Albus said as he waylaid him on the stairs after lunch.

"Where else would I be Headmaster? I am under house arrest am I not?" Severus responded sardonically.

"No, my boy, you most certainly are not. I would ask some of your time today though," Albus said.

"Yes Albus?" Severus prompted with restrained impatience.

"I would like you to accompany Hermione to her parents house. She needs to get something, and I would feel better if she were not going alone. She's still inexperienced when it comes to belonging to The Order, and there are actual Death Eaters out there that could pose a threat," Albus said earnestly.

"Of course Albus, I had nothing better to do with my last hours before this scheme of yours begins," Severus said.

"Wonderful!" Albus smiled, ignoring Severus' sarcasm. "This is the portkey, it will take you to a secluded spot near Hermione's parent's home. This is your return portkey. It will land you on Platform nine and three quarters. Do let Hermione take as long as she needs, Severus. She may not see her parents again until next summer."

"Of course," Severus snapped.

"Well I'll go tell Hermione to meet you in the entrance hall in an hour." With that Albus sauntered cheerily off.

* * *

Hermione walked into the entrance hall and stepped up to Severus' side. "Again I must apologize for taking up your time Professor. If I had known that Albus would ask you to come with me, I would have made other arrangements," Hermione said, looking up into Severus' eyes.

A moment passed, as Severus appreciated Hermione's apparel. She was wearing a form fitting long black dress, with long slightly belled sleeves, and a high winged collar. He was finally opening his mouth to answer, when Harry and Ron burst into the entrance hall with their Quidditch gear.

"Hermione what are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"You look like Morticia Addams," Harry added helpfully.

'Morticia Addams ?' Hermione thought. 'I always dress more... well, stereotypically witchy when I go home. I've seen many other witches dressed like this in Diagon alley. It helps my parents remember that my life is different than a Muggle's. What's their problem?' "Morticia Addams, honestly!" Hermione huffed aloud.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Muggle entertainment Ron," Harry answered.

"So what are you wear-"

Hermione lost it and cut him off, "A dress Ronald! Girls wear dresses," she indicated her striking black ensemble.

Severus froze as Hermione had the audacity to pull his robes aside and point at his legs.

"And boys wear pants!" she announced.

Severus was about to launch into an indignant tirade, when he caught sight of the horrified expressions on Harry and Ron's faces.

'This is priceless. This could be worth it. I think I will let her get away with touching me. This time, if this is the result,' Severus thought.

"Except some boys wear skirts!" Hermione declared, as she grabbed hold of the portkey and pointed her wand at Ron.

Severus just barely got a good view of Ron in full Highland Regimental regalia; bare knobby knees, kilt hose, sporran, and all. Severus felt a smirk tugging at his lips, at the same time he felt the familiar tugging of portkey travel behind his navel.

* * *

Portkey travel has always been an affront to Severus Snape's dignity, but this was completely unacceptable. He had landed flat on his back on Platform nine and three quarters. He found himself unable to get up. He quickly determined that this was because there was a hysterical Hermione Granger sprawled on top of him.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, in a deadly tone.

"Oh my, oh my..." Hermione choked out before losing the ability to speak again. "Oh, Professor!" she tried to get up but instead she fell back down on him again. "I'm so sor... ry, sir," she panted between peals of laughter.

'Yes, she is completely hysterical,' Severus thought. 'Thank Merlin this place is deserted.'

He managed to get himself into a sitting position, but he still had a lap full of a laughing Hermione Granger.

She put her hands on his shoulders as she tried to control her laughter and push herself up off of him. She almost made it, but not quite. Half way up, with his shoulders clutched in her hands she dissolved in renewed fits of mirth. Failing to disengage herself from him, and succeeding in pulling him over on top her instead. Her laughter died instantly. Her breathing became shallow as she looked up into the face of her Professor above her. The feel of his silky black hair falling forward and brushing her face was so sensual that she lost the ability to think. She continued holding his shoulders as their gazes locked. They stared deeply into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then their faces began to move ever so slowly closer together. Suddenly, Severus, broke the intimate stare, as he shot to his feet abruptly, pulling her up with him.

"I'm... I'm sorry, sir. I just can't believe I'm - " she began.

"You do seem to be a bit, uncoordinated, don't you?" he asked, as he raised a sardonic eyebrow.

She wasn't listening, and she began an entirely different conversation, "Had you never been in a Muggle home before?"

"I will admit it was a first for me. I have met Muggles of course, but never in their natural habitat," he allowed.

"Oh, no, don't get me started again." She giggled uncontrollably.

"I should think not," he agreed.

"I don't presume to know anything about your life of course..."

"Of course," he interrupted sarcastically.

"...but I've never seen anyone take to you like that. Dislike you on sight maybe, but - " She paused as she thought. "My parents never even liked Arthur Weasley, or Albus Dumbledore instantly like they did you. One would think Arthur and Albus would engender warm feelings from Muggles. But you, well you're cold," she assessed.

"Am I cold?"

"Yes, and stand offish."

"I fail to see - "

"I mean I can see my dad liking you. You are both amazingly intelligent. I'm not surprised you two could find something to talk about. Novocain and numbing potions wasn't it? What was the outcome anyway?" she asked.

"We concluded that they each have qualities to recommend them. Numbing potions work instantly, while with Muggle Novocain you have to wait for an effect. Unlike Novocain, numbing potions have a stronger more long lasting effect, and are not invasive in application. However, numbing potions can not be used with pregnant women, nor should they be used on children unless there is no alternative. Both of those things do not hold true for Novocain. Numbing potions are also more likely to cause an allergic reaction, and they are more costly to produce," Severus said. He summarized the hour long discussion he and Hermione's father had engaged in.

"Yes, well, at least you were having an interesting discussion. I was cornered and tortured by my mother," Hermione said with distaste.

"Yes, I heard bits of your conversation as well." In a tone exactly like her mother's he said, "Tell me Hermione why aren't you engaged yet, and have you given any thought at all to settling down and starting a family." He smirked. "Ow. It is unacceptable to hit your Professor." He glared warningly, rubbing his upper arm where she just slapped him.

"Luckily you are not my Professor any longer. I do wonder where Severus Snape went though, have you seen him? You know him, the condescending bastard who hates us all, and tries to kill us daily with his snarkiness and scowls," she asked.

"I do believe he was temporarily called away on urgent business. Quite fortunate indeed, as he would not have made a favourable impression on Muggles. Never fear, I have it on good authority that he shall be back very soon, and that he has no plans of future discretionary disappearances. Snarkiness?" he queried.

"Severus Snape concerned with making a good impression on Muggles?" she asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps I was concerned. Then again, perhaps not. Perhaps I was acting on orders from Albus-Who-Lives-To-Make-My-Life-Miserable-Dumbledore," Severus said casually.

"Are you intoxicated?" she asked.

"Not as such," he said clearly. "But I am beginning to think that the drinks your father kept giving me were not as innocuous as they appeared. Insufferable cold. If only I had taken some Pepperup potion I would have had clear sinuses, and could have discerned exactly what was in those glasses."

"Ha! I knew you were being too civil!"

"I have never been civil, and I was under the influence of nothing at your parents house."

"I guess not, we didn't start drinking until just before we left. So, how do you explain my mother then?" she questioned.

"What do you mean explain your mother?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

"I thought you said you heard our conversation?"

"No, I heard bits of your conversation," he replied in a surprisingly calm tone.

"You are inebriated."

"Unfortunately the calming effects of the drinks your father gave me are just beginning to surface now. It is too bad that they did not have and effect on me at your parents home instead. However, that is in your favour I believe," he added.

"You aren't going to fall, or pass out, or anything are you?" she asked with apprehension.

"No. I have not lost control of my faculties. I am not drunk or incapacitated, nor will I become so unless I partake of something more. I am merely somewhat more relaxed then usual," he said thoughtfully. "Never fear, it will not last. Now that you have attempted to distract me, and failed miserably I might add. What did your mother say?"

"Are you really calm now?" she asked.

"I am practically serene," he returned. "However, that state of mind will not last if you do not answer the question."

"Okay." Hermione hesitated. She knew she would be caught if she tried to lie. He was nowhere near that far gone. "She was assessing you as a potential father for her grandchildren." She managed to tell him this without using her mother's 'H' word.

"It was me she was referring to, when I kept hearing her use the words potential husband in conjunction with you? That makes no sense. Surely she was referring to one of your past suitors. You remember them; Macmillan, or Longbottom, or Finnegan or... Now what are you laughing at?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You didn't believe those rumours did you? That I went out with all those foolish boys?" she asked. When she got no response she went on, "You did! Sorry to disappoint. I went to a dance with Victor, and Ron kissed me once, but it was like kissing a brother. Urgh. One of the girls, I won't tell you which because I don't want her in trouble; started that rumour after Victor and I decided we weren't right for each other. She thought it would make me more popular. She was trying to help. Well, I did get asked out by a few of boys after the rumour started, but not by practically every boy in school."

She put her hands on her hips and looked appraisingly at Severus. "Neville? You actually thought I went out with Neville Longbottom? I mean, he's a sweet boy, but not at all intellectually attractive. Even the ones that have some intellectual potential, Ravenclaws mostly, are immature and stupid. Except Malfoy, he's got intellectual potential and he's no Ravenclaw. However, he's got immaturity down to an art form. And he's physically repulsive, but mostly he's, he's, well, he's, Malfoy. No, not one of the real potentials has a thought in their heads other than sport, and bedsport." She giggled at her play on words. "Hmm, which I am sure I would like, sex that is, but not with someone who can't rub two brain cells together, or is less mature than I was at five. Oh no! Did I just say that to you? Now I know I'm drunk, even if you're not, you liquor holding bastard." Realising that she had voiced all her thoughts aloud, she giggled again.

Severus Snape smirked, "Yes, you did say all that out loud. I will be sure to use it against you in future."

"It's my mother! She does that to me. The only times I ever over indulge in alcohol is when she's getting straight up my nose. The alcohol is a mother buffer." Hermione stumbled and Severus caught her. "Thanks. So, what did you think of the article on the use of potions in combination with experimental charms?"

They made the twenty minute walk from Platform Nine and Three Quarters to Number 12 Grimmauld Place deep in conversation about the latest Potion Masters publication. They managed to have an insightful conversation despite the fact that Severus was unusually serene, and Hermione was a bit tipsy.

* * *

The next morning Hermione walked gently down the hallway. She was being very careful to walk softly. She didn't want to jar her aching head. She had her eyes half closed. She was intent on making it to the kitchen and caffeine. She gingerly opened the kitchen door and walked in. She was rushed by Ron and Harry who were having breakfast before they left for the burrow.

"Sure you don't want to come with us 'Mione? It'll be a great time!"

"We won't make you help us with our work, you can just watch!"

Hermione wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on the tall wizard in black, looking irritatingly fresh. He was leaning back against a counter casually dangling a phial of hangover relief potion from his long fingers.

'Smug bastard,' she thought.

"Hermione?" One of the boys tried to get her attention.

She pushed past the boys and made her way to Severus. "Could I possibly have some of that?" she asked in her most polite tone.

He had slipped the phial into his robe. "Some of what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never mind. Could this morning get any worse?" she mumbled.

"I got the most interesting letter from your mother this morning," Severus told her with a malicious gleam in his eye.

Harry and Ron stared at that pronouncement.

"Great." Hermione groaned as she sank down at the kitchen table and buried her head in her arms.

Molly Weasley opened the kitchen door and stuck her head in, "Come on you two, Ginny and I are waiting."

"Bye guys," Hermione said without looking up.

Ron and Harry gave each other confused looks, and both bid Hermione goodbye.

Hermione heard something being set down on the table by her head. She slowly looked up and found tea, toast, and the phial of hangover relief potion. Her eyes narrowed and fixed on Professor Snape who was now seated across from her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to be abducted and have to be responsible for an invalid," he said with a sneer.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I'm concerned about you?" He smirked evilly.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Because you saw fit to force a headache potion on me when I neither asked for, nor wanted your assistance." He punctuated this statement with a withering glare.

"Hmm," she said, and downed the potion. After a minute it began to take effect. She slowly lifted her head to nibble on the toast and sip the tea. "Peppermint," she noted, "thank you."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment, before picking up the book he had brought to read.

* * *

That afternoon the waiting began.

* * *

"This is what you picked up at your parent's? What exactly is all this?" he asked disdainfully.

"Muggle survival equipment. I don't have everything we could need. I mean how could I? We don't know where we'll be. If I'd brought fur, we'd be in a desert; if I'd brought light linen clothes, we be in the Antarctic. So I chose the best I could. Middle of the road all the way. This one's for you. You'll find a canteen, blissfully filled with nothing alcoholic." She grinned. "There is also; a bedroll, rations, first aid stuff, a battery operated torch, matches, and a change of clothes. I mean we don't exactly dress for practicality do we? It's just the basics really, but stuff we might find useful. Albus' scheme sounded suspiciously like survival training to me. I'm glad I have an uncle in the Muggle military."

"You expect me to carry this, this - "

"Field pack. You wear it on your back," she informed him.

Scowling he coldly began, "We will have our wands, we can conjure anything we - "

"And if they are stolen, broken, or lost?" she asked.

"Do not suggest such a thing," he growled.

"Yet it's a possibility," she assured him.

"Perhaps I could bring some of the more essential potions in unbreakable bottles..."

"That's the spirit!"

He scowled at her. "I refuse to act the part of a house elf."

Severus took out his wand and shrank the pack Hermione had given him. He put it in an inner pocket of his robe.

"Much more efficient," he told her smugly.

* * *

That night, the waiting continued.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"What do you think you are doing on the hallway floor?" Severus hissed down at Hermione, whom he had just almost tripped over.

She gave him her rehearsed excuse, "I thought I heard a commotion, and I was making sure that you were all right. That it hadn't started yet." 

"I see." He scrutinized her in the pale light filtering from his open door. "You thought you would come to my rescue by sitting on the floor outside my door. How valiant," his voice dripped sarcastically down on her head.

"Well..." she began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Fine! I wanted to be near you. Just in case," she admitted with a deep blush.

Severus just looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he barked, "Come in."

Hermione walked past Severus into his room. "Thank you."

"Fear is a good thing Miss Granger. It makes us tread with caution. Think things through. In this case you have decided that to be caught together might be better than being caught separately. I can see the logic in that, and it is your fear that brought this idea to the fore. Do not confuse fear with weakness. They are very different."

"You know that makes sense." She smiled.

"I am gratified that you concur," he drawled sarcastically. "Take my bed and get some rest."

"I can't take your bed."

"I usually work through the night, so it is of no consequence."

"Couldn't I help you, please?" she asked.

"If you must," he said, giving her a long suffering look.

Hermione knew this meant he would appreciate her help. They did work. They brewed medicinal potions through the night in a comfortable, companionable silence.

Later the next day Severus and Hermione went down to a storeroom on the first floor, and brought an unused cot up to his room. Hermione was very glad that he was allowing her to stay with him, and tonight they could both get some sleep.

* * *

Days passed and the waiting dragged on...

* * *

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were reading in his room. This quiet reading together had become a comfortable habit for them over the last few days. Today was different somehow.

"Must you turn the pages so loudly?" he snarked.

"Only if you insist on scratching your Quill like that. I mean really. Don't use so much pressure, and it won't sound like a cat at the door," she huffed back.

* * *

...and on...

* * *

They were making notes for a potion they were going to try to brew while they waited. He was theorizing, and she was categorizing ingredient variables.

"Must you blow so obnoxiously on your ink. One would think you were trying-"

"Oh, and you're better?" she fairly shrieked. "Flapping your parchment about. Are you drying ink, or signaling ships at sea?"

* * *

...and on...

* * *

"Would you like some?" she offered. Hermione had just opened a bag of crisps she had brought from her mother's home.

"I think not." He sneered at her food.

Some minutes passed when he said, "Perhaps a change of scenery would be in order. Shall we spend some time in the kitchen tomorrow?"

"Oh, you are hungry. Just not for Muggle food," she said with a knowing smile.

"You are wrong. I am going to prepare Muggle food tomorrow. Real food, not prepackaged preservative packed, flavourless grease."

"You have had crisps before, I wondered."

"So it would seem."

"Why tomorrow, why not now?" she asked.

"I need to have someone bring us the ingredients. Surely you don't believe the kitchen of this house has anything of worth to offer?" he drawled.

* * *

...and on...

* * *

"It would seem you can appreciate fine food." Severus actually chuckled.

Hermione was seated across from him at the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. An orgasmic look of bliss on her face as she savoured the last bite of her chocolate satin decadence.

Severus couldn't help but stare as she slowly licked the last of the chocolate off her lips.

'I want to lick her lips for her, taste her tongue, delve into her...' His thoughts trailed off as the sensible part of his brain took over. 'No! What am I thinking? What is wrong with me?' he admonished himself. 

Hermione had spent the late afternoon chopping and preparing ingredients. Not for a potion, but for the meal Severus prepared for them; strawberry and arugula salad with hazelnut dressing, toasted sesame breadsticks, filet mignon with mustard port sauce, haricots verts echalots, and chocolate satin decadence.

"I have never had such a wonderful dinner in my life," Hermione gushed.

"Hmm, now that I have plied you with food, perhaps you will be more circumspect with your incessant comments and questions?" he asked blandly.

"Not a chance!" She smiled at him over her goblet.

Hermione abandoned all her prepackaged foods and insisted that he cook daily. He didn't think he would ever understand why he complied. Except that it did seem that they had the same appreciation for the, "subtle science and exact art" of food preparation... and ingestion.

* * *

...and on...

* * *

-

Today they were brewing a potion.

She made progress notes, while he took the first shift of stirring. She reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of Severus' eye, then she tucked it a behind his ear.

He glared menacingly at her. But he said, "Thank you," in a deep whisper.

Hermione convinced herself that she didn't feel him shiver at her touch.

* * *

...and on.

* * *

That afternoon they were both reclining on Severus' comfortable four poster bed, reading in abject contentment. As the hours passed and the room began to grow dark, Hermione broke the peace.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I'm sorry but I have to ask."

At that Severus looked up from his book.

"What happens if we are away, and you are summoned by Voldemort?" she asked shakily.

"The Dark Lord will most likely not summon me again until late fall or winter," he said simply, in the vain hope (and he knew the hope was vain) that his answer would satisfy her.

"How do you know that?"

"He is out of the country looking for a mythic Chinese amulet that he believes will enhance his powers," he said.

"He won't find any such thing will he?" she asked.

"No. Albus already has it. The Dark Lord is persistent though, he will stay and continue to look for a very long time. As I say, I estimate late fall or even winter before he returns. He may summon the others out of the country but he expects me to remain and keep an eye on Albus and Potter."

"What happens when you are summoned? I mean what does he do?" she asked.

"He does... different things, depending on his state of mind," Severus answered uncomfortably.

"What does he do if he is in a bad mood, has he hurt you?" she pressed.

"I do not think that is any of your concur - "

"Only if you feel able to talk about it," she interrupted, "but if you can then yes I should hear," she said. "What does he do?"

Just when she was sure he would not answer, he finally began to speak. His voice quiet and unemotional. "It really does all depend. If he is feeling generous he only inflicts the Cruciatus curse, it is his usual tact. He uses it for punishment, and his own enjoyment."

"Does he do this to you every time?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Hermione reached between them and took his hand in her own. He didn't seem to notice. His thoughts were not in the room.

"Sometimes he allows the Death Eaters to harm each other physically, he takes part in this when he is not otherwise distracted. Other times he has the Death Eaters harm innocents. The worst, the very worst, is the Imperious curse. Some Death Eaters are... reluctant. If he notices he will not allow this reluctance. He forces participation by putting them under the Imperious curse. I would... I prefer the Cruciatus, beatings, and stabbings I endure. Anything, absolutely anything, is better than an Imperious that is so strong you ca not throw it off. I usually warrant all four pleasures," he finished wearily.

He noticed her holding his hand. He spoke with a distinct coldness in his voice as he withdrew his hand brusquely, "I do not require, nor welcome your pity."

"I don't pity you," she said quietly.

"The Dark Lord has yet to use the killing curse on me. Not that it would not be-"

"No! Don't you ever say that! Don't you even think it!" she took both his hands in hers forcefully. She looked directly into his eyes. "I don't pity you," she reiterated. "I appreciate you. There's a difference."

He looked wary, like a trapped animal. She dropped one of his hands and moved her hand to stroke his cheek. He contorted his face into a disdainful sneer, as the self possessed witch continued. "I have come to very much enjoy all the time we have spent together these last few weeks while we've been waiting." She smiled into his eyes. "I have come to realize your value as an individual. I don't pity you. I feel sad that a man I value has repeatedly endured Cruciatus curses, beatings, stabbings, and the Imperious. You have endured all of this silently and without any recognition of the sacrifices you make for us all. Because of how sad it makes me that you suffer I am going to hug you. It is not pity, it is... well it just is."

As he could not seem to use his voice, he glared warningly, dangerously.

Hermione ignored his glare, and wound both her arms around Severus' waist, she drew herself close to him and exerted gentle pressure and held him. She lay her head on his chest. As she breathed in his clean scent she willed her caring to be transferred to him. Willed that he would know that she cared, and accept it.

"You do not know what it is you are wasting your tenderness on," he said in an angry voice, that was heavily tinged with self-deprecation.

She drew back and took his hands in hers again. She looked directly into his eyes. "I know who it is. It is you, Professor Severus Snape. Potions Master. Extremely powerful wizard. Dedicated teacher who keeps his students from harm, even though they are dunderheads who don't deserve it. Condescending Bastard who would never, ever, be caught expressing kindness. Ex Death Eater who perpetuated evil in the past, but who has gone on to do great good. But mostly, mostly, just a man. A talented, utterly brilliant man with a keen intellect and a sharp, if abrasive wit. You. Someone I have come to care about very much, you."

Severus Snape, was immobilized, as surly as if he were under a Freezing Charm. She leaned in and hugged him again. Eventually he allowed his arms to encircle her, and return the gentle pressure.


	3. Conversation and Conflict

_Author Notes_

WARNING 

_This chapter contains conversational inferences of torture and sexual assault. There are no explicit details, but the content of the conversation is obvious._

* * *

Hermione Granger was hugging Professor Severus Snape. When the realisation of the situation made it through the Professor's muddled brain, he immediately released his responding hold on her.

'What is she doing? Why am I allowing it,' he thought, as he gave himself a mental shake.

"Miss Granger, remove yourself from my person," he said scathingly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Hermione replied. Unhurriedly she disentangled herself from his body, she picked up her book, and resumed her reading.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, he voice now held a warning tone.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"You are still touching me."

"I know." She smiled at him, and returned to her book yet again. She was sitting up against his side.

'Get away from me Miss Granger! NOW!' Severus Snape's conscious mind raged. 'Why aren't I saying it to her?' he wondered to himself. He completely ignored the part of his mind that was vying for his attention with it's insistent urging, 'Don't move Hermione. Stay.' No he would not, could not, even acknowledge the existence of those thoughts in his subconscious.

'He's letting me touch him! Does that mean he's accepting my... is it caring? Yes, it is. I really do care about what happens to him. Is it friendship? He and I actually do things I like together, unlike my other friends. And half the time he doesn't even snark at me. Does that make us friends? How does one consider Professor Snape a friend? I've never heard of him having even one friend. Ever. Maybe he doesn't want friends. Well, we're going to be friends whether he likes it or not! It's different though. Harry and Ron are friends, and touching them doesn't feel like touching him. He still hasn't pulled away, and oh my, it feels so good to touch him.' She shivered delicately in response to the physical contact.

"Are you cold?" a deep baritone voice questioned softly from beside her.

'No sarcasm, no derision, no snideness, no snark... and my father hasn't even been giving him alcohol. He's looking at me. Oh no! Brain freeze! What do I do? What do I say? He cares if I'm cold? How could I be cold when we are touching? Don't say that Hermione!' she warned herself. 'What am I reading? Dark arts? Okay...'

"No, no. It was just something I read."

Severus nodded in response and went back to his own book.

'He asked if I was cold. He pressed closer to me thinking I was cold. I think I'm going to pass out. I need... I need... I need to breathe. Okay, in. Out. Slowly. Don't hyperventilate. Don't let him notice. That's better, I'm not going to pass out if I breathe. What is wrong with me?'

A little later the candles lit with a whispered incantation and a wave of Severus' hand. They had enough light to continue reading. Which they did, late into the night, sitting close enough so that they were touching the entire time.

* * *

Severus Snape woke feeling uneasy. Something was wrong. He snapped his eyelids open and only his years as a spy kept him from exclaiming or flinching in surprise. Not six inches from his face, was Hermione Granger's face. She was obviously kneeling on her cot which was positioned against the side of his bed. It was the only space large enough for it in the room. However, the startling part was that she rested her chin on her hands, with her elbows splayed one on each side of his pillow, as she leaned near him and stared. No, she wasn't staring, she was scrutinizing him.

'What the in the name of Merlin...?' his sleep addled brain exclaimed.

Aloud he managed to hiss, "What do you think you are doing?"

She did yelp in surprise. She hadn't realised he had awakened.

"Well you certainly don't believe in waking by degrees do you?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Miss Granger, I am rapidly losing my patience," was his dour response.

"I was waiting for you to wake up obviously," she huffed.

"Why would you be doing that?" he asked sardonically.

"I've been thinking."

Severus Snape closed his eyes and allowed himself a pained groan, "Miss Granger, what could you possibly be thinking about at dawn?"

"Actually I've been thinking about it for most of the night."

"Of course," he said with a satisfying amount of derision. His derision was unfortunately completely ignored.

She climbed up on his bed and lay down beside him.

Professor Severus Snape was utterly shocked. "Miss Granger - " he snarled.

Hermione cut him off, "What? I can talk to you better here. I'm always in Harry's bed and he doesn't have a problem with it." She laughed. "Harry and I often talk in bed." She paused thoughtfully, and a triumphant grin spread across her face. "Wait a minute, we read in your bed most of the day yesterday."

"That was not, in bed, Miss Granger. That was on the bed. We did so merely because there is no other passingly comfortable place - "

"Are you going to get over this so we can talk?"

"Why you impertinent-"

"Yes, I am. I can be now that you're not my teacher. There is nothing you can do about it," she declared.

He lifted himself up on one elbow, looked directly into her eyes, and raised a challenging eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Er, well, what I mean is you can't deduct points or give me detention or - "

Severus lay back down resignedly. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why did you tell me what they do to you at Death Eater meetings? I mean if you aren't allowed to tell the others in The Order?"

"I am allowed to tell The Order anything I wish."

"But you haven't, have you?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Albus knows of course, but I do not have to 'tell' him."

"Madam Pomfrey must know."

"She is unaware of any details."

"Then who takes care of you when you get back from a meeting?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Miss Granger."

A thoughtful silence ensued. Severus was just beginning to relax when Hermione spoke again.

"Will you tell me more?" she asked gently.

"What do you want to know?" he said with a reluctant sigh.

"Tell me about the last time you went before... What do you call him, The Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I refer to him as The Dark Lord. To his face I am required to call him Master, or My Lord, if he is feeling magnanimous."

"You are impossible, do you know that?" she asked him as she playfully swatted him on the arm.

He glared at her. 'Is she being... What is she being? Friendly? No. She can't be. No one is friendly with me.' His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's rephrased question. "Tell me about the last time you had to go to the Dark Lord."

"Why?"

'So that I can understand what you go through. So I can understand you better,' She responded in her head. What she said aloud was, "So that I will have a better understanding of what goes on. Of what they do to you. You did say you are allowed to speak of it."

"Yes I am," he responded. What he thought was, 'However, no one has ever asked me. No one has ever wanted to know what I have to endure.'

They were side by side, a few inches apart, and each was staring at the ceiling. Neither one spoke for a few minutes.

Eventually Severus Snape's low resonant voice broke the silence, "We met on a deserted moor, at midnight."

"That sounds like the beginning of a cheap Muggle novel," Hermione teased him, in an attempt to put him at ease.

"Indeed. That is the Dark Lord's style. He is nothing if not... cliché."

"I'm sorry I interrupted, please go on."

"Very well. It was a dark and stormy night..." he drawled, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

Hermione giggled.

He smirked.

'Is he teasing me back? Oh, wow!' Hermione thought, her heart racing.

After a time, he said very quietly, "Nothing I can tell you will reassure you. The things they do are beyond human decency. Speaking of human decency the Ministry recently - "

"I know. Tell me."

"You will not be distracted will you? Why would you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Now that I am member of The Order, I need to know everything I can." She paused trying to keep her response impersonal. She did not want to jeopardise his willingness to talk. "To be prepared."

"It is not fit to tell," he growled.

"Tell me," she urged gently.

'I am actually going to tell her. What has come over me?' he thought.

"The last time I was called before the Dark Lord, I was late answering the summons. The Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus on me for my tardiness. Two, perhaps three times, it is unclear. It seemed like forever, but it was not long enough to do permanent damage. My services are still too valuable for that," he scoffed. When he continued his voice was completely devoid of emotion, "He had a family captive." He paused in thought. "You do not need to know this," he said vehemently. His mind forming a silent plea to be spared the telling of it.

"No I don't need to hear, but I think it would be beneficial for both of us if you can tell me," she responded quietly.

He nodded curtly. "They held captive a Muggle-born witch and wizard, as well as their young child, who was perhaps two years old. The first thing they did was dispose of the bright little boy. He served no purpose for them, and he represented all that they hate. It was Lucius Malfoy who killed the child, he was quick. It was unlike him to show such mercy in front of The Dark Lord. Perhaps the beautiful blonde child reminded him of Draco. The parents were insane with grief." He paused, to compose himself. He wouldn't allow the pain to show in his face. "I was ordered to brew a Confusing and Befuddlement Draught to end the woman's suffering before it began. It would seem that my slight of hand was observed. I was beaten by the inner circle, it was worse then usual. I thought this time I might be granted death... but, no. The Dark Lord believed my attempt to spare her torture was because I am squeamish, not disloyal. My life was spared so that I could continue to spy on Dumbledore and Potter for him. I was put under the Imperious. The Dark Lord cast the curse on me himself. I could not throw off the Dark Lord's Imperious Curse. He cast it himself because he knew that I would be able to resist if any one of the others had cast it on me. I was forced to brew the concoction correctly. I was then forced to administer it personally. This is unusual, I have never been forced to participate in any way. I act only as a spy and a Potions Brewer for the Dark Lord. However, this time as an antidote to my supposed squeamishness, I was forced under the Imperious to watch, up close. I was forced to personally hold her down while they... while they - " He paused and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he spoke in a flat tone, "You do not need the details, nor will I cause her to suffer posthumous indignity by retelling her tortures in detail. Suffice it to say that when they were all finally done with her, they moved away to physically torture the wizard. The Dark Lord was done with me, and he lifted his Imperious from me. They moved on, and forgot about me. By this time the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught had worn off. The terrified witch was completely aware again. I cast some spells to ease her physical pain. I am sure they were only marginally helpful. I soothed her as best I could, I covered her exposed and battered body. I held her off the cold wet ground, but there was nothing I could do for her emotional pain. She died like that, listening to her husband's screams." He fell silent for a moment. "I had brewed the potion. I had done my part. The Dark Lord allowed me to leave, to attend to my spying duties; after a few parting bouts of Cruciatus for my disobedience of course."

"Surely you couldn't care for yourself when you returned in that condition?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, I made it back to my chambers. That is where Albus found me unconscious. The beating left me with serious internal injuries, and I had some nasty knife wounds as well. Albus brought in an outside healer. I do not know who he was. I recovered."

"That isn't the only time it's been that bad for you is it?"

"On other occasions, the school Matron has tended my serious wounds."

"But you never told her what you told me." It wasn't a question.

"No, you are the only - "

Hermione reached over and took Severus' hand. He immediately snatched it away and hissed viciously, "I thought you wanted information Miss Granger. Well now you have it." He was shaking with the force of the emotions he was struggling to control.

Hermione was startled by the change in his affect. "I did. I do, but - "

"It would seem that your insolence knows no bounds," he spat.

"I, I care. I want - "

His face contorted with rage, as he exploded, "No! Get out! Get out and stay out!"

Hermione ran out of Severus' room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't stop running until she was downstairs and outside.

Severus paced in his room. He was unable to process his feelings. He had confronted his demons before, but never had they affected him so. 'What does she do to me? I had to answer her. I had to answer her honestly. What is wrong with me? That is it! I can not allow this to continue. It has gone on far too long already. For the first time I am saying 'no' to Albus. I am going to resign from this task, it is unseemly. Someone else is going to have to take over her 'orientation'. Someone else can play Albus' little game with her. I will not do this. I can not care what happens to her. I do not care for her, I - ' Severus Snape's thought's were interrupted when he heard sounds of a scuffle coming from just outside. "Perfect," he muttered, "it would seem Albus' scheme is commencing." He threw on his cloak and swooped out of the room heading down the stairs. From the stairwell Severus could hear a man's voice, bellowing madly.

"You filthy Mudblood whore. I offered you marriage. I offered you my name. And what do you do? You refuse me. Me! You turn me away. And now you are spreading yourself beneath that Death Eater."

"Jeremy, no..." Hermione's voice pleaded.

Severus hastened his pace.

"Do not lie to me Hermione! I've been watching this house. You spend your nights with Snape! I know you finished your N.E.W.T.s. I wonder what it is that he teaching you now? Let's see what you have learned under him, shall we? I will teach you what happens to Mudblood whores. Snape may have had your virgin blood. Your virgin blood that should have been mine, but I think I can still make you bleed," Pryce ranted insanely.

At that Severus began to run full out.

Severus heard sounds of curses being cast as he neared the bottom of the stairs. When he careened into hall where Mrs Black's portrait hung, it began to scream and spew obscenities at Hermione who had just come in. "Do not bleed your filthy blood on the floor of this house! Too bad you still seem to be breathing Mudblood! Maybe not for long if we are lucky - "

Severus saw Hermione standing just inside the front door looking out, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. He didn't hear another word the foul portrait issued. He approached Hermione with his usual silent grace.

The instant Hermione realised that she was not alone in the Hall she whirled around. In the same motion her fist made contact with Severus' nose. As he wasn't expecting it, he was thrown back with the force of her punch. He landed unceremoniously on the floor.

As soon as Hermione realised who it was she had hit, she rushed to him. As she knelt by him she began apologising. "Oh no. I thought you were him. I thought you were him. I'm so stupid. How could you be him? I could see him out the door. I was so afraid, and I didn't know it was you. I would never hurt you."

At this Severus peered around Hermione and looked out the front door. Jeremy Pryce was laying on the ground outside. The obvious recipient of Hermione's wrath, and it would seem several well placed hexes as well. Severus realised Hermione was still talking, rather fast for her.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you," she repeated in an agonised tone.

"You..." he began lividly. His voice trailed off when he noticed the condition she was in. Her clothes were torn, and not from a normal scuffle. They had been ripped by hand. Where her skin was exposed bruises were blooming amidst bloody gouges and welts. His voice softened, "Are you all right?"

"Of, of course, I'm fine. We need to take care of your nose."

"You are not fine. What happened?" he asked, almost gently.

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she did not cry. She just shook her head in the negative.

"Miss Granger - "

"No! If I can't be considerate of you without being thrown out of your..." she trailed off and looked at him. "You are never considerate, what are you doing?"

"First I am distancing myself from that... portrait. Are you coming?"

"Yes, she is awful isn't she?" Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Indeed."

When they entered Severus' room Hermione grabbed the field pack she had brought from her parent's house. "I think there is something in here that might stop your nosebleed and-" She never got to finish her sentence.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was looking for something to help Severus' nose bleed. She had no idea where she was right now. The room was dark, but not totally. Some sunlight was filtering through a boarded up window. There were dark shapes about the room, perhaps furnishings, but she didn't take time to really notice as her eyes fell on Severus. He was lying on the floor to her left. She inched over to him. It was not easy, in the few places where she felt no sharp pains, her body ached with every movement.

"Professor? Professor Snape? Sir?"

He didn't respond. Louder she called, "Severus!"

Still he did not move. She leaned down so that her mouth was by his ear. "Severus, Severus please," she implored.

He groaned in response this time. His eyes opened, and he spoke in a hoarse voice, "Hermione?"

She could tell that he was in much worse shape then she was. "What did they do to you Severus?"

"I'm not entirely sure," was his ragged answer.

"We seem to be in a deserted building of some sort." Severus struggled to look around. "Don't try to move yet," Hermione instructed.

"Umph," was the only answer Severus could give, as he fell back down from his attempt to sit up.

"I thought they were only supposed to use harmless spells?" Hermione asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Severus.

"Perhaps they were over eager. Then again, perhaps Albus wanted to make it even more authentic. I would not put it past him," Severus responded in a pained whisper.

Hermione lay down. "Sorry, it hurts. We're free to move, the room must be warded so that we can't leave," she hypothesized.

"I would assume so," he concurred.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm indeed," he snarked.

"I wonder... Let's see if we can get our captors in here. Do you have those portkeys?"

"You have already formulated a plan?" he asked derisively.

Hermione smiled. "I think so. We are expecting two, right?"

"That is what Albus led me to believe."

"How are you? We can wait if you need some time. Actually I need some time, but I'd rather do then wait. I hate waiting."

"I am painfully aware of that aspect of your personality," he drawled, before wincing in pain.

"If I can get them in here can you take one out, if I get the other?"

"How would you suggest we do that? Have you forgotten that we have no wands?" he asked snidely.

"Really!" she huffed. "I know you can do wandless magic, I saw you in my first year. When you were keeping Harry from falling to his death from his broom. I had to use a wand for the magic I performed on you, but I can do that spell without a wand now and - "

"You? It was you who set me on fire!"

"Well obviously. I have a penchant for fire, so to speak. If I can get them in here I will set the robes of one of our captors on fire. How will you take out the other?"

Severus was looking at her with a calculating gleam in his black eyes. "A penchant for fire? That was you?"

"Yes, yes. Now - "

"You set me on fire?"

"We've established that. Honestly! We are wasting time."

"I will take care of the other," he didn't choose to elaborate.

"All right. Are you ready then?"

"How are you going to get them in here?" he asked.

Hermione grinned mischievously, "Have you ever seen any cheesy Muggle films?"

"Certainly not."

"And I'm betting our captors haven't either. If they were actually Death Eaters my plan would simply annoy them in to us. I would give them a burning desire to put me out of their misery." She smiled at the thought of annoying Death Eaters. "However, as these are Aurors I may cause them some concern instead of just annoyance," she explained, as she positioned herself behind the door.

Severus followed, and was soon grimacing in pain and covering his ears. Hermione's shrieking would scare a Banshee to death. She shrieked non stop. It was a very high pitched, blood curdling sound.

The door opened and two wizards entered the room. Hermione rushed one, and Severus took the other. Wandless curses were cast simultaneously.

"Impedimenta!"

"Incendio!"

One captor was on the floor, the other dancing around him as flames licked his robes.

Immediately Severus incanted with bold assurance, "Incarcerous." The two captors were magically bound. The flaming one joining his compatriot on the floor.

Hermione hurriedly pulled Severus' cloak off him, and put her fire out with it. She ripped strips of fabric from the hem of his cloak and gagged the bound captors.

She looked up at Severus, to find him staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? They might be able to do wandless magic too. I had to make sure they couldn't speak, just in case."

Severus just stared at her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. It's not like you're naked. I have never seen anyone wearing so many clothes in the summer. A cloak, teaching robes, and all the layers of your suit." She tsked in chagrin. "Perhaps if you unbuttoned your frock coat sometimes - "

"If I unbuttoned my frock coat what?" he cut her off.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you have those portkeys?"

"They are in my cloak that you destroyed. Along with some potions."

Hermione searched the remains of the cloak and found the portkeys. She held them out to Severus. He took them with a questioning look.

"Well I'm not searching them for our wands," she said.

Severus knelt down and proceeded to do just that. "They do not have our wands on them," he told Hermione.

"I'll go look for our wands, while you send them home." She got up and left through the open door the wizards had burst through.

A few minutes later, Severus found her downstairs in the front Hall of the ramshackle building.

"No wands anywhere," she said despondently. "I did find my field pack though."

Severus came up to her and opened the pack. He put several bottles in it, they were the potions he had recovered from his cloak. "We need to leave now," he said urgently.

He opened the front door and looked out cautiously. He motioned for Hermione to follow him, and they made their way to the edge of a forest.

"I think our best chances are through this forest," he told her.

"We just have to get home now. Why the - "

"I have reason to suspect that those were not Aurors," he told her.

As they entered the trees together Hermione whispered, "Not Aurors? Then you mean they are... oh no."

"It is a possibility. If that is indeed the case then we are in more trouble then you could possibly imagine. I sent them to Albus regardless, the portkeys were set to exclude us, but they were effective for anyone else. Either way, sending them to Albus was for the best."

They were a little way into the forest and Hermione stumbled on a tree root and fell hard, hitting her head on a sharp rock.

Severus turned and let out an exasperated sigh. "Take my hand, we will be much faster if we do not have to stop and pick you up every few feet," he said irritably.

Severus and Hermione made their way deep into the forest. There was not much light filtering through the trees making the forest floor was a veritable obstacle course. Many times Severus had to steady Hermione by their clasped hands. Much to his disgust she steadied him in the same way a couple of times as well.

Several hours later they stopped in a small clearing beside a stream. Hermione sank to the ground and just lay there.

Severus knelt beside her. "Are you all right?" his tone held an unusual gentleness. He seemed almost concerned.

"No."

"Here, sit up. Let me see if I can help you."

Severus had to assist Hermione to a sitting position. She still had the injuries from her confrontation with Pryce, as well as the repercussions from the curses their captors had used. Her most evident injury, however, was the deep gash on her head from her fall. Severus opened the field pack and removed some potions. He also took out the canteen.

"I performed some charms on the items you got from you parents. Do not tell the misuse of Muggle Artifacts department." He leaned over her and smiled into her eyes.

That got her attention. She raised a tentative hand and towards his cheek, then she thought better of it and dropped it. She spoke instead, "You have a beautiful smile."

"Your head injury must be worse then I first thought," Severus diagnosed. "How hard did you hit your head when you fell?" His tone was surprisingly light, and held an almost teasing quality.

"Severus Snape has a charming bedside manner? I must be delusional," she teased back.

"I need to get some water to clean your wounds," he told her. "As I was saying, I charmed some of these Muggle artifacts. Your canteen will hold several gallons of water, and feel no heavier then it would normally. I improved some of the other items as well. Your tent for instance is now impervious to even the most violent storm, it is also quite impenetrable. You have no need to fear wild animals, or even werewolves for that matter. I made a few other minor changes, but wand work is not my specialty."

"Just those changes seem like miracles."

"Hardly."

"What can we do now, what kinds of wandless magic can you perform?"

Severus thought for a moment before he answered, "Many types: counter curses, impediments, bindings, lighting, and of course summoning. Why do you ask?"

"Can you cast a wandless Engorgio or the like?" she asked.

"Actually, no."

"Then it is our canteen, and our tent. It's a good thing I wanted extra space and got us each two person tents, now that we'll have to share. If I recall you shrank yours for ease of - "

"Yes, well, be that as it may - "

Hermione was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness and she sank back to the ground.

"I will get some water so that your injuries can be tended." Severus walked the few paces to the stream and filled the canteen.

When he retuned Hermione was still laying down.  
He sat beside her and helped her to sit.

"You do not seem to be doing very well," he stated observed.

"I'm sorry."

"That is nothing that needs apology," he returned. He spread out a blanket and helped Hermione onto it. "Here use these while I set up your tent. You will need to rest when we are through." Severus handed Hermione three potions. "Can you clean your wounds yourself while I set up your tent?"

"Our tent. Our microlight backpacking tent. Not actually military issue, strictly top of the line pleasure camping. Until you charmed it that is. But yes, I can do this on my own. I'm feeling better, just tired. Well beyond tired actually, but I think I can handle it."

"Good." Severus turned his back and began to assemble the tent.

Hermione quickly removed her clothes and washed herself with a flannel, soap from her field pack, and water from the canteen Severus had filled. She exchanged her robes for the Muggle clothes she had packed for herself in her field pack. 'I'm glad it's his pack that got shrunk and not mine. I don't think he would have used the Muggle clothes I packed for him anyway,' she mused.

She cast a wandless cleaning spell on the blanket she was sitting on, and turned back to Severus. "I'm dressed. I recognise Pepperup Potion and the wound-cleaning potion of course, but what is this potion?"

Severus turned and came over to kneel beside her. "You did not use the Wound Cleaning Potion," he admonished.

"They're only scratches. Besides I can't clean my own hands well enough to apply it. I can cast wandless cleaning spells, as well as fire and summoning spells. However, the cleaning spells won't work effectively on my own hands," she explained.

"Nevertheless you do not know where Pryce has been. You need the Wound Cleaning Potion," he reasoned.

"About Jeremy, I'm sorry."

"You are not responsible for his actions," Severus said, not unkindly. "Now you need to use the Wound Cleaning Potion. However, wandless cleaning spells are not something I do, so I can't clean your hands for you. Water and soap will not be enough, if it were your wounds would be sufficiently clean now. No, you need the Potion applied in an antiseptic manner. Wash your hands with the soap and water, then clean them with the Wound Cleaning Potion. After that apply some Potion to your... scratches. I will finish with your tent, and then I will tend to your head wound."

"Our tent," she corrected.

'It seems like days ago, not just a few hours that Jeremy did this,' she thought as she applied the potion to the wounds from her altercation with Jeremy Pryce. When she was done she looked up to see that the tent was up and closed. Severus stood beside it with his back to her. He was gazing into the forest. "I'm finished," she said quietly.

Severus came back over to her and spoke, "I will need to clean your head wound. It is not bad, but in this environment infection can set in rapidly."

"I know, I think I can do it myself," she offered uncomfortably.

"You can not do it yourself. You are unable see it. I will not harm you," he said harshly.

"I never thought you would harm me," she responded. She realised his harshness was his defense mechanism.

She noticed that he was looking around speculatively. 'He's trying to decide how to do this.' Hermione thought. 'He really thought I was afraid he would harm me?'

Having reached a decision Severus strode to the bank of the stream. He lay out the other blanket, allowing it to drop over the bank, it's edge in the water. He set the soap, canteen, and Wound Cleaning Potion down on it.

He returned to Hermione. "Come." He helped her over to the blanket by the stream. He sat gracefully, and she sat across from him.

"Your head needs to be over the water. Come here." Severus positioned himself near the edge and indicated that she should sit next to him. "Sit with you back to my legs. Now lean back, put your shoulders and back across my legs. That will put your head over the water."

Hermione lay across Severus' lap with her neck supported by his thigh, her hair dangling over the stream. She looked up and watched Severus' face in wonder. His expression was soft and concerned as he lifted the canteen and poured water over her hair. He wet it thoroughly. She watched his graceful hands as he soaped them. She looked to his face again as his hands came to her head. The feel of his long deft fingers running through her hair, and massaging her scalp was the most exquisite sensation she had ever experienced. Her eyes drifted closed and her mouth opened slightly as she sighed in pleasure.

'Her first time out for The Order, and she came up with our means of escape. I have always known how intelligent she is, but she is truly remarkable,' Severus thought, as he glanced at the face of the witch laying in his lap. 'Merlin, she's beautiful: she's soft; she's sensual; she's so inviting; she's do kissable. No! Absolutely not. What is wrong with me?' he wondered.

Severus tore his eyes away from Hermione's face and returned his features to his schooled look of bored disdain. He finished washing the matted blood out of her hair, and rinsed it as quickly as possible.

"Up now," Severus commanded curtly.

Hermione tried but found herself too dizzy to comply effectively. Severus self-induced attitude softened against his will, and reached behind her shoulders to help her to sit up. To his dismay she settled herself in his lap. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Dizzy."

"He put his arm around her to steady and ground her."

"Um better, thank you."

With his free hand he reached for the Wound Cleaning Potion. He gently smoothed her hair away from the angry open gash. He noticed she smiled softly at this, so he smoothed all of her hair back before he applied the potion to her wound. When he was finished he set the potion down and looked at the witch in his arms.

'She seems so content? That can not be. No one is content in my presence, and especially not with my touch. Even colleagues shudder in aversion if they accidentally bump into me. Albus is the only person who ever touches me. I do not understand?' Severus sat there silently wondering at the situation. He seemed to forget that he was finished cleaning her head wound, and should put her down.

'I would be happy to spend the rest of my life right here, just like this.' Hermione thought as she snuggled closer in Severus' arms.

"Hermione," the way his voice said her name was a dark silken caress, "you need to eat, and sleep."

"Umm," she made no move.

"Are you still dizzy?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied. She wondered at herself, 'I'm lying to stay in his arms. What is wrong with me?'

"You need to get in the tent. You need to eat, drink, and sleep."

Severus stood with Hermione, and kept his arms around her as he guided her to the tent. When she was inside he opened the field pack and searched through it. He handed her some food from it, and the canteen. Then he left the tent abruptly.

He was sitting on a downed tree trunk, about three metres from the tent. His head was bent and he stared at the ground unseeing. He heard her approach, but did not look up.

"Severus," she spoke softly. "You need to eat, and drink, as well."

"I am fine."

"As you could see if you would look at me, I have not eaten yet. Nor will I, unless you do."

"Blackmail Hermione?" he looked up at her then.

"Indeed." She smiled at him.

He found himself smiling back.

His smile took her breath away. "Here." She held a packet of food out to him. He reached out and accepted it. "May I sit with you?"

'I'm smiling like an idiot. Could I be more foolish?' he thought. His answer was a terse, "I can not stop you."

They ate in silence and shared water from the canteen. "Go to bed, you need sleep," he told her.

"Come," she answered.

"I will remain here for the night."

"But you charmed the tent for safety. Why would you remain out here in danger. Am I that offensive to you?" Her voice was quiet and insecure.

His voice betrayed his surprise at her question. "No, you are - " He caught himself just in time, and changed tact. "Hermione, it would not be proper."

"Severus," she said with exasperation. "we have been sleeping together for over six weeks." At his look she continued, "You know what I mean, and this is not different. Well I'll just have to show some more of my latent Slytherin tendencies then. If you won't sleep in the tent, I won't sleep in the tent." She sat back down. "And I am completely done in," she added cunningly.

Severus looked at her and realised that she would not budge from her stance. He stood and offered her his hand resignedly, "Very well."

* * *

_  
Author Notes - additional_

Below you will find the Canon grounds for my belief that Voldemort and his followers torture, and sexually assault their Muggle and Muggle-born victims. You will see where I sight Voldemort as actually speaking of "Muggle torture", and promising to provide victims. I believe the showing of the woman's drawers and her frantic struggle to cover herself as toned down sexual assault. Well, to be children friendly it would have to be toned down... The victims at the Quidditch World cup were Muggles, however, Malfoy says to Hermione Granger that if she remains, she'll "be showing off her knickers".

----------------

_From The Goblet Of Fire, _

_by J.K. Rowling _

_the paperback boxed edition. _

_Published by: Raincoast Books, 9050 Shaughnessy Street, Vancouver, BC, V6P 6E5 ; _  
_  
Page 108_

High above them (masked wizards aka Death Eaters) floating along in mid-air four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes.

...Harry recognised one of them (the floating people) Mr Roberts the campsite manager the other three looked as thought they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers; she struggled to cover herself as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

Page 110

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way,"

Page 564

"Lucius my slippery friend," he whispered halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture I believe."

Page 565

"Macnair... destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims then that soon Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Awakenings

What could only have been a squirrel dropped out of a tree and landed with a resounding thump on the top of the tent in which Severus and Hermione slept. This woke Severus with a start. It was mid September, and they had awakened in a similar situation every day since their first morning in the woods. Severus marvelled as the witch in his arms nestled closer into his body, and sighed contentedly in her sleepy state. He really didn't mind, although he knew he should. If he were honest with himself, (and being a Slytherin there was little chance of that), he revelled in the newfound closeness he shared with this witch. It was purely platonic of course. He had seen her hold hands with, and kiss the cheeks of, her friends and fellow Gryffindors on numerous occasions. Although he knew nothing was going on between them, he fervently hoped she hadn't slept even platonically with them. He hoped this was something she had only shared with him. He hated hope, it made him feel unsettled. He pushed those thoughts away.

'How did we get to this point?' Severus thought with irritation.

He shifted his pelvis an inch back from Hermione, maintaining all their current contact, while ensuring that his body's response to her would not be noticed. He had hidden his traitorous body's response to her on more occasions than he cared to remember. He looked at Hermione taking in their position this morning. They lay on their sides facing each other. His arms were around her, and she had snuggled into his chest with her arms fast around his waist. Her leg was nested between his knees and curled around his calf holding him near. Severus' mind wandered again to a puzzle he'd been pondering for some time now. 'How,' he wondered, 'is it that I can sleep peacefully with her in my arms; when I have not slept peacefully in years?'

Hermione sighed and smiled.

'Was that a sigh of contentment?' Severus asked himself. 'By now she must be accustomed to my touch, as I should be to hers. Yet, somehow it never fails to amaze me. Casual touch seems to be the norm for her. When we walk she holds on to me, at night we always wind up entangled together in this small space. For reasons unknown she is always touching my hair, smoothing it out of my face as if it blinds me. Yes, there are very few moments when she isn't touching me for some reason or another. Even when we are just sitting, she sits against me. We are in almost constant physical contact. It means nothing to her. Then again, the simplest touch from her never fails to affect me deeply, to - No! I should be angry at this. I am angry at this. People do not want to touch me, and I most certainly do not touch others. I should put a stop to this madness. I should have stopped it from the beginning.' He fixed his eyes on Hermione and he glared. 'There is something insidious about her,' he thought resentfully.

He cast his thoughts back to their first night in the tiny shared tent. He had planned to leave it to her and remain outside, but she would have none of that.

'She really is quite adept at blackmail,' he thought, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a brief complimentary moment.

He had allowed her attempted blackmail on that first night to be effective because she was injured. Even he was not enough of a bastard to deny the injured witch comfort. Once she had blackmailed him into the tent, her demands had increased.

She had claimed that she could not sleep in restrictive clothing. Then she announced that she would not remove some of her outer clothes to allow her to sleep, if he did not remove some of his. 'And anyway,' she had gone on to declare, 'you will never get any sleep trussed up in all those layers.' So to allow the frustrating, injured witch restful sleep, he found himself barefoot and removing his robe and frock coat. He conceded to her yet again, and unbuttoned his shirt at the wrists, and part way down the chest. All because she had said she would never sleep if she had to remain buttoned up to the neck and wrists, and she wasn't going to unbutton if he wouldn't. He had justified it to himself by arguing that she needed sleep. Who was he to deny her such a simple request, if it helped her to sleep in this unfortunate situation? When she suggested that perhaps they would be more comfortable without pants, he flatly refused.

He woke before her that first morning in the tent. Upon waking he had found that they had wrapped themselves up with each other in the night. Their bodily entanglement was such that he could not pull away from Hermione without waking her. He remembered waiting patiently for her to rouse and proceed to slap and hex him, for their intimate position. To his dismay when she did wake up that first morning, no slap came. Instead she had smiled sweetly into his eyes, and asked him if he slept well. In his confusion and disbelief at her acceptance of the way in which they had ended up sleeping, all he could do was nod. Then they went about their day as if it were natural for the know-it-all and the Potions Master to wake up in each others arms.

He would have spent that day contemplating the meaning of her ease with him, but he found himself completely distracted by her Muggle gadgets. The first being her compass. He was relieved to find that there was a way to determine their progress through the forest without wands, or a clear view of the sky. He was pleased that they would not walk around in aimless circles. They walked for days, and as they walked they talked. They spoke in depth of potions. He had always known she displayed a talent for his specialty, but in talking they discovered they shared the same passion for the art. They discussed magical theories. They extrapolated on the Ministry's incompetence. They spoke of The Order, and the war. They discussed The Dark Lord, his plans, and chances of success. When the mood got too dark, they would talk about literature, and their personal likes and dislikes. Oddly enough they found that they agreed on most things. When they didn't, they would engage in lively and invigorating intellectual arguments. Surprisingly they all ended amicably. If they weren't under a time limit, and if their captors could have been positively identified as Aurors, Severus might have have been tempted to admit to himself that there had been moments with Hermione that were not wholly unpleasant.

From that first night on they shared the tent, unbuttoned and relaxed; as per Hermione's requirements. They awoke each morning in some sort of close bodily entanglement. 'Yes,' Severus thought, 'there were far worse things then waking up with your arms around an intelligent, competent, lovely,' he inhaled deeply, 'sweet smelling witch.'

At that disquieting thought Severus looked again at Hermione's face. She gave no impression of wanting to move from their current position, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back to sleep. All the while unconsciously stroking her back. The last thing Severus thought before he gave in to sleep was, 'There is definitely something wrong with me.'

Hermione came slowly to wakefulness and took in her surroundings. She knew that in their situation she should be afraid, or at least concerned. She found these feelings impossible in the reality of waking in Severus' arms. All she could feel was safe and protected. She snuggled deeper into Severus, more happy to be right where she was then anywhere else in the world. 'Danger be damned,' she thought with a smile. She sighed in contentment as she listened to the steady beat of Severus' heart beneath her ear. Her mind drifted and she found herself imagining waking up every morning for the rest of her life in this intelligent, powerful wizard's arms. She shivered with desire as she thought of how they could spend every night together in heated passion, his hands, his lips, his body on hers. She smiled as she imagined spending every day with him in challenging research; his lightening sharp mind, and forward thinking blending so well with hers. Her smile grew larger as she thought of all they could learn and actualise together. She saw a toddler with lots of bushy brown hair, rather large teeth, very pale skin, and deep beetle-black eyes. Suddenly she knew what had been wrong with her. Somewhere, sometime, she had given her heart and soul to Severus Snape. Hermione's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, waking Severus.

"Hermione!" he sprang up ready to defend them, "what's wrong?"

"Na, nothing," she stammered. "I was just, uh, startled."

He visibly relaxed and in an uncharacteristic move he ran a hand through his hair. "We seem to have overslept." He scowled.

Hermione smiled at him. "Good morning," she greeted as she scooted back close to him. She placed her lips on his cheek in a morning salutation. She left them there longer than chastely necessary, and when she drew them off, it was with a lingering caress.

He suppressed an inhalation of delight at the feel of her moist soft lips on his skin. Shortly followed by a suppressed moan of regret at the loss of contact when she moved away.

"Sorry I woke you," she offered, as she turned and leaned into him.

He brushed her upper arm with the back of his fingers, and allowed his lips to briefly fall on the top of her head. "Think nothing of it. However, we should be going. I had wanted to stop early this evening."

"Why?" she asked looking up at him from his chest.

She felt him stiffen as he answered, "Because tonight is a full moon."

"How does that - "

"We can not be sure that werewolves do not inhabit these woods," was his terse reply.

His tone and demeanor told her that there was more to this then that simple statement. By his body language Hermione decided that this must be very important to him. She stilled to consider what his words were not telling her. Casting her mind back she remembered the incident with Remus Lupin's werewolf self in her third year. No, that could not be responsible for Severus' reaction. Then she remembered Harry telling her about the trauma in Severus' childhood, when Sirius Black set Severus up to be killed by that same werewolf.

'Oh no,' she thought to herself, 'the dear man must be terrified, lost in the woods with no wand, under a full moon.'

That very same werewolf had declared Hermione to be 'the cleverest witch of her age that he had met.' This declaration was not unfounded. She thought fast. Knowing that Severus was not one who would ask for any concessions for himself, nor would he even admit his fear; she took the only action she could think of that would allow him to feel safe, while not embarrassing him.

"A full moon, tonight Severus?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound frightened and shaky.

Some of the stiffness seemed to leave his body when he perceived the fear with which she had infused her question. "Yes, does that worry you?" he asked.

"Se - Severus, we don't have wands. What if... what if there is a werewolf?" she asked, seeming to try to hide terror. "We are virtually unprotected except for the charms you put on the tent. What if we drop the tent down a ravine while we hike today? What if we are hurt today and can't put the tent up tonight? What if - "

"Hermione, it will be fine. There is no need for alarm," he told her.

"We'd be completely exposed!" she continued, putting a note of panic in her tone.

"Hermione," he tilted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes, "I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"Severus," she intoned wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. It took all the willpower she could muster not to kiss that neck, to taste behind his ear...

Severus put his arms around her and drew her into a comforting embrace. "We can stay here safe in the tent until the full moon passes. Continuing would be of no benefit with you in such a state."

"I know you think I'm silly," she mumbled into his neck. He tried to concentrate on her words rather than the delicious feel of her warm breath by his ear. "I'm sorry Severus. It's just, werewolves are a fear, almost a phobia." As she exhaled on the last word Severus could not contain a delightful shiver that passed through his body.

Irreverently Severus thought, 'I might just learn to like werewolves.'

'He's so frightened he's shivering,' she thought. She pressed herself deeper into him in an attempt to comfort him, disguising this move as her own need for comfort.

Severus felt her try to get even closer to him and he tightened his hold on her. Trying to offer more comfort to the terrified witch. He leaned his head on hers and her name escaped his lips in a soft sigh, "Hermione."

She lifted her head, her face was scant inches from his. He was drawn to her by an unseen force. Without conscious thought his lips descended towards hers... Then his mind caught on to what his body was doing. He abruptly set her away from him, and stated somewhat breathlessly "I will retrieve water for tea." With that he was gone.

"Uh uh! Shoes, coat, sleeves and neck, we're on tent rules here," Hermione teased, as Severus entered the tent behind her, after they had finished their tea.

"Why you insufferable - "

"Yes, yes. Please Severus, if we have to sit here all day and wait for who knows what to pounce on us, we don't need to be all trussed up. That will only add to the nervousness," she reasoned.

"Very well." He sneered.

As soon as Severus was situated, Hermione spoke, "You know what these woods need? A good library."

"Indeed," he concurred.

"Tell me about your childhood," Hermione bravely asked.

He stiffened and hissed in his most disdainful tone, "The impertinence of that - "

"Fine. I'll tell you about mine. You've met my parents and been to their home, so you know a little about them. I grew up in that house, until my Hogwart's letter came. You would think Muggles would be skeptical or terrified to receive such news, but not my parents. No, they were thrilled and excited. In retrospect it was really quite funny. Until then we were pretty much a typical Muggle family. I didn't have many friends. Okay, I really didn't have any friends when I was little. I guess it was because I was always so far ahead of the other kids. Not just academically either. My dad always said I was born middle aged. It's funny now, but it was sad when I was little. I wanted someone to talk to, you know? But, the other children, they just didn't understand me. My parents, however, were wonderful, they spent countless hours talking to me and encouraging me. I did very well in my studies, and parents were very vocal about their pride in my accomplishments. They did everything they could, and then some. But, it was a little lonely, I think that's why I was so excited to get to Hogwarts. I just knew everything would be different in a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had convinced myself that was why I never fit in before, because I was a witch. Only when I got to Hogwarts I still didn't fit in."

"You, not fit in? Constantly with the illustrious Potter and Weasley? Not to mention the other Gryffindors," he interjected sarcastically.

"No, I didn't. They hated me at first. It was Ron who commented early on that I was so horrible that it was no wonder I didn't have any friends. Actually that comment of his was not so unfounded. I was a know-it-all. True it was what my parents had always been so very proud of, but mostly it was because I really loved to learn. I still do. I just want to share that enthusiasm for learning with others. Unfortunately most people - " she fell silent as she thought for a minute, "all people really, hate it rather than share it. I'm the odd one out you see. Great for a study partner, or to get notes or tutoring from. For that I'm popular. Anything else, well, no one wants a bookworm. At this point Ron and Harry put up with the rest. But that's what it is, them putting up with it. Books don't mind me though." She smiled.

"You are wrong. There is someone who understands. I understand your enthusiasm for learning. I am the same way myself. Never have I known someone who could even begin to understand. The Headmaster will nod and smile absently. He will encourage me because whatever I am on about will surly benefit The Order somehow. That however, is not the same as talking with you. You understand."

"Severus, that is how I feel about you. I never imagined! How long have you felt this way?" she breathed.

"Since you were able to raise valid points, and give fascinating commentary on the article about use of potions combined with charms, while you were inebriated. If you could engage in stimulating intellectual conversation while drunk - "

"I wasn't drunk," she protested.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well maybe I was a little drunk, but I knew what I was saying," she agreed smiling.

"Exactly," he returned her smile.

His genuine smile took her breath away.

He broke the ensuing silence by addressing her earlier question, "To answer your question,my childhood was rather unpleasant. Instead of speaking of that, perhaps - "

"Tell me."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," he answered scathingly.

"Tell me about your mother Severus."

Somewhat against his will and most certainly against his better judgment, he did. "My mother?" Severus paused in memory, when he spoke his voice was devoid of all emotion. "She was..." he paused, "...from Romania. I remember that she had all this lovely long raven coloured hair, and the deepest darkest eyes that simply sparkled with life. She always wore lace, and she smelt of roses. Her voice was like music. She would read aloud to me for hours on end. I would never tire of hearing her. She was gentle and kind, she always put the needs of others first. She listened, she cared. She could heal any wound with a kiss, she could cheer away any sadness with her brilliant smile, she could chase away any fear. She was all that was good. She did not deserve - "

Hermione reached out and took Severus' hand in hers. He did not seem to notice.

"My mother did not deserve to have her spirit broken. However, it was crushed, by my father. It began when I was three. I know now that she lost an unborn child then, and he discovered she could give him no more children. I was a disappointment to him, he wanted a child he could be proud of."

"How could you be a disappointment, you were only three?" Hermione broke in.

"I was a disappointment to him since the day I was born. His mistreatment of my mother increased exponentially as the years went on. In the end she was an empty shell. Her body was there, but her Light was gone. I had a childish hope that she had found a safe place to go inside herself when he..." Severus glared into space. "I used to think that in her mind she was in the courtyard of a beautiful castle by the sea, in a rose garden, singing in the sunlight and salt air. So she could not see him, could not feel what he did to her. Then when I was older I realised that was a silly idea. She had not escaped to a safe place in her mind where she waited to reemerge, she was just gone."

Severus spoke into the silence that had fallen between them. His voice now dripping with self loathing, "Enough." His tone hardened and he continued, "It happens all the time. A sweet witches' life ruined by a - " At this he looked at his hand in hers, and he snatched it back as if burned.

"Severus - "

He did not give her a chance to speak, "If I am correct, one more full day of hiking and we should clear this forest.

"That's... that's..." Hermione's voice wavered, "wonderful?"

"Is it not?" Severus snapped. "I am sure Albus will consider your orientation complete and you will be able to go back to - "

"Complete?" she asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he probed in genuine confusion.

"I don't want this to end," she blurted. Then she blushed furiously.

"You enjoy not having a wand? You relish the lack of a proper - "

"No! I hate all of that," she replied.

"Well then surely you will be pleased to see your orientation end?" he pressed. He steadfastly refused to acknowledge the fledgling flutter of hope in his chest, subconsciously changing it to derision.

"What I enjoy is being here with you Severus. What I enjoy is you," she said shyly. "As much as I despise waiting, I even enjoyed our time together before we were abducted. I never knew..." she trailed off and silence fell between them.

Severus finally spoke asking sardonically, "You never knew what?"

"I never knew you," she said simply.

"And you think you know me now?" he asked with challenging derision.

Hermione reached out and took his hand again. "I've no doubt that you can't wait to be rid of this insufferable Gryffindor witch, but I've no desire to be rid of you Severus. You may hate me for it, but while I still have a chance I need to tell you some things." Hermione took a deep breath, and grabbed her Gryffindor courage by the mane. She looked into Severus' eyes and began, "No one engages my mind as you do, no one ever has. No one makes me feel appreciated like you do. Oh, not with praise." She laughed. "I've been praised all my life. With you it's that you actually listen to me, that's not uncomprehending praise, that's real. I have never felt content to be with anyone, like I am with you. You ask if I am eager to end this. No, I am not. I have absolutely no desire to end this. I, I - " Hermione looked down and squeezed Severus' hand convulsively, she swallowed hard. She was terrified to speak, she was terrified of his reaction. Yet, she knew she would probably never have another chance. After a minute she steeled herself and returned her eyes to his, prepared for rejection. "Severus, I want to be with you," she admitted.

"Hermione - "

"No. Please, let me finish. Then you can call me a foolish witch. I just... I just have to tell you this or I will spend my life wishing I had." She stared intently at her lap. "Even though I know you will loathe me for it, I need to tell you what I feel. I..." she paused for just a second and sidestepped the blunt statement she had been about to make. She raised her eyes to his. "Do you remember the first day of my orientation? We were in the kitchen at headquarters. We reached for the tea pot at the same time, and I touched your hand. Words can't describe how that felt for me. I know it meant nothing to you. But I have never before been moved by a simple touch in the way that I am by your touch. It is true that I was not as popular as rumour suggested, but I've been touched by many boys, and a more then a few men. No one's deliberate attempt at seductive touch has ever made me feel the way you make me feel with a mere innocent touch." She looked down at the hand she held. "The amount of time we have spent together, twenty-four hours a day for almost four months. That's quite a trial by fire don't you think? If we were dating the amount of time we have spent together would constitute a relationship of well over three years I'd estimate. And in all this intense time together, I have only grown to desire your company more." She felt his thumb slowly, deliberately. She experienced his skin, she felt the shape of his bones, and she counted on his thumb, "One, I am not your student." She moved on to the next finger on his hand and gave it the same attention, "Two, I am a legal adult in both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds." When she began to feel of his middle finger she paid special attention to his writing callous, "Three," she continued to count, "an age difference like ours is of no consequence to witches and wizards." She skipped his ring finger and went on to his last finger forgetting to count, "Over all this time I have gotten to know you, and you have come to know me. Very well, I would say." When she released that finger she massaged his palm. "No one's opinion matters except ours. You and me Severus, us, we are the only ones whose opinion matters. It's not up to Albus, or my friends. They will have to accept whatever we do. The Dark Lord is not a concern in this, we can find a way to use anything against him." She kissed the inside of his wrist. "Can you Severus? Can you desire me, in all the ways that I desire you?" she asked, between the now open mouthed kisses she was bestowing on the inside of his sensitive wrist. 


	5. The Magic Of Love

Severus Snape was unable to say anything, his breath caught in his chest, and he quivered slightly under Hermione's touch.

She was delighted and encouraged by his response, so she turned his hand and slipped his overlooked ring finger into her mouth. She spoke around his finger, "I don't want our time together to end like this. I am no Slytherin, and I'm sorry for my bluntness, but I want you Severus Snape. Please, I want to be yours. Make me yours," she entreated, as she gently nipped and sucked his finger. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip. She had read that this gesture would get her message across. She had never found someone she wanted to give that message to before, so this was a first for her. She smiled internally as it seemed to be working rather well.

Severus knew he should speak. Should tell her the absolute unvarnished truth. That he did desire her in every way conceivable. However, he found he could not form the thoughts properly, to say nothing of speaking the words. So instead he decided to keep her talking. He did in fact need some clarification. "Hermione, what exactly is it that you want? What are you asking me?"

Hermione's mind reeled. She knew she would have to be blunt. The time for hinting was over. This man would accept nothing less then full disclosure. "What I want is to keep living with you, even when this orientation is over. What I am asking is to be with you now. I am asking you to touch me, to take me. To make me yours." She wondered if that was clear enough. She hoped so, she didn't want to have to come out and ask him to have sex with her.

He didn't say anything, he was merely looking at her, his expression giving nothing of his thoughts away. Thoughts that were in turns drowned by feelings of; surprise, suspicion, delight, guilt, elation, unworthiness, arousal, and shock.

She couldn't take the suspense so she asked a direct question, "Severus I want to be yours, if you will have me?"

"Have you?" he asked incredulously. While at the same time he wondered, 'She is offering herself to me?'

She answered in a solemn, dignified tone although her heart was breaking, "I understand. You are anxious for my orientation to end, so that you get away from me. It's okay, I never thought you could return my - "

"Get away from you? No Hermione, I do not wish to get away from you," he said softly.

"You don't?" she asked, her tone one of quiet reticence.

He reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his long elegant fingers. "No Hermione, I do not."

"The Headmaster he will separate us won't he?" she asked. "He won't let us continue to live together."

"That is what he will decide, I am sure," Severus answered with weary resignation.

"If I were to leave the Order - " she began.

"I am still his to command. He will never allow an Order member to live with someone of the opposite - "

"He allows Molly and Arthur, he allowed the Potters, he allows - "

"They are, and were, married Hermione," he reminded her.

"How very archaic," she huffed. "I am an independent, self sufficient witch. However, I suppose that does not preclude - "

"You seem to have missed some of your dominant traits Hermione, you are intelligent, powerful, stubborn, quick tempered - "

"You are calling me quick tempered?" she teased.

"Indeed. You are all of those things." His face then took on a deep scowl. "I wonder that you wish to continue living with me? I am unpleasant, demanding - "

"Not to mention intelligent, powerful, mean, and quick tempered. But, I do want to continue living with you, very much." She smiled into his dark eyes.

Silence fell between them as they each pondered the other's words.

Hermione broke the silence with a tentative question, "Did you say that you want to continue to live with me because you knew Albus would forbid it? Did you say it, because you know it is moot?"

"No, Hermione, I have found your presence to be acceptable. I would not be opposed to continuing our living arrangements," he responded in his dark velvet voice.

Hermione was Muggle-born, but she was well read. She was very well read. There were no wands needed to perform the ancient elemental magic spell she had in mind. She knew if she gave herself to him in this way it would basically make her a bound concubine. She didn't care as long as Albus couldn't separate them, and if she cast this spell and he accepted her, then Albus could not. She knew the ancient traditional words to activate the spell, and she spoke them. "I freely give myself to you Severus Snape. Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter," she intoned the spell with solemnity.

Severus looked searchingly into Hermione's eyes. "This is ancient magic Hermione. It's elemental. It's powerful. It is real. If I speak the words you will be bound to me. You will be mine."

"I will be yours Severus Snape, and not even Albus Dumbledore will be able to take me away from you," she affirmed.

In her mind she wondered just what it was that made her, independent modern witch that she is, want to be possessed by this man completely. 'It must be something primal, instinctive, genetically coded...' she concluded. 'It really doesn't matter why,' her traitorous brain decided, 'as long as I belong to him.'

At that moment Severus was hit with a realisation. He knew what had been wrong with him these past few weeks. He, Severus Snape, a man who had never been loved by, nor had loved another in his miserable life, was beginning to experience feelings for Hermione Granger. Feelings that went beyond the need to protect her. He had a strong desire for her company, a desire to interact with her intellect, to experience her sense of humour, to observe her kind ways. He also had a desire to touch and be touched by her. And a most irritating desire to bask in the contentment he felt in her presence. All this and more was what was wrong with him.

"Hermione, are you sure? I am not a pleasant person, you know what I am. I will not change. This spell, it's content is subjective. I can pledge and give anything to you, or I can pledge and give you nothing, as I wish. There are no obligatory offerings. If you know of this spell you must also realise that for it to be considered legal by the Ministry we will have to consummate it. Hermione, are you sure?" Severus said all this rather quickly for him, trying to communicate several thoughts at once.

Hermione had never heard the imperturbable Severus Snape flounder in his speech. She found it incredibly endearing that she could fluster him. She interrupted him, "I know what kind of man you are, and I want that man, I want you Severus Snape. Of that I am sure." She smiled. "And yes, I do know absolutely everything about this spell." she paused and looked deeply into his eyes. Clinging to her Gryffindor courage she braved rejection and said, "I am sure Severus. Speak the words now. Bind me to you."

Severus ignored his contradicting thoughts, and in a purely Slytherin move he acted to his avail without further deliberation. He spoke, his voice deep rich and confident once again, "Ingressio Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter. I cast this spell to bind Hermione Granger to me. Hermione I take you to be mine. I bind you to me by the ancient magic. In return I choose to pledge to you: my protection; my fidelity; my support; my mind; my body; and my spirit. I give to you all that I have, and all that I am. I give to you all that I may acquire and all that I may become. I give to you my name. All this I pledge and give to only you from this moment until the end of time. Do you accept my pledges and my gifts?"

'My, oh, oh, he did not have to make any pledges to me, or give me anything. And he, and he- I will not cry... I will not cry... I will not cry...' she chanted to herself. Her acceptance of, and her desire to be bound to this wizard was strong and sure; as was her voice when she spoke aloud, "I freely accept your pledges and your gifts Severus Snape. In return I freely give myself to be bound to you from now until the end of time."

Hermione began to give Severus her wrist, but he wouldn't take it. Instead he took her hand, looked into her eyes and said, "I freely give myself to you Hermione Granger. Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter."

To say she was shocked that Severus Snape would offer himself in binding to her was an understatement. With this reciprocation she would not be his bound concubine. She would be his wife, and he would be her husband. She was overwhelmed, yet in her response she did not falter. "Ingressio Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter. I cast this spell to bind Severus Snape to me. Severus I take you to be mine. I bind you to me by the ancient magic. In return I pledge to you: my protection; my fidelity; my support; my mind; my body; and my spirit. I give to you all that I have, and all that I am. I give to you all that I may acquire and all that I may become. I give to you my honest respect, approbation, and esteem. I give to you my constant and abiding love and steadfast devotion. All this I pledge and give to only you from this moment until the end of time. Do you accept my pledges and my gifts?"

"I freely accept your pledges and your gifts Hermione. In return I freely give myself to be bound to you from now until the end of time," Severus answered in his deep velvet voice.

They had no knife, so they had to do the next step of the binding in the old way. Severus took Hermione's left wrist and brought it near his lips, offering her his left wrist. She took his wrist and brought it to her lips. "We now become one blood." With his right hand he gently caressed her face. He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "As you feel the pain, bite deeper into me." Severus then brought her left wrist to his mouth and bit down quickly and smoothly drawing her blood. She followed suit and bit his left wrist. All the while they looked deeply into one another's eyes. As soon as they tasted each other's blood, Severus pulled her gently to him.

'She is bound to me. For all time. She gave herself to me,' Severus thought in awe. "Hermione you are bound to me, from now until the end of time," Severus intoned.

'He didn't just accept me, he gave himself to me in binding as well. He never ceases to amaze me,' she thought as she felt herself filled with love for him. "Severus you are bound to me, from now until the end of time." Hermione smiled radiantly.

Severus leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Hermione's smiling mouth.

"It's almost done," Hermione said nervously.

"Indeed. Almost," he said in a quiet seductive purr.

"Hermione," he said, his voice a deep whisper that was liquid silk in her ear, "what is this? It is unlike anything I have ever known."

"I," she began, "I don't know. Could it be magic?"

"It is not magic Hermione," he said, his voice slightly breathless in her ear. She couldn't suppress shivers of delight at the feel of his voice and breath. "It is not from a spell or a potion, it is not elemental."

"What is it then?" she asked.

He didn't respond right away as he was trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He spoke into her skin, "It is you. It is me. It is us."

"Oh..." she inhaled as his lips grazed along her throat. "Severus?"

"Ummm?" he hummed in his velvet voice, his lips now barely touching hers.

"Then together we are magic?" she asked breathlessly.

"I daresay, we are," he chucked onto the soft skin behind her ear.

"Make me yours Severus," she urged.

"Patience," he said in a slow drawl that was sensually reminiscent of his classroom tones. He continued kissing her, teasing her with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Eventually he lifted his head enough to look into her eyes, "Exquisite," he murmured.

"I am not. I'm plain," she answered. Her mood beginning to break at the reminder of her physical shortcomings.

Severus came over her, lifting her arms over her head and entwining his fingers with hers.

Time ceased to have meaning as they became lost in the bliss of each other.

"I have never experienced anything like this," he said earnestly.

"Severus, you weren't a virgin too?" she teased.

He chuckled, "In a way, perhaps."

"It was like our very spirits joined," she said.

"Foolish witch," he replied, in his deep baritone.

They talked and made love throughout the night, neither sparing a thought for the possibility of being beset upon by a werewolf. Just before dawn they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Hermione woke she was greeted with a deep kiss, "Wife," was Severus' dark and silky greeting.

"Good morning husband," Hermione sighed, returning his kiss with increasing passion.

"We need to move on if you wish to legalise our binding before Albus discovers us, and attempts to annul it," Severus said reluctantly.

"Let's go." She beamed.

He returned her smile and kissed her gently. "I think we could take time for tea first." They left the tent together. Severus went to get water while Hermione started a fire.

"SEVERUS!"

Severus was by her side in mere seconds. He pushed Hermione behind him to face the danger.

"Hermione go into the tent and seal the door," Severus ordered.

"I won't leave you," she responded firmly.

"Hermione-"

"No Severus," she spoke from where he held her behind him. "If you are who you say you are, tell Severus something only YOU could know," she challenged the intruder.

"I'll make the decisions here and I said take hold of this portkey girl!" the intruder commanded gruffly.

Hermione squeezed Severus hand and he squeezed hers in acknowledgment. Knowing that his agreement to her silent plea would be the only way to get her into the safety of the charmed tent. Then Severus squeezed Hermione's hand three times, and on the third they were sealed in the safety of the tent before the intruder's magical eye could register their movement.

"Damn it Snape! I am here at Dumbledore's orders, by his location spell. He wants you back at Headquarters," the intruder growled.

"If you are indeed Alastor Moody then surely you understand our need for constant vigilance," Severus said with cold disdain.

"Tell Severus something only the real Moody would know," Hermione repeated.

"Damn stupid-"

"I would not continue if I were you," Severus threatened in a deadly tone.

"Snape," Moody spat, "your day will come."

"I do not doubt your wish for it to. However, today will not be that day. Now if you would be so kind as to prove your identity. If you are indeed Alastor Moody I am sure your appearance here is for an important reason?" Severus drawled sarcastically.

"Snape you're a bloody spy for Dumbledore," Moody grinned maliciously.

"Even Potter is aware of that," Severus said sardonically.

"There's no time for these games. The trees have ears man," Moody barked.

"Yes, you do seem paranoid enough to be Moody, but that is still not proof," Severus said snidely.

"Get your arses out here and touch this portkey and we'll be at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a blink," Moody growled.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other. "I don't think so," Hermione stated firmly.

"Do you have our wands?" Severus snapped.

"Right here, come and get 'em," Moody growled, brandishing their wands.

"As that is indeed my wand, either our captors were extremely well disguised Aurors, or they and you are in the service of the Dark Lord. Prove to me that you are not," Severus ordered.

Moody appeared to think for a moment, then he looked Severus in the eye, and spoke the prophecy word for word.

"Moody, why is Albus calling us back?" Severus barked.

"There's an Order meeting tomorrow afternoon and he wants you there. He has an idea about a Potion and needs your input," Moody growled. "He's bringing you in today to give you time to settle back into civilisation before the meeting."

"Leave the wands and use the portkey yourself. Now that we have our wands, we will Apparate out. Tell Albus that we will be there for the meeting tomorrow afternoon," Severus sneered in a cold voice.

"Damn it Snape I'm to bring you two in to Headquarters now. You're not supposed to just - "

"Take it or leave it," Hermione said haughtily.

"Of all the-"

"Do not speak to Hermione in that tone. I will not warn you again Moody," Severus barked.

Moody set their wands in front of the tent. "Dumbledore wants you both at that meeting tomorrow afternoon. So help me you better be there," Moody growled in parting, before activated the portkey and disappeared.

Severus and Hermione looked at one another. Hermione threw her arms around Severus and said, "We will never have time to appear before a member of the Wizengamot - "

"Have you so little confidence in my abilities?" Severus interrupted.

"We can, how?" she asked in admiration.

"Come," was he only answer.

Severus left the tent and picked up their wands. When Hermione joined him he handed hers to her. "Visualise the Apparition point in Diagon Alley," he told her. "We will be able to do everything necessary from there."

* * *

When they appeared at the Apparition point in Diagon Alley Hermione rushed into Severus' arms. She embraced him briefly and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand, forgetting that they were not still alone in the woods. When they entered, Severus secured Tom's best room for them. He sent Hermione up, telling her he would join her as soon as he made some arrangements.

Hermione decided that a bath was definitely the first order of business. When she finished over an hour later and came out, she gasped in surprise. On the bed she found the most exquisite ivory dress robes. She was running her fingers over the layers of varied rich and delicate fabrics when Severus entered with a house-elf that was carrying several parcels. "I thought a change of clothes would be appropriate before we meet with Morna Macnaughton," he said with the self satisfied tone of one who had achieved the impossible.

Hermione took the bait, "Who?"

"The Wizengamot Administration Services Council member who will legalise our binding this afternoon," Severus said with a voice that was purposefully casual.

"How did you get us a meeting so soon?" Hermione asked in honest wonder.

"Connections, my dear, connections," he said with Slytherin satisfaction. "Now if you are through, I believe I will make use of the bathtub myself."

"Who said I was through?" Hermione asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Indeed, is there something in the bath that you need?"

"There will be," she said. She blushed as she began to unbutton his coat. She was still somewhat awkward and unsure, so he allayed her fears by pulling her to him and claiming her lips in a long deep kiss.

Clean and sated, they reclined in the hot water talking. "What exactly will this meeting entail?" Hermione asked.

"We will answer some questions and sign that our statements are true. Then Madam Macnaughton will put her official seal on our binding, and it will all be duly filed and legal in every possible way."

Dressed in the new robes Severus had brought for them, Severus and Hermione ascended the steps to Macnaughton Manor. Hermione wore a multilayered aristocratic ensemble of sumptuous ivory fabrics, while Severus maintained his customary frock coated suit style. This suit however was a very pleasant surprise. It was made of dress fabrics, rather than his usual worsted wool, and his white linen shirt was replaced by a shirt of black raw silk. His outer robes too were of a formal lightweight fabric, perfect for an important occasion.

Macnaughton Manor turned out to be a grand building in the Medieval Tudor Style. They were greeted by a house-elf, and led into a parlour where Madam Macnaughton awaited them. She rose from her massive oak desk and came over to them. She regarded Hermione speculatively. Hermione returned her gaze unflinchingly. Madam Macnaughton was a heavyset middle-aged witch, easily forty years older then Severus. She had an aura of authority and power about her that made her truly impressive. Her eyes were shrewd, and she seemed able to see right through Hermione. Hermione had to suppress a shudder of fear under the scrutiny of this woman.

"A Muggle-born? Snape really," she drawled contemptuously.

"Yes, and a Gryffindor as well." Severus did not defend his choice with arguments. His countenance spoke volumes instead. He was sure, and he believed Hermione to be worthy.

"I see," was the the only response his stance garnered.

"Shall we proceed?" Severus asked in cool disdain.

"Yes, let's get this done," Madam Macnaughton agreed, as she waved them into two seats in front of her impressive desk. She snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared with two goblets. The elf gave one to Hermione and one to Severus.

"Hermione," Severus said turning to her, "I requested that we answer the requisite questions under Veritaserum. That way there can be no doubts later."

"Yes, good," was Hermione's only response. She unnerved by Madam Macnaughton's clear disapproval of her.

At this point another woman entered the room. Severus rose and extended his hand to her. "Madam Bones," he greeted respectfully.

"Professor Snape, how good to see you," she smiled.

"Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, may I present - "

"Yes, I know who you are," Madam Bones said to Hermione. "Albus has told me all about you. You are Harry Potter's friend - "

"Harry Potter?" Madam Macnaughton asked crisply.

"Yes," Hermione answered simply.

"Madam Bones, the Veritaserum seems to be taking effect," Severus interjected.

"Oh, yes, we should get to it then. I am glad I was here working with Madam Macnaughton when you flooed her. I am so pleased that I can witness for you." Her sincerity was obvious.

"Thank you," Severus said.

"Although why you insisted on a witness Snape I will never know. Let's get this over with," Madam Macnaughton added, displeasure evident in her voice.

Severus sat back down beside Hermione, as Madam Bones took a seat to the side. Madam Macnaughton called for a scribe. After less then a minute a young woman entered and sat in a straight backed chair at a small table by the wall. She took out a quill and parchment and waited silently to record the proceedings.

"Severus Snape did you perform the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite with Hermione Granger?" Madam Macnaughton asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you perform the rite in the ancient way?"

"Yes, of course, I did."

"Did you enter into this rite freely with no compulsions or influences, magical or otherwise?"

"Yes, I participated in the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite with Hermione completely of my own free will." He paused and added with sardonic truthfulness, "I was, and am, of sound mind as well."

"Did you freely, with no compulsions or influences, magical or otherwise, offer the reciprocal rite to this... witch?"

"Yes, I most certainly offered the reciprocal rite to Hermione of own free will."

"Did you consummate the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite in the legally required way, with Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish Hermione Granger to be your legally bound wife?"

"I do."

"Humph. Hermione Granger," Madam Macnaughton's voice was now laced with distaste, "did you perform the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite with Severus Snape?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you perform the rite in the ancient way?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you enter into this rite freely with no compulsions or influences, magical or otherwise?"

"Yes I entered into the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite with Severus, of my own free will, and I was under no influences of any kind."

"Did you consummate the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite in the legally required way, with Severus Snape?"

"Yes." Hermione blushed a deep red, yet she still managed to maintain unwavering eye contact with her inquisitor.

"Do you wish Severus Snape to be your legally bound husband?"

"I do."

"No doubt. You are husband and wife in all legally binding ways," Madam Macnaughton declared in obvious displeasure.

Severus raised a condescending eyebrow at Madam Macnaughton.

"Yes, yes. Severus Snape you have something to give this... witch, as a token of your pledges."

Severus tilted his head slightly and gazed into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, please accept this ring and wear it as a reminder of our binding, and of my promises to you." Severus took Hermione's left hand and slipped a ring onto her ring finger.

Hermione smiled into his eyes, and spoke completely unexpectedly, "Severus, please accept and wear this ring as a reminder of my love for you, and the vows I have made to you."

Severus' eyes widened as Hermione slipped a ring on the ring finger of his left hand. He was wondering when she had found time to procure a ring.

"If you are finished, we only need the signatures," Madam Macnaughton said as she gave them the parchment to sign.

Severus and Hermione each signed a parchment with the transcript of their interrogatories. Madam Bones stepped forward and signed it as a witness, after which she sealed it with her wand. Madam Macnaughton took it and did the same. The document automatically triplicated, she handed a copy back to Madam Bones, and gave one to Severus."

Madam Bones smiled at Severus and Hermione extending her hand, while expressing her heartfelt congratulations. "I am on my way back to the Ministry, and I will personally file this copy for you."

Severus and Hermione both thanked her as she turned and left. They looked to Madam Macnaughton, and Severus thanked her as well. She nodded and called for a house-elf to see them out.

Once outside Hermione turned to Severus with a questioning look. "I said it would be legal, that did not mean pleasant," he said tersely.

"I wasn't criticising," she stated gently.

Severus nodded, "Madam Macnaughton does not support the Dark Lord, but she is a fine example of the worst of Slytherin House. She is prejudiced, judgmental, and self-serving. However, she owed me a favour. I refrained from expelling her son for cheating last year. I am sure you don't know him. He is a third year Slytherin."

"I don't know him, but I'm glad she owed you a favour." Hermione smiled. "We can live together now, and no one can interfere."

"Indeed. You may come to regret this in time," he warned.

Hermione looked into Severus' deep black eyes. "It may have been the most impulsive thing I have ever done, but I will never regret it," she said earnestly.

Severus didn't look convinced. "Shall we have dinner before we make our way to Headquarters? We did miss lunch," he asked.

"Let's," she smiled.

They Apparated to Diagon Alley. As they walked amidst the shops they seemed to forget that the terrain wasn't rough, and they held hands as they did when they walked in the forest.

Suddenly a cry rent the air, "Mudblood!"

Severus and Hermione turned to see a masked Death Eater pointing his wand at Hermione. As he began to cast a spell, Severus moved in quickly, shielding Hermione with his own body. He was instantly hit squarely in the chest with the curse that had been intended for Hermione.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, but, even in this lighting there was no mistaking the starkness of the room and the antiseptic smell. Hermione didn't notice any of this. All of her being was concentrated on the wizard lying on the cot in the centre of the room. A lone black spot in a sea of white.

"What happened?" Albus Dumbledore questioned a Healer in lime green robes as he and Minerva McGonagall followed him. They were being led to a private room on the Fourth Floor, in the Spell Damage Ward.

"We're not sure. Professor Snape remains unconscious, and his wife doesn't remember the spell that was cast. She used a pensieve, and her memories confirm that she was unaware of even the nature of the spell, to say nothing of the incantation," the Healer answered.

"Wife? Professor Snape isn't married. You may have the perpetrator here in the building!" Minerva exclaimed in alarm.

"No, no. We checked with the Ministry as Professor Snape was unmarried last time he was here. I spoke with Madam Bones, she witnessed the legalisation and documentation of the Snapes' Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter rite just this afternoon. As it turns out, that is where they were coming from when Professor Snape was hit with the spell. It seems like Professor Snape is a bit of a cynic. I found traces of Veritaserum in the Professor's system. Madam Bones confirmed that the Snapes answered their marriage legalisation interrogatories under Veritaserum this afternoon. For some reason Professor Snape didn't want to leave any room for questions regarding his marriage," the aged Healer informed them.

"Severus is married," Minerva McGonagall repeated in wonder.

"Not for long I'm afraid," the Healer began reluctantly. "There is very little we can do for the Professor. It doesn't look good. I'll be surprised if he survives the night. Ah, here we are." The Healer opened the door, and the three entered Professor Snape's private room. They saw Professor Snape's still form on a cot, a young woman sitting against his side. Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs, and she was holding his hand to her cheek with both of hers.

"Mrs Snape," the Healer addressed Hermione, "there are some people here who would like to see your husband."

Hermione turned around to see Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, through her haze of anguish and fear.

Albus Dumbledore spoke first, "Miss Granger? What is going on here?"

"Mrs Snape, I am Mrs Snape." Hermione's stared at Albus Dumbledore and grew increasing lived. When she spoke her voice shook with rage, "How dare you!" Hermione's voice rose with each word as realisation of who she was speaking to sank in to her emotionally overwhelmed brain. "How dare you come here Albus Dumbledore!" As Hermione became increasingly incensed, the very air in the room seemed charged with power. "After all you have done to this man, how dare you show your face as if in concern! After all of these years exploiting him, all in the name of your greater good." A light began to emanate from Hermione as she raged, "For years you have sent him to be tortured again and again and again! He comes back broken, bleeding, near death, and what do you do!" The light around Hermione began to radiate intensely. "You send him back for more!" A wind was beginning to move the hem of Hermione's ivory robes, and lift her hair, in the closed room. "You are a two faced, manipulating, self-serving, hypocrite! You use Severus' feelings against him, brainwashing him to do your bidding without question. He respects you, he loves you, and you use that. You knew he would never say no to you!" The light around Hermione expanded to include Severus. "It ends here and now! No more! Do you understand me! I will not stand by and watch you sacrifice Severus! You know his pain, and you capitalise on it! No more, he is no longer a pawn in your games, I will not allow it! You will no longer victimise him with your machinations! If he dies I will hunt you down and - "

"Hermione?" Severus' heard Hermione yelling, and that could only mean that they were still in danger.

Hermione started at the sound of Severus' voice, and she whipped back around to him, "Severus?"

"Hermione, run. Get to safety. Go NOW!" Severus managed to growl the last word.

"Severus we are safe. You are in St Mungo's," she said softly.

"St Mungo's? I can't open my eyes," he answered.

Hermione took a wet cloth from the beside table and gently washed Severus' eyes. When she was done he opened them gingerly to see Hermione smiling down at him. He reached up and caressed her face, his elegant hand was sure and unshaking.

"Severus, where does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

After a pause Severus answered, "Surprisingly, nowhere. I have not been pain free since I began my tenure with the Dark Lord." He smiled into her eyes.

At this Hermione reached down and embraced him. He returned her embrace without reservation, burying his face in her neck. "Hermione, what is wrong?" he asked gently as he felt her tears on his face.

"I'm just so glad you're awake!" she cried.

He chuckled darkly and teased suggestively, "It's no wonder I slept after last night Mrs Snape."

Just then Hermione remembered they were not alone. She took advantage before he realised, and kissed him. He clutched her to him and returned her kiss. Their kisses deepened as they desperately clung to each other. When Severus broke the kiss he cradled Hermione's face in his long hands and looked into her eyes. "I thought he was going to kill you. I thought you were - "

Severus broke off at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Professor Snape, I am so glad you are feeling better. I really do need to run some tests now if I may?" the old Healer asked.

"You may keep your foolish wand waving to yourself, as you can see I am perfectly fine," Severus glared.

"Severus, you were dying. Please let him check you out. Let him make sure you really are fine," Hermione implored.

Severus scowled fiercely at Hermione.

"Severus please?" Hermione beseeched.

Severus looked scathingly at the Healer. "Get it over with," he barked.

Hermione held Severus' hand while the Healer ran his wand over Severus.

The Healer began mumbling as he worked, "I don't understand it. This should not be. It is impossible. This can't be. I have never seen anything - " The Healer paused in thought, "Harry Potter, this is similar to the protective magic Mrs Potter employed. Mrs Snape is still alive because no one cast Avada Kedavra on her, like they did on Harry Potter's mum. I wonder how many cases like this there have been that no one has witnessed? There must be a way to harness this protective magic."

"I will not have myself, or my wife, likened to any Potters," Severus sneered.

"Now, now, Severus - " Albus began. He was silenced by the murderous rage in Hermione's eyes as she looked at him.

"Albus? Minerva? How long have you two been here?" Severus asked. He tried to remove his hand from Hermione's, but she wouldn't let go.


	6. Congratulations and Insinuations

To say that Albus and Minerva reacted in opposing manners to Severus' marriage to Hermione would be an understatement. Severus discovered that Albus was seething, and desperate to dissolve their union. Albus was most put out when Severus gave him their legalised, Ministry approved, and duly filed marriage parchment to read. Albus was also acting a bit oddly towards Hermione, but Severus had not had time to ponder that, as he fended off Minerva. Her approval was effusive, and manifested physically. Why women needed to weep and hug when they were happy was a deep mystery to Severus. Why Minerva had dared to subject him to this treatment was beyond his comprehension.

Severus and Hermione had been badgered into remaining at St Mungo's for the night, to be tested and studied. Nothing had come of the indignity of course. However, it had been decided that they would not mention the attack, or the subsequent strange circumstance that saved Severus' life to anyone as yet. At least now they were free. Well reasonably free. They were about to enter Number 12 Grimmauld Place to attend their first Order meeting as husband and wife. This would be interesting, and possibly dangerous to Severus' person. He made sure he had quick access to his wand, and he just refrained from casting a shielding spell before they went in.

"It would seem that everyone else is already here. I daresay Albus misled us intentionally. He told us the wrong time," Severus hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Yes, I'm not surprised. He is extremely devious," Hermione said. She squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly. "Are you up for this, if not - "

"Of course I am. But, if you are ashamed - "

"NEVER!"

"Shall we then?" he asked.

Hermione took Severus' arm. He was not one for public displays, but he allowed her this time. Realising this, she smiled up into his face. "I will never regret it Severus. I hope you don't," she said.

"Perhaps they will try to make me, but one such as myself is not easily swayed by common opinions," he returned smoothly.

"I should think not," she laughed.

With that they entered the kitchen, where almost every member of The Order was seated. Unbeknownst to them, they made quite a picture. Hermione entering on Severus' arm smiling up into his eyes, as he gazed intently back into hers.

"Now that our final number have joined us, let's get to business," Albus declared, ignoring the scowl Severus cast him at the inference of tardiness.

Severus and Hermione sat together at the empty end of the long rectangular table. From behind the curtains of his hair Severus' black eyes swept the room, taking in every occupant.

"We have some new members with us today, so I think we should all introduce ourselves. Please tell us your name, and primary function for The Order. Let's start with Minerva," Albus said, his usual twinkle was replaced with a calculating gleam.

Minerva who sat on Hermione's left began, and the introductions included two new wizards from this years Auror Programme, an elderly witch from Wales, and a young wizard newly immigrated from America. The introductions proceeded around the vast table back to Severus, who introduced himself with a sneer. "I am Severus Snape." he said disdain evident in his voice. "My major function with The Order is as a spy in The Dark Lord's inner circle."

It was now Hermione's turn. She looked boldly at her friends, teachers and colleagues, "My name is Hermione Snape. I am new to The Order and do not have a particular specialty yet."

It took a minute to sink in, and then Tonks spoke laughingly, " I think you're tired there Hermione, you said you're Hermione SNAPE."

"Yes I did, as I am Hermione Snape. Mrs Severus Snape to be exact," she replied proudly, with just a hint of challenge in her tone.

This proclamation was met with dead silence. Strangely it was Alastor Moody who broke the silence, "Humph, that explains it then." All eyes turned questioningly to the old Auror. He fixed his magical eye on the table in front of Severus and Hermione. "It explains why she's had her hand on his thigh this whole time."

Hermione turned beet red, and her missing hand whipped up onto the table top, while Severus' assumed his best death glare.

Albus called the meeting to order. "Yes, to business then. I was hoping to field suggestions as to the use of our five newest members."

"Albus," Severus said.

"Yes, Severus, you have some input?"

"I believe my wife," Severus paused to scowl at everyone who showed a reaction to his emphasis of the word wife," could best serve The Order as a strategist."

"I absolutely agree!" Minerva exclaimed. "Hermione is brilliant, and to use her for anything else would most certainly be a waste of her talents and intelligence. Talents and intelligence that she can use to help end this war."

There was some discussion, but soon enough it was decided.

"Hermione will begin developing her skills as a tactician," Albus allowed.

"Albus," Hermione spoke up.

"Was there something, Miss Grang - Oh, no. Pardon me, Mrs Snape?"

"No, I am fine with my husband's and Minerva's suggestion. It is just that I have an idea regarding Mr Adams."

Everyone glanced at the new member from America, "Please call me James." He smiled at Hermione.

"James then," Hermione said. "I was wondering if perhaps he could infiltrate The Dark Lord's ranks." Wide eyes regarded Hermione at her use of the term 'The Dark Lord'. "Perhaps put himself in a position where The Dark Lord or one of his followers would approach him, and attempt to sway him to their cause. James would be able to seem quite appealing to The Dark Lord, in as much as he could ostensibly gain support for The Dark Lord in the Americas. Obviously it can not be Severus who recruits him, as we would not want to jeopardise Severus' position in the inner circle. However, if James plays his part well, it should not be too difficult to get someone else to approach him on behalf of The Dark Lord."

"I suggest, Lucius," Severus interjected in a cold voice. "Being The Dark Lord's right hand, he will not garner any suspicions. I could see that Mr Adams - "

"James please." The American laughed. "You make me sound like my grandfather."

Severus nodded irritably. "I can see that you are placed in Lucius' path by credible happenstance."

Remus Lupin joined in, "I think that's an excellent idea Hermione. The more people to infiltrate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle the better."

"Lupin - " Severus snarled.

"Severus, I am not disputing the quality of your work. You have done more towards defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then all the rest of us together. I was actually thinking that you will be safer with support in his circle," Lupin said sincerely.

Severus glared regarded Lupin, his eyes glittering dangerously. When he spoke his cold voice was deadly, "Are you suggesting that I am incapable - "

Again Lupin cut him off, "Not at all Severus. I was just thinking that if the worst should happen, and your role as a spy were uncovered, then it would be better if you had an ally nearby."

Hermione spoke up, "Remus, any other spy could not be of any help to Severus, even in such horrific circumstances. Another spy would have to go along with The Dark Lord, to protect their place with him."

Albus held up his hands. "James," he said authoritatively, "how do you feel about all of this. Would you be comfortable being recruited by Voldemort, and spying for us? It is the most dangerous position there is to be in. I would not take offense if you were to decline."

Hermione was appalled by Albus' blatant manipulations. She could not prevent herself from snorting in disgust, audibly. She managed to mask her face in neutrality as questioning looks were sent her way.

James had a thoughtful serious expression on his face as he answered Albus. "It sounds pretty risky, but of course I'll do it. I'm here to help stop that madman. If this is the best position for me then so be it. I'll do what's needed."

Albus smiled. "That's settled then. Now as to our new friends from the Auror Programme. I would like Tonks to take them under her wing at the Ministry. We can never have enough people placed in the Ministry. If that is acceptable to the three of you?"

"S'fine with me Albus," Tonks answered, along with the two Auror trainee's mumbled agreement."

"Splendid." Albus nodded. "Finally Hattie is a retired Healer." Albus turned to the elderly woman from Wales, "I would like you to brush up on the newest medical spells and techniques, and take up your profession with us. We don't have enough people medically trained. If that's all right with you?"

"Why yes, Albus," the elderly woman agreed.

"If there is nothing else?" Albus asked the group.

Emmeline Vance spoke, "Albus, I believe congratulations are in order. Two of our number have found happiness together in these dark times." She smiled at Severus and Hermione. "I think that deserves celebration."

"Thank y - " Hermione began, only to be rudely interrupted by Moody.

"Congratulate a Death Eater on his marriage?"

Here Kingsley Shacklebolt interceded, "Alastor, Severus is not a Death Eater. You know that." Kingsley turned to Severus and Hermione and spoke in his regal tones, "And I would like to extend my congratulations to you both, Severus, Hermione."

Moody reacted before Severus and Hermione could respond. "I don't trust you Snape. You're up to no good. There's only one thing someone like you would want with her."

"I am so glad you appreciate my finer nature Moody," Severus said icily.

Bill Weasley took the silence that followed Severus' sarcastic words as his opportunity to speak. "Hermione, why him? You could have done so very much better! Did you want to be berated and belittled for the rest of your life?"

"Bill Weasley! How dare you?" Hermione was furious. She half rose from her seat, placed her palms flat on the table and leaned towards Bill. She looked directly into his eyes and spoke, "Have you not grown past Potions class? There is so much more to Severus Snape then the Professor who has to rule his potions classes with an iron fist to keep his place with The Dark Lord, as well as keeping the dunderheads from blowing themselves up! Severus Snape is more wizard, more man, then you will ever be."

"You've got to be joking Hermione. You can't seriously want him. Why did you really do it? It must be a secret assignment or something. After all, no woman would willingly - " Bill tried to argue further.

"This is not your concern! However, yes I want Severus. I chose him and I would never want anyone else. We chose each other. This is the choice we made!" Hermione spat with unrestrained rage.

She then turned her full attention to Albus. "Our choice, no one else's!" she reiterated furiously, her eyes blazing.

Looking away from Albus her irate gaze came to rest on Moody. "And you, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape risks his life daily. He suffers constantly at the hands of The Dark Lord, with no thought for his own safety. He does this without personal gain or recognition. He faces unimaginable horrors repeatedly, for your sake, for all of our sakes. His only concern being his ability to help defeat The Dark Lord, so our world will be safe for us all. He has earned your trust with his spilled blood and worse! Much worse. Time and time again!"

Hermione suddenly looked appalled. She sat back down and turned to Severus abruptly. Realising what she had just done, she spoke in a voice so quiet that only he could hear her. "I'm sorry Severus. I just, I couldn't stand by while they maligned you. I just - Oh! I'm so sorry." She stood and abruptly left the kitchen, her robes flying behind her.

"So Snape. Got yourself a little - "

"Be warned, if you finish that statement - " Severus began in a lethal whisper.

"Enough!" Minerva cut in, her face thunderous. "Severus Snape is one of us. He is brave, dedicated, honourable and trustworthy. Everyone present should know this. I don't want to hear another word against him, or his marriage, from anyone," She glared at Moody.

Albus Dumbledore reasserted his control, "On that note, I would say this meeting is adjourned. Severus please remain, I would like a word."

Remus Lupin stopped beside Severus on his way out.

"Lupin. Stopped to tell me what a perfect husband I am for Hermione?" Severus asked with a sarcastic sneer.

"In way Severus, yes. Of course, had it been my choice, I would have chosen a cheery besotted young man for Hermione. But it wasn't my choice it was hers, and I respect that. It is also quite clear to anyone who cares to notice, that you two are well suited for each other. You and Hermione are alike in so many ways," Remus said thoughtfully.

"If we are through here Lupin?" Severus spat maliciously, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Just, congratulations Severus. I mean that," Lupin said earnestly as he turned to go, leaving Albus and Severus alone.

* * *

"Severus Snape," Minerva called, upon seeing his face as he left his meeting with Albus. "What did Albus say to you?"

"Nothing Minerva," Severus snapped. "Just leave it."

"You know me better then that," she scoffed. "And I know Albus. He made you feel guilty over your marriage."

"What marriage Minerva?" Severus asked coldly. "I have taken advantage of a child. No more, no less. She is in no way capable of consent - "

"Stop right there Severus Snape. Hermione is a member of The Order Of The Phoenix. How much more proof do you need of her ability to consent? She is an adult in more ways then just her age? In fact her ability to consent, and indeed her maturity was put to a vote by the entire Order. You were there. Everyone except Molly, and she doesn't count when it comes to these kinds of opinions, agreed that Hermione is consenting adult. Everyone agreed that she is a mature, competent, capable, intelligent, consenting adult. So I will hear no more of this, do you understand me? The woman loves you it's obvious," Minerva declared.

"Have you told her that you love her?" Minerva asked. At Severus' lack of response she continued, "I thought not. Yet, both of you knew when you decided to marry, didn't you?"

Severus' face twisted into a deep sneer. When he spoke his silky voice was scathing, "Despite your... touching sentiment - "

"Fine. Let's just say you both knew you wanted to cohabitate when you made your decision. Deny that," she challenged.

"I can not," Severus growled, furious at the idea of Minerva hitting on a truth that his guilt complex was trying to ignore.

"I thought so. What else did Albus say? And don't you try to put one over on me. I know the old coot too well to think he didn't try to send you into throes of guilt for not consulting him before you made a decision," Minerva insisted.

"He merely pointed out the truth, that I am a pathetic old man, who is seeing things he wants to see. He pointed out, and rightly so, that she can have only pity for me. It was unfair of me to bind her to one such as myself. Even you can not deny that Minerva," Severus said in a smooth controlled voice.

"I won't just deny it. I'll prove it to you. Come!" Minerva pulled a shocked Severus by the sleeve. She led him to her room at Grimmauld Place. "I want you to see how Hermione reacted, how she felt, when you were dying. It wasn't pity she felt for you, of that there is no doubt Severus. None at all."

"A Pensieve. Why do you have - "

"I have lived with Albus since I turned eighteen. I don't do anything behind his back, but sometimes even I have personal things I wouldn't want an accomplished Legilimens delving into." Minerva smiled.

"Ah," was Severus' comprehending response.

Minerva put her wand to her head, and pulled out thin wispy memories, placing them in her Pensieve. When she was through she said simply, "In."

Severus looked shrewdly at her, but stepped forward and entered her memories. He was dropped into his private room in St Mungo's. He saw himself on a cot, Hermione sitting up against his side. He could see that she was crying. She held his hand to her cheek. Her lips were against his wrist, and he could barely make out that between her sobs that she was begging him not to leave her. He didn't see or hear the Healer draw Hermione's attention to Albus. He was absorbed by the sight of Hermione's concern for him. A concern that appeared to run deeper then pity. He did see when Hermione turned to face Albus. However, he paid no attention to Albus' words as he was taken in by the expressions on Hermione's face. Intense anguish, and fear. 'Fear of his death?' he wondered. He couldn't fathom it. Then he heard Hermione speak to Albus. He heard her emphasise with pride, that her name is Snape. He couldn't help but be affected by Hermione obviously valuing that his name was now hers as well. Then he saw Hermione becoming angry. He heard her tell Albus that he had no right to be there. He heard her accuse Albus of exploiting him, using him. He lost the ability to breathe as he saw Hermione resplendent in her fury. He was astonished that her rage was in defense of him. He heard her vow that she would end what she thought to be Albus' mistreatment of him. She was so vehement in her defense that he could not help but believe her concern for him to be genuine. He found her unbelievably beautiful as she threatened the most powerful wizard in the world on his behalf. Then he felt Minerva's hand on his shoulder, and he left the Pensieve.

"Do you see how this woman - " Minerva broke off at the look on Severus' face and defended her choice of words. "Yes, Hermione is a woman. A young woman, but you are a young man. Do not argue with me. You have had an unbearably hard life and that has taken it's toll. I am sure that makes you feel old beyond your years. But, you are a young man Severus. Hermione hasn't suffered as you have, and maybe that's why you refuse to give her credit for her maturity. However she is well aware of the evil we face, and I for one certainly hope she never has to suffer as you have. If she is that lucky that will always be a difference between you. But, that also makes for a good balance between the two you."

"I never want her to have to face - "

"I know you don't. Now, as I was saying, do you see how Hermione feels about you? You are not, 'a pathetic old man who is seeing things he wants to see'. Hermione's heart and soul are clearly settled on you. Her feelings for you are real. You deserve her, and she deserves you. In time you will see that you did the right thing, Severus. Don't let Albus bully you. I love him more than life, but I know his shortcomings. He will try to undermine your relationship because he wasn't consulted. He loves you like a son, and I know you love him like a father, but that doesn't make him infallible. He's only human, much as we all see him as some sort of Demi-God at times." Minerva paused and patted Severus affectionately on the arm. "I'm off to Hogwarts. You go to your wife. I'm sure she's waiting for you. You two will have this whole house to yourselves for the entire weekend," Minerva smiled knowingly.

She was pleased that she was there to effect damage control. For this, Albus would be sleeping on the proverbial couch tonight.

* * *

Severus found his room empty, it was still an utter mess from when he and Hermione were abducted months ago. He immediately realised that Hermione would be in the untouched room next door. Severus opened the door to that room, his dark eyes glinting as he took in the sight of Hermione. He swiftly entered the room, his robe billowing behind him. In two great strides he had Hermione in his arms. He clasped her to him, and buried his face in her neck.

Hermione understood Severus' unspoken need. The need to possess her, to stake his claim to her. It was natural after the terrible opposition they had been met with at the meeting. She didn't even want to imagine what Albus may have said to him. Something in her chest responded strongly. She felt a deep reciprocal need to be possessed by him, and to possess him as well. She voiced what she felt, "I am yours Severus." She tangled her hands in his hair. "I am yours alone, Severus, always."

Severus clasped her even more tightly to him. "Hermione, my wife," he breathed in awe.

"For ever Severus. I am yours only, for ever," she whispered.

Severus took Hermione's mouth in a bruiseingly possessive kiss, which she returned with equal intensity. He carried her to the bed, toeing off his boots and socks as he went. He lowered her to the bed and joined her on it. "Hermione? Hermione you want me?" he moaned.

"Yes, Severus. I want you. Only you. Always you," she whispered seductively.

He gathered her in his arms and clasped her to him. They stayed like that for quite a while. Just being as close as they could possibly be with each other. Hermione smiled into his chest, realising that this was a declaration of love, even if Severus didn't admit it.

He could no longer riegn in his urgent need for her. She couldn't suppress her pleasure, so lost was she in the feeling of making love with Severus Snape. Severus bent his head and absorbed Hermione's moans in his mouth as he kissed her.

Later she cried his name, followed closely by him calling hers. He rolled to the side keeping Hermione held to him. She smiled in her bliss. How she wanted to declare her love, but she wisely remained silent. Content to hold Severus to her, and stroke his back and arms.

After a while Severus spoke softly, "Hermione, I was..."

"Perfect," Hermione supplied. "How did you know exactly what I needed?" she asked.

As they lay in each other's arms drifting off to sleep Hermione spoke quietly, "Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Madam Macnaughton seemed to be upset that you were bound to a Muggle-born. You are a pureblood. I know you knew about me, how often has Malfoy pointed out that I'm a Mudblood, but - "

"You will not refer to yourself in such a derogatory manner," he snapped. His tone softened, and he added, "You were wondering, perhaps, if I have any lingering prejudices?"

"No, Severus. I know you don't. I'm worried that my being a Muggle-born will make your life more difficult. It caused Madam Macnaughton to treat you with disapproval. I do not want you to - "

"Silly witch," he said. "Surely you don't think I would allow the prejudices of others to effect me in such a way? I may have to appear to support The Dark Lord, but rest assured it is merely and act. My subterfuge requires - "

"I do know that. I just don't want others to make your life more difficult because you are bound to me. Although it's already too late for that, isn't it?"

"Perhaps I find it worth the disapproval..."

"I know I do Severus, I just needed to be sure that you - "

"Be sure," Severus said firmly.

She smiled as he drew her tightly to him, laying soft kisses on the nape of her neck, and across the back of her shoulders. After a few minutes Severus spoke softly, "Albus asked me to create a potion that will cause Potter's powers to be amplified for his prophesied encounter with The Dark Lord. I suppose I could use some assistance. If only I could find someone with enough interest, and intelligence - "

"Severus!" Hermione turned in his arms to face him again.

"Very well, I shall allow you to assist me," he said in a mock irritated tone.

"Yes you will! Enhance Harry's powers, hmmm." Hermione chewed her lip in thought. "I wonder what would happen if we brewed the potion with a stone containing the appropriate energies in the cauldron? I know stones like moonstone have been commonly used in potion-making. What I am thinking is something more out of the ordinary, as well as more appropriate to our needs. Amazonite could help Harry release his fears. Although maybe bloodstone would be better. Bloodstone is considered the stone of warriors as it brings protection to those in dangerous situations, and enhances strength while aiding in decision-making... No! Jet of course! Jet has a negative electrical charge, that makes it perfect for drawing power. It could help Harry draw extra power from - "

Severus smiled. "Settle down brilliant one. We can work on this tomorrow. Although I must say the idea of incorporating the properties of unusual stones is fascinating."

She did settle down in the face of his smile. It never failed to amaze her that she could cause this man to smile. She snuggled her head onto his shoulder, and a comfortable sleep soon claimed them both.

* * *

Hermione awoke with the most amazing sensations coursing through her.

Severus' exquisite torture caused her to voice her encouragement, "Oooohhhh, Oh, yyyeeesss!"

Neither she nor Severus heard the door open. Albus had told Molly to bring Ron and Harry out for the weekend so they could spend time with Hermione, as they hadn't seen her in months. Ron and Harry froze in shock at the sounds and semi-sight they were greeted with upon opening Hermione's door.

"Yyyeeesss! Oh! Ah! Yyyeeesss!" Hermione's cries increased in intensity.

"Who is she with?" Ron whispered to Harry.

The room was still dark and all they could see were silhouettes of the couple on the bed.

"We need to get out of here," Harry responded.

"Maybe it's that Jeremy Pryce she was seeing - " Ron began.

"Come on Ron let's go!" Harry urged.

"No I want to know who he is. Wait! His hand on her thigh, it has a wedding ring. She's seeing a married man Harry," Ron whispered.

At that Harry looked. He noticed that Hermione's hand in the man's hair, also bore a wedding ring. "No Ron, look at Hermione's hand, I think she was gone to... I think she went away to get married."

"Did she marry that Jeremy? No, he's blond this man has dark hair."

Their near silent conversation was interrupted by Hermione. "Severus, I want you. I need you... Sev-er-usss."

Severus groaned in response.

Harry thought he recognised something familiar in the man's voice even though he had only groaned. However, Harry couldn't quite place it. "Ron we need to leave," Harry said turning away.

"Harry do you know a, 'Severus'?" Ron asked.

"The only tall, thin, 'Severus', I know of is - "

"Snape!" Ron shouted.

Hermione screamed, and Severus' head whipped around in the direction of the door, his eyes glittering dangerously in the semi darkness. When he saw the intruders Severus clicked his fingers and the bed sheet flew into his hand. He covered himself and Hermione, and barked an incantation lighting the candles. Severus' wand was pointed directly at Ron and Harry. His face was white and twisted in rage. He visibly shook in absolute fury as he roared, "What are you two idiots doing here? Get out! Get out now!"

"What are you doing to Hermione!" Ron shrieked.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Severus bellowed.

"Azkaban is too good for you! I'll see you dead for this Snape!" Ron ranted insanely.

"Ron leave it alone! Let's go! Ron," Harry insisted, trying to pull him away. Ron shook Harry off and pulled his wand, raising it at Snape and advancing into the room.

"One more step and I shall - " Severus began.

"Expelliarmus! Accio Ronald's Wand!" Hermione cried. "Stop it both of you!" She plucked Ron's wand out of the air as it flew to her. "Harry get him out of here, before I hex him! No, before I hex you both! Don't you know how to knock! Just get out!"

Molly's voice rose over the fray, "What is going on up there?" As she came upon the scene, her hand flew to her throat. "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Mum he - " Ron began frantically.

"Ron, be quiet," she snapped. Molly then turned to the couple in the bed, "Professor Snape, explain yourself. What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I should think that would be obvious to a woman with so many children," Severus responded icily.

Hermione snorted in nervous laughter, as Molly turned bright red in abject anger. "I am a properly married woman Severus Snape. How dare you?" Molly raged. She had missed the Order meeting and had not spoken to Bill or Arthur about it yet. She had no idea that Hermione and Severus were married.

Severus raised a regal eyebrow at Molly.

"Answer me, Professor Snape!" Molly demanded again.

"Remove yourself Madam, and I shall endeavor to explain in a more appropriate setting," Severus answered disdainfully.

"Hermione Granger get out of that bed, and come with me this instant!" Molly ordered.

"Mrs Weasley, my name is Hermione Snape. Mrs Hermione Snape." She paused briefly to allow her words to sink in. "Thank you, but I will remain in my bed, with my husband. Now, please leave and we will speak with you downstairs later. In a more appropriate place as my husband already suggested to you."

Shocked silence reigned. When Molly found her voice it was to stutter, "Albus never said, he, he - "

Harry ushered the mumbling Molly, and the green tinged Ron toward the stairs. He turned back briefly and said, "You're right Hermione, I'm sorry, we should have knocked."

With that Severus and Hermione were left alone. Hermione turned to Severus and said, "Albus set this up."

"Indeed," Severus concurred.

Severus and Hermione showered, dressed, and went downstairs in search of the others. They found them in the front room making ready to depart via the floo.

"Ron." Hermione caught their attention. "Here's your wand," she said, as she held it out to him.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled, taking it from her while looking down at the floor.

His mother cuffed him on the back of the head.

Still staring at the floor he spoke, "Professor Snape, Hermione, I'm... uh... sorry," he spluttered resentfully.

Molly addressed them in an apologetic tone, "Severus, Hermione, what can I say? I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Albus led us to believe that Hermione was alone here. I just spoke with Albus through the floo, he wanted me to give you this." She handed Severus a sealed parchment. "Again I am so very sorry. Congratulations on your marriage. I mean that, I can see how you will do well together." She smiled. "Ron, Harry, and I are going to the Burrow now. We'll spend their weekend off from Hogwarts there. Don't worry, they have promised not to mention your marriage to anyone. Albus was emphatic that you should have the pleasure of announcing it yourselves."

"It was a misunderstanding. Albus can be vague sometimes, I know. No harm done really," Hermione said to Molly. "And guys, honestly, you need to knock on closed doors. Even if I had been alone, I could have been changing."

Harry walked over to Hermione and handing her a parchment apologised again.

Ron steadfastly ignored her.

"We're off then," Molly said with false brightness. The three flooed out to the Burrow.

Hermione opened the parchment Harry handed her and held it so that Severus could read it as well:

**Dear Hermione,  
I am writing because I don't think I'll have a chance to talk to you without Snape around right now. I just want to tell you again how sorry I am. I want you to know that I'll try to do something with Ron. Just give him some time okay? It's an adjustment. It's weird, you and Snape... **

This was followed by an ink blot as if Harry had stopped to consider what to write next.

**I hope you'll tell me what the hell made you do something like this. I mean, marrying Snape? Anyway, just take care okay, and talk to me when you can.  
Harry**

"Eloquent," Severus commented.

"And what is your parchment?" Hermione asked.

Severus opened the parchment from Albus, and they read:

**Severus,  
I will expect you and Hermione back at Hogwarts Sunday evening. I will meet with you in my office at eight, if that is convenient? We will decide then how to proceed. Regardless, I will need you back in the swing of the school year by breakfast Monday morning. I am sure you will be pleased to make your happy announcement to the school then.  
Albus**


	7. Sleepless

There was an insistent tapping on the window. Hermione looked up from the cauldron she was bent over, at the same time Severus looked up from the ancient tome he had been perusing.

"Albus," he said. "No one else would send an owl here."

"What if we just don't let it in?" Hermione suggested.

"Why, then we'll have a delightfully Albus free day. He would never find another way to get to us." He just looked at her as his sarcasm took effect. When the tapping continued, he scowled and opened the window and let the owl in. The owl landed on the bedside table in the room at number 12 Grimmauld Place where the two had been working all afternoon. Severus removed the parchment from it's leg, and literally threw it out the open attic window.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It has wings." he said absently, as he opened the parchment. "Now what?" He tossed the parchment to Hermione as he closed his book, marking his place.

Hermione read the brief missive,

Severus, Hermione,  
Please come to my office, as soon as you can.  
Albus

"We weren't busy or anything." Hermione muttered under her breath, as she extinguished the flame, and cast a charm to suspend the potion base. Hermione reached over and took the hand Severus held out to her. They made their way downstairs to the floo, and were soon exiting Albus' office fireplace.

"Ah, good. There has been a slight change in plans. Please sit down," Albus said, indicating two chairs. One on each end of his desk.

Hermione shook her head, and withdrew her wand. She placed the chairs together in front of Albus' desk, where they usually resided.

"Yes, yes, I seem to have forgotten to put them back. Thank you my dear." Albus smiled, a twinkle in his eyes that seemed somehow more malicious then benevolent.

Severus and Hermione sat beside each other, and Hermione looked directly into Albus' eyes. "I would like to apologise." She paused and directed her next words to Severus. "When you were in hospital I spoke harshly to Albus about - "

Severus saved her the explanation. "I know all about it," he said. His black eyes held an intense warmth as he gazed unblinkingly into hers.

When she turned back to Albus she continued, "At that time I was overwhelmed with fear for Severus' life. I do apologise for speaking to you in that manner."

"I notice you do not retract your words Hermione," Albus countered.

"I... No sir. I retract nothing. I apologise for the way in which I spoke my mind. I should not have insulted you. I also wish to apologise for not being in a frame of mind where I could speak of the good you have done for Severus as well. I do know that you care for his welfare... in your way."

"I see," Albus said noncommittally. "There is a reason I asked you two here at this time. We have a school related situation. The Ministry has seen fit to engage us in an exchange programme with Beauxbatons."

"Exchange Programme? At this time? How utterly idiotic." Severus sneered.

"Quite Severus, quite." Albus agreed. "Nonetheless this week we will host a delegation of potential candidates from Beauxbatons, as well as certain officials from our Ministry. It would be best if we were to delay the announcement of your marriage. I would also like to keep the knowledge of Hermione's early N.E.W.T.s quiet as well. We do not need any additional confusion at this time. I am also considering that Hermione might wish to join the exchange programme. There might be some good that could come from her spending a few months in France."

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall entered the office. "Do not torment these children. You know you will do no such thing. You inducted Hermione into the Order because you need her."

"Professor McGonagall..."

"Albus," Minerva scoffed, "I am not overstepping my bounds, or undermining your authority in any way. As you already made your decision on this matter clear. I am just helping you impart it in a timely fashion." Minerva walked to stand behind Albus' seat. She smiled at Severus and Hermione. "Albus wants to put off any announcements until after this unpredictable time with our guests. That is all. In eight days Hermione your brilliant N.E.W.T. results will be public knowledge, and you will be able to announce your marriage at your discretion."

"And the nights Minerva. Where will I be housed for this time?" Hermione asked.

Albus twinkled madly, "In the Gryffindor dor - "

"In the guest rooms next to my chambers." Minerva inserted. She looked at Hermione. "You can say that you are staying there for a week while you catch up with things, as you did not arrive at the beginning of the school year. It is not unheard of for a student to be temporarily removed from the dormitories under special circumstances. In eight days you will be able to move into Severus'," she paused, "your," she corrected herself, "chambers." She smiled.

"There was an incident this morning. I do not believe that you will be able to keep Potter and Weasley from making unsanctioned announcements about our marriage," Severus said with a derisive sneer in his voice.

"They are unaware of the events of this morning," Albus announced. At the three inquiring expressions he received, Albus continued, "I modified both of their memories earlier. Of course the Order members who are aware your... situation, have been asked to keep silent for the week. When all of this Ministry nonsense is over, we will meet again to discuss how to best conceal Hermione's new role with the Order." Albus paused, and a knowing look crept onto his face. "I believe that some of our guests from the Ministry have arrived, I must get downstairs. Are we clear on these matters?"

"Yes," Severus snarled.

"Of course," Hermione said quietly.

"Albus?" Minerva began, as she followed him out.

Severus and Hermione sat in shocked silence for a few minutes.

"I imagine Lucius will be with the Ministry Officials. We should go to the dungeons and await his arrival," Severus said coldly. At Hermione's confused look Severus continued, "He will have chosen to include himself in the Ministry entourage as a means of meeting with me. He views me as a favourite nephew of sorts. Of course, we are not actually related in that way. We are also - not here. Portraits. Come," Severus snapped, as he stood and extended his hand to Hermione. They left the Headmaster's office and made their way to the dungeons. They had spent so much time walking while holding on to each other, that without conscious realisation their hands clasped and they walked the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand. At the wide eyed, gaping look they received from Neville Longbottom Hermione realised that they were holding hands. She gave Neville a threatening look. Even so, she did not release the hand whose fingers were entwined with hers. They reached Severus' office and he lowered the wards. Once inside he sat in his oversized black leather wing chair, and Hermione hesitated. At his raised eyebrow she courageously chose to sit in the chair with him. By the softening of his eyes she realised this was the correct choice. She wrapped her arms around him and looked expectantly into those deep black eyes.

"Lucius. I have associated with him for years, but I think you know that?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." she smiled.

He nodded. "What you don't know, is that he is a spy as well." Hermione's eyes widened in incredulity, but she said nothing.

Severus chuckled darkly. "No questions?"

"When, why, who knows this..."

"Ah, you do seem to have some questions. I had wondered if you were well. I suppose I shall have to answer them," he said idly. "The when is difficult to say, as it was a long process. I can date Lucius first accomplishment for the Order. He brought Albus information that saved the life of a Muggle-born witch. This was during the time when Albus was not at the school, when Dolores Umbridge was Headmistress. That act caused Albus to ask Lucius to continue to bring him vital information. As to why Lucius decided to do this..." Severus trailed off thoughtfully. "I daresay that I do not know his individual reasons. I expect that they are self-serving in the extreme. I did try for a long time to subtly coax him into to rethinking his position. However, I imagine that Narcissa was the determining factor in his decision. Even Lucius can see the detrimental way in which she effects his son. Her sad influences on Draco are the main reason Draco is, what was it? Ah, yes, 'foul - ' and 'evil - '." Severus smiled at Hermione's blush. "You were right, Draco does behave in foul and evil ways." Severus said, as he tucked a wayward curl behind Hermione's ear. "I suppose many factors contributed to Lucius' decision. What he said to me about it was, 'Severus, I think that perhaps I've been a bit narrow minded. I do wonder if it's time I changed that attitude.' That was his entire declaration. Not many people know of this. As a matter of a fact, two thirds of them are in this room." At her startled look he expounded. "Albus and I, and now you, are the only ones who know that Lucius brings information to Albus."

"Do you believe that Lucius Malfoy is sincere?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Albus does not care. He will use Lucius for his purposes with no other considerations." Severus paused at the look on Hermione's face. "It is different Hermione."

"Severus, what do you think of Lucius' sincerity?" she asked.

"I am as yet unclear, only time will tell," Severus said cooly. "I would like to believe in him. I would like to think that he has seen the error of his ways. However, he believed in Voldemort wholly. He honestly thought himself superior to Muggle-borns. He took pleasure in inflicting suffering on those he thought beneath him. Can he have changed all that? He certainly acts like he has, but truly I do not know."

"You never truly believed those things did you?" she asked gently.

She could barely hear Severus' whispered, "No. No, I never did."

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. "Severus," she began tentatively, "you told me that at the last meeting Lucius Malfoy murdered a child."

Severus chest moved as if he sighed deeply, but no sound issued forth. He answered in a dangerous whisper, "And so he did. Even if he is sincere in his proclamations of change, he must act in his customary ways or the Dark Lord will kill him." Severus voice took on a grim haunted tone, "Like I could not save the child's mother at that meeting, he could not refrain from murdering the child. If you recall I told you that he did show mercy. Fortunately the Dark Lord had his attention on something else, and did not notice."

Hermione took Severus' face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I should have left that question unasked."

"No, it needed answering," he said in a voice of deadly calm.

Hermione turned and moved so that she was astride Severus' thin lap. She wrapped one arm around his neck. As she buried her other hand in his silky hair, brushing it back, she rested her cheek on his. "I wish I could take your pain for you," she whispered against his skin. As his body stiffened she moved her head and looked him in the eye. She realised he had so little experience with someone caring for him that he had mistaken her words. In a warning tone she said, "Do not mistake my care for pity Severus Snape. I would never pity you, I could never pity you. But I do care for you, very much... so very much."

His body relaxed some, and he drew her tighter to him. He buried his face in her hair and simply held her. After a quite a while he stirred and said, "I need to send a house-elf to retrieve some proper attire." He gestured at the clothes they both wore. Her simple dress was wrinkled from the steam, and stained by the potion base she had been brewing. His shirt was covered in dust from the old books he had been searching when Albus called them to his office.

"Oh dear, I should say so!" She laughed, as she too looked at their clothes. "Shall I summon Dobby?"

"With Lucius in the castle, I think not." He smirked.

"Winky then." Hermione rose and summoned Winky. Soon Winky had come, and gone on her way to fetch clean clothes for the Snapes.

"Well, Wife, how shall we occupy our time while we wait for the house-elf to return?" Severus purred.

Severus was struck speechless when Hermione turned, and with one hand began to slowly draw the hem of her dress up, higher and higher, to the juncture of her thigh as she walked to him. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly as she placed the foot of that enticing bare leg on the seat of his chair by his hip. His breath caught in his chest when she bent deeply to whisper directly into his ear. Her warm breath a seductive caress, "I think you have something that needs attention. It's rather... large ... you know what it is don't you Severus?" she asked breathily. Encouraged by Severus' quiet groan, she continued in a husky voice, "That large stack of essays you insisted Remus leave for you to mark." She held her breath wondering how he would respond to this. He reached out for her suddenly, and she shrieked in surprise. She wriggled out of his grasp and raced across the room laughing delightedly as he pursued her. He chuckled in his deep baritone, as he caught her by his desk. He kissed her quickly, just as quickly he released her and sat. He began to mark the essays with an almost playful smirk.

* * *

"McGonagall said Hermione's getting extra help from Snape because she was late getting here by almost a month," Ron told Harry.

"That makes no sense, Hermione's always ahead with her school work," Harry argued.

"Yeah well it's what she said," Ron confirmed.

"Let's go down to the dungeons and see what we can find out," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

Harry and Ron checked the Potions classroom and found it empty. "If she's down here she must be in Snape's office," Harry concluded. "Let's check there."

"We can't barge into Snape's office!" Ron reminded him.

"Well, we can knock," Harry suggested.

"Are you saying we should knock on Snape's office door? Suicide, that."

"Maybe we can hear if she's in there and not have to see Snape."

"I dunno..."

"Come on Ron what's the worst that can happen?"

"He can open his door and kill us. Or give us detention for the rest of the year, or - "

"Are you coming, or not?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Ron replied resignedly.

Harry and Ron stopped outside the large door to Snape's office. They waited, silently listening. Suddenly they heard Hermione shriek. "He's hurting her!" Ron exclaimed in concern.

Harry put a restraining arm on Ron. "Ron he can't be hurti - " Harry's reasoning voice was cut off when they both heard Hermione's delighted laugh coming from behind Snape's door. They froze in shock. They were completely confused, even more so when they heard Snape's deep accompanying chuckle.

"What the - ?"

Suddenly Winky popped into the corridor.

"Winky!" Harry gasped, "You scared me!"

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" Winky asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She always greeted everything with suspicion.

Harry smiled patiently at her. "Just passing by Winky," he said, and gave her a small wave as he shoved Ron down the corridor.

He and Ron ducked into an alcove and hid behind a suit of armour. From there they watched Winky knock on Snape's office door.

"Why's she knocking on his door? Why didn't she just pop in there?" Ron wondered.

"How do you think Snape would react to being 'popped in on'?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah, good point."

The two remained hidden in the alcove watching for Hermione to come out of Snape's office. They had waited for several minutes when instead of Hermione coming out of Snape's office, they saw Lucius Malfoy headed towards it.

"Malfoy. What's he doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Hermione's in there!" Ron answered as he saw Lucius Malfoy step up to Snape's office door and knock.

"Snape won't let him hurt her Ron." Harry reassured him. At Ron's disbelieving look Harry continued, "Look I don't trust Snape much more then Malfoy either, but we're at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't allow Hermione to be in any actual danger."

"I guess," Ron agreed.

They saw Snape open his office door sharply. He stepped aside to allow Malfoy entry, closing the door firmly behind him.

Harry and Ron crept from their hiding place to the door to listen, and find out what could possibly be going on. They strained to hear, and could barely make out the words.

"So good to see you Severus," Lucius greeted. "And," he continued his voice now dripping with disgust, "Harry Potter's... Muggle-born friend.

Harry and Ron heard the rustle of parchment changing hands.

After a few minutes of silence they heard Malfoy's astounded voice say, "Did you really? Is this authentic Severus?"

"Completely," Severus answered in a soft deadly voice. "You should know Lucius, that I have told Hermione everything."

"Is this room secure?" Lucius responded.

They heard Snape's silky answer, "Let's make sure that it is, shall we?" Then they heard nothing more.

"Silencing charm. What do you think Snape told Hermione?" Harry noted.

"I dunno. Why did her call her by her first name?"

"Weirder still, why were Hermione and Snape laughing? Snape never laughs," Harry said with a frown.

"Let's wait for Hermione," Ron suggested.

"Okay, but I think we should wait where we won't be seen."

"Good idea," Ron agreed. The two went back and waited in the alcove behind the suit of armour.

* * *

"How will you explain your marriage to a Muggle-born to the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"You said it yourself Lucius. Harry Potter's friend," Severus answered curtly.

"Oh, yes. I see. You wished to seduce information about Potter from her, for the Dark Lord. Only she wouldn't cooperate with your seduction without proper marriage first. Very believable," Lucius agreed. "My congratulations."

"If you have no other questions?" Severus snapped, clearly closing the topic of their marriage.

Lucius looked at Hermione. "Madam Snape, I would like to apologise for any insult I may have caused you in the past," Lucius said, with a bow.

"It's fine Mr Malfoy," Hermione said graciously.

"No it isn't. I have been less then kind to you," he intoned.

"I have taken no offense sir," Hermione allowed.

"I would ask your forgiveness," he said smoothly.

"Certainly, you are forgiven Mr Malfoy," Hermione agreed.

"Lucius please. I hope that we can become friends." Lucius smiled.

Hermione glanced at Severus, and for his sake responded with a bright, "I would like that." Remembering the old world manners practiced by purebloods, she sat on a lab stool so that the men would feel free to sit as well.

"Now that we are finished with the formalities," Severus drawled, "can I get you something to eat Lucius?" Severus asked as he gestured for Lucius to sit.

Lucius sat in the small black leather wing chair. "How well you know me friend." Lucius looked at Hermione, smiled and said, "I of course had to make as though the food in the Great Hall was too beneath my standards to partake of."

"Severus why don't you sit and talk with Mr Mal - Lucius? Is there anything in particular that you would like Lucius?" she asked politely.

"No, no, my dear. Whatever the house-elves have ready will be fine I'm sure." Lucius smiled.

"I'll go to the kitchens myself to get it, that will give you two some time to talk alone," Hermione said diplomatically.

Severus nodded to Hermione. He knew she offered because she didn't want to take the chance of Dobby coming into the same room as Lucius.

"Thank you," Lucius added, standing as she stood to leave.

* * *

When Hermione stepped into the hall she was rushed by Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" she hissed.

"Hermione what's going on. Why are you in the dungeons, what's up with Snape and Malfoy," Harry asked rapidly, in a hushed voice.

"Sever - nape is helping me. Malfoy just showed up. Now I have to get to the kitchens. Get yourselves up to Gryffindor before you're seen," Hermione said as she and Harry started up the corridor, with Ron following behind.

"Kitchens?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting some food obviously," she said, as her irritation grew.

Ron was looking Hermione over from head to toe. Taking in her clothing. Her robes had a high buttoned Victorian lace top, that had gothic belled sleeves and a long flowing skirt. "Hermione, what are you dressed like that for? You look like you should be haunting a seaside cliff," Ron laughed.

"Honestly Ron! You'd think you would have learned your lesson last time you questioned my clothing choices," Hermione said in exasperation.

"We'll go to the Kitchens with you," Harry offered.

"Absolutely NOT!" Hermione responded. "Get up to Gryffindor and stay there!" Then in a softer tone she added, "I'll talk to you later."

She pushed them in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, as she turned to go to the kitchens.

* * *

When Lucius left Hermione closed the door after him and leaned on it gratefully. With her eyes closed she asked Severus, "Is he always like that?"

She felt Severus' arms encircle her and he whispered in her ear, "He is usually worse." She lay her head on Severus' chest and sighed in exhaustion. "Spending time with Lucius does make one feel as if they have been run over by the Hogwart's Express. Twice. You should go to your room and sleep," he told her gently.

"I am tired," she admitted.

"Come, I shall walk with you," he said. Hand in hand, they headed up to the guest rooms by Minerva's chambers. They saw no one on their way as it was quite late and the rest of the castle was asleep. When they got to the door Hermione pulled Severus down and gave him several lingering kisses. He responded by pulling her body close, and returning her lip's caresses with sensual lingering kisses of his own. When they drew apart she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Rest," he ordered sternly.

She drew her hands through his hair and bit her lip to keep herself from telling him of her love for him. As she turned to enter her room, Severus turned to make his way back down to the dungeons, after a last look back at her.

Hermione looked at the clock on the bedside table in her guest room, and made an inelegant noise of frustration. Despite her exhaustion, she had been unable to fall asleep. She sat up and slipped out of bed. She dressed quickly in a simple Muggle dress of midnight blue. Throwing some everyday robes over it she left her room. She wandered the corridors aimlessly. She passed Severus near the library and kept walking a few paces before she realised. They turned back to each other at the same time. Standing a couple of metres apart they said, "What are you doing up?" Hermione laughed, and Severus scowled at their speaking in unison.

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione told him. "I've slept with you for months now, and I think it's become a habit." She blushed and said, "I'm not sure I can sleep unless you are with me now."

He gave her one of the looks her usually reserved for Neville.

"How about you, why aren't you tucked up fast asleep in the dungeons?" Hermione in her over-tired state, began to giggle at her choice of words.

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "It is not unusual for sleep to elude me."

"That's not true, you sleep like a baby," she argued. He glared at her, and she grinned back at him. "Well, you do," she insisted.

"That has not always been the case," he snapped.

"No?" she asked.

"No you insufferable witch!" he growled.

"By your level of tetchiness it seems that you are used to sleeping well at this point. You certainly have slept well with me these past several months. Care to explain what you mean by sleep 'eluding' you then?" she pestered.

"No!" he snarled.

"Severus - " she began threateningly.

"Oh, but of course. You must know, mustn't you?" he asked derisively. "Fine," he continued menacingly. "it is you. Sleeping in close proximity to you seems to keep the nightmares at bay."

"Since when Severus?" she asked. She was truly touched by this revelation.

"Since we began sharing my room at Grimmauld Place," he spat. "You seem to act as some form of shield against the horrific memories that come to me in the night. You started this when Albus first came up with his scheme for your orientation and you insisted that we remain together twenty-four hours a day." He glared so intensely that it caused him pain.

"That's a sweet man, blame me," she snapped.

"I am not BLAMING anyone, you vexing - " he began in a cold sneering voice.

"Well you could have fooled me," she huffed.

She seemed close to tears, and he realised just how exhausted she must be. He realised that he was exhausted as well. When he spoke again, his deep baritone was soft, and almost affectionate, "Hermione." He opened his arms and she rushed into them.

"Severus." There was no missing the affection in her tone.

They stood like that, holding each other for a while and then Severus said, "Come. If neither of us can sleep we may as well get some work done." They walked arm in arm to the dungeons. Where they passed the remainder of the night, sitting close together in his oversised wing chair as he finished his marking, and she researched the properties of stones in relation the potion for Harry's encounter with Voldemort.

* * *

The Great Hall was full to bursting at breakfast that morning, with the guests present. However, the Hogwarts students hushed somewhat when they noticed Professor Snape swoop in through the main doors instead of a staff door, with Hermione at his side. The Slytherins and Gryffindors became silent as the Head of Slytherin led Hermione to the Gryffindor table.

No one noticed Albus Dumbledore watch Severus escort Hermione to the Gryffindor table with a look of intense consternation in his eyes.

When Hermione was seated at the end of the table near the High table, Professor Snape bent and spoke so quietly to her, that even those seated next to her couldn't make out a word. Then Professor Snape swept to the High Table and took his seat, as Harry and Ron moved up the table to sit with Hermione.

"I believe everyone remembers Professor Snape, our Potions Master," Albus Dumbledore spoke to the Ministry officials and Madam Maxime.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and then Hagrid, presumably to make an impression on the Beauxbatons Headmistress, bellowed down the table to Professor Snape, "What were you 'an Hermione doin' Perfeser Snape?"

Severus was prepared. In the wee hours of the morning he and Hermione had come up with a plan to spend their Sunday together. Severus answered Hagrid in a bored drawl, "Today she will be assisting me. We will be gathering some important potions ingredients. Actually, I wanted to speak to you before we leave Professor Hagrid. I was hoping that you could assist us with some preparations."

Hagrid beamed proudly, "It'd be an honour Perfeser Snape, sir."

Severus nodded in acknowledgment and looked at his plate. He pushed some food around listlessly, too tired to actually eat. He thought it exceedingly strange, this tiredness. He had gone for years with so little sleep that it was a wonder he survived, and yet he had never felt tired. He resentfully decided that he indeed must have become accustomed to sleeping soundly with Hermione. He glanced at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione looking at him. Their eyes locked. They seemed to each draw the strength to keep their own eyes open from staring into the depths of the other's. A small smile played about Hermione's lips, and there was a definite softening of Severus' facial expression.

Severus felt two boney hands on his shoulders. Followed by Professor McGonagall's unnecessarily loud voice, "I'm sorry, Severus, but I must pull rank as Deputy Headmistress. I need Professor Hagrid's expertise today. I would like him to introduce our Beauxbatons visitors to some of the more interesting local animal species. I fear I can not deny them the pleasure. Perhaps I can help you with your preparations. Let's get your assistant."

Severus realised that this was a ploy to divert attention from the fact that he and a 'student' had been staring into each other's eyes. "Certainly Minerva," he said smoothly. He rose, his robes billowing behind him as he and Professor McGonagall made their way down the tables. They stopped behind Hermione.

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall as she spoke to her, "It is time for you to assist Professor Snape. Let's get you two going."

"Of course," Hermione said. She turned to Harry and Ron saying, "Bye, then."

"Hermione," Ron whined, "I thought that you would be able to - "

"Mr Weasley," Professor Snape said, his lip curling, "Are you saying that your plans take precedence?"

"No sir, we didn't really have plans," Ron answered.

"Then what are you saying Mr Weasley?" he asked giving Ron a piercing look.

"Nothing, sir," Ron answered sheepishly.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow at him, and swept out of the Hall with Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

Once in the entry Minerva turned to Severus and Hermione. "I happen to know the two of you have had no rest. As much as I am sure you need those ingredients, I must insist that you rest today." As they began to protest Minerva held up a hand. "No, I won't hear it. I have a portkey for you." She handed a feather to Severus. "This will take you to my family's vacation home. I had it readied for you last night." At the odd looks they gave her, she smiled, "I was in the library when you came across each other in the corridor last night. You two are very lucky it was me," she admonished. "Spend the day here. Rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Minerva," Severus said smoothly.

Hermione looked the older woman in the eye and Minerva bent and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Take care of him dear, he's had precious little in his life before now." When they separated Hermione thanked her.

"Off you go!" Minerva ordered.

Severus and Hermione walked out the front doors of the castle into the beauty of the morning. When they were completely out of sight of the castle they activated the portkey.


	8. It's Just One Week

_  
_

* * *

The week with the potential exchange students from Beauxbatons officially began.

* * *

Monday 

or

would you like tea with your tart?

* * *

Harry and Ron were headed to the Beauxbatons Carriage to escort the delegation into the school for breakfast in the Great Hall. They were part of a large group of students singled out for this purpose the previous morning, but today they hadn't stayed with the group. They had fallen behind as they were involved in an ernest discussion. 

"How can McGonagall be so calm? I mean she went to get potion ingredients with Snape, and then disappeared. She didn't come back last night, and she isn't here this morning. Anything could have happened to her," Ron said, in a clearly agitated tone.

"Well McGonagall isn't upset, so she must be okay," Harry replied calmly.

"Maybe, but if she is, why wouldn't McGonagall tell us anything?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it's a girl thing," Harry whispered.

"Ew. Do you think it could be?" Ron whispered back.

"I dunno." Harry's voice returned to normal. "But, there must be some reason for the way McGonagall is handling it. When we told her, she didn't even seem surprised by the news. She just wanted to know how we knew."

"I thought she'd figured out about the map," Ron said.

"Lucky for us she - " Harry broke off as he stared down the path to Hogsmeade. "Ron did you notice Snape anywhere on the map last night?"

"No, but I wasn't looking for him. Why?" Ron asked.

"Look." Harry pointed down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione," Ron smiled. "She's okay!"

Harry and Ron stopped and stared. They saw Snape bend and speak into Hermione's ear, then they heard her laugh carry up the breeze to them. They watched the two walk up the path, deeply involved in conversation. When Hermione smiled up into Professor Snape's face, and reach up to tuck a lock of Snape's hair behind his ear, Ron had to react. "Gross!" he yelled loud enough to get the attention of Professor Snape and Hermione.

"Now you've done it. We'll get detention for sure," Harry groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "It was nothing. Okay, it was gross. But it's Hermione, it's not like it meant anything," Harry explained patiently.

They continued to watch as Professor Snape swooped up to them, his robes whipping dramatically behind him, encouraged by the strong autumn breeze.

"Mr Potter, and... Mr Weasley," Professor Snape enunciated in his most menacing tone. "Isn't there somewhere that you should... be?"

"Uh, yeah Professor," Harry answered, "we're going to walk the Beauxbatons lot to the Great Hall. Like we did yesterday."

"Then do so," The Professor commanded silkily.

As they hurried towards the French Carriage Ron whispered, "Harry, where do you think she was last night? You don't think she was with Snape do you? Are there any potion ingredients you have to pick at night or something?"

"I don't know about that, I think there are, but I bet she just had to be somewhere and he's bringing her back," Harry said firmly. Ron was convinced. Although Harry wasn't sure that he had convinced himself.

Harry felt better when he got to the Great Hall. He saw Hermione talking with Professors McGonagall, and Snape. Harry thought everything had to be legitimate or they wouldn't be with the Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor house.

Harry was close enough to hear as Professor Snape spoke. "Shall we?" he heard Professor Snape ask Hermione.

Harry's mouth opened in amazement as he saw Hermione look up into Snape's eyes and say enthusiastically, "Oh, I think so." Harry stared as Hermione took Snape's arm, and they left together.

An hour later Professor Snape strode down the dungeon corridor, a headache already beginning to pound behind his eyes. 'It is time for the first class of the day, on the first day of a week promising to be filled with obligatory niceties towards potential exchange students. Joy,' Professor Severus Snape grumbled internally.

He released the feminine hand he was holding to cast his wandless spell on the classroom door. The door to the Potions classroom slammed open, it's usual resounding boom echoing throughout the dungeons.

There were several exclamations of fright expressed in heavy French accents, from the potential exchange students in the room.

Professor Snape entered the classroom with his robes billowing spectacularly behind him. He didn't notice the amused smile on the face of the witch walking beside him.

"Silence," Professor Snape ordered in his deep silky voice. The French students quieted, as the Hogwart's students began to murmur in wonderment at a smiling Hermione walking in with Snape.

Professor Snape swept to the front of the classroom, and Hermione his wife, HIS WIFE, took a seat in the front row. At a table right in front of his desk. Her lips were still red and puffy from their kisses. His eyes took in her clothing, she wore the uniform of a student. He couldn't decide if he found this highly arousing, or utterly repulsive. Either way it was disturbing. This inner conflict made him angry. Her current attire and position was entirely the Headmaster's fault. 'Blast him,' Severus thought. He briefly assuaged his anger by wondering if he could create a potion... an impotence potion. Yes, that would be perfect. An impotence potion that he could reduce into a solid, that looked and tasted exactly like Sherbet Lemons. 'That,' he thought, 'would give the old man something to think about.' He wouldn't do it, but it was satisfying to consider. At least Hermione would not have to pretend to be a regular student as Albus had intended. He could take small comfort from the knowledge that he had convinced Minerva to make Hermione an assistant in all the seventh year classes this week. After all it was justifiable with the Beauxbatons students in those classes. He smirked.

The Hogwart's students knew by now to be wary of that smirk. However, the Beauxbatons students tentatively gave him answering smiles.

He shook himself out of the pleasing fantasy of an impotent Albus Dumbledore popping yet another Sherbet Lemon in his mouth, to begin his class. His anger was back in full force. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer as he regarded his N.E.W.T. level Potions class. A class full of the usual Gryffindor and Slytherin troublemakers, and today there was the bonus of potential exchange students. At least he had an avenue with which to vent his frustrations.

"Surely you have all noticed that we have guests with us today," His low derisive voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard his words clearly. "You are here," Professor Snape addressed the cluster of students from Beauxbatons, "to learn exactly what academic life at Hogwarts entails. Therefore, no exceptions will be made in this class. You will be expected to... keep up with my students," he paused to glare pointedly at Harry Potter, "some you may even surpass. Today we will be brewing a memory enhancing potion. The ingredients and method are on the board. My students should have their notes from the last lesson, as well. If you have not completed a successful potion during this class you will report to my office with a four foot essay on memory enhancing potions tomorrow morning before classes begin for the day. There will be no talking or assisting other students. You will each create this potion individually." Realising he had to explain why his wife was not participating he added, "Hermione," the Hogwarts students exchanged startled and confused looks at Professor Snape referring to Hermione by her given name, "is acting as an assistant in all seventh year classes while the Beauxbatons students are with us. However, she will not be helping you with your coursework in this class. If you can not work independently by now, you should not be here." He waved his hand imperiously in the direction of the store cupboard, and the door clicked open. "Gather what you need, and begin."

As the rush for the store cupboard commenced Severus walked up to Hermione and leaned over her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "What would you like to do?"

As she saw no one looking in their direction she dared to lean her head back and look up at him, bringing her face within scant inches of his. She whispered, her breath a soft and warm on his skin from this proximity, "I would like to lighten your teaching burden. Perhaps there are some lower level tests or essays I could correct for you," she suggested. Before he could respond, she finished with a seductive purr of, "Professor."

Slightly shocked by the suggestive inflections she used when breathing his title, he straightened and answered, "Indeed."

The room was soon filled with only the sounds of students chopping ingredients, and Severus' and Hermione's quills scratching on parchments.

Halfway through the class a Beauxbatons student approached Severus' desk. Her approach was unnoticed by Severus, but Hermione didn't miss her. Hermione noticed that the student was tall, and lithe. She had long silky honey blonde hair parted in the middle, and pouty lips that Hermione knew she had intentionally reddened by biting. Hermione was further appalled as the student passed her, swaying her hips as she went.

Hermione's eyes widened as the student leaned over Severus' desk. She arched her back to accentuate her breasts as she breathily said, "Profezzeur Znape?"

"Of all the - " Hermione muttered angrily under her breath.

Professor Snape looked up and was met with the student's breasts. Instead of continuing to look at the student's form, he wisely chose to divert his attention to his wife. "Hermione, could you please help Miss..."

"Devereaux. However, you may call me Angelique, zir," she said huskily, as she practically panted at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape continued, "...Deveraux, with whatever she - "

"Pleaze, zir, can you not 'elp me yourzelf?" Angelique had the audacity to ask.

Professor Snape raised a derisive eyebrow and moved so that he could look at the student's face. His dark eyes were cold and narrowed in suspicion, "Miss Deveraux, you will cease speaking to me in this manner at once. If you require something, then you shall ask Hermione - "

"You call 'er by 'er firzt name!" Her voice rose as she stamped her foot.

"Sit down, Miss Deveraux!" Professor Snape spat, his voice sharp and venomous.

Angelique returned to her seat with a shocked expression at Professor Snape's rejection of her overtures. She was fuming under her breath, "Ze Profezzeurs at Beauxbatons, ZEY are ze gentlemen. Zey vould never treat me zo."

Professor Snape addressed all the Beauxbatons students, in his low menacing tones, "I am not entirely sure to what you are accustomed, however, you will find that ignorance is not an excuse in this class. I expect each and every one of you to obey me without hesitation or question, lest you suffer my... disfavour. Is that clear?" The Beauxbatons students nodded and muttered assent. At this Professor Snape snapped, "Back to work!"

A few minutes later the determined Angelique again approached Severus. When she arrived, Professor Snape looked up at her, fury etched in his features. He pushed back his chair to rise and berate her, but he was forestalled by her next move. She fluttered a hand on her chest and spoke breathlessly, "Profezzeur, ze, ze fumzes... " her voice trailed of dramatically. She swayed on her feet, and fell gracefully into Professor Snape's lap.

Professor Snape was momentarily frozen in shock at the sheer audacity of someone thinking he would respond to such a display.

Hermione shot out of her chair, and was there in an instant. "Get OFF HIM!" she raged; as she grabbed the brazen, favour currying tart by her hair and hauled her off Severus.

The obviously completely alert recipient of Hermione's wrath, struck back with catty reflexes. Angelique slapped Hermione hard across the face leaving deep scratches with her ridiculously long fingernails, causing Hermione to release her hair. However, before she could form a triumphant grin, Hermione had her wand pressed into her throat and was beginning to whisper a hex.

"Expelliarmus! Accio Hermione's wand!" Harry cast in quick succession. He did this in order to save Hermione from serious consequences. Harry Potter stood holding Hermione's wand with a stunned expression on his face.

The class watched as Professor Snape took Hermione's hands in one of his, and drew her to him. He then tipped her face with his other hand and examined her scratches. Professor Snape did not relinquish his hold on Hermione as he turned to Angelique.

"Potter!" he barked. Harry hurried to the front of the class. "Take Miss Deveraux to the Headmaster's office and..."

"Severus, he's out of the castle with the Ministry officials this morning," Hermione reminded him quietly.

Harry's eyebrows knit together as he realised Hermione had used Professor Snape's first name. He was pulled out of this thoughts by Snape continuing his instructions.

Professor Snape's cold lethal voice smoothly resumed, "...take her to the Deputy Headmistress' office Potter, and wait for me there. As soon as I have treated my wif - , Hermione's injuries we shall join you."

Harry handed Hermione back her wand and took Angelique by the sleeve.

"And Potter, you may use magic to restrain her if necessary."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered enthusiastically. He knew as Professor Snape spoke, that those words spoken in that voice, would keep the Beauxbatons student docile on the trip to Professor McGonagall's office.

"The rest of you," Professor Snape said in his soft dangerous voice, "despite our little... drama, your potions should be finished. I want them bottled, labeled, and on my desk... Now. Clear up, get out."

That evening a barefoot Severus who had stripped down to his untucked white linen shirt and trousers, relaxed gratefully on a cheerful tartan couch in his office. His wife was pressed into his side, resting on him in her silver grey evening robes.

"It may clash with your office but it's quite comfortable." She smiled.

"Mmmm," he replied.

"It was really thoughtful of Minerva to send it for the week," she added.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Although I think her best deed of the day was to send that French tart back to France," Hermione asserted.

"Albus doesn't agree with you," he pointed out.

"Yes, well he wasn't here, so it was Minerva's decision," she said.

"Technically it was Minerva's suggestion, and Madam Maxime's decision," he corrected.

"Who cares, so long as that tart is out of your hair," Hermione decreed.

"She did not actually touch my hair," he baited.

"She was in your lap!" Hermione said. Her voice holding an odd tone, a mixture of anger and insecurity.

Severus smiled at her, his deep eyes boring into hers. "There is only one witch I ever want in my lap," he said, in his low melodic voice. He suddenly pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Severus what - " she began in surprise.

He cut her off as he took her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, sensually, clearly stating his intent.

Hermione could see the passion, the need, in his dark eyes as he drew back slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. She kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She teased the tip of his tongue with the tip of hers. She felt the passion build as the teasing kiss turned wild, and their tongues stroked each other furiously.

Quite sometime later they fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped around each in the lingering post coital haze of their spent passion.

They both slept very well that night, on the couch Minerva had sent them.

* * *

Tuesday 

or

you're not paranoid if everyone really is out to get you.

* * *

Severus and Hermione walked in the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and made their way to the kitchen. Most of the Order was already assembled. Severus and Hermione sat together and talked quietly with each other, as a few stragglers made their way in. It was not long before Albus called for attention. I have some good news to begin with. It would seem that James Adams, our new colleague from America is well on his way to becoming a servant of Voldemort, and a spy for the Light. Severus if you would be so kind as to fill us in." Albus smiled. 

Severus addressed the group in dark tones. "I received information this morning that the inner circle will be called to The Dark Lord's side this evening. He is still in China although his exact location is unobtainable. Lucius Malfoy will be bringing James Adams with him. If all goes as planned Adams will be branded tonight. With Lucius vouching for him, The Dark Lord should accept him without probing his mind."

"Will you be off to China to join your Master?" Moody threw at Snape.

"Alastor - " Arthur Weasley began.

At the same time Severus growled, "Moody - "

Before either man could speak to Moody Hermione was on her feet leaning over that table bringing herself almost nose to nose with the old Auror. Her outraged voice overrode everyone else's.

"You are worse then those you purport to oppose Alastor Moody. At least Death Eaters are honest about who and what they are. They don't hide their prejudices and sadistic practices behind a false face of justice. You know Severus Snape is fighting on the same side you are. You flaunt your scars openly thinking they make you important. You don't know what real honour and sacrifice is. Severus Snape embodies both. He goes back to be tortured, not cursed and left with a simple scar, NO, he is TORTURED! time and time again in order to get any information he can to help us win this fight. He has almost died more times than you could imagine. Poppy has told me that there were several times when his injuries were so severe that she was sure he couldn't survive. But his strength and - " she broke off at the feel of Severus' hand on her arm.

Severus stood and whispered in her ear. His low voice was so quiet that only she could hear, "You are truly a force to be reckoned with my fearsome one, but he will never change his opinions. Don't do this to yourself. Accept it as I do. Leave it. Sit with me."

Hermione plunked down in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest. Silently she glared at Moody, a fierce protective fire blazing in her eyes.

Severus folded himself elegantly in his seat and leaned into Hermione's ear again. "My wife," he breathed, "you are a warrior Goddess brought to life. Badb, Macha and the Mórrígan all quake in your shadow. You are so incredibly beautiful when you are like this."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Everyone reported or contributed in their own way. When it was Hermione's turn she spoke calmly and with a confidence that she didn't really feel. Acting in her new role of tactician she said, "I suggest that we begin planting false information for The Dark Lord to discover. Yes," she cut off the people who were about to interrupt, "I realise it can't be through the spies. We can't jeopardise their important positions. No, we need to plant something that The Dark Lord can find himself. That will make the misinformation even more credible. We need to create false information that the Dark Lord would be compelled to believe, but that he can not confirm in any way. Something that would shake The Dark Lord's confidence, off balance him. Perhaps evidence that Harry is becoming extremely powerful, or that our numbers have increased, or that we have - Yes! I have it! That we have developed a new curse that is devastating, and has no counter curse. A curse that can banish a soul from this plane of existence permanently. We need to make him believe that we have had successes in testing this curse," she continued excitedly, "that there is a long-standing mole within his ranks, who is willing to die to use the curse on him. He will become paranoid, he will start to mistrust his allies. He will begin to make mistakes. However, we must formulate a way to do this that does not endanger our spies. With the false information we must lead The Dark Lord's paranoia in another direction."

"A good plan Hermione!" Tonks enthused.

"It really is!" Remus added.

"We may be able to use this," Albus allowed.

"Make him more paranoid, utterly brilliant," Kingsley Shaklebolt concurred.

Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you." She turned to pointedly address Alastor Moody, "And thank you. I never would have thought of making him paranoid, unhinged as it were, without you."

* * *

Wednesday 

or

his secret obsession.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, that will be 10 points from Slytherin. Remove your wand from Mr Zabini's face, and explain yourselves," Severus snarled, as he and Hermione emerged from the shadows of the dungeon corridor. 

"It was nothing sir," Blaise said quickly.

"Sir, he was maligning your good reputation," Malfoy said slyly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He really didn't care what the students thought of him. However, these two are Slytherin, and if this could in any way endanger his reputation or position in Voldemort's inner circle, he needed to know. "Go on," he said.

"Zabini said that you are as virile as a eunuch, or you would have given that French slut what she was asking for," Malfoy responded, sending a hateful glare at Blaise.

"Touching though your defense of my masculinity is Mr Malfoy, I have no need of it." Severus sneered, his tone stating clearly that he did not care for Draco's tattling on another Slytherin. "Both of you get to breakfast before I decide to demonstrate my... vigour, by pounding some sense into you insolent heads," he warned in his most dangerous voice.

With genuine fear Blaise stuttered, "Y - yes Pro - Professor Snape."

"Certainly, sir," Malfoy drawled amiably.

Blaise ran in the direction of the Great Hall, with Malfoy sauntering along behind.

That evening Draco Malfoy decided he needed to talk about the morning's incident with his Head of House. He really didn't feel he deserved to lose 10 points. He intended to enter Professor Snape's office stealthily. He thought that he wouldn't be allowed entrance if he knocked. It was late, way past curfew, but he knew that Professor Snape almost never slept. Luckily in his six years of diligent spying on Professor Snape he had learned how to disable all of the Professor's frequently used wards, and he had kept up to date with all of Professor Snape's passwords. When he reached the office door it took him a little over an hour to figure out which wards his Professor was using today, and disable them. Then he whispered the password and slipped inside. His eyes were drawn to a new and startling addition to Professor Snape's office, a tartan couch. After a closer look he was shocked to the core by what he saw.

Professor Snape was lying on the eye sore of a couch wearing a grey night shirt, his back resting on some pillows placed on the arm of the couch. His arms were wrapped lovingly around Hermione, who was nestled between his legs wearing some wispy black chiffon concoction that must have been intended to be a nightgown. Her head was resting just under the Professor's chin. One of her hands was on his chest the other snuggled in under him. They were both sound asleep, and they were both smiling.

Draco Malfoy was beyond furious. He had never admitted his feelings. They would not be appropriate for his carefully cultivated image. However, his feelings were real and they were deep. They had only grown deeper with each passing day over the last six years. It was a young man suffering from an intense jealous rage that slipped unnoticed out of Professor Snape's office that evening. A young man determined to eliminate his rival.

* * *

Thursday 

or

"oh, speak again bright angel!" (1)

* * *

Hermione awoke curled up with Severus on the tartan couch Minerva McGonagall had loaned them. She loved this time. The time when Severus was between sleep and wakefulness. During that brief time his guard was down. He was completely open, although, he was unaware of it. She had been watching this beautiful phenomena since the first morning they awoke in the same room at Grimmauld Place. Sometimes she would be lucky and he would mumble and reveal something of himself that he would normally hide behind his indifferent mask. One morning in the tent she was thrilled when his mumbling was about her. She discovered that he loved her horrible hair. In that wondrous state he had buried his hands in her hair and whispered that he loved long wildly curly hair. Before he drifted back to sleep he had added that he had never seen any he loved more then hers. Since that revelation she never missed watching him come to wakefulness. 

If she had thought that morning in the tent had been a revelation, she was totally unprepared for this morning. "Hermione, my wife," he breathed, and his face was transformed with a contented smile.

She was taken aback as she studied his relaxed content expression. He seemed happy, and that expression came when he had tightened his hold on her and said, 'my wife'. She wanted more, she whispered, "Do I make you happy?" He didn't respond. "Talk to me Severus!" she implored.

"Mmm, uv-oo."

"Severus what!" she urged gently. His answer was totally garbled, but her hopeful guess made her really, really, want to know exactly what he had mumbled.

"Good morning," Severus' alert silky voice drawled just before he captured her lips with his for a morning kiss.

'Damn!' she thought. 'if only - ' She lost her train of thought as their kiss deepened with passion.

* * *

Friday 

or

it was a long strange trip in the restricted section.

* * *

It was the just after midnight when Hermione awakened Severus with a brilliant idea. What would happen if they used a sample of Harry's own blood in the potion they were developing to enhance his magical power. They discussed and debated the possible effects for hours. In the pre-dawn they decided that they needed to check and see if anything like this had ever been attempted before. They both knew from experience that almost every new idea had already been thought of by someone else, and if you just looked long enough you would find it. As they didn't want to take any unnecessary chances with Harry's life they agreed that it would be prudent to discover if there were any records of a similar experiment. 

The two made their way through the sleeping castle to the library and spent several hours scouring the Restricted Section. By this time they were tired and Severus was sitting on the floor holding Hermione in his lap as they each waded through tomb after tomb.

Suddenly they heard a noise. Madam Pince had come in, she was obviously a terribly early riser. She saw them and gaped. She seemed to not believe her eyes. While she was rubbing her eyes Severus quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on both himself and Hermione.

When Madam Pince removed her hands from her eyes she squinted in the semi-darkness at the place where she thought she had seen Professor Snape with a woman in his lap. Upon seeing nothing she walked away muttering to herself about hallucinations.

When she was gone Severus and Hermione returned unobserved to Severus' office.

* * *

Saturday 

or

welcome to Hogwarts, now go home!

* * *

Severus Snape sat at the High Table glowering at the student tables, and tuning out Albus' speech. The two exchange students had been chosen and the rest were going back to Beauxbatons after the feast, taking two Hogwarts students with them. 

"Didn't Albus choose well?" Professor Flitwick asked Severus.

'As neither of the departing two Hogwart's students were either The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-Order-To-Drive-Me-Insane or his faithful sidekick Weasley, I'd say, No,' Severus thought. What he said was, "Um."

"My my Severus that's a nice ring. I've never known you to wear jewellery, is it a family piece?" Flitwick continued to try to converse with the surly Potions Master.

"What?" Severus looked at his hand. His wedding ring was gleaming in the candlelight. When he had cancelled the Disillusionment Charm he had cast to hide himself and Hermione from Madam Pince, neither of them had realised that it cancelled his earlier Disillusionment on their rings as well. "No, no, it's not," he replied icily. His tone effectively ending the conversation.

At the Gryffindor Table Hermione was having problems of her own.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said, "what's that on your wrist."

"Oh nothing." she answered trying to hide her wrist from view. Only Ron grabbed it for a closer look. "It looks like someone bit you," he joked.

"Let's see." Lavender took Hermione's wrist. "Ooo that looks like a binding scar."

"What's a binding scar?" Dean Thomas asked.

'Oh great, everyone jump in.' Hermione thought sarcastically, although she remained silent through it all.

Lavender explained, "When a witch and wizard get bound they get a scar like this as a physical reminder and a token from the magic in the ceremony. It's so romantic, you see if they use the really ancient ritual they bite each other - "

"Ew, gross." someone said.

"Most people use knives now," Lavender answered haughtily.

"What's bound?" a Muggle-born asked.

"It like married only it's deeper. It's a really old wizarding ceremony. It's so romantic, that's what I want when I get married," Lavender proclaimed.

Neville looked at Hermione's wrist. "That's a binding scar for sure. My Gran has one like it," he informed the group.

Only Harry noticed Hermione look up at Snape.

"Don't be stupid," Harry said. "Leave her alone."

Hermione snatched her wrist back and looked at Harry.

His green eyes bore into hers. When no one was paying them any attention she whispered, "How?"

"I know you. I've noticed a few things. Who were you just locking eyes with? Come on, I'd have to be daft not to have put it together," he answered.

"But - "

"And I've been watching the map since Sunday night."

"Oh my God, does anyone - "

"No, just me. Ron's great at chess and Quidditch but he's not so observant, you know?"

"Harry I - "

"Your wedding ring is showing."

"Oh no." Hermione stuffed her hand in her pocket.

"Why Hermione? Why?" Harry asked sadly. "You will tell me sometime won't you?"

"Of course Harry! I would have already but Dumbledore didn't want the announcement made with the Beauxbatons students here. We were told to tell no one. Tomorrow Severus and I are going to my parent's house for dinner to tell them. Will you talk with me after classes Monday? Then will you have dinner with us in our chambers."

"Sure we'll talk after classes, but - "

"Please Harry," she pleaded.

Harry looked into her eyes, "Yeah, sure. What are friends for?"

* * *

_Footnote:_

_(1) William Shakespeare_


	9. Morsmordre

_Author Notes_

Warning

Minor character death in this chapter. (By minor I mean not Severus Snape or Hermione Granger.) 

* * *

The Beauxbatons entourage and the Ministry officials having finally left, Hermione escaped the Great Hall and went to Severus' office. She shut herself in and stood still in the middle of the room.

Everything had all just come crashing in on her when she saw Harry's reaction to her marriage. She suddenly realised that the reactions to her marriage might not all fit into just the two categories she had expected. She had hoped some people, like Minerva, would be happy for them. Just like she had known some people would be angry. But Harry had seemed sad, and that surprised her. She was irrevocably bound to Severus Snape, and she wouldn't change that for anything. No, she most definitely wouldn't ever want to undo it; she was just not quite sure how to actually do it.

'Where do we go from here?' she wondered. 'I started this because I didn't want Albus to send Severus and I away from each other. I wanted to stay with Severus. I still do, but, but, we were alone then. It was easy to be alone with him. It's wonderful to be alone with him. I just don't know how to be with him if we're not alone. I wish it was still just us. What's going to happen now? How is he going to react to the students, the Professors and everyone else who isn't in The Order? How am I going to react to them. More importantly how are they going to react to us? I know how some are going to react. We have to announce it tomorrow. Announce it. Oh no, oh no, oh no.' Her anxiety was increasing exponentially with each successive thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Severus swept in.

"Hi," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Good evening?" Severus replied in a questioning tone.

They looked at each other until Hermione couldn't take it any longer, and averted her gaze.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked.

"There's nothing wrong," she replied.

"Nothing?" he said.

"No nothing, how did your - "

"You are lying to me. Why?" he asked curtly.

"Lying? Are you accusing me of lying?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I accuse you of nothing. I am stating a fact. You are lying. You are keeping something from me, that much would be obvious even to a Hufflepuff," he said, in a low dangerous voice. "Why do you lie to me Hermione? Explain."

She had been hiding the truth, she knew that. But she was being tactful, not deceitful. 'How dare he?' she thought. What she voiced was an angry, "Fine! Have it your way, I'm lying."

"We have established that you are lying. The current question is, why are you lying Hermione?" he said in a deadly quiet tone.

She had been evasive to avoid problems. She thought, 'I'd have been damned if I had spoken. Wouldn't I? Yes, I'm sure I would have. And now I'm damned because I didn't speak.' She felt tears threatening at her perceived hopeless plight. That made her mad. Very mad. "How dare you presume to judge my - "

"Your what?" he whispered, cutting her off. "I am judging nothing. However, you Madam are being overtly duplicitous."

"How dare you?" She was livid.

"You have already asked that. I dare because I am the one who is being lied to," he hissed in a voice that was barely audible.

"Of course you are the injured party here!" she spat back.

"And precisely how have I injured you?" His face was white with rage at her inference.

"I never said you had injured me. I said - "

"Yes?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, and looming over her.

"Oh get away from me, you great bully." she moved to put distance between them.

Severus' arm shot out and he caught her. His hand holding her in place by her upper arm. He was rigid with fury, "Where do you think you are going?" His usual rigid control had snapped and he was bellowing now.

"I am going the hell away from you!" she declared, incensed by his hold on her. "Let me go!"

He did. "Go then Madam." he said, as he viciously pushed her from him. "Get out! And be warned, you will not get back in."

"Severus - " she tried to begin.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Severus I'm - "

"No!" He towered over her, he was beyond furious. "You do not even have the... courage... to admit to your lies. You think you can deflect the the attention from your deception by accusing me of intimidation, of 'being a bully', when you know that I am no more and no less then I have always been. I do not want to hear your diversions, nor your excuses. There can be no excuse for this behaviour."

"I am not your student!" she said shrilly.

"Exactly," he hissed. "You are my wife, as such this behaviour is unacceptable. I suggest that you - "

She cut him off. "Your behaviour is unacceptable Severus Snape! I wasn't lying to you. I didn't want to burden you with my petty worries. That's all. And what do I get for it? You scream at me, you... you... Did you tell me to go? Did you throw me out? You did!" Her voice broke and tears of frustration, fear, and rage ran freely down her cheeks. "I'll leave Severus. I'll get out, and I'll stay out if that's what you want!" She turned on her heel and made for the door. She was slower then she would have liked, blinded by tears as she was.

Severus realised that casting a locking spell would be useless; because she would hear it and counter it. Instead he easily swept past her, and physically blocked her exit.

Hermione stopped before him. Dashing the tears from her face with the back of her hands, she struggled to master her emotions. She looked up at him. In a shaky voice she said, "I didn't want to bother you with my silly worries. I didn't want to say anything that might cause problems between us, and now look! I might as well have just told you in the first place."

In his mind he raged, 'Yes, you stupid witch! You should have told me!' With utmost disdain his mind added, 'As I believe I said from the beginning.' He fought the overwhelming desire to voice those thoughts. The effort of not speaking his cutting remarks was making him nauseous. 

What he finally said was, "Hermione, you can tell me anything. Even if I do not like it, we shall find a way to work through it together." He was completely taken aback by his own words. He was even more surprised then Hermione was to hear these words issue from his mouth. As he considered what he had just said, he was shocked by the realisation that he actually meant his words.

"Oh, Severus," she said sadly.

"Come now," he said, all traces of anger gone from his voice. He took her hand and led her to the couch they had slept on for the past week. When she was seated, he gave her his handkerchief and went to get tea.

He handed her a cup and sat beside her with his own. He reached out and smoothed her unruly hair away from her face. "Tell me," he said simply.

She told him about what happened at the Gryffindor table. She told him about how sad Harry had seemed. She voiced her newest fears. Fears she realised that came down to a question she had to ask him. "Severus, will you think our marriage is worth it, when we have to face all kinds of negative reactions?"

"We have already faced some," he reminded her. "Surely you have noticed that I do not mind what other's think. Do you mind how our marriage is perceived?"

"No! Well yes, but I know it's worth it," she said firmly.

"Do you?" he asked quietly.

"I do. You are worth it Severus," she said in a very firm assured voice.

"Well then, it is nothing that is insurmountable. We shall deal with it as it happens. If it happens," he consoled her.

Even though they were now technically allowed to retire to bed together, as the French delegation and Ministry representatives had departed, they never made it to bed that night. Instead, Hermione fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep in Severus' arms on the tartan couch. He removed her tea cup from her hand and set it safely aside. He then spent most of the night awake; studying the witch in his embrace and wondering how it was that she made him feel things he hadn't felt in years, and in some instances, ever.

* * *

Hermione awoke around five the next morning to find herself alone. She was gripped with an unreasonable panic that could only be due to the obscene hour of the morning. 'He's left me!' she thought in anguish. 'I was horrible to him, and he's left me.'

Almost as if on cue Severus opened the door and came in. He was back after a brief trip to restore discipline in the Slytherin common room. He looked at his wife and said, "Some dunderhead thought it would be amusing to wake all of Slytherin house at four in the morning with strategically placed stink bombs."

Hermione not seeming to have heard him greeted him enthusiastically. "Severus!" she exclaimed as she rushed to him. He opened his arms to her just in time. She pressed him back into the wall while burying her hands in his hair to hold him near her. She kissed him firmly, thoroughly. As he returned her kisses she pressed her body into his. When she finally broke the kiss for lack of oxygen she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Good morning," she said, smiling into his skin.

"Iubitaù," he murmured.

She moved a little away to face him. "What?"

His face was completely unreadable. "Nothing."

"Oh, no! We did that bit last night. What did you say?" She smiled.

"It's Romanian," he said simply. "Something I heard members of my mother's family say."

"And it means?"

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. She took his hands in hers. "Severus," she said, "tell me, please."

He jerked sharply away and moved past her. "Beloved," he spat.

"It means beloved?" she asked.

"Is that not what I just said?" he snapped. His body tensed even more as he felt her slip her arms around him from behind, and rest her cheek on his back.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He tried to draw away from her but she held fast. 'How could I have said that? What is wrong with me? And she thanks me? She thanks me! How - ' he berated himself. However, his inner diatribe was interrupted because she was speaking again.

"Thank you for finally giving me the courage to say something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time now." She paused and gathered herself. "Severus look at me, please."

She released him and he turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned.

Looking into his deep black eyes she took a steadying breath and said quietly, "I love you."

When he saw the open look of adoration on her face, he couldn't resist reaching out to touch her. He stroked her cheek with the back of one of his elegant hands.

She paused and took his face in her hands. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones lovingly. "So many times I have wanted to tell you, but..." she trailed off.

"Hermione," was all he could say. He drew her to him and embraced her gently. With her head once more buried in his neck he whispered, "Beloved," his arms tightened around her, after a beat he whispered again, "Hermione my beloved."

They stood like that for a long time. Simply holding each other. They were brought back to the real world by a knock on the door. Reluctantly they moved out of each other's arms.

Severus opened the door to find Winky there holding out a sealed parchment. "Professor Sir, this comes for you. The owl who is bringing it just now, is still in the kitchens sir." She held out the parchment and he took it scowling down at the elf. Hermione came over and thanked Winky. Winky nodded and was gone. Severus closed the door and opened the parchment.

"An owl in the kitchens, that can't be very sanitary. Does your mail always get delivered there?" Hermione asked.

"Only if it's important and cannot wait. As a general rule owls won't come into the Dungeons," he answered absently. He was re-reading the note.

He handed the parchment to Hermione and she read:

**Severus,**

Our Lord is most pleased with your marriage. He has high hopes for this new connection.

We have a new brother, a James Adams from America. He was marked tonight.

I am leaving for England now. After I conclude my business I will head to Hogwarts to check on my son's progress. I shall most probably see you before this owl reaches you tomorrow morning.

Lucius

"Ironic."

Severus reached out and fingered a lock of her hair by her face. "What is ironic?" he asked.

"That The Dark Lord is more accepting of our marriage then Albus," she answered sadly.

"Ironic indeed. Will you accompany me to show this to Albus?" he asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Severus spoke the password and he and Hermione ascended to the Headmaster's office. He knocked and Albus called him in.

"Severus, my boy!" Albus greeted with a welcoming smile, his eyes twinkling happily. The smile and twinkle faded as Hermione entered the office after Severus.

"Please sit," Albus directed.

Severus and Hermione sat in the overstuffed arm chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. Severus spoke first, "This came this morning." He handed the short note to Albus.

"It seems like your plans are working out well," Albus said resentfully.

"Yes Albus, our marriage will cause no problems with The Dark Lord. It seems that our marriage will actually be to The Order's advantage," Severus said evenly.

"That may be," Albus allowed. "I can't say that I am unhappy with another spy bearing the Dark Mark either. Now here is how I want you to handle things. I still want to keep Miss Gra - "

"I beg your pardon Albus, but it is Madam Snape," Severus corrected.

"Yes, Hermione," Albus said. "As I was saying, her status with The Order should be kept secret within The Order for the time being, for security reasons. Severus, as you voiced such strong objections to her posing as a student this year, I have found another way to explain her early N.E.W.T.s, and her very presence in the castle. You two will announce your marriage at lunch today. Minerva will announce Hermione's N.E.W.T. results at that time as well. Minerva was adamant about having that... privilege. After that, when you are approached and questioned about your current and future plans, you will simply tell people that Hermione is a... house witch," Albus ordered with a triumphant smile. "You will both have to keep up that pretense. Severus you will need to treat Hermione as would be expected of a pureblood Master of his house. Hermione you will need to be seen spending your time reading Witch Weekly, gossiping, primping, that kind of thing. I know this may not be how you intended your married lives to be, but it's all for the good of The Order. You both understand the importance of that."

Hermione's face registered complete shock, and she was utterly speechless.

Severus' voice was a deep appalled whisper, "Surely there is another way."

"I believe this is the best way." Albus smiled. On the surface it seemed to be his usual benevolent smile, but if you looked closely it was actually a smile of twisted victory. A smile prompted by the knowledge that forcing Hermione to live like a house witch, would be very likely to cause irreconcilable differences between her and Severus.

"Albus I do not think that this - "

"Severus, it is decided. I have already taken your wishes into consideration. As you did not want Hermione to, what was it? Yes, I remember, 'be a mature married woman parading around in the uniform of a schoolchild', then this is the best option. I am sure that if Hermione would have rather: assisted in classes while doing advanced work set especially for her; spent time researching in the library; devoted herself to advancing academically; worked on special projects in Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes and the like; then you never would have approached me with that concern."

It didn't take Hermione any time to work out what was going on. Albus was painfully obvious, though he didn't seem to think so. "You must realise Albus that when Severus approached you, he knew my mind. Neither of us wish for me to pose as a schoolchild, no matter how distasteful the other option may be. Everyone said it so well when I was inducted to The Order. It was a few months ago but I'm sure you remember. It was mentioned that my years are beyond those of my former classmates, due of course to the combination of when my birth date falls in the school year, and my Time-Turner usage. It was also said that my maturity has always been beyond my years, as is my intellect. So please, refrain from insulting my intelligence." Hermione smiled sweetly, while her eyes flashed in cold calculation.

Severus looked at her and was filled with admiration that showed clearly in his eyes as they searched hers. "Hermione, I have had all of your belongings brought to our chambers. Why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Do anything you wish. Change anything to suit you, I have no attachment to things as they are. I will join you soon."

"That would be perfect." She gave Severus a genuine smile, which he returned.

She then glanced briefly at the Headmaster, "Albus." She nodded and left the two men alone.

Severus looked at Albus with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since your marriage Severus. How did this come about?" Albus asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"We spent every hour of the day and night together for several months. We became quite accustomed to the arrangement. As Hermione's orientation neared an end she was concerned that you would separate us. When she asked me, I told her that it was my belief that you would indeed see to it that we no longer lived together - "

"What do you mean you lived together?" Albus asked forcefully.

"Albus, you put us together. I know you only meant for us to work together, but we spent twenty-four hours a day together since the first night of Hermione's orientation." Severus continued quickly before the Headmaster could voice his opinions on Severus' last statement. "However, we did not have a physical relationship. That did not happen until after we bound ourselves to each other. When Hermione's fear of our immanent separation manifested, she offered herself to me as a bound concubine; so that you would allow us to continue to live together. She knew the spell from research she had done. She initiated the spell." Severus hesitated before continuing, "I know I did not have to respond. I did not have to accept her. Perhaps it was the Slytherin in me, but after all these years to have..." Severus thought better of finishing that statement. He did not like to expose himself in that way, even to his mentor. "Suffice it to say I did not wish an end to our circumstances either. When my part in the spell came, instead rejecting her, or dishonouring her and accepting her as my bound concubine; I offered myself in return and took her as my wife."

"Severus you know I care for you as a son. But, I simply can't condone your marriage. Minerva believes that I'm put out because you didn't consult me before you married Hermione. Maybe that's a piece of it, I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that now was not the time. Defeating Tom must be our primary focus," he said.

"Albus you know that my marriage will work in favour of our defeat of The Dark Lord. Furthermore - "

Hagrid rushed into the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster, Perfeser Snape. There's trouble," Hagrid blurted out.

"What is it Hagrid?" Albus asked calmly.

"Some Slytherins tricked the two French kids inta goin' inter the forest. I'll go in meself ter start looking fer 'em, but I could use some help."

"Of course Hagrid, I will gather others to help." Albus left his office to conscript volunteers.

"Hagrid," Professor Snape spoke, "do you know which Slytherins did this?"

"Yes sir, a couple o' firs' years. I sent 'em to wait fer ya by yer office," Hagrid answered, as Professor Snape walked out with him.

"I'll see to them Hagrid. Send for me if I am needed," Severus said, as he turned towards the Dungeons.

"Will do Perfeser!" Hagrid called to Professor Snape's back.

* * *

It had been a long morning. After doling out punishments to the Slytherins who tricked the exchange students, Severus made his way to the private chambers he would now be sharing with Hermione. It was almost lunch time by the time he entered their chambers. He froze just inside the door. His eyes drank in the vision before him. Hermione was standing staring contemplatively into the fire. She hadn't heard him come in. She was dressed in simple black robes trimmed and lined in deep purple. Her hair was in a loose bun, and the way she held herself with such aplomb almost made him smile. He thought he had never seen anything more simply elegant.

Hermione startled when Severus came up behind her. He wrapped one long arm around her waist and pulled her back into his body. 'Does he always have to be as silent as a cat?' she wondered fleetingly.

"I think I've made progress with the power enhancing potion for Harry this morning," she said, as a pleased expression graced her face.

"What were your findings this morning?" he murmured in his dark silken voice, his lips lightly grazing her ear as he spoke.

Hermione and Severus had been working on the potion as much as possible over the last week. They had made quite a bit of progress the day before as it was Saturday, and they had all day to work on it. Except of course the brief time in which they were required to attend the parting dinner for the Beauxbatons entourage.

Hermione began speaking somewhat breathily, "I think it's promising. This time I didn't brew it with the Amazonite, Bloodstone, and Jet just sitting in lumps in the bottom of the cauldron. That was effective, but I think I may have found a way to increase the effectiveness of the stones. I actually pulverized small chips of each stone and incorporated the powder in the brew. I know this hasn't really been done in potions, but I think perhaps ingesting some of the stones, and thereby their properties, may prove to be beneficial. At least, I know it won't be harmful."

She turned in his embrace, and looked into his eyes. "I was wondering if there was a way to make the potion act like Muggle time released medications. You know take the potion, and get instant benefits, and then get hit with another wave at a later time."

Severus looked at her with what might have been encouragement glinting in his eyes. He was impressed that she chose to spend her morning in the lab, rather then redecorating. 'She really is a prodigy in Potions,' he thought. He was so pleased when he had the time to work with her. No one else had ever come close to his level of understanding in the field. 'Even the other Masters do not understand the way I work like Hermione does. Perhaps when the Dark Lord has been defeated I will be able to devote more time to research, with her,' he thought wryly. He really wished he could have been working with her in the lab this morning rather then dealing with dunderheads. 'Since when do I allow myself to hope and wish?' he wondered. But he did hope and wish, he hoped and wished to one day be able to spend his days devoted to researching with Hermione. Yes he was impressed by her, and that showed in his eyes.

Hermione smiled at the look in his eyes and continued, "I couldn't figure out how to do that in one potion, so what I have done is create four separate potions. All four doses are taken all at the same time, negating the need to repeat the doses for four days. So hopefully Harry won't have to take a repeat dose mid duel with The Dark Lord." She laughed gently and continued, "As you know the potion lasts for twenty-four hours. What I have done is create four potions: the first potion acts immediately; potion two has a twenty-four hour delayed release; potion three has a forty-eight hour delayed release; and potion four has a seventy-two hour delayed release."

She paused, took a breath, and looked at Severus expectantly. "So, what do you think?"

"Hermione," Severus asked smoothly, "you are telling me that you have created potions that for all intents and purposes enhance Harry's powers for four consecutive days without him needing to take repeat doses?"

"That's the idea, yes," she answered with a smile.

"We need to test - "

"It's already in the testing phase," she informed him.

"What do you mean? How - "

"I took a phial of each potion half an hour ago. The first dose seems to be having positive effects. I've done some simple spells and each spell has been at least doubly as powerful as it would normally be, some more so. I - "

Severus grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, his dark gleaming eyes boring into hers. "You tested an experimental potion on yourself! When you were alone!"

"Yes... well... I - "

"Have you no mind!"

"Severus, I didn't - "

"How could you do something so careless! How could you endanger yourself like that!" he raged.

"You're overreacting, there was no - " 

Her response was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Severus was not pleased. "Enter," Severus barked, as he waved his hand to wandlessly open the door.

Minerva McGonagall came in with a determined look on her face. "Severus, Hermione," she began. She didn't seem to notice the charged atmosphere. "I know Albus intends to force you to announce your marriage at lunch today. However, I will have none of it."

Both Severus gazed at her with an unreadable expression, while Hermione was obviously perplexed.

"Hermione, as Albus knows I will be announcing that you took your N.E.W.T.s at the beginning of the summer, but then I will announce your marriage. For you to have to stand and tell the assembly, 'we're married'." Minerva scoffed. "What was Albus thinking? No we will handle this with the dignity it deserves. I will just go from one announcement right into the next. Albus won't know, until it's done. I hate going behind his back but this calls for it. He's being so, so petulant." Minerva pronounced.

"Thank you Minerva," Severus intoned. He was genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Yes, well, you're welcome." She smiled. "I must go now. I have to help Albus with..." her voice trailed off as she was already halfway down the Dungeon corridor.

"Severus," Hermione said, as he shut the door behind Minerva, "I'm sorry."

"Hermione you are aware of proper procedures, what were you thinking?" he said softly.

"I was - "

"You could have killed yourself," he whispered icily.

"Severus, you are right. I won't do it again," she said earnestly.

He looked at her silently, his eyes were fixed on hers and they seemed to pierce through to her very soul. "See that you don't," he whispered, his voice warming somewhat. He reached out and took her hand in his. He drew it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her inner wrist. 

She suddenly realised that his anger was not judgment of her poor lab procedures, but it was concern for her well being.

Glancing at the clock, he said, "We must go to the Great Hall." He kept her hand in his as they made the walk to lunch.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with staff and students. The Headmaster stood, and the Deputy Headmistress called for attention. "Good afternoon everyone. Before we begin our lunch there are a few announcements that need to be - " The Headmaster stopped speaking as he noticed the staff door open and Aurors enter the Great Hall. Two of them headed straight for Professor Snape.

At the Gryffindor table words of excitement that the hated teacher might be being arrested were voiced. Harry didn't speak, was watching Hermione, who had gone white and was rising to her feet.

"Hey, I wonder what's up with 'Mione. You think she wants to see the bat get in trouble up close?" Ron laughed.

"Ron," Harry said disapprovingly.

The Gryffindors noticed that an Auror was headed their way. "Hey Tonks, what's going on?" Harry asked when she reached their table.

"Official business Harry," Tonks answered, without looking at him. She had reached Hermione. "Hermione, will you come with me please?"

Hermione's and Snape's gazes were locked as they were each led out of the Great Hall through the main doors.

The Gryffindors looked up to the High Table where one of the Aurors who had approached Snape remained, and was explaining something to Dumbledore.

* * *

Out in the Entrance Hall were Tonks, and an Auror Severus and Hermione didn't know. The unknown Auror spoke to Hermione. "Miss Granger - "

"Madam Snape," Hermione corrected.

"I beg your pardon, I was about to introduce myself, I am Auror Barnes, not Snape," the Auror responded in confusion.

"No, no," Tonks interjected helpfully, "Hermione is Madam Snape. She's not Miss Granger any longer. That's why I had you bring Professor Snape out here."

"I thought I was bringing her teacher to support her?" Auror Barnes said questioningly.

"Auror Barnes," Hermione spoke slowly and clearly to the young Auror, "Professor Snape is my husband."

"You're married to your teacher?" Barnes asked in shock.

"No, Severus isn't my teacher, we - "

"Look Barnes, I'll explain it all later. For now just remember she's Madam Snape, and she's not a student," Tonks said. Then she turned to Hermione. "Hermione, Severus, there have been some developments. First Hermione your parents are alive, well, and safe."

"My parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Around four this morning the Dark Mark was seen over your parent's home. They were found inside," Tonks stated factually.

Hermione turned to Severus, and he wrapped a supportive arm around her.

At the concern on Hermione's face Tonks reassured her, "Your parents are fine Hermione. As a precaution they were taken to St Mungo's. It turns out that whoever was trying to hurt them was interrupted. They had received some Cruciatus, but not enough so that it was lastingly harmful. That's all. They were treated at St Mungo's and released to us. There was no time to contact you first." Tonks voice was regretful. "Your parents were hidden under the Fidelius Charm. The Auror who was ordered to hide them was Obliviated by their secret keeper, so they are extremely safe. Only their secret keeper knows where they are, and after the Obliviate no one knows who their secret keeper is. Nothing could be safer," Tonks said gently.

"Severus and I were supposed to see them tonight," Hermione said.

"That won't be possible Hermione." Tonks said gently. "However, I'm sure their secret keeper will find a way for them to send you a note. That is the usual way it's done when someone is sent into hiding unexpectedly."

"Oh, that's good then," Hermione said in a monotone.

Auror Barnes spoke into the ensuing silence, "There's one more thing. Lucius Malfoy was found dead on the scene. Madam Snape do you know any reason why Lucius Malfoy would be at your parent's home?"

"No I don't," Hermione said. She was obviously confused by this information.

Severus tightened his hold on Hermione. "In what condition was Lucius Malfoy's body found?" he asked the Aurors.

"Let's take this to my office," The headmaster commanded, as he and Kingsley Shacklebolt came into Entrance Hall.

* * *

When they entered Dumbledore's office they found that he had already sent Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin up.

"Let's all sit," Dumbledore said. "Hermione and Severus sat between Minerva and Lupin. All three Aurors sat across. Everyone faced Dumbledore."

"Now," the Headmaster began, "why wasn't I consulted in this?"

"You are being told now sir," Auror Barnes responded.

Tonks groaned, and Kingsley Shacklebolt turned on the Auror. "Ms Barnes," he said in his royal authoritative tone, "I need you to go back to the office and file your report on the events. I need you to go quickly now, the paperwork must be in before tea time. We wouldn't want anyone else who needs to know left in the dark."

The young Auror looked confused, but gave no argument. She simply said, "Of course sir." Nodding to them she added, "Good day Headmaster, Professor Snape, Madam Snape."

"Good day Auror Barnes," Dumbledore said dismisively, to the departing young woman.

"Now that we're all Order members, let's speak candidly. What exactly is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything I told Hermione and Severus is accurate," Tonks said.

"I believe I related the same details to you Albus," Kingsley added. "What we haven't learned yet is why Lucius Malfoy was at the Granger's, and why he is now dead."

"Or what it is that The Dark Lord is up to now," Severus added with deadly calm.

"My Goodness," Minerva exclaimed, "Lucius Malfoy was his right hand. For him to be dead... murdered I assume?" she asked Kingsley.

"As far as we can tell, yes. His body is being examined now," Kingsley answered.

The door to the Headmaster's office flew open in urgency for the second time that day. "Professors, you're needed in the hospital wing!" a breathless and distraught Hufflepuff Prefect informed them.

"Ah, the daily drama that is Hogwarts," the Headmaster drolled, "Kingsley, Ms Tonks, if you will excuse us please I will catch up with you later." The headmaster turned from the Aurors. "Minerva, Severus, Remus, if you would come with me?"

Hermione didn't have time to wonder what Minerva nodded to Severus for, as she found his hand reaching out to her. She placed her hand in Severus' and found herself accompanying the Professors to the hospital wing.

When they entered the ward they could just barely make out a figure in on a far cot. It was tucked in to it's chin and not moving. Hermione was the first to notice the mop of messy black hair, and the familiar glasses on the bedside table. "It's Harry," she whispered to Severus. He nodded in reply as Madam Pomfrey had bustled up to the group.

"It's Mr Potter, again. However," Madam Pomfrey spoke sternly, "it is nothing serious this time. Just a case of fatigue I'd say. His friend Mr Weasley brought him up about half an hour ago. Mr Weasley says that Mr Potter was thrashing and yelling. He claimed that he couldn't get a response from Mr Potter for several minutes. He said that Mr Potter seemed to be reacting to things unseen." Madam Pomfrey harumphed in disbelief. "I examined Mr Potter thoroughly and it's my opinion that he must have fallen asleep, as he himself testified to. He was just having a nightmare he couldn't wake from. For a young man of his age to fall asleep during the day," the Matron tsked, "no doubt he is spending too mush time on Quidditch, and staying up nights to study. I put him to bed, and gave him a phial of Dreamless Sleep. He should be out for at least twelve hours."

"And where is Mr Weasley now?" the Headmaster asked benignly.

"I sent him off as soon as he finished telling me what he had seen. I'm sure he's in his common room studying," she answered.

"And the Hufflepuff Prefect who burst into Albus' office," Minerva asked, "where does she fit in?"

"According to Mr Weasley, and judging by her state of alarm," the Matron smiled indulgently, "I'd say Mr Potter is her love interest, and they were working together when he dozed off. She was too distraught to relay the details, so Mr Weasley gallantly did the honours."

"That would explain it." The Headmaster smiled indulgently. Let's be on our way then," he said as he turned to Minerva, Remus, and Severus. "Hermione?" the Headmaster questioned accusingly.

"Is here at my behest Albus," Minerva answered.

"Of course, of course," the Headmaster mumbled.

The group left the ward and stopped in the corridor once the door was firmly closed.

"Another vision?" Minerva asked no one in particular.

"The Dark Lord," Severus added scowling.

"Could this be connected to the Dark Mark over Hermione's parent's home, and and Lucius Malfoy's death?" Remus questioned.

"Whatever it is we won't know until Harry awakens, and that won't be for at least twelve hours," the Headmaster responded.

Severus leaned idly on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps Weasley could relay what he saw and heard?" he suggested.

"Yes. Headmaster should I find him and talk to him?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes. Let me know if he has any more information. I'll be in my office with Minerva. We need to contact some people, make sure no one panics because Aurors were in the school." Minerva and Albus walked purposefully off.

"Well I'll go see if I can find Ron." Remus smiled as he turned and headed off in the opposite direction. He didn't realise that he walked right past Ron, who was standing by the hospital doors hidden under Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

Checking to make sure that they were completely alone, Hermione stepped up to Severus, put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to speak closely with him. Neither Hermione or Severus heard Ron's sharply indrawn breath.

Hermione knew Severus would be worrying about Harry's dream, and dwelling on Lucius' death. He needed a distraction. She needed, she needed... she knew what she needed, and she knew why she needed it. She would give anything in the world to not to need it. The fear, and pain of why she had this need kept her from voicing it, even in her own head. Surreptitiously she drew her wand, and pointed it at the front of Severus' trousers.

Ron held his breath, he thought that even Snape shouldn't have to take a hex there. Under the invisibility cloak he crossed his legs and curled in on himself in defensive sympathy.

Severus couldn't see Hermione's hand and wand, but he felt her breath as she leaned into him and incanted, "Fructuarius."

It was obvious that Severus Snape was unnerved to feel the unexpected surge of magic. An inscrutable look came into his deep black eyes as they bore into Hermione's. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"I, I..." Hermione was suddenly at a loss for words. Her thoughts reeled as she realised what she had done. 'What do I say, how do I explain?" she wondered frantically.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Um," Hermione stalled. At the look on his face she was tempted to call him 'sir', "I, er, I just, would you do it back please?"

Severus face took on a shrewd and calculating look at her response. "Why would you perform such an impulsive act? Moreover, what would give you the idea that I would cast a reciprocal - "

"It wasn't impulsive!" Hermione blurted. "I, I've been thinking about it for a while now. Actually I, er, even considered it before, you know," she glanced around furtively, "before we met with Madam Macnaughton."

Severus' eyes held a glint as he breathed, "Since before - "

"Yes, even before." Hermione smiled up at him. "I know we haven't discussed this, and you are in no way obliga - "

"No we most certainly have not discussed this," he cut her off, speaking in his dark silky voice. "Knowing that, you just thought you'd simply cast a little spell and - "

"No, no. I didn't plan to cast the spell! It just... happened," she answered sheepishly.

"Just happened?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I - " she began in a desperate apologetic tone.

Severus made a soft shushing noise in his throat. He bent, his lips coming into the barest contact with her ear. "What do you want Hermione?" he asked, his voice a deep purr.

"I want you to perform the spell on me," she answered without hesitation.

"How very... Gryffindor," he whispered his eyes glinting. He withdrew his wand from his sleeve.

"Please, cast the spell," Hermione beseeched.

A thoroughly confused Ron Weasley wondered why Hermione was begging Professor Snape to cast a spell on her.

He saw Professor Snape tuck most of the wand up the wrist of his sleeve, leaving the tip out. He then saw Professor Snape reach that hand down and place it very low on Hermione's abdomen. He was tempted to throw off the cloak and stop her from whatever she was doing, he knew it couldn't be good. The spell she had cast sounded like it might be related to the Furnunculus spell. He understood wanting to cast that on Snape even if the location she had pointed her wand at was delicate, a Snape with boils would be worth it. But, he couldn't understand why she'd want it cast back on her. He couldn't stop her though, he needed to get in to Harry. He wouldn't be able to if he revealed himself. So he remained hidden and silent, just watching Hermione and Snape.

Snape's hand was softly caressing Hermione very low on her abdomen. Suddenly his hand stilled and he seemed to concentrate. "Fructuarius," he incanted, in a voice so soft that Ron almost didn't hear him.

Hermione didn't seem hurt in any way, even though Snape had touched her! So Ron decided to stay hidden. Before he knew what was happening Professor Snape had taken Hermione and swept off down the corridor. All he could see now was the back of Snape's robes as they swished around a corner out of sight.

Ron shook his head in confusion and silently opened the door to the hospital ward where Harry slept peacefully.


	10. The Need To Talk

It was now late afternoon, heading rapidly into evening. Severus and Hermione lay entwined and sated in a decadent mahogany four-poster bed. His hand lazily caressing her naked hip under the sumptuous velvet covers.

"After all these months, this is the first time we've been in a bed of our own," Hermione said into Severus' shoulder.

"I see that nothing eludes your sharp observational skills," Severus snarked. Then he said, "What is it that you really need to talk about?"

"My parents weren't hurt, they're going to be fine," she said in an effort to reassure herself.

"Yes, they are safe now. I am perplexed by the situation. I will find answers for you. I will discover who attacked your parents and why. They were most fortunate. We may not know exactly what happened yet; but, we do know that your parents are unharmed, and now that they are hidden under the Fidelius Charm they will remain safe. I do regret that we could not see them as we had intended." He smirked. "I know your mother would be pleased about our marriage. After all it's time you settled down and - " he trailed off. "It seems that I forgot to ask you something. That is if you are not too - "

"I'm fine Severus. I am sorry that we didn't have a chance to tell them that we're married. However, they won't be gone for ever," she reasoned.

"No, they will not be gone for ever," he agreed.

"Lucius," she said, her tone concerned. "Oh, Severus - " she began.

"Don't," he snapped.

"He was an integral part of your life for a very long time," she said quietly.

"Yes, he was."

"Severus, tell me," she encouraged.

"That is unnecessary," he responded emotionlessly.

"Did you hate him then?" she asked.

"No."

"Did you love him?"

"Hermione," he said disdainfully, "after what we just did I would think that you would not need to ask that particular question."

"You know what I meant, you can't distract me so easily. Although I agree, you are a passionate man Severus Snape."

"Perhaps," he allowed, "if I am, it is only with you Hermione."

"Only with you Severus," she answered before she moved up and kissed him.

Both were silent for a while, taking wordless comfort from each other. Finally Hermione spoke again, "Do you think he sent you the letter because he knew he was in danger?"

"No, that is his usual way of doing things. Lucius was always prepared for every eventuality he could foresee. The letter itself held only a little information. Albeit important information. I am relieved to know that The Dark Lord took the news of our marriage in the way we had assumed he would. Now I will be able to pass on more misinformation. Misinformation that he will believe you gave me directly from Potter's lips. It is good to know that the new spy is in place, as well. Especially with Lucius gone now. However, had Lucius made it here to meet with me, we would have discovered much more."

"Oh," she said in a solicitous tone, "do you think the Aurors will be able to discover who did this to him?"

"Ah, no. Probably not. I daresay that I will have more success when next I am summoned. I expect that The Dark Lord will return upon hearing of Lucius'... untimely death. Lucius was The Dark Lord's right hand. He was his most trusted Death Eater. The Dark Lord will be at a loss, and unstable. He will want to return, to regroup. We will need to take advantage of this small vulnerability if we can, it will not last long." After a thoughtful pause he added, "I wonder if Potter's dreaming was another bout of experiencing The Dark Lord's feelings, if perhaps Potter was affected by The Dark Lord's response to Lucius death."

"You cared for Lucius," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Leave it," he said ordered. "Now about that spell?" He waited for her to explain.

"Are you upset that I cast the spell?" she asked with trepidation.

"Obviously not. I am, however, at a loss as to understand your motivation," he said.

"You really don't mind then?" she whispered.

"Hermione," he said. He tilted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "If I had minded, you would have been the first to know. I am not exactly shy about voicing my displeasure."

"True." She laughed lightly.

"Tell me why you would want this," he said sternly.

"Severus, I..." she paused, "I... it's hard. I know why. I've known for a... while. Known that I want this. I didn't want to talk to you about it for the same reason it's hard to say it aloud now. Truthfully I don't want to face my main reason."

"And that reason is?" he asked.

"I cast the spell because I didn't want to talk about it. I thought if I just cast the spell your feelings on the subject would be expressed; by whether or not you cast the counter spell, or reciprocated the spell. That was sort of a way to touch on the subject without actually having to talk about it. It's not like I could force you. You must know that I would never force you even if I could! In fact you know that you could have countered the spell I cast, and ended it all just like that. But you didn't counter my spell, you reciprocated it instead," she asserted.

"I did not say that you tried to force anything on me. I do not regret it. I do want to know why. What I asked you, is why?" The longer she hedged, the more irritated he became.

"We're going to miss dinner in the Great Hall," she said.

"Enough. You are stalling. Answer me," he barked.

"You are a spy in the Dark Lord's inner circle. It's true that I have been thinking about this for a very long time. Then with what happened to Lucius Malfoy today, it all became too imminent." Her voice quavered, "It could happen to you. You could be killed as well. I, I, couldn't bear it, I..."

"Hermione," he soothed. "I have lived this long, I will continue to do so."

"We will name him Lucius," she said, her voice thickened by tears.

"Can you know that you have conceived?" he asked.

"No, I can't know, but the odds are in favour. I cast the fertility spell on you while under the influence of the power enhancing potion," she explained.

It was difficult but he managed not to look down at himself in concern. 'The spell must have done no damage, his bits had worked normally just a few minutes ago.' His worried thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"You cast the reciprocal spell. The spell only needs to be cast on one person. So, there is really little doubt that conception has happened; what with the fertility spell having been cast on both of us, and my casting with enhanced power." She hesitated. "If you have changed your mind I can take the termination potion."

"No need," he said in his silky voice. "I have not changed my mind." A thrill of fear went through him at the idea that she would consider taking a potion that could endanger her health in such a way.

"Why did you leave my spell on you, and cast the reciprocal spell?" she queried.

He sidestepped by saying disparagingly, "We should have discussed this before any spells were cast... at all."

"I know," she said contritely.

"There is no need for that tone. I could have insisted on a discussion before casting the reciprocal spell." He paused in thought. "If I recall correctly, and I do, we never spoke of our binding before you cast the spell ... and I chose to reciprocate then as well. We are forming a pattern in our communication," he said unequivocally.

"Maybe we need to find another way to discuss our fee - "

"Do not even say it Madam Snape," he snarled threateningly.

"I need you to understand Severus. I had never thought much about having children, I thought that was something I didn't have to think about for a while. However, I have come to realise that I want a child that is a part of you. I want your child, more then I can say. You are ... you are unique. There is no one who can compare to you. I've never known anyone who can match your intelligence, no one can even comes close to it. You need to pass that on. The wizarding world needs you, and any more of you that it can get. Even when we are old and gone, you need to have left behind some of your incredible intelligence and your unique talents, as a legacy to the wizarding world. The way to do that is for you to father a child." She paused to gather herself. "This whole issue makes me more emotional than I am comfortable with. I'm not sure I'm articulating this well. As much as I like to pretend it isn't so, you are in constant danger. If the unthinkable should happen ..." her composure began to fail and her tone filled with raw emotion, "... to have your child to nurture ..." she took a deep breath, riegning in her emotions before they got the better of her, "... that would be a reason for me. That would be the reason for me; my only reason to go on," she said forcefully. "I can not think it! You must survive! We have only just begun, there is so much we can do together."

"I had no preference one way or the other. Contrary to popular assumption I do not hate all children. I certainly will not deny that I have considered the possibilities inherent in a child possessing our combined ... contributions. However, I had not considered your reasons for urgency. In retrospect perhaps I should have. I must admit that in my position I have thought at length about the likelihood of my demise. I try to keep my affairs in order. If you long for my child as you say, although I cannot imagine why; procreation early on in our marriage is not so far fetched an idea as it would seem on the surface," he said thoughtfully.

"Why did you agree then, if you hadn't already considered starting a family so early?" she asked.

"Aside from the fact that I seem unable to deny you anything?" he asked acerbically. Then an unusual look briefly flashed in his dark eyes and he echoed, "A family?"

"Yes," she said, wondering what it was that was flickeing behind his eyes.

"I never thought - "

"That you would have a family?" she asked.

"That anyone would want me as a part of their - "

"Not a part Severus, that's what I've been trying to say. You are not a part of my life. Harry is a part of my life, Crookshanks is a part of my life, my parents are a part of my life. Severus you are my life," she said this with as much equanimity as she could muster.

Severus wasn't fooled. Allowing his tone to speak for him he said simply, "Wife."

Suddenly she was held tightly in his arms and they were kissing with a passion that ran deeper then arousal. They were both expressing a need, a desire for each other on so many levels that it threatened to overwhelm them.

She clutched, she grasped, she desperately tried to fuse herself to him.

For his part, he tried to accept all that she was offering. Silencing the part of his mind that would call him unworthy, that would tell him it was an illusion. That would convince him that to open to her was certain doom.

In the end he did accept her offerings, and reciprocated with a passion of his own. The kiss mirrored their binding and fertility spells; she offered and he accepted, and then he offered in return.

It was a pattern they both could live with.

* * *

"House-witch?" Minerva McGonagall stood in the Headmaster's office looking her most stern and imposing. Albus Dumbledore just blinked back at his Deputy Headmistress, and lover of more then fifty-two years. "I need you to talk to me, what in the name of all that's good has possessed you Albus? You are a kind, caring man, but right now you are acting like a beastly child, all petulance and petty retribution. This has gone far enough. You are above all this and I want an explanation." She spoke to her superior as if her were an errant first year.

"Minerva," Albus began in a world weary voice, "I wish it were as simple as my being affronted because I wasn't consulted. Severus Snape is in a very dangerous position. He can't afford any distractions. I know he's capable of concentrating on his duties during the most trying of circumstances, however, Hermione is a threat to him. Maybe Hermione was right in all that she accused me of in Severus' hospital room at St Mungo's. I have used Severus. I will continue to use him. I use him for the greater good, but does that excuse it? I just don't know anymore. What I do know is that if he goes to Voldemort, and Voldemort sees that he cares for a Muggle-born witch, we will no longer have our senior spy. The best spy we could have. The spy that will most likely make the difference between winning and losing this war. Even if Voldemort never suspects Severus' true feelings for Hermione, there are other considerations. If Hermione is threatened will Severus allow her to perish in order to keep his position within Voldemort's circle? I know him, he will not. Of course he would try to do everything to ensure her safety and keep his role secret, but if it came down to it, I am sure he would expose himself to save her."

At the horrified look on Minerva's face Albus sat down and put his head in his hands. "You begin to see Minerva. Yes, it is I who have caused Severus to lead a miserable isolated life. That was the best way to keep him safe in his position as our spy, and yes, I will admit: to keep that very position safe. As I said, I have used him. I still use him, like I used the Marauders in their day, and still use Remus today. Like I have used Harry since his parents died. What did Hermione call me that day, a 'two faced, manipulating, self serving, hypocrite.' Well she was right. I do manipulate Severus and use him for the greater good. I have sacrificed his happiness, his very soul, for years working towards that greater good, and I would sacrifice his life if need be. Yet, I love him like a son. Not a very good father figure, eh? How can those two things coexist, my love for the boy, and my willingness to see him harmed if it is for the greater good?"

"Your problem Albus is that you love too much. You care for everyone. You make life and death decisions in the best interests of us all," Minerva said gently.

"Exactly. Exactly. That is how Severus needs to be, so that he can continue to do what is necessary, make any sacrifice no matter who it is he must sacrifice for the greater good. Somehow Hermione Granger - "

"Snape, Hermione Snape," Minerva corrected.

"Of course. Somehow she has managed to become important to the boy."

"She has Albus, but that is not the end of the world, or the end of Severus' career as a spy for The Order. He is a particularly skilled Occlumens, because of that skill Voldemort will never know his true feelings for Hermione. We will make sure that Hermione is never in a position to be used as a pawn, then he will never have to defend her at the risk of exposing his role. It's really very simple. Don't complicate it. If you make them hate each other, and I don't think that you will succeed in that no matter what you try; but if you did that would be even more of a distraction for Severus. He would undoubtedly make mistakes in that emotional state with no reason left to be careful. Certainly he would never jeopardise his position intentionally, he is too honourable. But, if he becomes emotionally exposed from an estrangement, it might just be beyond his control."

After a prolonged silence Albus said quietly, "As ever Minerva, you are right."

"Of course I am." She smiled. "And dinna think for a minute that I have been ignorant of your manipulative ways Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Back in the days of the Marauders I may have been unsure, but I have clearly seen it with Harry. Surely you remember my questioning your decisions with him. I even questioned your first decision, his placement with the Dursleys. I have understood the necessity of your ways, you are a warrior and a leader of men. You will protect us all. You weigh your options and choose what's best. Just remember that you are: the greatest sorcerer alive; a brilliant tactician; a warrior who commands respect and does what he has to, in order to get the job done; but, you are also a man." Minerva reached across Albus' desk and took his hand. "And although it is unusual in your case, all men make mistakes sometimes. Please, Albus, consider carefully that this may be one of those times."

After many minutes during which the two sat lost in their own thoughts, Albus regarded his lover, and spoke "Give the girl a job Minerva, it is my considered opinion that she would make a terrible house-witch. However, I will never condone what they have done. I will never support them. I will continue to try and make them see that they should not be married to each other." Minerva opened her mouth to begin lecturing again, but she stopped when he raised his hand. "No need to voice your opinion again Minerva. I am well aware that you think them a good match. You may keep your opinion, but I will keep mine as well."

"That's something," Minerva smiled, "it's a start at least."

* * *

Hermione reluctantly rose from the snug spot where she and Severus lay together in the huge bed. They had decided not to attend dinner in the Great Hall and were currently laying snugly together nibbling on fruit and cheese instead, and enjoying the full benefits of collaboration. They were re-calculating the power enhancing potion Hermione had created. It seemed that Severus would be able to make it come together as a one dose, timed release potion. That would make it possible for Harry to carry a repeat dose, as the four does Hermione's creation called for were impractical for travel. If Severus could do it, and both of them were confident that he could, then Harry could carry an extra dose. If Harry took the extra dose four days after his initial dose, he would have enhanced powers for more then a week.

Their work was interrupted by someone at the door. Hermione threw on one of Severus' shirts and made her way to the door. She stumbled over one of her shoes, and her attention was drawn to the clear line of hastily discarded clothing that ran from the outer chamber door and disappeared into the bedchamber. It was glaringly obvious in the otherwise immaculate room.

'Well I don't have time to get my wand and clean up now,' she thought ruefully to herself.

When she got to the door she opened it, and tried to block the view into the chambers. "Minerva," she said in surprise, "what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk Hermione," Minerva responded.

"Of course won't you, er... let's go round to Severus' office," Hermione stammered.

"You can't be seen in the corridors dressed like that!" Minerva said. She was clearly appalled at the thought of students seeing Hermione in her current state of dress.

"Oh. No, of course not, I'd forgotten," Hermione said. She moved slowly aside to allow Minerva entrance. "Please come in."

When Hermione turned she noticed the clothing that had been on the floor was tidied away, and Severus stood in the bedroom doorway. He now wore black silk pyjamas that left absolutely none of his tall lithe form to the imagination. As he gazed at Hermione his deep eyes smouldered. Everything about him was sensual, from the slightly tousled fall of his soft hair, to his gracefully languid posture as he leaned against the door frame. Hermione knew he was utterly unaware of the fact that he was exuding sex, unfortunately this only made him more seductively alluring. 'He looks so lovable, so enticing ... and oh, I want more... I can't get enough of him.' A small breath escaped from Hermione at her thoughts and she smiled to herself.

Minerva looked between Severus' intense gaze and Hermione's wistful smile, and she leaned near Hermione and whispered, "We need to have tea and a little talk. Soon."

Severus was not supposed to hear that, but of course he did. He drew himself up in indignation at being the obvious object of Minerva's curiosity. 'Damn and Blast! That witch, how dare she look at me like that in front of Minerva! That insufferable, fetching little bundle of passion...' he thought. He put on one of his worst scowls and strode into the bedchamber.

Severus returned in mere seconds with his teaching robes securely closed over his pyjamas. He was just in time to hear Minerva make an unexpected announcement.

"I just wanted to let you know that Albus has rethought his 'house-witch' nonsense. Hermione your public reason for staying here at the castle after having passed your N.E.W.T.s, will be a job working for me. If you accept, you will be the my Administrative Apprentice."

"What exactly is an Administrative Apprentice?" Hermione asked.

"You get to assist me with some of my more challenging jobs."

"Challenging Minerva? Really. You mean tedious. Just as you perform Albus' more unpleasant duties, that is what you will have Hermione doing for you," Severus interjected.

"Well, to be honest, yes. You will handle most of the paperwork, correspondence, schedule my meetings with parents, things of that nature," Minerva admitted.

"That sounds... er, good?" Hermione answered.

"It sounds abhorrent. Will she bring you coffee Minerva? What a waste of her intelligence and talents," Severus opined in his cold sneering voice.

"It will free up more time for us all to concentrate on Order business where her intelligence and talents will be put to good use. And I would think that 'house-witch' would even more of a waste," Minerva returned.

"Undeniably," Severus drawled.

"I won't treat her like servant," Minerva returned.

"How gracious," Severus said sarcastically.

"Would you forbid her?" Minerva asked.

"It is not my place to forbid or allow," Severus said silkily.

"But, you are her - "

"I am her," he said in his most dangerous voice, "husband. Hermione is not a slave."

"How... modern," Minerva said, grinning at Severus.

"Perhaps," Severus intoned, noncomittaly.

"Well then," Minerva turned to Hermione, "Do you accept?"

"My work would be here in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"You can have an office here in Dungeons, beside Severus'. I will be able to communicate with you easily enough," Minerva promised.

"Thank you, I would like that," Hermione replied. "Would I be on call around the clock?"

"Oh no dear, I don't think that's necessary. I'd say you should have a regular schedule. A few office hours each day. You need to keep time to work for the Order. After all that's the whole point. Any problems that arise outside that time can wait, or are so urgent that everyone will be involved."

"Then I accept with pleasure, thank you," Hermione said.

"Good." Minerva smiled. "Goodness look at the time." She looked each of the Snapes up and down pointedly. "You two don't seem dressed for dinner, so I expect I'll meet with you tomorrow Hermione, to work out the details."

"That would be fine," Hermione said politely.

"Excellent, everything will work out perfectly, you will see," Minerva said. With that, she took her leave headed for dinner in the Great Hall.

Hermione closed the door behind Minerva.

Severus closed the distance between them, he put a hand on each side of Hermione's waist and pulled her to him. He grazed her lips with his and pulled back to look into her eyes. She reached up and brushed his lips with hers, it was a soft whisper of a kiss.

He leaned in to her ear and spoke, his voice low, "I want you so badly Hermione. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I have never wanted anyone as I want you. I could never have imagined wanting someone as badly as I want you, Hermione."

His voice was melting her bones, and hearing how he wanted her made her shiver in excitement. The fertility spell only affected her ovulation and his potency, it didn't alter or increase their desires in any way; knowing that their desire was real, was all them, only increased the fevered ache she felt for him. "Make love to me Severus," she whispered softly, reaching up and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He lost himself in the taste of her, his need inflamed by her kisses he pushed her into the door with his body. He wanted her, he needed her, and this was not the result of a fertility spell. He nibbled and sucked at her lips, as she buried her hands in his hair.

'Sweet Merlin, I can't get enough of her,' Severus thought in amazement. As he deepened the kiss, he trailed his long deft hands up and down her sides, his fingers gently sweeping the sides of her breasts. At his touch she arched into him. As she pushed her body harder into his, a groan escaped from his mouth. He shuddered as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his.

He rocked into her, at the feeling of his hard body pressing insistently into her she inhaled sharply, taking his breath into her.

He pulled back to look at her passionate face in the candlelight. Her eyes were glassy and almost all black pupil, her face was flushed and glowing, and her lips were swollen, red, and so moist from his kisses.

She gazed up at him to find a smile gracing his face. She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, trailing her fingers seductively over his lips.

"Wife," he growled before capturing her mouth with his for another kiss. His impassioned deep tone resounded through her body, turning her very cells to liquid fire. This kiss was all-consuming and fierce. Yet when their tongues met again it was as soft as it was fervid. He slid his tongue along hers mercilessly.

He slipped his hands up under the hem of his shirt that she wore. His kisses and touch turned slow and sensual. He trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He nipped and sucked her soft sweet flesh where neck met shoulder.

She arched her neck, opening herself to him as she clutched at his shoulders. She held on tightly as her knees were turning to water under his talented touch. She didn't know whether to scream or cry when another knock sounded at the door under her back.

"I'll get rid of them," he whispered in a husky voice, "beloved."

At the sound of his unintentional endearment she melted. She barely managed to move off the door rather then drop into a puddle at Severus' feet.

Severus flung the door open to find Blaise Zabini standing there. "Professor, I need to talk to you," he muttered nervously.

"Mr Zabini this had better be life threatening," Professor Snape warned in his most malevolent tone.

"Yes sir, it is, or was, I," he stuttered.

"We'll go to my office," Professor Snape spat, as he turned to speak to Hermione. "I shall return directly," he said softly.

Blaise Zabini sucked in an astonished breath at the sight his terror of a Professor caressing the cheek of the Muggle-born Gryffindor, who was only clad in one of the Professor's shirts.

* * *

He closed his office door and rounded on his student, "Well, Mr Zabini?"

"That explains a lot," he returned. "Sorry sir but seeing the Mudblood in your rooms explains a lot."

Severus' hands itched to throttle the imbecile for the use of such prejudiced language. However, he remained calm. To his Slytherins, he had to appear to be the picture perfect pureblooded Dark Lord supporter. So instead he assumed his impassive tone, "Explain your meaning Mr Zabini and be quick, I have matters that require my attention."

"I, well sir, I," he stammered.

"Today Mr Zabini," Professor Snape drawled.

"Yes sir, I didn't know who else to go to sir. I didn't want to tell anyone, but the more I think about it, the more I think I need to tell someone. I know that you support the Dark Lord sir. So does my family, and so do I, as I'm sure you know. But what I saw, I think it might not be something that The Dark Lord would have wanted done without his knowing. And, well, it's not like my parents or I have the connections necessary to inform the Dark Lord ourselves, so I thought maybe you could. If you think it's wise that is. You see, I was there last night."

"Where were you last night Mr Zabini?" Professor Snape asked coldly.

"Actually it was this morning, but early, it was still dark anyway. Draco Malfoy took us, and by us, I mean: me; a couple of guys from Durmstrang; Crabbe; and Goyle. We went to the Granger house," he paused hoping his Professor would fill in the rest. If he did his next words made it clear that he wouldn't let him off the hook anyway.

"Why did Mr Malfoy take you there?" he demanded in a cold sneering tone.

"He wanted to get revenge on the Gryffindor-Know-It-All-Mudblood. He wanted to have some fun with her family. I never knew he intended to use Unforgivables on them."

"Unforgivables, in the plural Mr Zabini? Explain," Professor Snape snapped.

"When we got there we went in their house, we surprised them. Malfoy, Draco that is, used a simple Binding Spell and the Grangers were completely at our mercy," he explained.

"How is it the Grangers didn't identify you?" Professor Snape asked. He hadn't seen the report on the incident yet, but he was sure he would have been informed immediately if four of his Slytherin students had been identified.

"We were cloaked and masked sir," he answered. "Not actual Death Eater clothes," he added hastily, "but no one could tell who we were."

"I see, go on," Snape ordered.

"Draco Malfoy cast the Cruciatus Curse. From his agitated talking to the Grangers, we found out that he had planned more then that." Blaise Zabini looked pleadingly at his Professor. He went on, his nervousness only growing as he went on, "We didn't know sir, we thought it would just be some fun, maybe some pranks and some taunting. Like at the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year. But, after the Grangers were bound, Draco told them that he was going to torture them and when he was done he was going to kill them. He was raving sir, he was mad. I understand some of it now though. He chose the Grangers because he must have known that you have been fu..." he trailed off at the murderous look on his Head of House's face, "...er... had... their Mudblood daughter sir. He was jealous."

"Jealous?" Professor Snape asked incredulously. "Impossible. Even if Mr Malfoy knew of my association with Hermione he is too much of a purist. He would never want someone who is not a pureblood."

"No sir, he wouldn't."

"Hermione is Muggle-born, as you have mentioned yourself," the Professor explained slowly, as if his student were particularly dim.

"Yes sir, she is. But sir, you are a pureblood," Blaise Zabini waited to allow his words to sink in. He knew his Professor might be shocked... and there it was.

"Me?" Professor Snape said in a dark apalled whisper.

"Yes sir. For a long time sir. Draco had a future all planned out for him... and you. He was waiting until after the Leaving Feast to approach you. He had a slow seduction planned for you, sir. Then a life of power and luxury for the two of you together. He was obsessed with this ambition. He was sure he would make you his, and together you and he would change the wizarding world. Discovering that you have other, inclinations, must have set him off." When the Professor didn't speak right away, he added, "I think he sees the Mudblood as a rival, as competition. As someone else who wants you, and who you might want instead of him."

"I see." Professor Snape managed to keep his face and tone neutral. He was glad he had not eaten much or he might not have been able to swallow the rising bile in his throat. "And do you know how Lucius Malfoy died?"

"Yes, sir. Mr Malfoy arrived just a few minutes after we did. Draco had asked him to meet us. When Mr Malfoy got there he was surprised. Draco hadn't told him what we were doing. Mr Malfoy tried to take over. He said we didn't have the Dark Lord's authorisation. Draco didn't take that well, he shouted that The Dark Lord would be pleased, then he began to cast Avada Kedavra on the Granger man. Mr Malfoy stopped Draco. So Draco grabbed the Granger woman. Draco called his father a traitor: to the cause; to the Dark Lord; to his blood; and to his family. Draco held the Granger woman at wand point, he told his father to cast the Dark Mark saying that, 'then we'd see who the Dark Lord was pleased with.' Mr Malfoy cast The Mark. Then when Draco demanded it, when he threatened the Muggle woman, Mr Malfoy gave his wand to Draco willingly, to spare the Granger woman's life. Draco cast Crucio on the Grangers again but we were interrupted as Aurors began to arrive. One of the masked guys from Drumstang spoke up before the Aurors made it in the house. He looked right at Mr Malfoy and yelled, 'that if Draco says you are a traitor, you die.' Then he cast Avada Kedavra, and Mr Malfoy fell over. He died, just like that. We all got out before the Aurors got in. Sir, I know those of us who support The Dark Lord sometimes have to do disagreeable things for the cause, but I don't think that all the things Draco did qualifies does it?"

"No it does not Mr Zabini. The Dark Lord would most definitely not approve of young Mr Malfoy's unauthorised actions. You were right to tell me, I will handle it. Keep this to yourself, Mr Zabini. That will be safest for you and your family," Professor Snape told him. "Thank you for having the courage to come to me. It was the right thing to do. Now go back to your dormitory and rest."

As soon as Blaise Zabini left, Severus swept to the Headmaster's office to tell him what he had found out.

* * *

Severus stormed into his chambers and stood by the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione studied his face as he glared into the fire, it betrayed nothing but anger. However, she could guess the multitude of emotions that were the catalysts of his temper. She immediately poured him a brandy. She went softly to him and handed him the drink.

Severus sighed in resignation. He had been through hell answering all of Albus' questions. He could only imagine how many questions Hermione had for him. "I suppose that - "

Hermione cut him off, "Shhh, unless you really want to, you don't need to talk now."

She took his empty hand and she pulled him to a wing chair. She gently pushed him down into it.

He glared at her and briefly wondered why he was allowing himself to be physically manipulated by this slip of a witch, but he didn't dwell on that for long. As he sunk into the chair the dark thoughts took back over. 'My friend - no, my enemy, is dead. My friend. My enemy. Was he on our side? Was he my friend again? Either way he is dead. Draco may not have cast the curse, but he is at fault for his father's death. Does he feel guilt? Will he even mourn for his father? Narcissa will go mad. Madder, as she is quite mad already. I should have kept a closer eye on Draco. I should have insisted that Lucius - that he, what? Not spy. Spying on The Dark Lord is not what killed him in the end though is it? No, he died defending Muggles. Perhaps he really had changed? He was defending my wife's parents. He knew of our marriage, he seemed pleased, but one never really knows with Lucius... Would he have kept his cover and lived if it were any other Muggles? Did he do this for Hermione, did he sacrifice himself for us? I shall never know where his true loyalties lay. I will never know if I could have done better by him. How can I help Draco now? He is left with an insane mother. The whole Black family is mad. Perhaps not all, Nymphadora seems fine... However, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa most assuredly are, and were, mad. Now there we have a golden trio, a golden trio of insane murderers. Even if Sirius Black failed miserably, he certainly attempted murders, more then just mine even if he was unable to pull them off. He died a failed murdering-madman. Bellatrix, no one can keep up with the count of bodies she has left in her wake. She's no failure when it comes to murder. And Narcissa, she has never dirtied her own hands, but she has had enough people killed. Now she is the only parent Draco has left. How can I help him? What can I do?'

Hermione was pulling him up, and taking his empty glass. He was so lost in his thoughts the next thing he registered was a deep warmth creeping into his tight muscles and the scent of herbs; mugwort, rosemary, anise, cedar, and thyme. 'I am in a bath?'

"Hermione?"

"Shhhh. Relax, Severus, let me care for you," she whispered. She began to wash his tired body, and massage his seized muscles.

'How did she get my clothes off and get me in here without me taking notice? Perhaps I am mad as well,' he thought. "Hermione, I am fine. Stop this at once," he snapped. When she didn't stop, in a cold sneering tone he hissed, "Go and find a child or an invalid that requires your ministrations."

"Let me do this for you Severus," she whispered on his lips. She kissed him, it was a feathery teasing kiss. For several quiet minutes her hands kept up their work easing the tension out of his body.

She had finished washing him and she reached down and took him in her hands, stroking him with smooth firm motions.

"I- uh..."

"Let me Severus, please," she breathed as she continued to gently squeeze and stroke him.

"Hermione," he moaned. She smiled against his lips. Several minutes passed in a warm herbal heaven as Hermione's slippery hands worked to bring him to the brink of ecstasy. His worried thoughts were gone, all Severus Snape's brain was doing now was feeling the amazing things Hermione was doing to him with her hands. He actually cried out in anguish when she stopped. She held her arms and enticed him from the tub. She sat him on a soft chair and she wrapped him in towels she had charmed warm. Then she gently spread his thighs and slid to her knees between his legs.

After several minutes of sweet torture, Severus could stand no more.

At his insistence she just stood and led him to the bedroom. She took his towels and when he sat on the bed she pushed him down on his back.

Over an hour later he collapsed beside her, sated, and gently stroked her face. She closed her eyes and smiled serenely.

She startled him by suddenly calling out, "Accio tray!" A large silver tray came flying into the bedchamber.

"What is this?"

"Food, we haven't eaten much, and you can't leave just alcohol in your stomach for the night." She sat up against Severus' side and settled the large tray on their laps. She uncovered several dishes.

She was worried that she had brought it all back for him, so she set about talking cheerily to him to keep his mind off things. 'At the very least I can make him annoyed with my chatting, any distraction would be good now,' she thought. "It's lucky I'm good with warming charms. I had meant for us to eat this sooner. Start with the cream of asparagus soup." She put a spoon in his hand. With it we have sandwiches; turkey, cream cheese, and cranberry sauce on oat bread. To drink we have chamomile tea. Finally for dessert, warm milk and my grandmother's cheesecake shortbreads."

She glanced sideways at Severus to find him tasting his soup. She decided to prattle on while they ate as he didn't seem too annoyed, yet, and she was determined to keep his mind occupied. "I first had these sandwiches at my grandmother's house in America. She lives in a cottage by the sea, in the very Northeast part of the country. New England, no less. I was really put off at the concept of these sandwiches. I mean turkey and cream cheese, yech. I was really young and forced to, 'just try a bite', and after I did I was hooked. My grandmother sends me the ingredients every so often so I can make them. She lives in Maine, but they get the excellent cream cheese from Vermont and the cranberries straight from the bogs in Massachusetts. Someday I'll take you to New England. I spent lots of holidays there. In a very small fishing village. It's simple, quiet, beautiful, you'd love it. Most of my other holidays were to Paris. I could spend years in the museums of Paris and never tire of it. That's where I was when my mother was shopping, in the museums." She paused for breath and saw Severus looking questioningly at her. "What?"

"You are certainly talkative tonight. If you love the food so much, why are you not eating?" he asked suspiciously.

'Well at least his mind is on me not Lucius death,' she thought. "Truthfully I ate a sandwich when I made these. Although, I will eat mine later. Did you like it?"

Ignoring her excuse and inquiry Severus cooly asked, "My my, multiloquent, aren't we?"

"No just, oh shut it and try the dessert," she huffed.

Severus raised an elegantly disdainful eyebrow, but he delicately tasted a piece of his dessert anyway.

"So, can I ask if you like it?"

"You may."

"And do you?"

"Indeed," he smirked.

She smiled at him and handed him his warm milk. "Now finish all of this, I had it keeping warm for you, er, us."

"Yes mother," he growled dangerously.

"I am not your mother," she pouted. 'Well at least his mind is off Lucius even if I am getting snarked at. She looked into his eyes then and noticed a light of, 'mischief? Oh! he's teasing me. That's good, sooo good.'

When he had finished everything under her direct and imperious supervision, Hermione banished the tray. "Will you lay down with me?" she asked.

By way of answer he whispered, "Nox," extinguishing the lights. He pulled her down with him and drew the covers up over them. "You do know that it's early yet?" he drolled

"Um," was her reply. As she snuggled into him in their warm nest of a bed.

"Talkative but not very articulate," he snarked.

"May I tell you about my grandmother?"

"I do not suppose that I can avoid it," he said.

She smiled and brushed the hair from his face. She began telling him about; her grandmother's cottage by the sea, her herb garden, her herbal remedies, her cookie recipes, her way of life in the small fishing village on the rocky coast of Maine. She kept her voice low and her tone soothing, all the while she continued to smooth his hair. After about an hour she asked, "It's still early, but I'm tired, are you not?"

"I shouldn't be, but it would seem that I am," he answered. 'Or my mind has just been numbed by your incessant chatter,' he thought venomously. He refused to acknowledge that he had been enjoying allowing her voice to wash over him. That he had liked losing himself in the scenes her words painted.

'It worked!' she thought jubilantly. "Brandy, a massage, relaxing herbals in the bath, bone melting sex, lots of tryptophan, and voila! an hour later he's snugged up with me falling into a relaxed sleep. Some better then brooding by the fire I'd say!'


	11. That's Cold Sir

Severus and Hermione lay awake at two in the morning having already slept for several hours. Severus began telling Hermione what he had learnt from Blaise Zabini. He began by telling her of Draco's 'supposed' infatuation. After that she seemed to have stopped listening.

"Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

Severus felt a headache coming on. "Yes. We need to find a way to uncover the identity of - "

"Draco, Malfoy?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Now I believe you were aquatinted with Victor Krum. Although he is no longer a student at Durmstrang, he regularly holds Quidditch seminars there, and - "

"The Slytherin Seeker?"

"Yes!" he snarled.

"Ferret boy?" she asked, her eyes widening in shocked amusement.

"Are you quite through?"

"Blonde prat, about so high?" she made a vague gesture.

"For the last time, yes, Draco Malfoy," he hissed.

"Should I be jealous?" Her eyes filled with tears of mirth.

Severus merely focused his best glare on her.

"Aren't you related to him? But, he couldn't have your children, and you didn't grow up together, so being related to him really wouldn't matter." She fell over clutching her sides and laughing uncontrollably. 

Severus was strongly tempted to hex her.

"Hermione," he said menacingly.

She continued to laugh and was currently rolling from side to side, in real danger of falling off the bed. He saved her by pinning her with his torso, he held her hands in one of his extended above her head on the mattress. He kissed her laughing mouth and trailed butterfly kisses to her ear. "Do you laugh at this, insolent witch?" his deep voice resonated in her ear.

She pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione took a deep breath, "Severus, I'm so sorry. I know it's serious, Lucius ended up dead, my parents were tortured and are now in hiding. It was just so unexpected to hear Draco has a thing for you."

"It is ... understandable. I suppose I might have reacted in the same way, were it not for the presence of Mr Zabini," he said. He didn't want her to dwell on what her parents had experienced.

"You were saying something about Victor?" she asked.

"Indeed. I wondered if you thought he might have connections with Bulgarian Death Eaters, or perhaps Bulgarians who wish to become Death Eaters? Mr Zabini indicated that it was someone from Durmstrang who cast the killing curse on Lucius."

"I don't think he has connections with Bulgarian Death Eaters. I mean Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts to all it's students, but Victor was never particularly interested in anything except Quidditch. He didn't have any political convictions, or love of the Dark Arts. His friends are all Quidditch players. I'm sorry," she said regretfully.

"We will find another way to determine the identity of the one who murdered Lucius," he replied.

"Perhaps Draco?" she suggested.

"I do not think that Mr Malfoy will confess," Severus opined.

"No, of course not, unless..."

"Unless what?" he asked in a darkly suspicious tone.

"Well if you were to give him hope - "

"No."

"I don't mean encourage him per se," she said.

"Do you think that I would touch a student? Do you think that I would touch a male student? Do you want me to touch another?" he said in a cold vicious tone.

"I would not hesitate to kill anyone who touched you!..." she said, her voice held a lethal promise.

Severus was surprised by the deadly serious way in which she had issued that statement.

"...and then I would hex off whatever part of you touched them," she added with the same vehement sincerity.

"I do not doubt it. However, you need not worry that I will desire another. What precisely did you mean about Mr Malfoy?" he asked.

"I meant that you should talk to him, let him voice his feelings. Don't respond as you'll want to, but allow him to keep hope. Maybe if you continue to talk to him, let him think you would not disapprove of the abhorrent things he does, he will confess."

"I could perhaps lead him to that conclusion," Severus allowed.

"You will not allow him near you! Do not give him an opening to become physical. Just let him think you enjoy talking to him, let him believe his ideas have great value in your eyes. That his thoughts and opinions matter to you. He will lap it up believe me. I saw the way he looked at you during our first potions class in my first year. Oh my! He's had a crush on you since then. I had never seen such open worship as he showed for you in that first class. I thought it was hero worship. I never suspected it ran a different way. If his feelings for you have been building for all these years he may be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt when you finally refuse him. I know he's no match for you, but still. Forget the whole thing. You should not lead him on. We all know what he's capable of, and I don't want that directed at you," she said firmly.

"He has already directed it at you," Severus growled.

"Technically at my parents. However, I will not have you endangered. What's done is done. We can't undo it. I would like to see the ones who hurt my parents punished as well, however, their punishment is not worth the potential cost," she said firmly.

"Do I have a say?" he asked sardonically.

"As long as your say doesn't endanger you. I can't-" she paused and looked at him in concern. "Severus?"

"He has returned," Severus said flatly, as he gripped his left forearm.

"You're being summoned by The Dark Lord." It wasn't a question.

"I have to go. Tell Dumbledore." He got up and gave a password to a painting. He pulled his Death Eater garb from a hidden niche that the painting had revealed when it moved aside.

Hermione threw on a robe. Her voice trembled as she called to his back, "Severus! Be careful, stay safe! Take care of yourself above everything!"

He was stunned. In all the times he had gone to The Dark Lord no one had shown him such concern. He turned swiftly back to her and kissed her. He touched her cheek with the back of his long fingers and breathed in awe, "Hermione, my wife."

"I love you, be safe," she said earnestly

He kissed her again, and swept from their chambers.

As soon as Hermione was dressed a knock came at the door. She opened it to find Harry there.

"Harry? I didn't expect to see you until morning," she said.

"It is morning."

"Okay, I didn't expect to see you until after dawn. I can't talk now Harry I have to - "

"Wait! Hermione I have to tell you about my dream. I came here to tell you first. I sensed Voldemort. He's angry. Very angry. He feels betrayed. I saw his plans. He plans to torture and kill a tall, thin, dark haired man wearing Death Eater robes. Hermione I think he knows Snape is a spy. I think he's going to call him, to torture him and then kill him. You've got to warn Snape."

"Harry! He's gone!"

"Well as long as we catch him before he's called by Voldemort - "

"No Harry! He was summoned by The Dark Lord, he's gone to him."

"Dumbledore!" they cried simultaneously and made for the Gargoyle at a full out run.

* * *

"Harry there's nothing we can do but wait," Dumbledore said dispassionately, after Harry had explained it all to him.

"But, sir, we need to find him. Voldemort's going to kill him, he's going to die," Harry said emphatically.

"I don't wish to lose our spy either, it will make the war last that much - "

Even the portraits cringed at the ear splitting primal scream that rent the air. Hermione glared at the Headmaster, energy crackling around her. "I'll do it on my own then!" she seethed. So saying she sped from of the office.

"Sir, why did you do that?" Harry asked. He was clearly confused and appalled by the Headmaster's words, and lack of action.

"Do what Harry?"

"Act as if you don't care about what happens to Professor Snape, when I know that you do care?"

"In my position I need to keep a balance. Right now I need Hermione's side of the scales tipping towards the realisation that her marriage is a mistake. Yes, Harry, I know that you already know of their marriage. I had hoped that I had already begun to discourage their devotion to one another."

"Why sir?"

"I think you are old enough to understand now Harry. I will tell you this, allowing Severus to care for someone, anyone, is a liability we can't afford in this war."

Harry thought for a few minutes and decided to respond honestly, "That's cold sir."

"So Minerva tells me. Now Harry, I think it's time you went to make sure that Hermione doesn't cause any more trouble."

"I'll go and make sure she's okay, sir."

Harry went in search of Hermione. He found her as she was leaving the dungeons. "Where are you going Hermione?"

"I've got to find Severus."

"No one can find where Voldemort is. What's that phial?"

Hermione was clutching a phial containing a clear potion. "I'm betting Malfoy knows where he is, and he's due in on the early express," She snorted in derision, "from his weekend with Narcissa. Honestly, did he think anyone believed he was spending his weekend with his mummy?"

"Hermione," Harry began warningly.

"I'm his welcome home committee, and I've brought a treat for him. I'll let him have three drops. Then he'll tell me all he knows, and I'll find Severus."

"I don't think Malfoy will know where Voldemort is."

"Can you think of a better plan Harry?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so. I'm going now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione waited on the deserted platform in the chill morning mist. A spell unexpectedly rent the air and Hermione saw Harry go down. They hadn't been ready for anything. The wait should have been uneventful. Hermione spun around to face their attacker, attempting to cast a shielding spell at the same time. She didn't have time to complete the shield when she was hit with an unknown spell. She instantly cast, "Stupefy!" followed immediately by, "Incarcerous!" She realised she had been hit with the same spell Severus had been hit with in Diagon Alley. She didn't understand the incantation any better this time. She was astounded that she was still standing, still functional. She was not completely unaffected but she wasn't out either, and she should have been very bad off. However, she had understood the incantation for the spell Harry had just taken, it was a simple Stupefy. She went over to him and cast, "Ennervate."

"Hermione?"

"Harry, I've no time. That was a Death Eater, which must mean the meeting with Voldemort is over. I have to get up to the castle and see if Severus is back, if he's, if he's..." she was unable to finish that thought. "Harry I stunned and bound the Death Eater. Can you take him to the Three Broomsticks and floo for an Auror?"

"Sure Hermione, you go see ... Snape. I'll take care of it from here."

"Thanks Harry!" she said with relief. She took off as fast as she could in the direction of the castle.

* * *

The seventh year Care Of Magical Creatures class and the first year flying class with Madam Hootch were just coming out of the castle.

Ron's voice broke the quiet morning, "Oi! There's someone way down there, laying on the path to Hogsmeade!" He pointed in that direction.

He and Madam Hootch took off at a run to the fallen figure, with the classes following behind.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he neared.

"Don't touch her Weasley!" Madam Hootch shouted the order. "You might make her worse. Someone run for Madam Pomfrey!"

Ron and Madam Hootch had reached Hermione. They knelt beside her, surrounded by students.

"Hermione?" Ron called urgently.

Her eyes opened and she saw Madam Hootch first. "Se- Se- rus?" she asked.

"What did you say?" the confused flying instructor queried.

"Severus," she managed. She had to know if he was safe.

"Dear, the only Severus I know of is Professor Snape. Is that what you are saying? Are you asking for Professor Snape?"

"Yes!" Hermione gasped.

"Weasley, take my broom and fly to the castle. It will be faster. She must know there's a potion to help her. Right before we came out I met Professor Snape, he was headed to the Headmaster's Office. Go get him."

Ron mounted the teacher's broom and took off to the castle.

* * *

"Thank you for your report Severus, now... Ah, Mr Weasley is trying to come up." Dumbledore called, "Come in Mr Weasley." The staircase admitted him, and the Headmaster's office door opened.

Ron came panting into the office clutching Madam Hootch's broom. "Professor Snape, something's wrong with Hermione. She's was passed out. We found her like that, we don't know what happened to her. Madam Hootch thinks she must need a potion or something, because she's asking for you."

"Where is she?" Snape snapped.

"The path to Hogsmeade, about half way down from the castle," Ron said holding a stitch in his side. Once he had reached the castle he had run full out to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Snape grabbed the broom from Ron. As he mounted it he waved his hand in the direction of the massive office window. His wandless magic blew it out. A spectacular explosion of glass erupted outwards. Severus flew out the window, he was a fast moving blur that disappeared from sight in seconds.

Ron stared after Professor Snape with a stunned expression on his face.

"Come Mr Weasley, let us go and see what is happening," the Headmaster said. Ron didn't notice that the Headmaster's eyes were devoid of their twinkle, and instead they had a shrewd, calculating look about them.

* * *

Professor Snape landed just outside the large circle of students around Hermione. The students parted as one to let him through. They were surprised to see the normally controlled wizard throw the broom aside and run to Hermione, his robes flowing behind him.

Madam Hootch thought his haste meant that he had a treatment for the injured witch. "Severus have you brought a potion for..."

Madam Hootch was speaking to him but he wasn't listening.

He threw himself to his knees by Hermione.

"Severus you're safe," Hermione cried. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached for him. He bent and pulled her to him, holding her to his chest.

Both were oblivious of their surprised audience.

"Hermione what happened to you?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine. I just needed to know that you are safe, and you are. You're here, Severus, you're safe!"

"Yes, yes. What happened Hermione?" he asked tenderly as he stroked her face with one long hand. His world had narrowed to include only her. He didn't hear the gasps of shock around them.

"Nothing, really. I was in Hogsmeade, I had to find you, I thought you were going to be killed. It was the only way I could think of to find you. But it's okay, you're safe Severus!" she said.

"Yes, I'm safe, I'm here. Hermione, what happened to you?" he asked in such a gentle tone that some of the students began to wonder if he were an impostor.

"We were attacked. I was hit with the unknown curse, the one you took for me Diagon Alley."

"Hermione, NO!" He crushed her to him. "No that can't be, I - " his deep voice broke. His perpetually emotionless eyes held stark terror.

Silence now reigned as the onlookers watched the drama unfolding before them in shocked disbelief.

"Severus, it's okay I think. I'm not reacting very badly. I saw him hex Harry, and I had time to start casting a shield. It must have stopped some of the curse. I certainly don't feel like I'm dying, and I'm conscious. I just feel a bit drained, I - " She tried to reassure him.

"What is going on here?" The Headmaster's voice broke through.

In one fluid motion Professor Snape stood with Hermione cradled in his arms. He faced the Headmaster. "Albus drop the wards. Weasley, Apparate to St Mungo's. Bring back Healer Elliot or Healer Ballard, bring both if you can. Bring them to the Hospital Wing."

"Now Severus - " the Headmaster began.

"It is the only way Headmaster, Hermione is in no condition to travel," Snape snapped.

"Severus I don't think - " the Headmaster tried again.

"I do not need you to think!" he hissed. "I need you to drop the wards and let Weasley get the Healers."

"Please Headmaster," Ron implored. "Hermione should be looked after."

"I'm fine, really," Hermione huffed.

"You see Severus, she says..." the Headmaster actually trailed off at the look on Professor Snape's face.

Such power radiated around Professor Snape that it manifested in spontaneous bursts of light surrounding them, and electrifying the very air. He spoke in an intense whisper, "Drop. The. Wards. Now." The ground shook as he spoke, faults cracked in the surface around where he stood holding Hermione.

The Headmaster spoke an incantation, and without further instruction Ron Apparated away.

Professor Snape's long legs easily allowed him to leap over the fault in front of him, as he took off towards the Hospital Wing with Hermione.

Behind them the Headmaster headed for the castle at a leisurely pace.

The crowd continued to watch Professor Snape. They saw Madam Pomfrey meet him as she came down the castle steps. He stopped while Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione, then she turned back into the castle with Professor Snape carrying Hermione after her.

A jumble of comments started.

Hootch smirked and mumbled, "The only one the Headmaster ever feared."

Various other voices were heard.

"Blimey."

"What was that?"

"What happened to Snape?"

"She called Snape 'Severus'."

"Did you see Snape's eyes?"

"He touched her."

"He touched her a lot."

"Was he being nice?"

"Scary."

"Weird."

"Ach!" Ron and two Healers appeared with three concurrent pops. They took of towards the castle at a run.

* * *

"Severus put me down, I'm fine," Hermione said in exasperation. "I was just running to see if you were safe and I fell. I must have been a little drained from forcing the casting of the shield through the onslaught of the curse. That's all. I just fell, I'm fine really."

By this time they were in the hospital wing and Severus laid her gently down on a cot.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" he asked in concern.

"Have you ever known me to fall and not hit my head?" she asked laughingly. "I think I did black out for a bit when I hit my head, but it's nothing really."

"I'll be the judge of that," Madam Pomfrey interjected. "Severus you may leave now."

"I would like him to stay please," Hermione said.

The Matron looked puzzled but she acceded nonetheless.

After a few magical scans with her wand Madam Pomfrey announced, "You're head is bleeding, but there isn't any real damage. That's all that I can find wrong with you. I'll just go and get some potion to clean the wound."

Severus sat on the cot beside Hermione.

Hermione focused an excited gaze on Severus, "If I truely wasn't harmed by the curse, I think our potion may do more then just enhance powers. I hadn't finished casting my shield spell, but the curse didn't get through to me. I don't know if my half-shield was enhanced enough by the potion to withstand the curse, or if the potion gave me an immunity to the curse, in and of itself."

"In either instance it is indeed a most fortunate effect," he answered in his low mellifluous tones.

His voice superseded her enthusiasm and brought back in full force the reason she was in Hogsmeade. "Severus," her voice was filled with emotion, "I thought you had gone to your death."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Harry's dream. He said he saw you, well a person who looks like you, being tortured and then killed by The Dark Lord. You know Harry's dreams are always spot on. I was so scared, I was utterly terrified. I thought I had lost you."

"Did Harry see the face of this wizard?"

"No, he only saw that he was a tall, thin, dark haired wizard, in Death Eater robes."

"Harry's dream was accurate as usual. A Bulgarian Death Eater, Desislav Gatchevska, was tortured and killed by the Dark Lord. I would not say that he looked at all like myself. However, if you could not see his face you might find there is some resemblance. Certainly the three features you describe do fit. He was the one who killed Lucius. It would seem that Gatchevska and a younger man from Durmstang, who has not been marked by The Dark Lord yet, were the Bulgarians who accompanied Mr Malfoy to your parents house. The younger man told everything to his father, who is a Death Eater, in order to save himself from the Dark Lord's wrath. He had sense enough to know how much faith The Dark Lord had in Lucius, and just how angry The Dark Lord would be at Lucius' murder."

Hermione reached out and took Severus' hand, "So now we know who killed Lucius, I - " She trailed off when the doors burst open and Ron rushed in accompanied by the two Healers from St Mungo's.

Ron stopped half way to Hermione's cot and stared at Professor Snape's hand in hers.

Healer Elliot, an elderly wizard, approached them smiling broadly. His eyes flashed in amusement as he addressed the pair on the cot, "Professor Snape, Mrs Snape, have we gotten ourselves cursed again?"

Hermione could see Ron's brow furrow behind the Healers. 'This is not how I would have told him,' she thought in frustration. He shrugged at Hermione and grinned, obviously thinking it was a funny mistake because she was holding Severus' hand. Hermione sighed in relief. Her relief didn't last long.

"Healer Elliot, Healer Ballard, my wife was hit with an unknown curse. She thinks it may be the same curse I took on the day our binding was legalised."

"Hermione seems to made of sterner stuff then her husband though," Healer Elliot said to his younger partner.

"Nial," Hermione teasingly reprimanded the old Healer. She and Severus had gotten to know the two Healers well after Severus' was cursed. "Seriously though, I had protection when I was cursed," she went on, "I think that's why my reaction to the curse is not," at the looks she received she changed her phraseology, "does not appear to be life threatening, as it was with Severus.

Ron had faded back into the shadows and remained silent and watchful.

The two healers examined Hermione with several diagnostic spells.

"We can't find a thing wrong with her," Healer Ballard said.

"I think maybe we should do a physical examination as well," Healer Ballard suggested.

"Prudent, prudent. Exhaust all avenues just in case," Healer Elliot agreed. "Shall we summon Madam Pomfrey to be with you, whilst I examine you my dear?"

"No, I'd rather my husband stayed if that's all right?" Hermione asked.

Ron saw her bring Severus' hand that she held up to her chest and cover it with her other hand.

"Of course, Severus, you can even hold her hand through it," the elderly Healer proclaimed happily. Severus' bristled. However, no one reminded the Healer to address Severus formally, he would just pretend to forget again anyway.

Hermione smiled to herself, Wizards did think a simple physical was a dreadful thing. It really insulted their dignity. Growing up with Muggle parents she was quite used to it.

"Now, we'll just step out while you undress," Healer Elliot said. "Let us know when you've got Hermione naked, Severus."

Healer Ballard shook his head at the older man's bad humour and addressed Severus, "Professor Snape, would you rather we called Madam Pomfrey so that you don't have to watch your wife suffer the indignity of this examination?"

"Thank you Healer Ballard, however, my wife wishes it, so I shall remain," Severus replied.

"Good man," the Healer said, as he left Hermione's bedside and drew the curtains around the area.

Unbeknownst to them, Hermione and Severus' hushed whispers carried in the empty hospital wing. "Severus, what exactly will they be doing? I assumed it would be like a Muggle physical, but they're acting like it's going to be something terrible."

"I do not know precisely what a Muggle physical entails. What the Healer will do is simply cast a charm on his hands and run them over your skin. He will be able to detect any residual magic in your body better then a wand diagnostic alone could," Severus said matter of factly.

"Severus, I don't think this is necessary," Hermione said.

"It's a medical procedure, that is all," he reassured them both.

"Can't Madam Pomfrey do it?"

"She is not a sensitive. Healer Elliot is a skilled sensitive, he will be able to feel if there is detrimental magic in your body," he answered simply.

"I don't want anyone but you to touch my naked body Severus," Hermione implored.

Still unnoticed, Ron made a noise of quiet disbelief upon hearing those words.

"It will be a clinical touch," Severus assured her.

"Then why have you gone so pale?"

"They did this to me at St Mungo's Hermione. After you healed me."

"I don't remember it."

"They waited until you had left the room to speak to Minerva over the floo. They didn't want you to witness the examination. We are much more accustomed to only using magic in medicine. I'm sure this will be no different then Muggle techniques."

"Well that's all right then. Especially if Healer Elliot did it to you," she smirked.

"Thank you for that."

"Severus, could you help me?"

"Of course."

"I guess I am really tired out after all."

"So it would seem, let me cover you. You can keep the sheet over you during the examination."

"That's better then a Muggle physical. Honestly you wizards can make such a big deal out of nothing. I'll just lie back and think of Heathrow Security then shall I?"

"What?"

"It's a Muggle thing. Let's get this over with."

No one had noticed Ron Weasley slide down the wall in the shadows by the door. Nor did they notice him rest his forehead on his knees.

* * *

Healer Elliot had pronounced Hermione to be free of Dark Magic. She had dressed, and the Healers were just seeing to her head wound, "There Mrs Snape that should do it," Healer Ballard said. "You just need to stay here and rest for a while. Casting that shield through an oncoming curse, took a lot out of you. Eat, drink, rest, and you should be right as rain soon enough."

At that moment the doors to the wing burst open. A jovial Nymphadora Tonks entered, "Wotcher Severus, Hermione, how's married life treating you two?" As she headed towards Severus and Hermione she tripped on a screen and fell to the floor taking it with her, causing a loud crash that echoed in the unusual acoustics of the hospital wing. She quickly regained her feet, Harry who was following her righted the screen and they made their way to the group.

Severus scowled and made the introductions.

"Severus, Hermione," Tonks began in an official tone, "Harry here brought in your attacker. He confessed to attacking you both. You in Hogsmeade this morning Hermione, and you Severus in Diagon Alley, only he was aiming for Hermione that time too."

"I know, Severus threw himself in front of me and took the curse. He nearly died," Hermione said seriously, as she squeezed Severus' hand.

"There's more - " Tonks continued.

"Let's discuss this in the privacy of the dungeons. I can get the Healers a sample of our potion as well," Severus said in a tone that was commanding rather then suggesting.

"What potion?" Tonks asked.

"The potion Hermione has in her system. We think that potion is the reason that Hermione survived the attack in Hogsmeade this morning," Severus explained.

"Where'd you get something like that?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Why Severus and Hermione created it of course," Healer Elliot informed the Auror.

"We have company, let's talk about this downstairs, like Severus said," Tonks replied.

"Company?" Hermione asked.

Tonks gestured in the direction of Ron who was still seated against the wall. His head was no longer on his knees. Instead he was openly staring at the group, and silently shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh dear, I forgot he was here," Hermione said softly.

"I will go to the dungeons and get the sample for the Healers. I shall be back directly. You need to rest, as Healer Elliot instructed," Severus admonished.

Hermione stretched towards Severus, so that her mouth was mere inches from his ear. "Thank you Severus, for understanding," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"Of course," he replied tersely.

She drew back and smiled into Severus' eyes.

"Shall we?" Severus said, to the Healers and Tonks, and they left the trio alone.

"Ron, come over here, Hermione wants to talk to us," Harry called.

She almost, wished that the Headmaster hadn't taken away Ron's and Harry's memory of the time they saw her and Severus in bed together at Grimmauld Place. Since then Harry had managed to guess that she was married to Severus anyway, and that was a blessing. But now she still had to tell Ron. No, her friends seeing her with Severus in such an intimate moment felt wrong. She was glad the Headmaster had erased that from their memories, even if she did have to explain everything to Ron again.

Ron stood slowly and made his way to Hermione's cot.

"Sit you two," she bossed.

They sat, one on each side of her. She took one of Harry's hands in her right hand, and one of Ron's in her left. "So," she said.

"Yeah, so," Harry concurred.

"Harry we were going to talk tonight but it looks like I'm in bed for the day so now is as good a time as any."

"He knew?" Ron asked.

"She didn't tell me Ron, I guessed," Harry answered his question.

"Okay, first of all. Yes, I am married to Severus, er, Professor Snape. Severus and I were bound by the ancient rites twelve days ago, our binding was legalised, the next day."

"So wait, you're saying you're not just married to Snape you're bound to him? As in for ever?" Ron asked.

"Well it was you who pointed out my binding scar in The Great Hall," Hermione answered.

"Wow," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Short version Harry?" she asked with a smile, "I love him."

"And the long version?" Harry asked.

"Why do I love him you mean?" she returned.

"Yeah that's what I mean. How did it happen?" Harry asked.

"I may not be able to answer all your questions. I was sworn by Dumbledore not to mention some details. It all began the day after you guys left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to go to the Burrow, to complete your punishment with Molly. That was the first night Severus and I spent together."

"He - "

"You - "

"Stop! No, not like that. Severus and I never even really kissed until after our binding. That was just twelve days ago. However, Severus and I have spent twenty-four hours a day together, everyday, since that day back in June. It's been about four months now. The only time we've been apart is when he made the arrangements to legalise our binding, and when he was summoned by Voldemort last night, er, this morning, you know when I mean. We got to know each other really well. Anyway when our time together was coming to a close, I didn't want it to end. However, we both knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow us to continue living together. I initiated the one way Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliterm, binding myself to Severus as his concubine."

"How could you do that?" Ron shouted. "How could that git allow you to debase yourself like that. You're essentially his property now. You've not rights of any kind, you're his sex slave, you - "

"Ron!" Hermione stopped his tirade. "If you would listen! He accepted me - "

"I'll kill him!"

"Ron! Let her finish. Didn't you hear the Healers call her Mrs Snape?"

"But if she's his - "

"May I continue?"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Severus accepted me but he turned around and bound himself to me as well. I didn't expect that. He really surprised me. He changed the binding spell from one of concubine to master, to a binding of husband and wife to each other. We are married. Severus made us equals Ron."

"Snape did that on his own?"

"Yes he did," she answered.

"I guess that's not so bad then. But, Hermione why would you want to live with him?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him, "Harry, you're being unusually quiet," Hermione said gently.

"I'm just trying to understand," Harry replied.

"I love him," she said simply. She noticed that didn't seem to be enough so she went on. "How could I not love him? We are so much alike, and so different. We compliment each other perfectly, you know. We love all the same things, both of us love to read and do research. We'd rather be in a book shop or library then just about anywhere, or finding new ways to combine ingredients that will have new and unheard of effects. We're different too, our different styles and way of looking at things blend together to make - Oh stop making faces you two, you asked!" She laughed at their antics.

"We get it, you like Snape," Ron began, "and someone has to say it: eeewww." He began laughing again.

"Besides, he's much more fun to fight with than you two," she said laughingly.

"You fight with Snape? Brave that," Ron said seriously.

"It's not brave. Our arguments are invigorating, although I really love making up." She smiled impishly. "Seriously though, he makes me feel happy, secure, appreciated."

"Well I'm... no I'm not, but I will be. Happy for you that is. If I can ever believe this isn't some cruel joke," Ron teased. "Snape?"

"Yes. Snape, Severus Snape."

Finally Harry laughed. "I can see him working for MI6, he is a spy for The Order after all so he's got experience. So tell me Hermione, does he like it shaken, not stirred?"

"What?" a befuddled Ron asked.

"Muggle thing, long story," Hermione managed to say through her giggles.

"He needs to learn to drive, and show up in a Vanquish next time he's summoned. That shock just might kill Voldemort for me."

"Severus is better then Bond though," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I wonder if - "

"No! Stop! Whatever it is you're thinking now, just don't go there. Not in front of me," Harry visibly shook himself.

"Don't worry Harry she can't be thinking about that, she hexed Snape's bits," Ron smiled.

Unbeknownst to the three, Severus had returned and stood silently inside the door listening.

"What!" Hermione said appalled, "I did no such thing. I would never hex Severus, in any way."

"I heard you 'Mione. Harry was asleep in here last night, and you hexed Snape just out there in the corridor."

"I didn't hex Severus."

"I saw you point your wand at his bits and hex him. It was bloody brilliant I tell you. What a way to keep him from touching you! Was it boils or something worse?" Ron enthused.

"Why would I ever want to keep him from touching me?" she asked horrified.

"You want Snape to touch you? He must have given you a potion or something," Ron said in all seriousness.

"Don't be an idiot. I do not need a spell or a potion to desire Severus, nor does Severus need one to desire me. What you saw was a fertility spell." She noticed Ron turn slightly green. "The spell was to ensure conception, so I wouldn't have to wait to get pregnant."

"You want to be pregnant by Snape?" Ron looked decidedly ill.

"That's right, I want to have Severus' child. Now. The spell we cast only effects conception conditions on a cellular level. Our enthusiasm for the... activity... is all our own. How dare you suggest anything else? I love him. I desire him. Although, it's none of your business even if we are good friends. However, if you persist with this attitude, if you make me choose, you will lose." Hermione said vehemently.

She crossed her arms and glared at Ron. Severus came gliding silently over to the cot that held the three.

"Weasley..." he began in his soft low voice. Ron yelped as both he and Harry jumped. Neither had realised that Professor Snape had returned.

Hermione, arms still crossed, now had a smirk on her tired face.

"If you would be so kind as to allow me access to my wife?"

Ron looked at Professor Snape as though he were a transfiguration gone wrong, terribly wrong.

Very slowly and deliberately Professor Snape hissed, "Go and sit beside Potter."

"Oh!" Ron jumped up and went around the cot where he sat beside Harry.

Severus sat against Hermione's side. She looked at him with such openness in her eyes. 'I need to do something for her. What does she need?' He got an instant headache when he realised exactly what she would want. His thoughts reeled, 'A gesture. An affectionate gesture. An affectionate gesture in front of those two. I think not. It would be a validation for her. Perhaps even vindication. But... I can not do it. Hermione, I simply can not. You do so much for me, but this... this is impossible,' he pled internally. He didn't seem to realise that he had done just that when he reached her as she lay on the road to Hogsmeade. 'If only they would go away. I could make them leave, but that might defeat my purpose. I have a purpose? I want to show her affection as she wishes? Yes, I do. Privately. Get out!' he thought. He fixed his narrowed eyes on Harry and Ron and spoke aloud. "Don't you need to... be somewhere?" he asked softly.

"Nope," Harry responded firmly. Ron blanched.

At that moment Tonks came in. "All right boys, Hermione?"

Harry and Ron held their breath, wondering if Snape would hex Tonks for calling him a boy.

"Ms Tonks, may I assume that you are ready to speak with us?" Severus asked evenly. His eyes darting to Harry and Ron.

"I am, but it's official business. Sorry Ron," she said.

Severus drew himself up in his most intimidating manner. "Mr Weasley," he began making an effort to keep the waspish tone out his voice while giving him a forced smile, "you need to be in your common room. Take yourself there immediately."

"Yes sir," Ron said a trace of resentment entering his tone. "Harry you coming?"

"Er, no Ron. I was the one who flooed Tonks, so I'm sort of involved. I already know everything, anyway."

Severus said nothing at Harry's proclamation, though his eyes glinted from under his curtains of hair.

When Ron was gone, Tonks cast an Imperturbable Charm on the room. She turned to Severus and Hermione. "Well, now we know that who has been throwing those unknown curses at you. He confessed, he's definitely been trying to kill Hermione. And we've got him, but it seems he's had an accomplice for today's attempt. We don't have them yet, because, well, it's a bit complicated."

Severus and Hermione spoke simultaneously,  
"Who - " Hermione began at the same time Severus snarled, "And 'they' would be?"


	12. Potion Conservation Under Duress

During breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning Severus and Hermione were seated beside one another, and they were distinctly uncomfortable. They were both somewhat preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione's attacker, even though they knew they would soon have to endure the announcement of their marriage. The Headmaster had been insistent, citing that it had been put off long enough. He still expected them to announce it themselves, fortunately Minerva McGonagall still planned to intervene, and make the announcement for them.

In addition to this many students were looking at them oddly, staring at them actually. Some looked speculative, some confused, and some were plainly horrified. All the avid watchers saw Professor Snape lean his head down so that Hermione could speak into his ear.

"I still can't believe that Jeremy would literally try to kill me," she whispered.

"I know you can not, however, I am more concerned by the fact that there is someone else involved. I would like to know who Pryce's accomplice is. The unsigned letters they found on him clearly show that he had help from someone. That someone must have told him where to find you. Who would know your destination, and be able to pass that on to him?" Severus' tone was one of angered impatience. "If the idiots at the Ministry can trace the letters we will be able to be rid of the threat entirely," Severus finished, tension clearly written on his face.

"Severus, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, as she noticed Severus' eyes continuously scanning the Hall.

"We are already garnering attention," he snapped. "I would have expected it after the announcement, however, I do not understand why it is happening now. Perhaps Potter or Weasley have taken the liberty of spreading the news early?" he hissed in her ear.

She cast her eyes over the student tables. "Uh, I don't think that's it Severus. Do you remember yesterday?"

"Is there something in particular that you are trying to remind me of?" he asked irritably.

"Um, on the path, to Hogsmeade..." she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"...well, you, I, we..."

"If you have some knowledge, impart it," he said in his soft impatient tone.

"Okay. I was obviously worried about your safety, so worried in fact that I didn't think to hide it. And than you, well you seemed concerned for me as well."

"I am sure that merely appeared - "

Hermione cut him off. "No, Severus," she spoke as though he were quite dim, "I think it may have been a bit telling; you ran to me, you held me in your arms, you caressed my face, you practically had a break down when you learnt of the spell I took. You manifested powerful spontaneous magic out of fear for me. And all the while, all I did was go on about how afraid I was that you might have been hurt." She paused briefly and then continued saying, "There were a lot of people there that saw all of it. So naturally there is some conjecture going on."

Severus was speechless. He glared menacingly out at the students as if it were their fault that he had slipped and expressed his feelings in front of them.

"Severus, are you okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"Of course," he said curtly.

"Severus, do wish we could keep our relationship a secret?" she asked.

"That was never a consideration on my part. That idea came soley from the Headmaster."

"I thought you might have been wishing that we could keep it quiet."

"Certainly not."

"I was afraid that you would be ashamed to be publically associated with me."

"I had not realised - " he broke off upon seeing Aurors enter the Great Hall, "Now what?"

The Aurors were, like last time, headed straight for them.

Severus rose swiftly and strode over to them. He stopped them just inside the staff door. Not quite near enough for anyone to overhear their conversation.

The students saw the Aurors speaking with Professor Snape. As the Aurors spoke to him an expression of absolute fury and horror crossed his face. During the conversation the Professor's gaze flickered to the Headmaster, the look he cast at his trusted superior was inscrutable.

Some students dared to hope that this time Snape would have some business at the Ministry that would keep him from teaching, at least for a while. However, what they saw next was perplexing to say the least. Professor Snape looked at Hermione. It was clear that her attention had been on him the entire time. The Professor didn't speak, but Hermione nodded to him, and rose to join him and the Aurors.

The Aurors looked hostile as they spoke to Hermione. She seemed to be shocked as one the Aurors tried to take hold of her arm. Snape moved so quickly that the Auror had no time to react. Snape fluidly inserted himself between the Auror and Hermione, effectively shielding her.

The students watched in silence as the Aurors led a thunderstruck Hermione, followed by Professor Snape from the Hall.

* * *

The Aurors brought Severus and Hermione to a windowless room in the Ministry. Hermione sat at a small table. Across from her sat one of the Aurors, a wizard dressed in what she thought of as blood coloured robes.

"I'm Auror Williamson," he informed them. Then indicating the other Auror who now stood in a corner of the suffocating room he said, "And this is Auror - "

He was interrupted when a familiar perky witch with short electric blue hair entered the room. "Hello all," she greeted. She turned and spoke to the Auror in the corner, "I'm replacing you for this duty. Direct orders. Get yourself off now." She smiled.

The Auror pushed off from the wall, and shrugging said in a bored voice, "Sure, Tonks." He snapped the door closed behind him.

Williamson began again, "As I was about to say," he paused to glare at Tonks, "I have some questions to ask you Mrs Snape, and we'll begin as soon as ..."

He was interrupted again as the door opened and a diminutive witch wearing glasses and green robes slid into the room. "I'm your scribe," she announced.

"... the scribe is here," Williamson finished.

The little witch conjured herself a chair at one end of the table. She sat and arranged her quill and parchment. Everyone watched her as she made several attempts before she got her ink open. "Ready when you are," she said timidly.

Severus Snape drew himself up to his full height and spoke menacingly to Williamson, "Before my wife - "

"Whoa, still not used to that," Tonks said laughingly. "Er, sorry, go on," she added apologetically.

The little scribe piped up from her place at the small table, "Should I begin now, and write all of this, or - "

"No, begin recording after the questioning has commenced," Williamson interrupted her impatiently.

Severus resumed in a tone of utmost derision, "Before my wife answers any questions you will explain to me, in exacting detail, why she has been summoned here."

"Certainly," Williamson said placateingly. "Jeremy Pryce has claimed that he was acting under the influence of magic, and because of that he is not at all responsible for the attacks on you and Mrs Snape."

"You mean the attacks on Madam Snape," Severus corrected.

"No, I don't. Pryce states that your wife was not the only target in Hogsmeade, you were a target as well. He claims that he got information from a source he refuses to name, in return for killing Mrs Snape and leaving you alive. He intended to betray his source and kill you both. Luckily you were not with Mrs Snape in Hogsmeade."

"Are you making any progress in determining the identity of his... 'source'?"

"Not yet Severus. We hope to know soon though," Tonks interjected.

"Now I must ask Mrs Snape a few questions," Williamson resumed.

"What is the nature these questions?" Severus asked.

"I need to find out if she holds any magical influence over Mr Pryce. Now, I must insist that we begin," Williamson said, his face flushing in frustration.

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked with forced calm.

"Mrs Snape - "

Williamson was interrupted yet again, by the door opening.

"Ah, I thought I might be of some assistance," Albus Dumbledore said amiably.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I was expecting you," Williamson blundered.

"Yes, well - "

"You were expecting Albus?" Severus snapped.

"Yes, he - "

"I communicated the fact that I would like to be present to assist Hermione," Albus replied smoothly.

'He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick', Hermione quoted silently to herself. Her nervous brain wondered if Albus Dumbledore had really been a Gryffindor when he was a student. He was so very adept at all forms of deception.

"If we could get on?" Williamson asked.

"Please," Hermione answered.

"Now," Williamson began, "did you use any form of coercion on Mr Pryce?"

"I did not."

"A potion?"

"No."

"A spell?"

"No."

"Dark Magic?"

"No."

"Perhaps," Severus interjected, "you would like to pose your questions again, after giving Madam Snape Veritaserum. I am sure her simple answers will not be enough to satisfy the Ministry, will they?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Severus," Albus replied instead of Williamson.

"Why is that Albus?" Severus asked.

"I am sure everyone believes Hermione," Albus returned.

"It is not the habit of Aurors and Ministry officials to be trusting," Severus said with a sneer.

"Really, some Veritaserum wouldn't hurt," Tonks offered.

"No," Williamson said firmly, "my orders specify: Auror questioning in the presence of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore - no truth compulsions to be used."

"Let me see that," Severus snapped, holding out his hand for Williamson's orders.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you've no authoirty to - "

"There's no harm in showing Severus your orders." Albus smiled.

"No, sir, uh, yes, sir," Williamson handed his orders to Severus.

Severus quickly read the parchement, and examined the seal. "Auror Williamson, finish this," Severus growled, still clutching the Auror's orders.

"Mrs Snape, how do you explain Mr Pryce's obsession with you if you placed no magical geas on him?"

"I'm sure that I don't know. I did not influence him in any way. In fact I actively discouraged him. The first time I realised that he wasn't going to let me go easily was at the beginning of the summer break. He came to where I was staying, and attacked me, physically and magically. I - "

"I don't think that's helping you my dear," Albus said with seeming concern. Will you allow me to help you Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure - "

"Wonderful," Albus cut her answer off. "Perhaps, if you made Auror Williamson aware of how popular you are he will understand that you don't need to use any magical influences. Take for example all the boys you had affairs with the year before last. I can name at least a dozen off the top of my head, and there were more I'm sure." Albus' eyes held a predatory twinkle. "Let's see there was, Victor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey... why even Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, didn't miss sampling your favours did he? And then the next year there were all those men outside of school, finally leading to Jeremy Pryce. Oh, and then Severus got you after all of them had you... I mean Severus is with you now, dear."

"I'm sorry who did Mrs Snape have sex with after Dean Thomas? I can't seem to keep up," the scribe asked the room at large.

"No one could keep up with her," Albus mumbled audibly.

Hermione began to defend herself, "I didn't even - "

Tonks interjected angrily, "Mrs Snape's sexual history is irrelevant."

"I DON'T HAVE a sexual histor - "

Albus cut across Hermione this time. "Hermione, you need to show that you had no need to use magical influence. There is no reason to be ashamed of being a - of being... popular," Albus said in a kind voice. "I'm sure Severus appreciates how used... how much experience you brought to him." Albus smiled.

Hermione was frozen in shock, while Severus' face was a study in outrage. In a lethal whisper that was so quiet he could barely be heard even in the small room he said, "This is not a concern for anyone except myself and my wife."

At this Albus' smile broadened.

"You are right Severus, no one else needs to know how promiscuous your wife is," Albus said smugly.

The room was silent, and all eyes were on Severus.

"Hermione was UNTOUCHED when we were bound," Severus hissed into the silence.

"Severus," Albus chastised affectionately, "you know how easy it is to fake virginity. Women have been doing it for centuries. Some feigned pain, a splash of animal blood from a phial behind their backs, and no one's the wiser." Albus spoke softly and consolingly now, "I'm sure at the time Hermione would have wanted you to believe that she was 'untouched' Severus, but such deceptions will only hurt her case now."

Hermione was biting her tongue so hard she drew blood. 'Severus' opinion is the only one that matters, and he knows the truth,' she chanted repeatedly in her head. She knew it would be disastrous if she confronted Albus here and now. 'Oh, but I will make him rue this day, I really will,' she promised herself.

Albus leaned towards Severus and spoke in a voice only Severus could hear, "Accept the truth my boy," Albus continued in his kind fatherly whisper, "Hermione was sexually involved with many men before you. None married her, so I can only assume that you are under the influence of magic the same as Jeremy Pryce is. He asked her to marry him too you know. You two are the only ones who attempted a permanent relationship with Hermione. You must be under a spell, you would recognise a potion I'm sure. We'll get the counter-curse and release you after we deal with Hermione's current case," Albus finished.

Everyone in the room had been watching Albus and Severus, but no one could hear Albus' words except Severus.

Severus, however, did not whisper when he answered Albus. "What case! It is not she who has committed a crime!"

Severus eyes gleamed as he regarded Albus. "Perhaps Headmaster," he began in a dangerous whisper, "you failed to read the copy of our Binding Legalisation Transcript?" When the Headmaster failed to respond, Severus continued in a low and deadly tone, "All the questions on it were answered under Ministry certified Veritaserum, and the questioning was officially witnessed." Severus paused and looked at Williamson, "The Veritaserum was authenticated by Madam Bones herself, and it was she who witnessed the interrogatories. We both answered that we entered into the binding rite freely, with no compulsions or influences, magical or otherwise. We also confirmed that the binding rite, the Adstringo Connubialis Matrimonium Intemporaliter, was performed in the ancient way. The ancient way includes the precept that the woman be chaste." At Tonks questioning look Severus irritably re-worded his statement, "It was confirmed under Ministry Veritaserum, with Madam Bones as a witness: that Hermione used no magic on me of any kind, and that she was indeed a virgin."

"Why don't I go and get a copy of that document?" Tonks asked.

"Please do," Auror Williamson answered.

A tense silence permeated the room during the ten minutes Tonks was gone. When she returned she handed a freshly made copy of the Snape's Binding Legalisation Transcript to Auror Williamson. As she did she flashed Severus and Hermione an encouraging grin.

"Ah, I see. I think this is all we need." Auror Williamson spoke, "You can go now Mrs Snape."

"Just like that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes. You see no trace of any magical influence could be found on Mr Pryce. The only support his accusation had, was that you had used magic on Professor Snape as well. There can be no doubt that you did not use magic to influence Professor Snape. Not with the Veritaserum, and Madam Bones certifications that is. I apologise for the inconvenience."

"Who upheld Mr Pryce's accusation that my wife used magical influence in her relationship with me?" Severus barked.

"I never said - "

"No, you did not. However, it is unlikely that it would have come to this point with Mr Pryce's word alone. I will ask you one more time, who instigated this farce?" Severus hissed in a quiet murderous tone.

"See for yourself." Auror Williamson handed a file of parchments to Severus.

Severus scanned the parchments and after a while he read aloud, "Mr Pryce's counter-complaint against Mrs Snape was upheld by a highly placed, well respected person, who in the interest of security shall remain unnamed at this time." Severus glared at Williamson with a look of utter loathing, "How... convenient."

"It wasn't my doing," Williamson said, as he backed away from the livid Professor.

"Wonderful," the Headmaster said, then he turned to Severus and Hermione, "Let's return to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Severus, if I could have a word with you in my office, before you seek your dungeons?" Albus asked.

"Of course Headmaster," he answered, glaring at some passing fifth years. He turned to Hermione and his black eyes softened as his gaze held hers. "I'll be down soon," he said.

Hermione nodded and headed off to the dungeons. On her way she met Harry and Ron. "What are you two doing?" she asked needlessly.

"Waiting for you. What was that all about?" Harry asked.

She sighed and told them about being questioned at the Ministry. She decided to leave out Albus' comments. She didn't want to give them cause to doubt Albus' seeming benevolent perfection.

* * *

Seated in chairs in front of the fire in Albus' office Severus spoke first. His voice was cold and sneering, "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"My boy, I want to let you know that I am here for you. No matter what Miss Grang - , Hermione, may do to you. I wanted to let you know that I understand. You're not the first young wizard to be swayed by a woman's wiles." Upon noticing the look on Severus' face, Albus continued with, "I'm sure that she has convinced you that she loves you. However, even if she came to you a virgin, her fickle - "

"Enough!" Severus hissed indignantly. Standing he now regarded his friend and mentor with pure loathing. "Do you imagine me blind, or foolish?"

The Headmaster was shocked speechless by Severus' anger. Over the years Severus had never treated him with anything less than the utmost respect and deference. Albus composed himself quickly and responded with, "This is what I am talking about. How can you function, how can you maintain your usual level of excellence with her - "

Severus cut him off, "Do you think that I can not clearly see what you are trying to do?" His voice lowered and held sibilant tones of deep disgust, "I had thought better of you Albus. When your behaviour seemed inexcusable, I did not doubt that you had convinced yourself that you were acting in the interest of the greater good. Although Minerva said that altruism was only a small piece of your motivation, I never believed it. I never thought you to be malicious. I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

Severus' black eyes glittered coldly into Albus' twinkle-free blue orbs.

Severus continued in a dangerous whisper, "And what do you do? You throw my trust and loyalty back in my face. This is abhorrent. I have blindly trusted and followed you my entire adult life. Never questioning, never once considering that my faith in you was misplaced."

Severus paused his speech and paced the office three times. In his outrage, his robes snapped behind him with each turn.

He came back to Albus and towered over him, his face was white and he was shaking with barely restrained fury. "Now you malign the only person I have ever allowed to become important to me. You belittle our connection, you seek to drive us away from each other. What is it Albus? Do you believe me easier to manipulate when I am completely alone? Do you think being with Hermione will lesson my guilt, and you will no longer be able to prey upon it?"

Severus eyes bored into Albus', challenging the Headmaster to read the naked truth in his next words. "If anything has had a negative effect it is your words and deeds. It has nothing to do with my relationship with Hermione." Severus' infuriation reached new heights. "Did you think that I would stand by while you cast aspersions on Hermione's character?" Severus was seething. "Perhaps you are labouring under the delusion that I will stand by and allow this to continue? I assure you that I will not."

It wasn't for long but, when Severus opened his mind to Albus he got a glimpse into Albus' mind as well. It was enough.

Severus stood silently for a minute before fixing Albus with his murderous gaze, finally finishing ominously with, "We. Are. Finished." With that pronouncement Severus shot a final venomous look in the direction of the Headmaster before he stormed out of the office.

* * *

Severus barely missed knocking Minerva to the floor. "You were listening?" he spat.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"Of course you didn't."

Severus strode towards the dungeons with Minerva at his heels.

"And?" he barked.

"It's about time you stood up for yourself. You have paid you debt of honour to Albus several times over, with interest."

"Humph."

Minerva was trotting in an attempt to keep up with Severus' long strides.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"Your work - "

"You will notice that I did not resign from any of my... duties."

"I never thought you would. I just wondered if you would mind if I acted as your direct... if you would come to me if there is something that needs reporting. Something that can't wait for a full meeting."

"I would prefer it for the time being."

"I thought you might. I will let Albus' come up with the idea."

Severus stopped and gave the older witch an inscrutable look. "How... cunning."

"It takes a certain amount of cunning to manage Albus." Minerva smiled and patted Severus on the arm. "He will come around."

Severus jerked his head in acknowledgment, as he thought, 'It no longer matters.' The two parted. Minerva headed for Albus' office, while Severus continued towards the dungeons.

* * *

Severus entered his chambers amidst an angry swirl of black robes. His thoughts were even blacker as he seated himself before the fire. He stared into the flames, deep in introspection. He didn't notice Hermione come in and kneel beside him until he felt her hand on this thigh. He looked at her, his expression unfathomable.

"You don't believe it," she whispered. "Do you?"

"Albus' lies? he asked distractedly.

"Yes, you don't believe that I would harm you do you?" She hesitated and then asked in a small voice, "In any way?"

He turned to her then. "No Hermione, I never believed any of it. Not for an instant. I know that you have never, and would never do me harm." He reached out and fingered a curl by her cheek as he looked into her eyes. He spoke quietly, "When I was in Albus' office, I learnt something disturbing. It would seem that - "

Severus was interrupted by a knock on their chamber door. He exchanged a frustrated look with Hermione and then stood in agitation and strode to the door. Severus flung the door open, "Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"Sir, lunch is almost over - "

"Thank you Mr Weasley," he said with sneering derision as he slammed the door.

"Ahhhh!"

Severus looked down to see Ron's foot in between the door and it's frame.

"Weasley - " he began in a dangerous, warning tone.

"Hermione," Ron called, "I think you and Professor Snape had better get up to the Great Hall right now!"

"Weasley, what are you - "

Severus didn't finish because Ron was gone. He had removed his foot and taken off down the corridor as fast as he throbbing foot would allow.

Hermione had come up to Severus. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron wouldn't risk coming to your door without an invitation unless it was important."

"Our door," Severus corrected her, "and I realise that. Shall we?" He asked holding the door open for her.

"What did you learn in Albus' office? Is it about Harry and the potion? Are we still going see how he reacts to it?"

"There has been no change in the plans. Potter will take the potion and be tested. If it works for him he will keep it on him at all times so that he can take it when the need arises."

They had reached the Great Hall and Severus opened the door for her. As they walked in together she whispered, "So what did you learn then?"

"Now is not the time," he whispered back.

They reached a startling realisation simultaneously. They slowed and looked into each others eyes. Each found affirmation there. Something was amiss. They held each other's gazes, wanting to prolong what they both knew was coming.

They had reached the High Table. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and a dead silence fell over the packed Hall. Albus' voice, filled with false cheer boomed, "Attention one and all! It is time for the announcement that I promised at the beginning of lunch."

"It would seem Albus has changed his mind, he's going to announce our marriage himself, now," Hermione whispered to Severus.

Severus nodded in response.

"There has been a marriage bonding between two of Hogwart's own. I give you Professor Snape and Hermione Snape." Severus glared at Albus. "I am sure you will all join me in congratulating the happy couple on their marriage."

At this announcement shock reigned in an eerie silence. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, stood and attempted to generate some real enthusiasm, "Professor and Mrs Snape, may you have a long and happy life together." She smiled and began applauding, soon Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley stood and joined her. Giving every impression of approval with their enthusiastic applause. Then in confused disbelief the rest of the Gryffindors and the staff, followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, joined in the applause as well. The Slytherin's did not stand or applaud. Their reactions were mixed and ranged from outright animosity to shocked calculation.

* * *

Hermione decided to forgo dinner that evening. She rushed in the door and propelled herself directly at Severus who set down a newly emptied phial of headache potion. He was seated on the sofa in front of the fire, and he soon found himself with a lapful of Hermione. "Why is it any of their business?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Ah. You had a day not unlike my own I would imagine," he answered, as she buried her face in his neck.

She breathed in his scent and began to relax. As his presence washed over her, her own headache began to ease somewhat.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, as he rubbed her back.

"It's just that it's so good to be alone with you," she said with a sigh.

He buried his face in her hair and murmured, "Mmm, indeed." He realised what he had just said, and hoped she hadn't heard his admission.

She had. Knowing how he must feel, she made no comment.

They held each other closer, and remained like that, for a very long time. Simply taking solace from each other.

Eventually Hermione's stomach growled, and it was answered by Severus'. Once they were resettled beside each other with a light meal they began to compare their days.

"Ginny cornered me in the loo."

"As you work for Minerva you can make use of the staff facilities you realise?" Severus asked with a slightly scandalised tone.

"Oh, I know, but after my encounter with Professor Trelawney I was trying to avoid the staff. It was during class time, I logically thought it would be student free."

"What happened with Sybil?"

"She sought me out. She floated in while I was working on setting up my new workspace - "

"Your office."

"Quite. So there I was, minding my own business and she blows in and starts spouting doom and gloom. For you, because of me. For me because of you. For us. For our children and our grandchildren. For our nieghbour's dog when we retire... I mean really!"

"Ah. More reasons for me to avoid her like the pestilence she is." He smirked.

"Good for you, I already had to hear it," she huffed.

"Consider yourself fortunate that you did not cross path's with Hooch today," he said drawled.

"Why?"

"Imagine if you dare... Severus spoke in a tone to mimick Madam Hooch, 'Like um young an' fresh do you Severus?' Followed by, 'Never knew that about you. Can't say as I blame you though. She maybe fresh but I bet she's ripe enough when you squeeze her.' The audacity of the woman." He glared in memory. "She did not stop with that either. No. She had advice. He quoted the flying teacher with a derisive sneer, 'A woman is like a broom Severus; keep her lubed, ride her regularly, and she'll never let you down.' Her wit is unsurpassed," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, my - "

"Indeed. What did Miss Weasley say?"

"Oh, Ginny's feelings were hurt that I hadn't told her. It took me almost half an hour to soothe her, and convince her that I couldn't tell her. Then she went on about how 'mean' you are. Honestly! I saw you for who you are back at the end of my first year." At his challenging eyebrow raise, she expounded, "Okay, I didn't see you for who you are, but I knew there had to be more to you than you let on. I never changed that opinion even after the teeth incident."

"Teeth - ?"

"Never mind that. Once Ginny was calmed I thought I was done but, nooo, in come Pavarti and Lavender. My headache is a direct result of their giggles. They couldn't stop with the personal questions. And when I say personal, I mean personal. Have you ever measured yourself Severus?" She laughed at the look on his face. "They would like the proportions if you have. They wanted to know; how often, how long, how many, and in what positions. From there their questions got even more personal."

"I hope you did not - "

"Don't be daft. Of course not. Not even to prevent a headache," she smiled.

His eyes softened with humour as his lips curved slighlty upwards with one of his rare genuine smiles. One of the smiles he only shared with her. "You would have liked to be in seventh-year potions this afternoon. Mr Zabini dared to insult you."

"Severus, what did you do to him?"

"I merely deducted 10 house points."

"From Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor as well."

"Why Gryffindor?"

"Mr Longbottom defended your good name. He punched Zabini. He broke his nose. It was quite an impressive feat for Mr Longbottom. Mr Zabini hexed him in retaliation, therefore, I deducted 10 points from each of their houses," Severus said smugly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Mr Longbottom managed to take a Furnunculus spell, and break Zabini's nose without spilling his cauldron. Naturally I awarded Gryffindor 25 house points; for potion conservation under duress."

Hermione grinned.

"I thought you would appreciate that," he said.

"Oh, I do! I wonder if people thought you'd run mad, awarding points to Gryffindor, and to Neville no less."

"Yes well," he tried to look scathing. Then he continued seriously, "I heard nothing from Mr Malfoy. I can only assume that you did not?"

"No. I would have mentioned that right off," she said seriously.

"I thought you would," he concurred.

"His silence is somewhat concerning," Severus noted.

"Yes, it is. A quiet Malfoy is a scheming Malfoy. Speaking of concerning, you never had a chance to tell me what it was that you learnt in Albus' office."

"I managed to slip into his mind, briefly," he said dramatically.

"And?"

"I saw that he was backing Pryce. I saw that he was responsible for Pryce trying to counter charge you with using magical coercion. Not in any traceable way of course, however - "

"Oh, that reminds me! Auror Willamson flooed me. They could not determine who wrote the letters that were found on Jeremy."

"I believe that if they are not directly from Albus, then they were sent with his knowledge. In his mind I saw that he was aware of their existence before Pryce attacked you in Hogsmeade."

"That's worse than even I thought. I mean, I knew he was self-and-cause-absorbed, at the expense of anyone but this is..."

"Yes. This is. He betrayed my trust, my faith, in the worst possible way."

"Severus, I'm sorry."

"What have you to be sorry for?" he asked, in honest confusion.

"That Albus would do this to you. That he couldn't care for you more than for himself and his cause. That he - "

"Hermione, he is not my wife. You are."

"He was a mentor to you. A father figure even. He is important to you. I know it hurts you Severus."

"No," he snapped.

"Okay," she answered quietly.

"That's it? You will drop it? How unlike you," he said snidely.

"Well, maybe I could say one more thing that's not directly related to your relationship with Albus?"

"As if wild thestrals could stop you," he drawled sarcastically.

"You have my faith Severus. I care for you more than for myself, or anything for that matter. I can't promise to never disappoint you, I'm human after all. But, Severus, I will never betray you." she said solemnly.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I - "

He was interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door.

* * *

_ANs additional:  
-----------------------------  
A reviewer on AFF was surprised that Hermione was so restrained when, "she slapped Malfoy for less".  
I do not have Severus and Hermione come to blows with Albus during questioning at the Ministry for a few reasons.  
1. Both Severus and Hermione are shocked at Albus' utterly ridiculous statements.  
2. Severus and Hermione may both have responsive tempers, but they are intelligent enough to refrain from reacting too aggressively in the Ministry. Severus is a spy, and Hermione has matured enough to temper her actions with necessary restraint.  
3. For all intents and purposes Severus is an active Death Eater. He wouldn't want to give Aurors reasons to investigate him.  
4. Hermione has a definite tendency to defend authority figures, (yes, she sees Albus for what he is now - but in regards to Severus). She is quick to defend Severus against Albus but, when an authority figure criticizes her, she is shocked and intimidated.  
5. By the time Hermione's shock has worn off she has realised there is a better time and place for a confrontation with Albus.  
6. Severus reacts mildly (for him) because he is in the Ministry, therefore, he is presumably counting to ten in his head, before speaking in front of Aurors.  
7. Severus is ingrained with a deeply respectful and deferential attitude towards Albus, and has been for years, therefore, his initial instinct is to react accordingly.  
8. Finally if Albus has gone starkers enough to make false accusations that are easily disproved in front of Aurors, who knows what he is capable of doing in the Ministry._

I am considering working on a way to incorporate the aforementioned motivations more clearly into the chapter, so at some point it may be redone LOL.

* * *

Footnote:  
"He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick" is from Dr Suess', The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. 


	13. Through The Floo

A large number of the Order were gathered at Number 12 Grimmauld Place discussing the newest rumours surrounding two of their own, Severus Snape and Hermione Snape, née Granger. 

Alastor Moody was speaking in his most blood thirsty tone, "I want answers and I'll have 'em. The Headmaster says that Snape is taking advantage of Hermione. That he is hurting the girl, keeping her against her will. I want proof, with witnesses to that proof. Then I will have Snape before the Wizengomot for abuse of power, abuse of a minor - "

"She's not," Harry interrupted.

"What?" Moody growled.

"She's not a minor, she's of age. She used a Time-Turner, she over age actually," Harry explained.

"Well then for abuse of a spouse," Moody came back with satisfaction.

"If he is abusing any of those things, which I must say I doubt - " Remus Lupin joined in.

Moody didn't let him finish. "How can you doubt it? Albus Dumbledore practically spelled it out," Moody raged.

"Then why isn't he doing something about it?" Molly Weasley asked earnestly.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons," Moody said in a dismissive tone.

"Maybe, but, I don't want to persecute an innocent man. Or face Hermione if she is not being coerced. And frankly, I don't see her falling for any coercion. Maybe using coercion, but she was cleared of that," Ron chimed in.

"Cleared? What do you mean?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"The Headmaster had Hermione at Auror headquarters for questioning. He 'suggested' that she had used magical coercion on Professor Snape, to get him to marry her. He inferred that Hermione was taking advantage of Severus," Tonks answered.

"How ridiculous," Molly assessed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Mum, it's Snape. Snape. What do you think he's doing with that sweet girl?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Well, I want facts before I'll be a party to any interference," Arthur proclaimed.

"You want proof. We'll get it. We'll floo call them, and you're all witnesses. Now be quiet! We want the element of surprise on our side, so we get the truth," Moody growled. He grabbed the floo powder and opened a connection with the Snape's fireplace.

* * *

Severus entered and sat beside Hermione on the couch. He had just seen Minerva out of his private office where they had been talking. 

Hermione looked into his troubled face, and threaded her arm through his. Neither saw the flames in the fire turn green, nor did they notice all the heads floating in the flames.

"Hermione," Severus said seriously, "Minerva has left Albus."

"Oh, oh no. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he has begun to spread malicious accusations. I do not mind." Severus covered her hand that rested on his arm with his. "However, the rumours involve you as well. I am sure that you will be getting protective responses from all and sundry," he said sneeringly.

"Protective responses? Severus what has he done this time?" Hermione huffed in exasperation.

Severus stood and began pacing. "He is claiming that I coerced you, that I took advantage of you. That I have been using my position of authority to take advantage of you for a long time. That I... suffice it to say, the word paediophile features prominently in his - "

"Severus, he hasn't?"

"Worse actually. He has stopped just short of accusing me of using force, but he's left it open for that conclusion to be drawn easily."

"Oh, Severus."

"I am sorry."

Hermione grasped his hands as he paced past and drew him down to sit with her again. "What have you to apologize for? You are the innocent victim in this. You are being falsely accused of... How could he? How could he tell such disgusting lies about you?" Hermione asked in indignation.

"Because people will be all too willing to believe it of me," Severus answered.

"No, Severus, no one would believe - "

"Would Moody?" Severus interrupted gently.

"Well... I... yes, actually, he might. But, he has a grudge against you. He hates you," Hermione reasoned.

"What about your friends? Potter and Weasley? Longbottom? Even if they could reason the truth, would they? Wouldn't they rather believe you to be my victim, then believe you are with me by choice?"

"I hate them all!" Hermione said passionately.

"Hermione," Severus said gently, reaching out an elegant hand and caressing her cheek, "do not. It is not the fault of those who will be taken in by Albus' lies." He brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek. "Had I refused you, as I should have, none of this - "

Hermione cut him off sharply. "What do you mean refuse me as you should have Severus?"

"Had I not bound you to me - "

"I initiated the binding," she snapped. Then more gently she reminded him, "You know it was me, you were there." She smiled.

"Yes, you initiated our binding, but if I had been unselfish and refused you - " his tone was self-depricating.

"If you recall, you did refuse me," she asserted.

"Nevertheless, in the end I did bind you to me I - "

"I offered myself to you as a bound concubine so that we could continue to live together. You were honourable and selfless. You offered yourself in return. You made me your wife, when I was willing to be your - "

"Hermione do not say that! You could never be that! How could you? You were an innocent. You are all that is good, you deserve so much more."

"I would have done it. I would have done anything so that we could continue to live together. I would have, Severus. I would have for you. I did not, I still don't, care what others think. You and I know the truth. That is all that matters. With our mission ending, Albus would have split us up, and I would have done anything to be able to continue to live with you, irregardless of the stigma."

"I would never have allowed it," he spat.

"I found that out when you bound yourself to me," she said patiently. "And again when we kissed for the first time after our binding. I think it was the most chaste pre-consummation kiss in history." An indulgent smile crossed her face briefly.

Severus didn't notice her expression. "I would not dishonour you. I did not remain chaste in my attentions long enough. I should have insisted that we wai - "

"You could not have insisted that we wait. We had to consummate the binding or it would not have been legal, and Albus could have still split us up." She smiled. "Besides we were both virgins," she teased.

"Hermione - "

"Yes, yes. You were not a virgin physically, but you were 'in a way' a virgin."

"You know - "

"Yes, I know, but believe me it counts. It counts for more then you can imagine. That I wasn't just a mindless - , well you know. You can't know how much it means to me to be the first woman you ever - "

"How utterly - "

"Yes, but you'll indulge my romantic ramblings," she said with a cheeky smile.

"You know I will," he whispered in quiet indulgence.

"Then I shall indulge you because flowery wording is unnecessary. I am honoured that I was your first..."

"...and last," he added for her. "You are my last in all ways."

"Damn straight! As I was saying, I am, unbelievably honoured. To be your first sexual experience with a woman that is more to you then simple sexual gratification."

"It is I who am honoured Hermione. However, I still sometimes consider that I should not have acted so selfishly as to - "

"Marry me?"

"As to selfishly marry you, yes."

"The spell I initiated was to bind me to you as a concubine. You had the chance to accept me as a nothing more then a slave, bound to serve you and your body for life. You could have accepted me as that, and given nothing in return. Instead you bound yourself to me in return, you married me. Marrying me was an honourable, selfless act Severus," she admonished.

"So you have said."

She gave him a happy knowing look. "Speaking of spells that I initiated - "

"You're - "

"I am."

Silence.

"Another instance of my - "

"Oh no! You will not even go there Severus Snape."

"Go there?"

"That's what I said, don't even go there."

"You are imitating James Adams' patterns of speech?"

"I'm not taking the bait, you won't change the subject on me Severus Snape. You gave me this precious gift and you will not regret it. I asked for it. I initiated the spell. I did not force you to accept, but - "

"I could have refused. I should have refused. Now is not the right time - "

"We can not wait for the right time. The right time may never come. We are both involved in a war Severus. A war. As much as I try not to think of it, because I would lose my mind; you could die Severus. I could lose you to this damn war. A fight that I know is important to who you are, and I respect that. Regardless of the fact that you have spent all these years, almost two decades, serving two masters. All of that aside, I know you must fight this fight. I will support you, even if it scares me to death. I can't lose you. You are everything to me. You are my best friend. You are my partner. You are my lover. You are my life. I asked you for this. I explained why I wanted to perform this spell, and you self-LESS-ly agreed, because you know how important it is to me. I can't ever tell you how much that means to me. Please Severus, don't let Albus prey on your over inflated guilt complex. I'd hoped that this is important to you too?"

Severus fell to his knees on the floor in front of Hermione. "It is," Severus whispered reverently. He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. "How can I express ..." he trailed off questioningly.

"There is no need, I look into your eyes and I know." She smiled into his eyes. "Please, get up Severus, don't kneel - "

"Hermione," he raised his eyes to hers, yet he remained kneeling at her feet, "All that I want is what is best for you."

"I know that. If I asked you to walk barefoot over hot coals and broken glass, you would crawl on your stomach naked instead."

"Only for you," Severus answered seriously.

She laughed. "You would too, you imbecile."

"Hermione, if you believe this is what is best for you, then I will respect that. You are a strong and intelligent witch. I will not allow Albus to cause me to doubt our decisions again."

"Severus, they are just that; our decisions. No one else's." She pulled him up to sit with her.

"There is still the matter of what you will have to face after Albus' latest attempts to interfere with us."

"May I make a suggestion, that maybe you would like to follow as well?"

"Anything."

"Severus." Hermione raised her palm to his cheek and caressed it lovingly with her thumb. "I know you can play a part easily. You have been a brilliant spy for years. Maybe when we are out and about, we could pretend that we don't hear them, that we don't see them." She sighed. "I honestly wish it could be just us alone again, like it was last summer. Oh how I wish it. Four months alone with you is not enough."

"Hermione," he said scathingly, "four months of spending twenty-four hours a day together, and you didn't get sick of my temperament, my sarcasm, my - "

"If I had, would I have been desperate to find a way we could remain together when we were called back. Although..." she looked at him with a predatory expression, "...had I known of the fringe benefits of being bound to you, I would have said something earlier."

"Benefits?" he asked in his deep sardonic tone. "What possible benefits - "

She was melting into him. "Keep talking."

"I know you, ah, appreciate my voice. However, this is over-acting," he said derisively.

"Acting?" she asked offended. "I think not," her voice dropped and took on a sultry, suggestive tone as she said, "feel."

Hermione turned to face Severus and took his hand.

Only one of the people in the green flames could see what Hermione had done with Severus' hand between their bodies. At the sight, Moody's muscles relaxed in shock, and his magical eye dropped out. The seeker in Harry came to the fore. He caught the falling magical eye deftly before it could clatter to the floor and alert the pair on the other side of the floo connection to their presence.

Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Severus drew his hand back, and looked at it. His dark voice held awe, "My voice? My voice excites you this much?"

"Mmm, hmm." Hermione said in a voice filled with sensual promise. "And this is one of the fringe benefits of our binding I was talking about, feeling your hands on me," Hermione pressed herself into Severus. "Having your mouth on me... becoming one with you."

The people who had been watching and listening to the entire exchange between Severus and Hermione, now realised what Hermione had done with Severus' hand. They reacted to the obvious intimacy that Moody had seen up-close with his magical eye.

Arthur blushed furiously and turned away discretely.

Remus Lupin found something on the floor to be absolutely fascinating.

Tonks was grinning one of her cheekiest grins.

Harry... Harry hadn't seen the private exchange between the couple, he was distracted by the absolute disgust on Ron's face. Only Ron wasn't looking at Severus and Hermione anymore, he was looking at his mother. Molly, she seemed... enthralled by the intimacy she was witnessing. Whereas her other son, Bill was glowing bright red in fury.

When the shocked interlopers in the fireplace thought it safe to spy once again, Severus and Hermione were talking.

"If I had known what simply being held by you, being kissed by you was like, I would have initiated our binding sooner. You excite me Severus. I am always excited by you. Everything about you excites me."

"That is not possib - " he began snidely.

"Severus I am excited and challenged by you intellectually."

"Perhaps... yes, I can see that," he concurred.

"I am excited and fulfilled by you emotionally," she added. "And," she said in a low voice as she trailed her finger down Severus' long row of buttons, "I am excited and aroused by you... by your voice, your countenance, your style... amoungst many, many, other things," she said seductively. "I see you are not impervious to me either." She smiled knowingly.

"I should say not." He took a breath to help regain his self control. After a moment he put his lips to Hermione's ear. "My voice you say," he purred in his deepest timbre.

"Severus kiss me," she entreated.

Severus bent his head and captured Hermione's lips with his own. He did not linger, instead he moved and kissed her wrist; the touch of his lips caused Hermione to be flooded with all her affection for this dark wizard. He proceeded to place gentle kisses up the length of her arm, when he allowed his tongue to tease her inner elbow she inhaled abruptly in delight. The sensations of his warm lips on her skin was intoxicating. Severus lifted his head and drew her to him, enfolding her in his long black clad arms. He lay tiny feather-light kisses on the back and side of her neck. She turned in his arms and took his face in her hands. She caressed his high cheekbones with her thumbs and gazed into the black depths of his eyes.

"I love you Severus Snape," she said with her heart in her eyes, "I love you so much, in every way imaginable."

He took a breath that he was ashamed to note was less then steady, "Hermione," he breathed her name, but it was like a klaxon in the silence, "I - "

"Shhh. I know you love me Severus. You tell me in everything that you do. Words are not necessary." She smiled.

"And yet, I find myself unable to withhold them."

She held her breath in anticipation.

"I love you Hermione Snape," Severus said reverently.

'He said it,' she thought in wonder. 'He actually voiced his love for me. He said it.' She felt as if her heart had taken flight. She was now kissing him in earnest.

As Hermione began to undo Severus' buttons the flames in the fireplace abruptly lost their green tinge.

* * *

Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin had closed the floo connection simultaneously. 

"I think we've intruded enough," Remus said.

"Yes, we have! We should never have invaded their privacy." Arthur emphasised, "Never."

"You all heard everything. Now you know for yourselves," Harry Potter declared in voice intended to carry, "that neither of them is coercing the other."

"I don't understand, the Headmaster - " Moody began.

Remus spoke and cut the old Auror off, "Maybe this once the Headmaster has made a mistake."

"Albus Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes," Bill said.

"He has this time," a firm voice with a slight Scottish accent declared firmly.

"Minerva?" Arthur responded.

Minerva McGonagall stood just inside the room, her trunks resting on the floor near her feet.

"Minerva is everything okay?" Molly asked solicitously.

"I have just come from the Snape's. I can tell you with absolute certainty that their relationship is natural and good. There is not coercion, magical or otherwise. Neither has power over the other. They are equal in respect and love for each other." She refuted Albus' words.

"As we found out when Hermione was questioned at the Ministry," Tonks concurred. "They did their binding legalisation under Veritaserum in front of Madam Bones."

"So?" Moody growled.

Tonks responded in thorough exasperation, "They were both questioned about the use of undue influence or coercion, either magical or otherwise. They both answered no, under independent Ministry Certified Veritaserum. There can be no doubt. There was never any coercion in their relationship."

"Why didn't you say so sooner girl?" Moody barked.

"Because it should be their private business. I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary to expose it," she said pointedly.

Moody just harumphed.

* * *

Severus drew back and looked into Hermione's eyes. "You are, you are pregnant with my child? I am going to be a father?" 

"You are," she answered tensely. "I know you did it for me. Because I asked you to... because I initiated it, the fertility spell that is. But, are you pleased? Do you want this as well, even a little?"

"I am... overwhelmed," he answered honestly.

"Good overwhelmed, or bad overwhelmed?" she asked, as a hint of insecurity crept into her voice.

"Good overwhelmed," he said decisively. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

Encouraged she admitted, "I'm a little scared."

"Regrets?"

"Never! Just a healthy fear of the unknown," she replied.

He laughed a deep rich sound that vibrated through her, pulling her in, until she laughed along with him. The tension in Hermione broke in the unexpected moment of shared joy.

Their moment was shattered by the arrival of James Adams at their door.

Hermione threw on a robe and went to the door. "James?" Hermione greeted him with a smile. "Come in, sit down."

James sat in a wing chair, Hermione and Severus took seats on the couch.

"I've just come from The Dark Lord," he said somewhat breathlessly.

"I was not summoned," Snape said challengingly.

"No, you see he suspects - "

"The Dark Lord suspects that my loyalties are not all his," Severus said grimly.

"Exactly. He will be summoning us all later this week, to test your loyalty," James supplied.

"Then I shall have to make him believe - " Snape began.

"Severus! You can't go back!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione," Severus said in a warning tone.

"Severus, no!" she reiterated.

"Hermione, you know that I must," Severus said sternly.

He turned to James. "Do you have an idea of what he will require of me?" Snape said in a disgusted tone.

"Er... well... he didn't say, in detail... really." James hedged.

"What precisely did he say?" Snape asked.

"Madam Snape, would you excuse us?" James asked politely.

"No. I want to know what Severus intends to face," she said vehemently.

"Professor Snape, please, I would be more comfortable relating this without your wife's presence," James beseeched.

"I am sure that you would. Be that as it may, I would tell her anything you say to me. Therefore, there is no need for the delay," Snape said with irritation.

"Let me think how to put it - "

"Just say what you know Adams, I - " Snape snarled.

He was cut off by Hermione, "We're all in this together. There's no need to search for pretty words, nothing can make this war more palatable. Delicate wording and euphemisms have no place here. They will only lead to misunderstandings, mistakes, and tragedy. Be straight with us. Please," Hermione said, in an attempt to appeal to James' American Muggle sensibilities.

"Okay, you asked for it. From what I can tell you need to supply information from Madam Snape that will be useful. Information that could only have come from her. It has to be practical, applicable, and of immediate value. Something that will actively help The Dark Lord. If you can't do this, if she hasn't given you any information, then you are to be considered a Mudblood lover, and a traitor to The Dark Lord. Madam Snape will be... she will be... it won't go well for her, and she'll be dead after it's over. You know what they do for sport. And to punish a traitor... from what I got it'll be a very long pain filled time before she is killed. If you are found to be a Mudblood lover and a traitor, they plan to make you witness the atrocities, the things they plan to do to her... then you will watch her death. Finally you'll be tortured and killed too. I'm sorry. If there is anyway I can help, anything I can do... maybe Madam Snape is right and you should just - "

"Just what? Do you think we can hide from The Dark Lord? Do you think we would even be safe here at Hogwarts?" Snape asked sneeringly.

"No, I s'pose not," James said thoughtfully. "But, I can't see walking into guaranteed, repeated vicious er... atrocities, torture, and death either."

Severus suppressed a cringe.

"I will just have to supply some useful information," Hermione said.

"Maybe if we ask old Dumbledore," James suggested.

"Ha!" Hermione scoffed. "No, I think we can do this ourselves."

"What Hermione is saying is that the Headmaster seems to have allowed his personal prejudices to interfere in his Order related decisions."

"Is he untrustworthy?" James asked.

"He never has been," Snape answered, "until recently. Now he's not so much untrustworthy as he seems to have a one track mind. Everything comes back to his need to separate," Severus took Hermione's hand in a rare show of public attachment, "us. Whenever any topic comes up he turns it into a plan to drive us apart. It is unlike him, However, it has been his behaviour of late. And when he twists the topic back around to us he..."

"...becomes a raving lunatic," Hermione finished.

"The Headmaster was angry that we took the initiative of marrying without asking him. This was not unexpected. It is his continued zeal on the subject that is unusual. He seems driven to separate us at any cost. This quest has been a detriment to his leadership in many ways."

"Hmm, and this is only about you two? And it's not his typical behaviour?" James asked.

"It is not a typical way for the Headmaster to deal with any situation," Severus answered.

"Yes, it's only when it concerns us, why?" Hermione added challengingly.

"When did he start acting this way?" James asked.

"A short while after we met you at your first Order meeting," Hermione answered.

"Hmmm," James became quiet and thoughtful. "I heard a rumour, at least I thought it was a rumour."

"What rumour?" Snape demanded.

"That he, your Headmaster, is under the influence of a new mind altering Dark spell," James answered.

"Where did you hear this?" Snape snapped.

"Narcissa Malfoy," James replied evenly.

"And how did you come to be Narcissa's confidant?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I have been... romancing her. In order to get information. This just seemed so far fetched. I never thought anyone could get close enough to Dumbledore to pull it off. I thought it was all empty boasting," James said.

"What is this supposed spell meant to accomplish?" Snape queried with a sneer.

"It's supposed to release certain inhibitions in a controlled way. Once cast, the victims first flash of anger after being hit with the spell will become an obsession for them. It will take over their minds. They will spend most of their time concentrating on this anger, plotting revenge and the like. It will become all-consuming for them."

"Narcissa Malfoy told you that Albus has been cursed with this?" Hermione asked.

"Not in so many words, but essentially, yes," James said thoughtfully.

"I do not think that Albus is acting under any Dark Magic. I would know. Minerva would most assuredly know. Albus is, as you pointed out, impossible to get to," Severus said thoughtfully. "No, I do not think this spell has been cast on the Headmaster," Severus assessed.

"This is just Albus' true self surfacing. He has had the potential all along," Hermione added.

"Indeed," Severus concurred.

"But for the dark spell to work, the potential has to be present," James added. "So, if Dumbledore always had this potential - "

"Not just a potential," Hermione corrected. "Albus Dumbledore has a penchant. He has manipulated people at their expense, and at any cost to them, to aid his own ends. He's been doing this for decades," Hermione added heatedly.

"We should investigate this - " Severus began. He gasped mid-sentence and clutched his left forearm.

"I think he wants a word with you," James surmised solemnly.

"Severus, don't - "

"Hermione, I must," he insisted, as he rose to retrieve his Death Eater robes. Hermione followed him into the bedroom.

Hermione spoke as Severus dressed. "We haven't come up with something for you to tell him. You have to give him information. Severus you won't be safe if you don't," she implored.

"I shall do my best," Severus said tightly.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed Severus face and made him look her in her tear filled eyes. "I will lure Harry into a trap for your Lord, Severus. Just like you suggested, Severus, I will lure Harry. Harry will trust me. I'll do it for you. I'll do it just as you suggested! I promise I will do it. For you Severus. I'll do anything you want. For you I will get Harry to go willingly into a trap... it will be so easy. He really does trust me to a fault. If Harry must die... for you... then so be it. Nothing is more important then what you want, Severus. Nothing. And I know you want Harry for your Lord. I will make sure that you have him, when, and where you want him."

Severus smirked at her incredible cleverness. What a memory she had given him to show The Dark Lord.

Severus tucked his Death Eater cloak and mask under his arm. "Wait here. I'll seal the floo and secure the chambers on my way out. Let no one in," He looked at her with an expression of grim determination, "no one. Not even if they seem friendly. You know what Polyjuice can do."

She smiled weakly at the reference.

"When I get back I will be able to let myself in," Severus said. "Wait for that alone."

"Yes, Severus," she whispered. "Severus!" She reached out for him. "Severus," was all she said, but the word held so much: a plea for his safe return; a declaration of her love; an expression of her need for him; and so much more."

He pulled her roughly to him, and kissed her fiercely. When he released her, he held her face in his hands. His penetrating gaze seem to be memorizing every detail of her face.

"Hermione, stay warded in here. I need to know you will be safe," he whispered.

"I will Severus, I will," she replied quietly.

He drew her to him a last time, and embraced her passionately. In his kiss she felt his love for her. She smiled bravely when he drew back and said, "I will see you soon."

She touched his cheek, "Severus."

He smiled back into her eyes and turned to leave. As he was securing the floo, he spoke to James, "I am warding Hermione in. I do not trust The Dark Lord. It seems that he will bide his time, but with him... one never knows. Please wait for me in my office and guard my wife. She, is a powerful, intelligent, Muggle-born witch. She is the embodiment of what we are fighting for. If you can keep her safe, you have accomplished a great feat in this war."

"And you love her. I will make sure your loved one is safe Severus," James said earnestly.

Severus scowled, and inclined his head.

"I will see you later," James assured him firmly.


	14. Unconditional Love

_Author Notes_

_WARNING_

_This chapter contains conversational inferences of torture and sexual assault. There are no explicit details, but the content of the conversation is obvious._

* * *

Hermione threw herself into Severus's arms and kissed him fervently. He broke their kiss and pulled back, closing his hands over hers to still her entrance into his clothes. He saw her swollen and kiss-bruised lips, before his eyes met hers. When he spoke his voice was quiet and derisive, "No. Hermione, no. I am disgusting. I will not soil you." He felt disgusting, inside as well as out.

"You're here, you're safe!" she cried as she broke her hands free of his grip and pulled him to her again. This time she buried her face in his neck, as she held him close.

"Hermione! I do not want to befoul you," he snarled as he pushed her off him. He flinched as he noticed some of the unutterable filth off his person marring her face and clothes.

"Severus, stop. Stop. There is nothing of you that could soil or befoul me," she stated firmly. "Severus, I need you. I need you now."

"Let me clean - "

She swallowed his words as she fisted one hand in the hair at the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers again. Her demanding tongue found it's way back into his mouth. He groaned into her mouth surrendering to his lust, to his need. In a flash she hooked a leg behind his knees and jerked. She toppled him and twisted allowing herself to fall to carpet beneath him, ensuring that she cushioned the fall of his battered body with hers.

He raised himself and looked at her with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Severus," she entreated, "please."

At the love and acceptance he saw in her eyes he gave in to his need.

He felt that he was home, and she felt that she was complete. They held like this for merely a moment before their passion climbed as they touched, kissed, and clung to one another in wild desperation. Lost in the intensity, each barely recognised when the other had reached fulfillment. He rolled to his side taking her with him. They held each other in silent gratitude. Thankful tears filled her eyes with the knowledge that he was safe. He was mute with relief that she was not frightened or repulsed by him.

"Hermione - " he began.

"Ssshhh," she interrupted, placing her hand on his lips. "I think we could both use a bath."

She smiled and he was struck speechless by her. He stood, none too steadily, and extended his hand to her.

He allowed her to lead him to the bathroom. She hid her face from him, as her quick mind identified some of the various substances on his clothing. She didn't want him to think that she cried because of what he must have been forced to do; when in fact she was shedding silent tears for what he must have had to go through this night, and what that must have done to him.

She silently guided him into the shower and gently washed his hair.

He was uncharacteristically subdued. He couldn't find his usual sarcasm and venom in the face of her gentle caring.

As she began to wash his body he tensed. He tried to take over, but she would not allow it. When she began to cleanse below his abdomen he spoke, his normally smooth baritone was rough, "It is mine."

She looked up into his eyes. She had tried to make as though she hadn't noticed the blood caked there.

"Hermione, I did not," he issued aggressively. "I would not," he spat.

"You would," she asserted.

He reeled back as if she had struck him, but she held fast. "Don't you ever say you would not. If you had to, to save your life, you would do it. Do you hear me. If The Dark Lord required it, and there was no way out - " she sucked air into her lungs in a huge sob, "Severus, you will do whatever you have to. Anything so that you survive. I want you alive, with me. Do you understand me. Don't you ever endanger yourself - " she broke into great racking sobs at the thought.

He pulled her to him, he shook as he whispered an unintelligible mantra into her wet hair.

She tried to gather her self-control. 'He's alive, he's safe. I have to make him understand that what he has to do doesn't lower my opinion of him, or lessen my love for him,' she thought fervently.

She pulled back and took his face in her hands. She looked directly into his eyes, exposing her absolute trust for him. "I know you didn't, I believe you Severus, you didn't."

He raised his right wrist to expose a jagged gash to her gaze. "It is my blood that you see."

"I see that, and I know that you didn't Severus. But I want you to promise me, Severus, that if you ever have to - "

"I will not betray you," he said succinctly, "I would never betray you." Then with more force than he intended he elaborated, "I would die first."

"No! Severus, no. To die, that would be the ultimate betrayal. Please, Severus, please." She dropped to her knees and hung her head as the water continued to pour over them.

She struggled to regain her composure as Severus fell to her side and gathered her into his arms. "Hermione - "

She fisted her hands in the hair on the sides of his head and made him look into her eyes. When she spoke her voice was forceful and commanding. "Promise me Severus. Swear to me. Coming back to me alive is all that matters. Promise me that you will do whatever you have to do to stay alive."

He was floored. 'How can she stand to be near me knowing what I was involved in tonight. Even if she believes I had no involvement in the carnal activities, she saw what was on my robes. She knows what sullied her when she allowed me to touch her. How could she do that?' he wondered. He searched her eyes and found unconditional acceptance. 'No one has ever looked at me like that,' he thought in awe. As with their binding, and the fertility spell she cast; he was again moved to do as she willed. His beleaguered mind assured him that it was not weakness on his part to give to her. His next words took more strength then he ever imagined he possessed. He took her hands in his and vowed, "I will live for you."

She gave him the most breathtakingly radiant smile he had ever seen, and then she gently pressed her lips to his. He could taste all the tenderness, affection, love, and acceptance she felt for him.

When the kiss ended his dark gaze held hers. "I do not deserve you," he whispered.

"Still, you have me. You have all of me. You always will," she said earnestly.

"I will live for you," he replied with solemnity. "No matter what it takes, I will do all that I can. I will live for you."

She wondered briefly, before comprehension dawned on her. He was speaking of the fact that he had been prepared to die. His death was something of a given in his mind. Either as a spy, or a martyr to the Light. She suddenly knew with clarity that he had expected to die even if he lived to see The Dark Lord's defeat. Yet, he gave her the promise she needed. The promise to live at all costs. That was a promise that did not come easily for this man.

She picked up the flannel she had dropped earlier, and after rinsing it out, she simply smiled and finished bathing him. When she was done he reciprocated. She calmed her mind and concentrated on the sensations of him bathing her.

When they were both clean, he was vexed to find himself on a stool wrapped in hot towels, while Hermione cast healing charms on him. "I do not need a nursemaid," he said snidely.

"Luckily for you, I am your wife, not your nursemaid," she returned.

He smiled in spite of himself.

When she was finished, she tried to send him to bed. At his imperiously raised eyebrow, she explained to him that she would get them some food and join him. To her chagrin, he followed her.

They carried a light meal into the bedroom. They ate in comfortable silence. When they were finished she handed him a phial of Dreamless Sleep. He downed it and pulled her into his embrace.

In the early hours of the morning he woke to find Hermione gazing at him from where she was snuggled into his shoulder, gently stroking his chest

He looked into her eyes and knew he what was to come.

"You can tell me..." she said softly.

"Hermione, I - "

"...or not," she added.

He knew she deserved the whole truth. So he steeled himself, and began. "The Dark Lord never actually questioned my loyalty to him. He was merely testing me, making sure that his plans for me were sound. It would seem that I am now raised in his esteem. I have been put in Lucius' place."

Hermione sucked in a horrified breath.

"Lucius paved the way for this." His voice turned to ice as he said, "I confirmed my promotion by demonstrating my loyalty."

He paused to give her an opening, but Hermione remained surprisingly silent.

"When I arrived The Dark Lord immediately entered my mind. He saw the memory you gave me. He saw your plan. He believed that I convinced you to lure Potter into a trap. Then, he tested my devotion to his cause. He gave me a Muggle-born witch. He knew she was a former student of mine. She left a year before you came to Hogwarts. Her name is... was... Baldic. I do not, I can not, remember her given name. I begged The Dark Lord for privacy. I knew he would eventually spy, but I hoped for a chance to explain to Miss Baldic first. I hoped to find a way for her to escape. The Dark Lord taunted me for a while, but he allowed me the privacy I requested. Again, thanks to Lucius' forethought. It would seem Lucius spoke of me a great deal. Because of Lucius' prescience, The Dark Lord expected me to be ... shy. I was directed to a private room. I made a show of dragging Miss Baldic by her hair, and throwing her into the room. I shut the door and cast wards, but I knew they would not hold long. When I saw the room fully, I realised there was no avenue of escape. I took off my mask and Miss Baldic recognised me. She thought she was saved."

Severus face showed utter loathing. Hermione knew it was self-directed. She spoke gravely, "It was impossible for you to save her. It would have done her no service for you to die along with her. Losing the chance to wield your intellect, cunning, and skills in the fight against The Dark Lord would have been an insult to her."

Severus did not verbally acknowledge Hermione's insight, he merely continued coldly relating what had happened. "I told Miss Baldic that there was no way to save her. I told her to scream. I had only placed minimal silencing charms, so that her screams would be overheard. She screamed. In between her screams I explained her situation to her. I told her that I would not hurt her, but that it must look like I had. Again she thought I would be able... I told her that when our time together was through, that the others would hurt her. That they would torture her, and take pleasure from it. I told her that when they were all done, if she wasn't already dead from the abuse, that they would kill her. I explained that there was no way I could stop them. That there was nothing that could spare her. She understood. She knew that it was hopeless. She asked me to kill her and get it over with. So she would not have to be tortured first. I agreed. Before I enacted her request, she asked me to tell her betrothed that she loved him, and that she wanted him to move on, to find happiness. She gave me messages for her parents and her brother. Then... she thanked me." Severus hesitated, and spat, "She thanked me for killing her."

Hermione took his hand and wouldn't allow him to pull it away.

He glared at her, but he continued. "I felt them breaking the wards. She felt it too. She looked me in the eye and simply nodded. Then she smiled at me. I watched that smile slip from her face, and the life leave her eyes. I took that life. The others were close to breaching the room. I cast Dark spells as quickly as I could, to make it look like she died from my extreme brutality. I needed... I needed the scene to look real. I tore her clothes, I positioned myself between her legs. I had my back to the door. I needed evidence on my, on my...self." His voice trailed off.

Hermione's heart ached for him as his ordinarily confident, smooth speech faltered. She squeezed his hands in support.

"I exposed myself, cut my wrist and bled on myself. You saw the effect in the shower. I barely got my wound to stop bleeding and my sleeve down before they were in the room. Suffice it to say, the other Death Eaters were distraught that they wouldn't have a chance with Miss Baldic. I have never seen The Dark Lord so pleased with me. He rejoiced because Miss Baldic looked so thoroughly mutilated. He never suspected that I did not cause her bodily trauma while she lived to suffer the agony. He was so proud in thinking that I, his simple brewer, could; brutalize, maim, rape, and torture. He was delighted that I would enjoy it," Severus said with utter abhorrence. "The Dark Lord was so pleased with me that he stopped the other Death Eaters from injuring me too seriously in their disappointment over missing out on Miss Baldic. He gave some captive Muggles to the other Death Eaters. He and I walked and talked through a revel the likes I have never witnessed before. It was his way of allowing his followers to celebrate my advancement. My clothes became soiled, just walking through the melee." Severus grimaced in memory of the carnage. "The Dark Lord has elevated me to his right hand. I am in Lucius' place. He expects me to have you deliver Potter to him. As his highest ranking follower, he is permitting me to select the time and place. He expects to do away with Potter. Directly after Potter's demise, I am to kill Albus, and take my place. My place next to The Dark Lord in his new world. All because Lucius thought to speak so very highly of me."

Severus expected Hermione to be full of questions. Questions about everything. The one quiet question she posed, was the only one he never expected.

When she asked, her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it. "How do you feel Severus?"

He just stared at her with a blank look on his face. Eventually he echoed in his cold sneering voice, "How do I feel? Miss Baldic was a girl I taught. A bright enthusiastic Muggle-born. Not brilliant like you, but smart and happy. When she was my student, I her professor, had to pretend to hold her in contempt merely because she was not a pureblood. I had to discourage her. I insulted her, I belittled her, I was sarcastic and cruel to her. I can't even remember her first name." He stilled in thought. "And what did she do?" he continued in a dark tone. "She smiled and thanked me for murdering her. She will never smile again. I saw to that. She will never again: laugh or cry;" he spat, "she will never again kiss her betrothed; embrace her parents; taste her favourite food; cast a spell; do any magic." He looked into Hermione's eyes, and spoke in a chilled rush, "She will never sleep or dream or wake again. She will never - "

Severus found himself unable to continue. Hermione, ignoring the off-putting venom in his tone, had pulled him into such a fierce embrace that he was breathless, with his face buried in her hair. "She was going to die," Hermione reiterated with vehemence, "there was no way you could stop that. Severus, you couldn't save her life, but you saved her from indescribable horrors. You saved her from the torture, the humiliation... you saved her, Severus. Do you understand me? You saved her in the only way possible. You. Saved. Her." She continued to hold him, stroking his hair and murmuring to him, as he fell asleep.

When he woke again, Hermione was kissing him. Ever so softly brushing her lips over his.

Severus long dark lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes. She pulled back to look into his face. Faint traces of emotions played across Severus face in quick succession; fear and wonderment turning to hope and adoration. 'This witch knows what I am, and still she touches me. Moreover she still cares for me,' he thought in astonishment.

Hermione leaned back into him, not quite kissing him, she caressed his lips with hers. She smiled into his lips when his arms wrapped around her. Severus took control of the kiss, he captured her lips with his own. Hermione shivered as he softly caressed her back and neck. He teased her lips with his tongue. His kisses were slow, languid, enticing. He kissed up to her ear, stopping there to tease, tickle, and torment the delicate area. She inhaled sharply as he nipped and soothed a trail down her throat and back up to her ear. His passion edged whisper rumbled in her ear, "Hermione," his words were interspersed with increasingly ardent kisses, "you are so brilliant," he kissed her lips, "so open," he kissed under her chin, "so selfless..." he kissed the side of her throat. As he kissed her one of his long talented hands snaked it's way down her body,"...so for - " his words were lost in the sounds of her appreciative moans.

Se - ," she gasped, "Severus!" She encouraged his erotic caresses, threading her fingers in his silken hair and pulling his face to hers. She pressed her cheek to his as her breath began to come in little pants.

His breath was a sensual caress on her sensitised skin. "You are so expressive, so exquisite," his rich voice intoned in her ear.

She came apart in his arms.

He wrapped one of his long arms around her waist, and with his other he cupped her head to his shoulder and held her close.

When she regained her senses, she returned his caresses. Severus moaned at her touch. "Sweet Merlin... Hermione," he growled.

Afterwards she moved up and caressed his face tenderly. His long dark lashes fluttered closed. Under her touch he sighed his relaxation. She smiled as she wondered to herself, 'This unsurpassed academician; this cunning spy; this undefeated dualist; this powerful wizard melts under my touch?'

As if to confirm her thoughts Severus leaned deeper into her hand as she caressed his cheekbone lovingly. She blinked in amazement and thought, 'This private, introspective man; this aloof, proud pureblood wizard; this seemingly irascible git, is accepting of me and of my love for him.' She stretched up and whispered in his ear, "I love you Severus, I love you so much."

He was struck dumb by her continued acceptance of him. He was awed and uncharacteristically humbled by her love. 'Then again,' he thought, 'I have never experienced anything like Hermione's unconditional love for me before.' Aloud he whispered, "My wife."

Severus proceeded to physically demonstrate the feelings he could not voice.

She didn't think she'd passed out, but it felt very much like 'coming to'; whether Severus' touch had really caused her to pass out or whether she was just coming back to reality she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was securely wrapped in Severus' long arms. He grounded and supported her, all the while placing tender kisses on her flushed face.

"Hermione," when he spoke his rich voice was imbued with his renewed desire, "I must get closer. Let me get closer to you."

"Yes, Severus. Closer," she enthused. They became one together in a rhythm as old as time.

* * *

"You there, Weasley," Alastor Moody growled to Ron who was walking beside him, "I wantcha to hold something for me."

There was a squelching sound as Moody popped out his magical eye.

Ron looked sick as Moody held it out to him.

"Go on boy, take it," Moody ordered. Ron grimaced, but took it from him. When he felt moisture on it, he turned an alarming shade of green and dropped it. For the second time in a few hours, Harry's seeker reflexes saved Alastor Moody's magical eye.

"Good enough," Moody said, "you hold it for me Potter. And don't give it back until we are out of the dungeons. Far away from Snape," Moody spat, "that perverted bastard."

"For heaven's sake Alastor," Minerva McGonagall said with exasperation, "Severus and Hermione have only been bound for sixteen days. How would you expect them to act when they believe," she put a definite emphasis on the word believe, "that they are alone? I still can not understand what you were thinking, watching them like that."

"We were looking out to see if he'd been forcing her. Besides, I hear she lived with him for about four months before he thought of making it legal," Moody groused.

"Oh! Hermione is an intelligent woman, and Severus is a trustworthy man." Tonks lowered her voice, "They are both members of the Order you know. Hard working, dedicated members of the Order." Tonks shook her head. "All because of Albus Dumbledore's unfounded accusations I am constantly having to defend those two. I'm sick of it, so... I've made copies of their public record to hand out as a visual aide to the more stubborn." Tonks was angry. She passed out copies of Severus and Hermione's binding legalisation documents. "You will see their interrogatories were performed while they were under Ministry certified Veritaserum. Merlin's teeth! Severus and Hermione never even kissed until they were bound. You may all notice that no undue influence or coercion was used by, or on, either one of them. However, after what we heard last night when we illegally spied on them, I would think that there would be no more questions!" Tonks looked at each member of the group that was making it's way to the Snapes' chambers.

"Tonks is right," Arthur Weasley added, "we need to make sure we are all in agreement before we go down there."

Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly, Ron, and Arthur Weasley all exchanged looks with Minerva McGonagall, and James Adams. The group of eavesdroppers, minus an unaccepting Bill Weasley, had talked to Minerva and James. Together they had decided that some action needed to be taken. They concluded that the Snapes needed to be a key part of deciding what action should be taken. This is why they could all be found in a corridor leading down to the Snape's dungeon chambers. However, they were momentarily stalled on their journey by Alastor Moody. The old Auror just couldn't let go of his hatred and mistrust of Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape watched his wife as she dressed for the day. She had on an ankle length, simple midnight blue dress, over which she was putting on a matching robe edged in silver.

"How you can stand all those layers is beyond me," she quipped as she moved around, demonstrating the freedom of movement her garments allowed.

"Unlike our ancient leader, I do not wear women's clothes," Snape responded.

"Um," she said absently. "That fashion does seem to have died out," she concurred, as she thought of Remus, and even old-fashioned Lucius, clothed in their customary trousers under their robes. "But, I didn't mean trousers. I meant the layers, the high neck, the buttons; you know, the starched, repressed vicar look." She stood back and eyed Severus lasciviously, "Although, truth be told..." She smiled appreciatively. "...I find your look dead sexy."

He scowled ferociously at her.

"So forget what I said. You get the job done even all trussed up like that, and look tempting at the same time. I couldn't dress like that, I need to move and breathe, but I'm ever so rewarded that you do wear your buttoned up layers." Her face took on a wistful expression. "It just makes me want to unbutton you ..."

"Come here to me, impertinent one," he snarled.

She smiled and floated over to stand between his knees. She knew his snarl was insincere. He reached out and spun her around bringing her down into his lap. She felt long fingers in her hair as he deftly unmatted and plaited her unruly tresses. When he finished she turned in his lap and attached herself to his lips. Their kisses were passionate, and they deepened quickly; tongue on tongue, stroking and sensual. She ran her fingers through his silky hair as their lips continued to bite, suck, bruise, and soothe each other.

They were interrupted by a knock at their outer door. They disentangled themselves from each other, and went to see who was disturbing them. Hermione opened the door with Severus leaning gracefully on a bookcase a few feet behind her. "To what do we owe this unexpected," Severus' smooth baritone held a note of underlying menace, "pleasure?" He eyed the group in his doorway with suspicion.

Minerva spoke while the others fought for self control. Severus was totally unaware of the picture he presented. He was hardly his usual intimidating self; with his slightly flushed cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips. "Severus," Minerva said, "we need to speak with you both. About Albus."

Minerva, and subsequently the Order members present, had been briefed on the possibility that Albus was under the influence of Dark Magic.

"In," Severus snapped.

"I'll just conjure some extra seating," Hermione said.

Snape raised an eyebrow as an oddly one-eyed Moody warded the fireplace and closed door. "Can't be too careful," he growled by way of explanation.

"Constant vigilance," Harry said with an uneasy laugh, as he looked from the fireplace to the couch.

There was a mad scramble as the men took the newly transfigured seats. "Oh, for heaven's sake," Minerva muttered. She, Tonks, and Molly, clicked their tongues and shook their heads as they took seats on the couch; the couch where the Snapes had been when they were spied upon by the present company, Minerva and James excepted.

Severus and Hermione shared perplexed glances at the exchange, but said nothing.

When everyone was finally seated Minerva began, "Severus, Hermione, we need to discuss a few things, without Albus or the rest of the Order."

"I see," Severus responded sardonically.

"First," James said, "I've told Minerva about the possibility of Albus being under a Dark spell."

Severus gave James a derisive, disbelieving look.

"Yes, and he has informed me of your reluctance to believe it's a possibility Severus," Minerva added.

"I personally feel that it is unlikely. However, I discount nothing from the extreme realm of possibility," Snape responded coldly.

"Why do you doubt it Severus?" Remus asked.

"The Headmaster is quite powerful. I simply do not see it as a probability. The source of the information, Narcissa Malfoy, is untrustworthy as well," he responded coldly.

"Not in this case," James said.

"I realise that you are attempting to-"

"Yes, I did attempt to get information from her with simple romance, but that failed. I never had time to explain everything to you in detail. You see, Narcissa and I were having what she thought was a romantic evening ..."

Severus saw Tonks look wistfully at the attractive American, and sigh. He noted that the James Adams didn't notice Tonks attentions. Instead he seemed to be directing his answers to Severus' questions to ... Snape glared. ...Hermione. Hermione, however, seemed completely oblivious to James regard.

"... and I slipped her Veritaserum. It was under the influence of the Veritaserum that she confessed her knowledge of the spell supposedly cast on your Headmaster," James explained.

"How is it," Snape asked derisively, "that Narcissa allowed you to leave alive?"

James reluctantly turned to look at Snape. "I got her to believe that I thought the potion I slipped her was an aphrodisiac. I told her I was overcome by her beauty, and charms." James shuddered in dramatic revulsion. "That my questions were just conversation, while I waited for the aphrodisiac to take effect." He smiled rakishly. "While I waited for the blessed moment when I could hold her in my arms."

"Ah, I see," Snape said thoughtfully. "Narcissa's vanity will always be her downfall."

"Did you get the counter-curse?" Arthur asked the handsome American spy.

"I didn't," he said as his face turned beet-red, "I didn't think to."

"Then how will we reverse it?" Minerva asked.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Hermione interjected, "we don't know that Albus is under a Dark spell yet."

"We need to get him to St Mungos for testing," Molly said.

"From what I've seen and heard Albus is not acting rationally. How exactly do we get Albus to willingly submit to testing for Dark Magic?" Tonks asked. "I remember hearing about when they tried to take him in to the Ministry to charge him for plotting against Fudge. When Umbridge was at Hogwarts - "

Severus cut across her, "Indeed. I do not see Albus complying," Snape concurred.

"Minerva could cast a the diagnostic spell while he's asleep," Moody suggested.

"I'm not with him while he sleeps right now Alastor," Minerva said emotionally. Molly patted her shoulder solicitously.

"You could be again though," Moody reasoned, "if he's been without you, he'll be more then ready to tire himself out with you if you go back to him."

Minerva looked shocked. Whereas, Moody didn't realise he'd said anything offensive until Harry attracted his attention.

"Eye?" Harry offered Moody innocently. Ron grinned at Harry's subtle defense of their Head of House.

"No!" Moody growled as if he were afraid of his own magical eye.

Severus and Hermione exchanged completely puzzled looks.

Moody went on hurriedly, "Minerva I didn't mean any offense. I just meant, he must miss you. You could go back to him to cast the spell. Then we could know if he's under a Dark curse.

"I'm afraid that I am not versed in those kind of spells," Minerva said.

"I can teach you the Dark diagnostic Minerva," Severus said quietly.

"Then James can give Narcissa truth potion again and get the counter-curse," Ron chimed in.

"He can not," Snape snapped.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Although Narcissa believes that I thought it was an aphrodisiac," James explained, "she won't trust food or drink around me again. Just in case I poison her accidentally, you see."

"Not that I know her personally but," Tonks quipped sarcastically. "from what I know of her, she wouldn't let you get another chance. She's not as dumb as she seems. She's vain, elitist, a bit mad, not like Bellatrix mind... but she's not dumb in any case."

"Oh, dear," Molly said.

"It can be done without a counter-curse," Severus drawled in his lecturing tone. "There is a combination of a potion and some spells, that can remove Dark Magic from the body. Of course a counter-curse is best. A counter-curse would directly target whatever Dark Magic was used, and remove it specifically. However, this method will be as effective. The drawback is that it leaves the recipient weak. Recovery time varies wizard to wizard, and is dependent on the wizard's health and age, however, it is not life threatening."

"How is it I've never heard of this?" Moody barked.

"It was developed from a curse the Dark Lord created. It is not common knowledge," Snape snarled.

"Who developed it then?" Tonks asked.

Severus low smooth voice reverberated though the room, "I did."

"How do we know it works?" Moody grumbled with malice.

"You are wondering, perhaps, if I have had the opportunity or the need to test it's reliability?" Severus hissed. Into the stunned silence he continued, "I most assuredly have. On many occasions. In some cases it has proven to be life-saving."

"Will Albus agree to - "

"He does not need to agree. Minerva, if I may have a word..." Severus glared at Moody. "...in private."

"Of course," she replied.

The group sat in silent unease while Severus and Minerva were out of the room. When they returned Minerva sat and folded her hands in her lap. Severus stood behind her in silent support. "I will return to Albus. I'll cast a diagnostic while he's asleep. If it's positive, if he's under Dark Magic I will get Severus. He will cast a binding spell on Albus while he's still asleep, I don't think I could do that. This spell will bind Albus physically, and it will bind his magic as well. It's more powerful then the spells Aurors use, so it will work even on Albus. After Severus binds him, I will perform the spell to rid Albus of the Dark Magic."

Severus returned to his seat beside Hermione. As he folded himself gracefully into it, the comments and questions began.

Moody growled, "That binding spell, it's Dark Magic."

"Not if done with Light intent," Minerva said in a firm, sure tone.

"Light purposes aside," Moody said with malicious glee, "Snape will still be doing Dark Magic. As spotted as ever aren't you Snape?"

"Alastor Moody!" Minerva said sharply, "I've had enough of that."

"As have we all," Remus concurred.

"It's a good thing Severus knows how to deal with Dark Magic or we'd have no way to help Albus," Arthur added. "The binding is being done with good intentions, and that's the end of it."

Tonks asked, "If Severus developed the spell and potion to remove Dark Magic, why doesn't he do that too?"

"The closer in nature the relationship of caster is to the recipient, the better," Severus answered.

"When will you do this?" Remus asked.

"As soon as I can learn the spells," Minerva replied.

"What if whoever cast the Dark Magic on Albus, just casts it again?"

"I suggest," Severus said with a sneer, "that we discover the identity of the original caster, if Dark Magic is found to be present."

"Or before," Hermione said in a thoughtful tone. "Who had motive and opportunity?"

Tonks then asked the group, "Does anyone remember noticing anything suspicious just before Albus began acting off?"

"Now that you mention it," Harry began, "there was this house-elf - "

"House-elf?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied unfazed, "Dobby told me about him. He was here for about a week. Right around the time the group from Beauxbatons left. Maybe a bit before, I'm not sure..." he trailed off.

"What about a house-elf Potter?" Moody encouraged.

"Dobby mentioned he had a wand. That's suspicious right? I mean after all the trouble with Winky when she cast the Dark Mark with my wand - "

"You knew of a house-elf in possession of a wand at Hogwarts," Minerva asked incredulously, "and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I thought Dobby could handle it. I mean it really wasn't my business," Harry said apologetically.

"Since when has that deterred you, Potter?" Snape said snidely.

"You let Dobby handle it?" Minerva echoed, her voice rising in anger.

"Wait, wait," Tonks interjected. "This house-elf with a wand, isn't here now?"

"No, Dobby said he only stayed on about a week."

"What was his name?" Tonks asked.

"Tazzie, no..." Harry thought hard, "Tassby!"

"That house-elf is loyal to the Lestrange family," Severus stated.

There was dead silence for a while then James Adams asked, "I guess he coulda done it then?"

Every pair of eyes focused on the American. Minerva answered. "It would seem he was freed, given a wand and sent to Hogwarts where he was assured employment - "

Moody scoffed, "He got in here and cast Dark Magic on the Headmaster because he was guaranteed employment. If I find you had anything to do with this Snape..."

"Don't be Ridiculous Alastor!" Minerva snapped.

"Ridiculous? That house-elf was guaranteed employment because of the ridiculous campaigning by Snape's bit of - "

In a flash Snape had his wand out, "HOLD YOUR TONGUE MOODY!"

Moody's expression turned from malicious to wary.

"Be warned," Severus now spoke in a low dangerous voice, "if you ever insult my wife again, I shall..." He stopped mid-tirade at the touch of Hermione's hand on his arm. He calmed himself and looked down his prominent nose at Moody. "...and Hermione will not be able to save you," he hissed.

Severus sat back down and Hermione whispered in his ear. He visibly relaxed, and those closest would swear that the corners of his mouth tried to turn up in a smile.

"There is another issue," James Adams began. "Could I speak with you alone, Severus, Hermione?"

The three rose and went through the same door Minerva and Severus had used.

They could hear boisterous conversation from the other room. When Hermione heard her name and magical eye in the same sentence, she knew they needed to generate some sound of their own. She wasn't sure what the group was laughing about, but she didn't think Severus would like it.

"What is it?" she asked James.

"What did The Dark Lord do?" he asked Severus.

Severus gave James an edited version of the previous night's events.

"We need to make plans with Harry," he said.

"I suppose Minerva should be included," Severus added.

"Yes, that way it won't seem like a mutiny," Hermione said impishly. "I think Tonks should know too, we could use her."

"It was your awesome plan, so I'll go along with anything you say," James effused winningly, as he flashed her an arresting smile.

Severus stiffened and said, "My wife does make a brilliant strategist."

Hermione smiled into Severus' eyes before he pulled open the door. The loud room silenced immediately. Severus gave each person a suspicious, penetrating glare as they rejoined the group.

Gossip, not about Severus and Hermione resumed, signaling that the meeting was officially over.

Hermione spoke up, "If that's all, I think you better leave in shifts. We don't want to arouse suspicion. The Weasley's could leave in a group, that will seem normal. Then Remus, and Alastor. Followed by Tonks, Minerva, Harry and James. Yes, that seems good. What do you think?"

When their chambers were emptied of all but Minerva, Harry, James and Tonks, Severus spoke in a low authoritative tone, "If I may suggest? I think it would be prudent to begin teaching Minerva the necessary spells immediately."

"Yes, certainly, Severus," Minerva agreed.

"Mr Adams, Ms. Tonks, Potter, if you will return in perhaps two hours time, we can hold our discussion," Severus added.

"Will Hermione be helping you teach Minerva?" Tonks cheekily asked Severus.

"No. Why do you ask?" he responded questioningly.

"Maybe I could spend some time with Hermione then? You know, girl-talk." Tonks grinned.

Hermione's mind raced. Never had she been included in girl-talk. She'd overheard Pavarti and Lavender many times. She'd heard Ginny with them on occasion too, but she had never been included. 'No, no, no!' she screamed internally. 'This will not do! I don't know how.' She fixed Severus with panicked eyes, silently begging him to get her out of this. However, Severus' suspicious gaze was concentrated on Tonks.

"Oh, but of course Ms Tonks," Severus said silkily.

"Great, should we go out?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"There is no need for that," Severus interjected smoothly. Then looking to Minerva he said, "My office, perhaps?"

Before she knew it Hermione was alone with an inquisitive and enthusiastic Tonks.

"Soooo, how's married life?" Tonks asked.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Fine," was her succinct answer.

Tonks laughed. "Okay. So, how's the Professor, you know, personally."

"He's a brilliant man! Yesterday we were discussing the newest article in - "

"No. I meant how is he in bed?" Tonks interrupted bluntly. "We always wondered in school. How is he at pleasing you, in bed?"

Hermione was flustered, "I don't think, I shouldn't, I can't," she stammered, as she blushed profusely.

"That bad eh?"

"No!" Hermione's eyes became saucers and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ooo, so, that good then?"

"Tonks, really, I don't think we should be discussing this," Hermione's tone was almost pleading. She would usually put her foot down quite bossily in cases such as these; but inwardly she was forced to acknowledge that it was nice that someone wanted to engage in girl-talk with her.

"Course we should," Tonks said brazenly, "I won't tell anyone."

"No Tonks, I'm sorry I can't talk about this. It's too private," Hermione apologised. She was out of her element. She was utterly flustered and befuddled. She vaguely wondered if this was what a Confundus Charm felt like.

Quite a while, and several glasses of wine later, Hermione was stretched out on the couch, with Tonks sitting on the floor beside her.

"On a tartan couch in his office?" Tonks giggled.

"Yep."

"So go on! After hearing about all that nauseatingly perfect sex, I'm dying to hear this!" Tonks encouraged.

"Well, it was a debacle. You see, I was on top of him and we were kissing... have I mentioned his lips, and tongue?"

"Many times, out with it!"

"Oh, okay. There we were kissing intensely, and we both decided it was time to, how do I put this?" Hermione paused in thought then startled Tonks into sloshing her wine when she triumphantly announced, "Take things further!" Hermione took a generous swig of her wine, the time for dainty sipping was long past. "Anyway, he went up and I went down, and there you have it."

"No, no, I don't have anything. What do you mean he went up and you went down? Details this time please," Tonks slurred.

"Well I went down his body, rather quickly. I was headed for, you know," Hermione actually giggled.

Tonks snorted her wine.

"At the same time he gave an over enthusiastic surge upwards."

"Huh?"

"What he wound up doing was poking me hard in the eye. I fell off onto the floor, and couldn't stop laughing. I mean my eye hurt, but I had to laugh. It was so funny to see him, where I had half dragged him with me, clutching his, er, weapon, and glaring."

The two dissolved into hysterics.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione rolled off the couch and let James and Harry in.

"Uh oh," Harry said conspiratorially to James, "there's been girl-talk all right. I wonder where Snape keeps his Sober-Up potion."

Hermione had rejoined Tonks and they were giggling like mad. Harry approached cautiously. "Hermione," he said, "where does Snape keep his Sober-Up potion?"

"Bath-ith-rum," she replied.

James and Harry looked at each other and grinned. James disappeared into the bathroom and returned with two phials of Sober-Up potion. "Let me refill those for you," he said smoothly, taking the glasses from the inebriates on the floor. He filled the glasses with potion laced juice.

"Ew, this doesn't taste like what we were drinking," Tonks said.

"No, but it's stronger," Harry promised.

The ladies emptied their glasses. After a few seconds Tonks looked at Harry and simply said, "Spoil sport."

"It is stronger," he answered.

"Yeah but in the wrong way," Tonks added.

Hermione urgently whispered to Tonks, and was reassured that what had been said between them would remain between them. Tonks wouldn't tell a soul. After a quick oath, Hermione believed her.

Over an hour more passed before Severus and Minerva entered. Severus cast his eyes over Tonks and Harry talking by the fireplace, and then they came to rest on Hermione and James engaged in conversation on the couch. "I need a volunteer to take a Dark curse, so that Minerva may test her diagnostic and banishing spells," he said coldly.

"I'll do it," Hermione jumped in.

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow at her and said, "You wish to take Dark Magic into your body at this time?"

Oh, Merlin, I didn't think. I completely forgot. Of course not, Severus," Hermione said with alarm. She had a horrified expression on her face, she hoped that the wine and potion wouldn't cause any harm.

"Well I'm up for it," Tonks volunteered.

Hermione was starting to panic. 'Madam Pomfrey she'll know!' she thought urgently.

"...that is exactly how you will feel when the spell hits..." Severus was speaking to Tonks.

Hermione interrupted, "Sorry, sorry to interrupt, I just... I have to go, I, I'll be back..." her voice trailed off and she fled.

"Now what was that all about?" Harry asked no one in particular.

Severus eyes were narrowed in suspicion, as he turned back to Tonks and Minerva.

* * *

"You see dear, the tests confirm my words. No harm done," Madam Pomfrey said kindly.

Hermione was sobbing and shaking, "I forgot, how could I forget? I'm not fit to be the mother of Severus' child."

"There, there," Madam Pomfrey sat beside Hermione on the cot and wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. They were alone in the Hospital Wing so she spoke freely. "Most witches don't even realise they are pregnant at such an early stage. They surely haven't changed their behaviours yet. Your baby hasn't experienced anything unusual."

"But I knew." Hermione choked. "I knew, and I forgot."

"It's alright, you won't forget again and you are still way ahead of most women, witch or muggle, in knowing this early on. Your baby, or what will be your baby, is fine. It doesn't matter that you forgot, because nothing bad came of it," Madam Pomfrey reassured Hermione.

Hermione wouldn't calm down, "Just wait here a minute," the Matron said.

She returned with a phial, "Drink this."

Hermione numbly did as she was told.

"Your husband made it so you can be sure it's the best quality," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Was this the Draught of - "

"A simple calming draught, nothing complex," Madam Pomfrey assured her. "I want you to come back to me tomorrow. We'll talk in detail about what you need to do for your health, and your baby's health."

"Will you," Hermione whispered, "tell Severus about this?"

"Not if you don't ask me to. What passes between us is privileged, even from your husband," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"I feel ... " Hermione began.

"My, that is quality potion. I'll walk you to your chambers dear, to make sure you don't fall." The Matron helped a relaxed Hermione to her feet.

* * *

Hermione managed to lower the wards. Madam Pomfrey pushed the door open with her foot and helped Hermione into the room.

"What has happened?" Severus snapped.

* * *

_Author Notes - additional_

_Below you will find the Canon grounds for my belief that Voldemort and his followers torture, and sexually assault their Muggle and Muggle-born victims. You will see where I sight Voldemort as actually speaking of "Muggle torture", and promising to provide victims. I believe the showing of the woman's drawers and her frantic struggle to cover herself as toned down sexual assault. Well, to be children friendly it would have to be toned down... The victims at the Quidditch World cup were Muggles, however, Malfoy says to Hermione Granger that if she remains, she'll "be showing off her knickers"._

___From The Goblet Of Fire, _

___by J.K. Rowling _

___the paperback boxed edition. _

___Published by: Raincoast Books, 9050 Shaughnessy Street, Vancouver, BC, V6P 6E5 ; _  
_  
Page 108_

___High above them (masked wizards aka Death Eaters) floating along in mid-air four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes._

___...Harry recognised one of them (the floating people) Mr Roberts the campsite manager the other three looked as thought they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers; she struggled to cover herself as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee._

___Page 110_

___"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way,"_

___Page 564_

___"Lucius my slippery friend," he whispered halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture I believe."_

___Page 565_

___"Macnair... destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims then that soon Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."_


	15. The Thirteen

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken Severus Snape less than two minutes to clear his and Hermione's chambers of the remaining Order members. Including the time it took him to tell Minerva to have them reconvene tomorrow morning, bringing as many more as she thought would be comfortable planning without Albus. After that it had taken him one minute to bully the school Matron into giving him as much information as one could ever get from her, without the use of Veritaserum. Another two minutes and he was settled on the couch with his wife in his arms.

"Hermione, what has happened? Why did Poppy give you a calming draught?" he asked with concern evident in his silky voice.

At this show of concern Hermione covered her face and sobbed. Her sounds were so utterly grief stricken that Severus began to worry in ernest.

"Are you ill?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Did something happen to you in the corridor? Were you hurt?"

Again she responded with a negative shake of her head.

She obviously wasn't going to talk, Severus could only guess, "Are you not with child as you thought?"

At this question her sobs turned into soul searing cries of anguish.

Severus took this as a yes. "That is fine, we can cast the fertility spell again..." he paused and watched her cry her heart out, "...unless, are you unable to - ?"

His only response was her continued distress.

"It does not matter if - "

He stopped as she began to speak through her sobs. Between coughs and sniffles she managed to say, "I... am... pregnant." 

"What is it? Tell me," he urged, making a supreme effort to keep the frustration from his tone.

"I..." she inhaled in shaking gasps, "am..." she let out a desperate sob, "not fit" she began shaking violently, "to be the mother of your child," she keened.

Severus was speechless. She was crying so hard that she was not getting enough oxygen. She choked out more words, enough so that he understood she had forgotten that she was pregnant. 

'Hormone induced moods? No, it's too soon...' he thought, '...isn't it?' He forced his touch to seem patient as he stroked Hermione's back. 'She is not weak, she is usually in control of herself. She never... behaves in this manner. I will manage to tolerate this unwonted outburst if it kills me,' he berated himself internally. 

"Se - Severus?" she queried shakily.

"Yes," he said, trying for an even tone. He wasn't sure he made it, but at least he managed not to snap.

He had to strain to hear her whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Foolish witch," he said softly, "you have nothing to apologise for."

"First, I forgot that I'm carrying your child," she took a deep shuddering breath, "and then, and then, I act like an idiot."

"You have never acted like an idiot Hermione," he said, "never."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Your distress is most understandable, and entirely appropriate," he dissembled like the Slytherin he was. He consciously headed into more truthful territory. "You have had a difficult time of late. Your strength amazes me. Most people could not face such unceasing adversity, and yet, you have done so with grace and poise."

"You've had a difficult time too Severus," she whispered, "but you haven't acted like a - "

"Do not," he snarled, "belittle yourself."

"Severus," she said reverently, reaching a hand up to trace his cheek, "you are so - " She was obviously fighting to keep a hold on her modicum of composure. She looked into his glittering black eyes and whispered, "I do not deserve you."

He was taken aback. "You," he said with incredulity, "do not deserve," his tone became self-deprecating as he emphasised the last word, "me?"

She brought her free hand to his other cheek and petted him as though he were the most precious creature in existence. Her eyes shown with love and adoration. "You, Severus," she breathed, "are perfect." At his scathing look she continued, "No, you are not the typical standard of perfection, but you are perfect to me. Severus you are everything I could ever want. You are more than that."

He knew he should respond. 'No, Hermione, it is you who are the epitome of all that is perfection, in all it's forms.' He frantically tried to make his mouth work, 'Why can I not speak it to her?' Instead, he tilted his head to the side so that his cheek was gently pressed to her. As he did so, she wrapped a leg across his lap bringing them closer. After a few minutes her hand began to repeatedly sift through his hair, her nails gently scraping his scalp. All the while he held her tightly to him with one arm, as his other rhythmically stroked her back.

* * *

"Mr Potter!" Minerva McGonagall snapped, "What are you doing in the dungeons at this hour?"

Harry knew he should have worn his invisibility cloak. There was nothing for it now, so he told the truth, "I was on my way to see Snape - "

"Professor Snape."

"Yeah, anyway, I changed my mind and was headed back to Gryffindor Tower."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realised he might not appreciate seeing me this late." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Or ever, for that matter," he added quietly.

"I see, and what did you need with Professor Snape?"

"I was hoping to convince him to help me with Occlumency again, and I wanted to ask if he would give me lessons in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I mean I respect Professor Lupin, and I'm really glad he's back," Harry added hastily. "It just seems like Snape has a better idea of what it will take against Voldemort."

"It's Professor Snape Harry, and I think you're right there," Harry's head of house said with a grim smile. "I am on my way to fetch Professor Snape and bring him to help me with Albus, as we all discussed earlier," she went on in a whisper. "I think it might be a good idea for you to join us. Come along."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall as she made her way to the Snapes' door. When they arrived they found it ajar. 

"Good Lord," she exclaimed as she turned to Harry, "I have never known Professor Snape to leave his door unwarded. Something must have happened."

Harry drew his wand at the same time Professor McGonagall drew hers. 

"Silently now," she whispered. They both slowly made their way into the Snape's chambers.

They froze inside the door to the sitting room. Surprisingly, it was well lit, and there was no sign of an intruder or foul play. In fact the whole room was imbued with a sense of peaceful contentment. At the centre of this were two entwined figures on the couch. Severus and Hermione were in the same position they had been in hours ago. They had dozed off together for a while, only to awaken in each other's embrace scant minutes before. Severus had resumed lightly caressing Hermione's back, and she renewed her loving fingering of the hair at the back of his neck. 

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of his cold cruel Potions Professor, holding Hermione with such evident affection and devotion. 

A smile flitted across the stern Transfiguration Professor's face as she watched Hermione smile in utter bliss, at whatever Severus Snape was whispering in her ear.

Loathe though she was to disrupt the couple, Minerva knew time was of the essence. She signalled for Harry to follow her and they backed out of the room. When they reached the door she instructed Harry to keep what they had witnessed between them; as she knocked sharply on the door.

Severus and Hermione both came to the door. 

"It was open," Minerva explained.

"I can see that," Severus snapped, "I must have neglected to ward it in my haste to - "

Minerva cut him off, "Yes, yes. Severus," she said, urgency evident in her brisk tone, "I cast the detection spell. Albus is under the influence of Dark Magic. I need your help to bind him. I thought it might be best to have Mr Potter with us, as well as Hermione."

"Indeed," Severus answered sarcastically, "the presence of Potter will most assuredly aggrandize the proceedings.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump; considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times was ... awake. His peaceful night's sleep having been rudely interrupted by Severus Snape casting a binding spell on him. As a result of that spell, he now lay in his bed: with his magic bound; his body paralysed; and his vocal abilities muted. The only mobility and means of communication left him were his eyes; which were flicking from face to face. First, they regarded Severus with utter disparagement; they then found Harry and the look of disparagement transformed into a look of disappointment; when they came to rest on Minerva hurt shone in their depths; and when they finally found Hermione, they held nothing but absolute loathing.

Minerva ignored the changing emotions in Albus' eyes and focused on her task. She silently transfigured Albus' pink bunny slippers that were beside the bed into a small podium. On it she placed the notes from her lessons with Severus, a large bottle of potion, a clear quartz crystal sphere, a neatly folded white and silver robe, and her wand. 

Severus waved his hand and the room was plunged into complete and total darkness. It was impossible to even make out the shape of your hand in front of your face. The rustle of fabric was heard, and then silence for a few minutes, followed by the sounds of movement and more fabric. When silence descended again, Severus waved his hand a second time; spot-lighting Minerva and Albus while leaving the rest of the room in deep darkness. This was clearly to prevent Minerva from being distracted. 

Harry, Severus, and Hermione silently watched the proceedings from the darkness. Minerva, had changed. She had a thick coating of the potion covering her entire person and she wore the robe that she had placed on her podium. She stood at Albus' bedside as she centred herself, and prepared for the task ahead. Very quietly she spoke, "Hunc locum esse éúãåöîå éñçî declaro, in quem mala periculaque omnia non intrabunt." Folding her hands in front of herself she stood serenely, with her eyes closed.

Hermione answered Harry's hushed question with a whisper, "She said, 'I declare this place my Fortress and my Refuge, in which all manner of evils and dangers shall not enter.' Shhhh."

"Potter, Professor McGonagall needs silence," Severus hissed. 

After a minute Minerva opened her eyes and picked up the bottle of potion. She liberally coated Albus with it. When she was finished, she spoke the words that would bring the Dark Magic into the Light, "Producto Atrum."

Minerva then set the empty bottle back on the podium and picked up the crystal sphere and her wand. She faced Albus, prepared to remove the Dark Magic. She held the crystal sphere in her left hand parallel with her shoulder, in her right she brandished her wand. In her most brisk commanding tone she incanted, "Extraho Atrum!"

As soon as she cast the spell, the clear potion on Albus' skin began to change. It turned a deep charcoal colour as it thickened. When the potion's transformation was complete Minerva cleansed Albus of the Dark influences. She held her wand aloft and made a series of complicated figures with it while she spoke, "Purgo Atrum!" With these words the murky potion turned into a thick vapour. As it rose off Albus it hung heavily in the air, a dark malignant fog seeking a host. 

Minerva quickly made more and different complicated wand movements, while she incanted once again, "Inreto Atrum!" At this, the noxious vapour snaked it's way towards the crystal sphere. After what seemed to be a very long time, all the vapourised potion was now trapped within the sphere.

Minerva's visibly shaking hand set the sphere back on the podium before she turned to face Albus to cast one last spell. She exerted a great effort and steadied her hands. Her voice was loud and clear as she pointed her wand at Albus and incanted, "Remaneo Luminarium Solus!" Albus was bathed in a brilliant silver-white light, that was slowly absorbed into his skin. As soon as all the spell-light was absorbed, Minerva repeated in grateful english, "Only Light remains."

At this, Severus waved a hand and the room was returned to normal lighting. At the same time Hermione slid a chair behind Minerva, who thankfully sank down into it. Minerva held one of Hermione's hands while Severus released Albus from his binding spell.

The four watched the Headmaster in silence.

"Minerva," Albus Dumbledore's voice broke the peace, "thank you, my dear." Albus smiled before looking over at Harry, "Harry, your life is never boring is it?" The Headmaster chuckled. He turned to Severus, "And you, dear boy, Minerva could never have accomplished this without your expertise, I've no doubt." The Headmaster's smile left his face and was replaced with a look of contrition. "I must apologise Severus. The things I accused you of, the things I allowed others to assume about you..." The headmaster reached towards Severus, "I wish it were within my power to undo the terrible things I have done."

'Oh, urgh. Are they buying this?' Hermione thought.

Albus turned and observed Hermione with a grim expression. "Miss - excuse me, Hermione, I feel I must apologise to you as well." He glanced at Harry and Minerva, "If I might have a minute with Severus and Hermione? To apologise properly before my little strength fails me."

Summarily dismissed, an exhausted Minerva accepted a perplexed Harry's arm, and they left the room quietly.

"Severus, Hermione, as much as I regret the things I said, and did, I need to make something perfectly clear. I do not, and will never condone this travesty of a marriage between the two of you. He was your TEACHER, and you were his STUDENT."

"Ah, yes, the same relationship that you and Minerva began with I believe," Severus interjected smoothly. 

Albus ignored Severus' accurate comment. "There is the unpropitious difference in your ages which can only lea - "

"But surely, Headmaster, you have noticed the difference in ages between yourself and Minerva? Some eighty years is it not?" Severus asked, in a cold sneering tone.

"Severus, really. I have no wish to argue, my boy. I do not, and will never, condone or approve of your marriage." Albus said sternly. "However, I do apologise for my remarks while I was under the influence of Dark Magic." The Headmaster held up his hand to stop Severus from replying. "Nevertheless, Severus, I am deeply disappointed in you."

Hermione's righteous indignation grew, her eyes flashed dangerously. She addressed the Headmaster with barely contained rage, "I know you were under the influence of Dark Magic, but I thought you ought to know." She paused and glared into the Headmaster's eyes. "Rather than marrying a graduated adult witch, and full member of the Order Of The Phoenix, almost everyone believed Severus to be a paediophile that raped an underage girl! They believed it of HIM because it came from YOU. You, who are above reproach. Dumbledore the all-powerful, Dumbledore the omnipotent, Dumbledore the infallible. "How could you? How could you want people to believe such things of Severus? You know I was an adult witch, and that he made me his wife before he ever touched me! Yet, you wanted people to believe that he's a paediophiliac rapist. You knew if you planted the idea, they would believe you!" She took a breath and continued fiercely, "I did some research after James Adams told us you might be under the influence of Dark Magic, and do you know what I found out? The spell that was created and used on you, the one that supposedly exaggerated your hatred..." she hissed, "... it doesn't exaggerate it at all, it merely liberates it. All it does is take away your inhibitions. Everything you did, everything you said, all of it was YOU. It wasn't the Dark Magic. The things you did and said were things you may not have done if you weren't under the spell, but they were still things you would have wanted to do, and say. You didn't think anyone would realise that your actions were in fact your inner desires, did you?" she finished acidly.

Severus' face remained indifferent, but Hermione could tell he was surprised. He had not known of her research. "Surely, Albus, you remember what I told you," he said, surveying the Headmaster coolly... "The last time we met in your office. "I may not have wanted to stand by and watch you suffer under Dark Magic; however, I stand by my words. Moreover," he continued in his deadly baritone, "I stand by my wife. I always will."

* * *

The next morning Minerva arrived at the Snapes' chambers, with the supporters she had promised. This time Hermione had prepared for them. They were all seated at a round table. Making it clear that no one person was running the operation. They were all equals. By late morning they were deep in discussion.

"It has to be done," James insisted.

"I see that it needs to be, but to do it without the authorization of Albus Dumbledore... He's more than the head of the Order, he's the Chief of the Wizengamot. We will have to face him when all is said and done," Kingsley Shacklebolt opined.

"Yes, but if we're successful - " Tonks began.

"We'll be successful, or we won't be here to face him," Arthur said seriously.

"Imagine, Harry Potter, standing and telling all of wizardkind that the threat of You-Know-Who is gone for good," Molly said.

"We'll get away with it, if we survive it," Emmeline Vance pronounced.

Hestia Jones turned to Severus and asked, "How long will Dumbledore be incapacitated from the removal of the Dark Magic?"

"His advanced age should have him incapacitated for quite a long time. However, taking his good health into consideration, I would say he will be out of bed by January."

"Two months?" Remus Lupin whistled.

"He is over one hundred and fifty years old, you know," Minerva smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"We have no plan, as of yet," Severus answered.

"Shouldn't we make one?" Harry returned.

Hermione interjected, "First Harry, we need to make sure everyone is willing to go along."

"Those opposed to using this advantage, without Albus having knowledge of our plans?" Minerva asked the group in her crisp authoritative tone.

Everyone looked at everyone else. No one spoke.

Minerva McGonagall finally broke the silence, "Let's have the ayes then, I'll start: aye." Minerva called out each name;  
Remus Lupin: "Aye."  
James Adams: "Let's do this. Um? Aye."  
Kingsley Shacklebolt: "Aye."  
Severus Snape: "Aye."  
Hermione Snape: "Aye."  
Nymphadora Tonks: "Aye."  
Emmeline Vance: "Aye."  
Hestia Jones: "Aye."  
Charlie Weasley: "Aye."  
Arthur Weasley: "Aye."  
Molly Weasley: "Aye."

Everyone looked at Harry Potter. Minerva spoke seriously to him, "Harry, yours is the biggest burden, don't hesitate to voice your concerns. Say no, if you've any doubt."

"I'm an 'aye'. I've got concerns I'll voice, but I've got no doubt that now is the best time. Hermione laid the groundwork, and we'll never have another chance like this to take Vol - "

Tonks drew in a sharp breath at the name.

Harry changed his word, " - him - by surprise again. "The concern I'd like to voice now is; why isn't Ron here?"

"I wouldn't allow him, Harry," Molly said. "He's too young."

"I'm here, Hermione's here - "

"If I could help it, neither you or Hermione would be here. However, Hermione is of age now. She's technically older than that even, and she's more matu - experienced, than Ron or you, dear. As for you, well, I have no say in the matter," Molly answered. 

"But Mrs Weasley, I'm underage, and if I'm allowed - "

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "you are key in all of this. Ron isn't. Molly refuses to allow him, and that's all there is to it. If you can't accept that, and keep this from Ron; then say so, and we'll end it all now.

"I just needed to know why Ron was being excluded. I still don't think it's fair, but I guess I'm lucky you all need me. My 'aye' stands," Harry confirmed. 

"We're all in agreement then," Minerva stated unnecessarily.

"Indeed, had you any doubts Minerva? You chose the... group," Severus drolled.

Hermione shot him an inscrutable look before speaking, "There is no guarantee that The Dark Lord will come alone. We need to be prepared for him to bring his - "

"Actually," Severus interrupted, "we need to encourage him to bring his Death Eaters. The removal of the The Dark Lord is paramount, however, it would be a mistake to leave the Death Eaters free."

"A deadly mistake," Kingsley agreed.

"We'll be outnumbered, won't we?" Hestia asked.

"Perhaps," Severus said noncommittally, "Hermione?"

"Severus created - "

"Hermione," Severus said in a warning tone.

"We," she corrected herself, "Severus and I, created a time release Power Enhancing Potion that has had extremely positive results." She went on to explain to the group about the curse she took in Hogsmeade. She explained that it should have killed her, but with her power enhanced half-shield she was fine. She continued to detail her trials; she told everyone of the enhanced spells she was able to test while she was under the influence of the potion. "So," she spoke loudly to be heard over the excited babble, "if, not just Harry, but everyone present is under the influence of the potion; we should be able to make up for any lack in numbers."

"Not that we will necessarily be outnumbered," Severus reminded them. "I can tell you that we should expect at least twelve or thirteen, not counting myself and Mr Adams of course. Pettigrew being the thirteenth I mention, I do not know what he will do. He is loyal to The Dark Lord, however, he owes Potter a life debt. He is an unknown." Severus paused and looked around at the group. He spoke again, his deep baritone weighted and solemn, "I have been promoted to Lucius' place, therefore, I should have more details before the fact. The Dark Lord has allowed me the privilege of choosing the place and time for Potter's delivery to him. I should be able to get all the details, but of course with The Dark Lord there are never any guarantees."

"Let's call it a day," Minerva said into the oppressive silence, "we can meet again once everyone's had time to think."

"At that time we can discuss the plan," Severus said, "that I will need to present to The Dark Lord. I may have to present it soon, so I would not take too long, 'thinking'."

"I don't need to ask you all to keep this utterly secret," Minerva said.

"There is even more need for secrecy than there has always been," Remus agreed.

Hermione stood. "You should all know that when you gave your 'ayes' you entered into a magical contract. It is your last chance to back out now," she said. "Once you leave this room today, you are irrevocably committed. The consequences of betrayal are dire."

Severus stood beside her. "Indeed," he concurred with a malicious glint in his cold black eyes.

"Worse than the consequences for outing the DA?" Harry joked nervously.

"This isn't kid stuff Harry," Hermione said solemnly.

Everyone looked at the Snapes. A distinct chill travelled up and down the spines of all those assembled.

"I don't suppose we can know the consequences?" Tonks asked.

"There is no need," Severus said smoothly, "you either back out now, and leave with a modified memory... or you commit. If you commit you should not entertain thoughts of betrayal. Therefore, no one should suffer the consequences."

"This is your last chance if you want out," Hermione said, "speak now or your 'aye' stands."

"I stand by it, I'm in," Arthur said.

"Yes, I've no doubts, my 'aye' remains firm," Remus concurred.

There was murmured assent all around. 

"Good," Hermione said, "one last thing - "

"A coin?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Same charm, different objects all around."

Severus swept to a side table and brought over a box containing various charmed objects. 

"The date, time, and place of the next meeting will appear on your object, everyone take one," Hermione said. "We," she nodded at Severus and Minerva, "will choose dates and times that will cause the least amount of suspicion and disruption. Check your objects at four this afternoon. I have added one new feature, everyone please touch your objects with your wands now, so your object will bond with you." They all did as asked. "Good," Hermione said, "now your object will only show the information while your wand is touching it." 

Minerva stood. "If we've need for an emergency meeting you will be contacted personally by another person in this room," she said.

"We'll meet again soon," Hermione finished, "remember to check you objects at, or soon after, four this afternoon."

The group broke up and left in twos and threes.

* * *

"Severus," Minerva called after the evening meal, "might I have a word?"

"Yes," the Potions Master snapped. He was clearly irritated.

"In an office if you please," Minerva requested tartly, "yours or mine, it makes no difference."

"As we are closer to yours Minerva..."

"Sit," Minerva commanded as she shut her office door. 

Severus sat, and fixed Minerva with his shrewd gaze. His cold dark eyes betraying nothing of what he was thinking.

"Severus Snape," Minerva began, "do you know what I discovered today?" At his unconcerned silence she added, "About your wife?"

Severus' irritation was turning rapidly to fear. However, his demeanor remained aloof and detached. "I do not make predictions Minerva. Are you confusing me with Trelawney? She is the batty resident of the north tower, I am the bat who resides in the dungeons."

"Ever since you were a little boy you have tried to use that tact with me," Minerva said, "and it still doesn't work. I will not be sidetracked."

"Pity."

"You'll think so when I'm through with you, young man," Minerva said in her most no-nonsense tone.

Several minutes later, far away in the Owlery, all the owls took flight in terror, at the sound of Professor Snape's bellow, "YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHAT!"

* * *

"Good evening Hermione," Severus greeted. Hermione had just entered their chambers. 

"You don't have any detentions tonight?" she asked.

"No. I missed you at dinner?" his voice was laden with suspicion.

"I was in Hogsmeade. I left you a note," she pointed at his desk.

"Ah, I just got in myself," he said.

"From dinner, this late?" she asked.

"Not directly, no. I ran into Minerva. We had a chat. I hear you have settled into your new post well," he said casually, a bit too casually.

"Yes," Hermione responded, suspicion rising on her part as well.

"And did you enjoy yourself in town?"

"Yes, Severus," she was exhausted from her day and nearing the end of her rope, "was there something?"

"No. I was merely inquiring."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Nor do I."

She dissolved in mirth, and Severus chuckled darkly at the vision she presented with her flushed face, and her watering eyes.

"I shall find myself away from the castle this weekend," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Oh?"

"Nothing interesting." He had planned his excuse. With anyone else he would claim Potions research, but that would only intrigue Hermione. "I find I am in need of some new Quidditch equipment. It seems I may be called upon to referee again this year."

"Oh, erm, do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

He smiled genuinely, "As much as I appreciate your willingness to make the sacrifice, I shall be able to complete the task on my own. Although I expect it shall take up most of - "

"And the nights?" she asked innocently. Not for one minute did she believe he was going Quidditch shopping.

"I shall be here at night, why do you ask?"

"You said weekend so I thought - "

"Silly little witch," he said scathingly, "if I were to be away overnight, I would most assuredly wish for you to accompany me." He gave her a raised eyebrow and asked, "If I may continue?" She said nothing more, so he smirked and went on, "I was saying that I expect the task to require most of the day Saturday." 

"Oh, I see," she breathed. 'Why am I relieved?' she wondered. 'He can get up to... things, during the day just as well. But he wouldn't, would he? No, never. Although, I don't actually know much about his life before we began Albus' orientation scheme together, he might.' Aloud she said, "I need to, I just have to go see ... return, er, bring, something to Minerva that I forgot. She needs it tonight, it can't wait until tomorrow. I'll, uh, be back." Hermione turned and fled their chambers.

'Perhaps it is not too early for her to be effected by pregnancy hormones...' Severus wondered at his wife's retreating back.

* * *

Hermione sat across from her friend and mentor, with a cup of strong sweet tea.

"I know I'm being irrational. I mean it could be anything. He could even be telling me the truth, it's just that I know he isn't, you know?" Hermione said emotionally.

"Umm," Minerva responded encouragingly.

"I don't know why I'm afraid he's meeting a woman. I guess I just feel inadequate. I'm young, inexperienced, and I practically forced him into a relationship with me at wand point. Now with the baby - "

"Baby? Hermione, what baby?" Minerva gasped.

"Oh, it's horrible. I forced him to father a child for me and - "

"You couldn't force a thing like that, dear," Minerva said kindly.

"It's just like our binding, I initiated the spell."

"Hermione, you do know it takes more than a spell to make a baby?" Minerva asked, half seriously.

"Don't be - " Hermione began, "I mean, yes of course. I initiated a powerful fertility spell."

"Oh, I see," Minerva said.

Neither witch realised that Severus had just approached Minerva's door. He stopped before knocking to listen to the voices within.

"I rushed in to it all Minerva. I couldn't help it. I just fell in love with him."

"I know dear," Minerva said, "you don't need to worry."

"You don't think so?" Hermione sniffed.

"No I don't. Do you?" 

"No, I don't. I do. I'm not... but ... yes. I mean, no."

"Goodness is that the time!" Minerva said, "Don't worry dear, Severus is a good man. Whether he admits it or not I know he is devoted to you. Go back down to him dear. I'm sure he's wondering what's taking you so long."

Undiscovered, Severus quickly left the door and swept to the dungeons in order to arrive before Hermione.

* * *

Severus, Hermione, and Minerva had chosen a meeting place for planning the details of what they all hoped would be the end of Voldemort.

The group of thirteen met at a large unplotable Snape property in the Suffolk Coastal District. Being the heir, it belonged to Severus Snape. The entire property was hidden under the Fidelius Charm. It had numerous Muggle repelling charms on it as well, much like Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Only this building held none of the dubious artifacts and filth of the Black house. It was obviously once a well-loved and impressive home. It was now kept up in grand fashion by a small army of clearly loyal, sane, house-elves. 

All thirteen sat in the middle of a large rectangular formal dining table, in a richly appointed room. Six on one side, seven on the other. Upon entering the sublime room Molly had marvelled at the shine of the dark woods. Everything was so highly polished that they all reflected in the surfaces. Tonks stayed well clear of the breakfronts, the crystal, and the tasteful ojets d'art. The room was softly lit by a floating silver chandelier. A fire blazed cheerily in the ornate floo-less fireplace, maintaining a perfect temperature. The discriminating tastes of the original owners were obvious down to the extremely comfortable seating; which was a good thing, as the group sat in those seats discussing and strategising well into the night.

"We're never going to decide on a place to lure You-Know-Who to," Hestia Jones complained.

"It must be believable." Severus said, "The place chosen must be such that a credible reason can be given for Potter agreeing to meet Hermione there."

"The shrieking shack," the Potter in question suggested himself, "we've gone there a lot, it would be believable."

"And when people in Hogsmeade saw the evidence of Dark Spells, when they saw the Dark Mark, rising in the sky on the near horizon?" Severus countered.

"It would be disastrous," Hermione continued for him, "we need to think of a place where no innocent people will be caught in the crossfire."

"Crossfire?" Arthur asked.

"No, Arthur," Molly admonished, "this is not a Muggle war. Hermione meant spell crossfire. Didn't you dear?"

"Yes," Hermione said, giving Arthur an indulgent smile.

"If we might actually address the subject at hand?" Severus glared.

"How about Godric's Hollow? Harry would have every reason to go there," Charlie suggested.

"Muggles and wizards both would get caught in the crossfire there son," Arthur took pleasure in pointing out.

"Can anyone think of somewhere remote?" Minerva asked.

Severus and Hermione exchanged meaningful glances. Severus began, "There is a ramshackle abandoned building. Near a large undeveloped forest..." 

Hermione continued, "...the only plausible way I can think to lure Harry there, is if we were to fake my kidnapping. If Harry were to receive a lock of my hair and a note. A note telling him to come alone, and tell no one - "

"No one would believe anyone would fall for 'come alone'," Kingsley intoned.

"It's unbelievable all right. Harry wouldn't go alone," Tonks agreed.

"He would," Hermione and Severus said in unison.

Everyone looked at the Snapes, and then at Harry.

"Erm, well, if it was real... if I got that note, and believed it, I might tell Ron. I might not too. I wouldn't tell Professor Dumbledore or anyone else, because I'd know he wouldn't let me go alone. I wouldn't want anyone to come and endanger Hermione. I'd probably go alone," Harry allowed. At the look on Hermione's face he admitted, "Yeah, I'd go alone, and I wouldn't tell anyone, even Ron. I'd just try to save her as soon as I got a note like that."

"This should work," Remus commented, "it's completely expected, knowing Harry's history." He smiled at Harry.

"And the Dark Lord knows his history and character as well, so there should be no question," Hermione concurred.

"How do we fit in?" Tonks asked.

"We shall brew enough Power Enhancing Potion for everyone present to take a four day dose, and carry an extra dose on their person," Severus began.

"Then I would think you could all conceal yourselves in the area before any of us arrive," Hermione said.

"Us?" Severus snapped.

"Excuse us for a minute please," Hermione said with feigned politeness. She exited the room through a side door. Severus rose fluidly and followed her, his robes billowing behind as he went.

"They don't need to cast any charms, and we still won't hear a word with wood this thick," Tonks groused.

"Not true," Charlie said.

"Where did you get that?" Molly accused shrilly.

"Fred and George of course," Charlie answered guiltily.

"We shouldn't - " Arthur began.

"Yeah, we should, what if they say something relevant? We've a right to know," Harry reasoned.

"Shush," Charlie said as he unfurled the extendable ear. "It's got a speaker device now so everyone should be able to hear wha ... " he trailed off as the extendable ear began to broadcast Severus' and Hermione's discussion.

"I knew you were going to - "

"If you knew - "

"Severus, I have to be there. The Dark Lord will not believe Harry will come to my rescue unless I am there," she said reasonably.

"You intend to ingest this dubious potion - "

"Hey! What does he mean dubious potion? If it's dubious - " Harry began.

"Ssshhh!"

"It has been thoroughly tested, it will cause no harm," Hermione snapped.

"It will harm no one else. It holds potential dangers for you!" Severus growled.

"You know I tested it on myself!" Hermione responded. "It absolutely safe and effective" she said firmly.

"Not necessarily for you," Severus snarled. "Or have you 'forgotten'?"

"Severus!" she exclaimed, with tears in her voice, "How could you?"

"Hermione, I would do, or say anything even if I have to be cruel, to keep you safe. You're not being reasonable!"

"Let's just assume it is safe for me, and continue this discussion ... " Hermione trailed off at the look of fury on Severus' face.

"I will not have you endanger yourself with the potion, and I will not have you endanger yourself by being in the thick of - "

Hermione glared at Severus, placing her hands on her hips. "I will NOT be dictated to Severus Snape," she raged.

Severus faced Hermione, with his fists clenched at his sides. "Then see SENSE! Would you risk our - " he bellowed.

"I would NEVER risk - "

"I KNOW that!" 

"But, you said - "

"Hermione, I did not mean that. I know that you would not, however, - "

"Then what is the problem!"

"The likelihood of a spell causing unknown harm to you is increased exponentially!"

"It is NOT! because I will not take a spell. I will take the potion and shield myself - "

Minerva rose and went to the door. She rapped sharply. When Severus opened the door she intervened, "Stop! We have all heard every word you have said so you might as well come back out here and join us."

Severus gave Minerva such a murderous look at this pronouncement, that it could have withered stone. She paid him no mind, and went back into the room. He and Hermione both furiously followed her.

"Both of you stop it. Severus' concerns are valid Hermione, and Severus she is right. she needs to be there. We will simply have to work this out. Sit. Both of you. Now."

Severus sat elegantly and folded his arms across his chest, a sneer firmly in place on his face. Hermione threw herself into her seat and crossed her arms as well, her face set in a fierce glare.

"If we can continue," Minerva said tartly, "we'll assume that we can find a way to keep them safe Severus, and plan accordingly."

"There is no way to ensure - "

"Severus!" Minerva snapped. Severus fell silent. "And you don't look so pleased," Minerva turned to Hermione, "You will not take the potion, and we have yet to devise a plan for your safety."

"What are we missing?" Kingsley asked, "We need to know what we are getting into."

Minerva looked pointedly at Severus and Hermione, "If a solution is to be found..."

"Yes?" Severus said coldly.

"There is a need to know," Minerva said.

"Not if Hermione is not there," Severus returned.

"However, we are trying to find a way to safely include her," Minerva said.

Severus gaze turned icy. "Any risk to her is increased because she - "

"Congratulations dear," Molly interjected.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Severus looked at Hermione. His expression softened. He leaned in. His deep voice no more than a breath in her ear, "Forgive me. Please. I only want to make sure that you are unharmed. We shall work something out." He took her hand under the table and caressed it with his thumb. Her hand clutched his. She closed her eyes as he continued to whisper to her. Her face relaxed into a soft smile. She turned to him and opened her eyes, their gazes locked. He nodded imperceptibly at her. 

Hermione spoke in a loud clear voice, even though she continued to look into Severus' eyes, "I need to be present when we execute this plan, however, I will need to take extra precautions. I'm ... " she briefly wondered what word would be best to use and protect Severus' sensibilities, " ... with child." She smiled beatifically and continued, "consequently I shouldn't take the Power Enhancing Potion."

"How far along are you?" Molly asked casually.

"About a week," Hermione answered.

"How can you know so soon?" Molly was astonished. The men were looking anywhere but at the two conversationalists.

"I cast a fertility spell," Hermione answered.

Now the whole room looked openly at Hermione.

"If we could get back to - " Severus began.

He didn't have a chance to finish as everyone began congratulating them. Severus rolled his eyes as he and Hermione accepted congratulations form the group. Remus was the last to extend congratulations, "That's wonderful, Severus, Hermione." Severus glared challengingly at the werewolf, while Hermione thanked him sincerely. "I think I may have a solution to your problem. There is an obscure spell. It is not widely known or used. I haven't taught it because it seemed unnecessary... but now." Remus smiled. "It was developed hundreds of years ago to protect the young or injured - "

"Spare us the history lesson, and get to the point, Lupin," Severus drawled.

"Certainly Severus. It's a protection spell that can be cast on someone else. Allow me to demonstrate." Remus pointed his wand at Severus and incanted, "Adfero Tutamen!"

Severus scowled. Remus laughed and cast several varied hexes at him in quick succession. Severus was unaffected by any of Remus' hexes.

"Much the same as Protego," Severus noted. "Try it with this." Severus removed a phial from an inner pocket. "This," he said to the group, "is the Power Enhancing Potion."

"Are the effects instantaneous?" Remus asked.

"They are," Severus and Hermione answered together.

Remus cancelled his spell and turned to Harry. "Harry would you do the honours?" Remus asked. "Please, drink the potion, and recast the spell on Severus exactly as I did."

After a brief grimace at the taste, Harry faced Professor Snape and cast, "Adfero Tutamen!".

"I shall test it then, hmm?" Lupin asked.

"By all means," Severus responded silkily.

Remus shouted, "Imperio!"

"Remus!" Minerva said in consternation.

Remus ignored her and concentrated on his spell. Nothing happened. When he was through he smiled at Severus, and faced Minerva. "We want to test things that Hermione might actually face," he said reasonably.

"Really, Lupin," Severus said casually, "just how confident are you?"

"Completely, your potions have never failed me," Remus answered firmly.

"Than surely you will not mind if I test it?"

"Be my guest, Severus. Harry if you will cast the spell on me, just as you did Professor Snape?"

Harry drew his wand again, pointed it at Remus, and incanted, "Adfero Tutamen!"

Severus smirked. "If you would move away from the others," he said smoothly.

Remus moved and stood alone.

"You are sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus. Test it."

Severus pointed his wand and incanted, "Imperio." After a couple of minutes, nothing happened. "Let's try again, shall we?"

"Of course," Remus replied.

Severus forcefully incanted, "Crucio." He ignored the shocked gasps.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed.

Remus just shrugged and smiled.

"One more," Severus asked silkily.

"Do it," Remus said seriously.

Severus concentrated and raised his wand.

Hermione put a hand on his wand arm, as Tonks spoke up.

"Hey!" Tonks cried, "There are Aurors here you know."

"I must agree," Kingsley added.

"Now what makes you think I was going to cast the killing curse?" Severus asked silkily.

"Weren't you?" Remus contributed.

"Of course I was."

"Don't make us take you both into custody," Kingsley said.

"You wouldn't get far," Hermione quipped.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"You entered into a verbal magical contract. Taking Severus and Remus into custody for something done in the interest of our goal, would constitute a betrayal."

"What did we agree to?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing too dire, I assure you," Severus said. However, his tone and expression said that his statement was far from the truth.

"The agreement as you know," Hermione began, "was to work together to bring about the downfall of The Dark Lord. That includes total secrecy, and loyalty to everyone in the group," Hermione replied.

The group silently digested this information. It didn't seem to much to ask.

Hermione turned to Severus, "And you," she smiled indulgently at Severus, much to the horror of the others, "there will be no killing curses."

"We need - "

"No."

"Hermione," Remus spoke up, "it's safe."

"I said no killing curses. We do NOT need to test that. If it withstands the Cruciatus, it will withstand anything. Just like my shield did in Hogsmeade, when I cast it after taking the Power Enhancing Potion."

"Quite," Minerva agreed.

At Remus' instructions, Harry pointed his wand first at Professor Snape, and then at Remus. He in turn cancelled his power-enhanced protection spells; as he had seen Remus do with his original unenhanced protection spell.

"If the one who casts the spell is under the influence of the Power Enhancing Potion this spell should protect Hermione as well as her own shield spell did in Hogsmeade," Remus said.

"That's that," Hermione said with a satisfied smile.

A quiet, "Hmm," was Severus response.

Severus waved his wand and transparent, three dimensional blueprints of the abandoned building where they would trap The Dark Lord, including the surrounding areas; appeared like a hologram in the air above the table. "James and I, along with Pettigrew, will Apparate with The Dark Lord here," Severus indicated the second floor room where he and Hermione had been taken. "Hermione should already be there waiting for us. I will suggest that the other Death Eaters arrive by portkey. If The Dark Lord agrees with this, and I believe he will. I will create four portkeys. The Death Eaters will arrive in groups of three. They will think that they are arriving side by side. However, I will send them to separate places. Shacklebolt, Jones, and Lupin will be here," Severus indicated a forested area on the west facing side of the building, "You three will expect the three Lestranges to appear just outside of your covering of trees," Severus moved his finger to an area right in front. "Tonks, and Molly, you will be hiding here," Severus pointed to a spot on the South side of the house, "you will surprise Goyle, Nott, and Mulciber." Severus turned to Emmeline Vance, "You and Arthur can expect to emerge from here," Severus indicated a thicket on the North side of the building, "and you will meet Macnair, Rockwood, and Jugson." Severus' long finger came to rest on the forested front of the building, "Minerva, and Charlie will be just inside the trees here, waiting for Avery, Dolohov, and Crabbe."

Everyone nodded seriously as they studied the map.

"When you have taken out your targets," Hermione said, "you will contact me. I shall be in constant contact with all the teams."

Severus looked at her questioningly.

"Well, it just occurred to me. If I co-ordinate the teams, I will know who needs help. If one team is at a point to move in to assist, I can send them to the right place. It's better than just sitting in a protective shield doing nothing! Which I know is what you would want me to be doing," she said.

"How will you - "

"Muggle technology," she said with a smirk. "I'll have it ready for demonstration and practice at the next meeting."

"Like your field packs?" Severus asked.

"Better," she said firmly. She addressed the group and explained, "I have an uncle who is in the Muggle military. The equipment will function well, as this building," she indicated the holographic style blue prints, "has none of the complex spells on it that Hogwarts has. As I was saying," she continued, "when you have taken out your targets, you will contact me. I will move you to assist those who have yet to vanquish their opponents. That way we can keep everyone in as useful a position as possible."

Another hour and a half later Minerva said, "Look at the time. If I don't leave Albus may ask some difficult questions."

The group all noticed that is was nearing midnight. 

"We should meet again soon," Severus began, "however, I think it might be difficult for some to get away at the weekend. Perhaps ... "

"... we should try for Monday evening. If that works for everyone?" Hermione finished.

There was a general murmur of assent.

"We'll confirm with the spell, so check your items for the time on Monday," Hermione spoke loudly.

"Good, I'll see you all then," Minerva said as she took her leave. The group broke up, and went their separate ways.

* * *

_  
Author's Notes:_

Hermione could know that she is pregnant that early on because ... well, because it's magic. She cast a power-enhanced fertility spell, followed by a visit to Poppy. I am assuming that with advances in magical medicine, detection is possible at a much earlier stage than it is for Muggles.

In the next chapter of Albus' Scheme : Severus goes Quidditch shopping, er, yes, Quidditch shopping... not! and exactly what does Minerva expect Severus to do? Could the two be related. Muggle equipment, and Draco rears his pretty head, la, la-la, la-la, (author hums and pretends she knows what Draco is up to).

It may take somewhat longer to update. I am now attempting two fics at once. -insert nervous little laugh- I hope to do a chapter of The Incident In Hogsmeade (the first sequel to The Incident In The Great Hall on Ashwinder) followed by a chapter of this; Albus' Scheme. Then another chapter of The Incident In Hogsmeade, then another of this one, and so on.

* * *

Latin Translations:

hunc locum esse éúãåöîå éñçî declaro, in quem mala periculaque omnia non intrabunt :

I declare this place my Fortress and my Refuge, in which all manner of evils and dangers shall not enter

producto atrum : Bring to light the dark

extraho atrum : remove the dark

purgo atrum : cleanse the dark

inreto atrum : trap the dark

remaneo luminarium solus : light only remains

adfero : give, impart  
tutamen : defense, protection  



	16. Abducted

_Author Notes:_

_This chapter contains some brief mention of torture, with no specific details._

* * *

Severus Snape was a force to be reckoned with on a typical day. Today was not a typical day. The start had been ignominious enough, sneaking around Hermione like a first year trying to sneak out to Hogsmeade. He managed to leave, wearing Muggle clothing undetected beneath his teaching robes, but it had been a near thing. Of course Hermione had wanted to know why he was wearing teaching robes instead of a proper cloak; when he was spending a Saturday shopping for Quidditch gear. He had explained that he thought it highly likely that he would run into students. She accepted his answer, and he left unmolested, however, the looks she gave him did nothing for his confidence. He was a spy, for the love of Merlin! how could one witch be so difficult to fool?

Getting to Hogsmeade was easy enough, from there he Apparated to Diagon Alley without difficulty. Muggle London was much more difficult, but if he was going to do as Minerva had ever so politely suggested, he had to begin in the Muggle world.

The brunt of the morning saw a disgruntled Severus Snape situated in an exceedingly uncomfortable chair hidden behind stacks of books with titles such as: How to Show Your Love to a Woman; What She Wants But Will Never Tell You; One Thousand Ways To Romance Her; What Women Expect From You; Today's Most Romantic Love Songs; Say It With Flowers; and What Every Man Needs To Know About Romance. The elderly librarian, a Mrs Finkle, had been alarmingly eager to help; clucking and praising him all the while. Passing children snickered, and more than one woman tried to chat him up. He was thoroughly disgusted.

Now he was making his way around the shops in Muggle London, scowling and muttering to himself, "Meddling Gryffindor. Deputy Headmistress hag." As he recalled bits of their conversation, or rather, Minerva's lecture, '... no real wedding ... missed her birthday ... romance Severus ... every young woman, and old woman at that, needs romance, Severus. Have you told her that you love her, yet? Don't bother to protest the word, it's clear that you love her whether you're comfortable with the word or not. And, yes, if it's clear to me, it's clear to her as well. However, she needs to hear it. Every woman needs to hear it. You didn't even say anything when you found out she was pregnant, did you? Use sense man, of course she wouldn't tell you what she wants. It wouldn't count if she told you.' He strode on fuming, and frightening the unlucky persons who crossed his path. 'I can not do this. Minerva is insane. Hermione is an intellectual witch, she is stable, practical; she would not want - ' his internal rant trailed off as he remembered Hermione's face when he had slipped her wedding band on her finger in Madam Macnaughton's office. 'Damn and blast!' he thought. 'She does appreciate tokens and gestures, regardless of her finer qualities.'

He stopped in front of a door. A door emblazoned with the words: M. Cloom And Son, Fine Jewellers. He emerged three long hours later. He did not mind spending money on Hermione. The money was of no consequence, it was the experience that rankled his ire. He hated pushy purveyours. They were virtually impossible to discourage, or intimidate.

He left his next stop in a much better mood. This transaction had been satisfactory. He had acquired something that practically answered the words he had overheard Hermione speak to Minerva, 'I rushed in to it all Minerva. I just fell in love with him.' Not only had he acquired something perfect; but when he had entered the Muggle music shop he was met with a horrifying noise, and an appalling visage. Upon his departure from the shop the soft sounds of classical music could be heard, rather than the obnoxious noise that had assaulted his ears when he had arrived. The appalling visage, a young sales assistant in his mid-twenties, with a vivid purple mohawk and multiple piercings; was quaking with fear and apparently on the verge of tears as Severus gave him a parting glare. Severus smirked, and thought, 'It's not that I mind Muggles. I most assuredly acquired no prejudices in that respect; despite the best efforts of my fanatical pureblood associates. Hermione's parents were certainly tolerable. I do seem to suffer from cultural barriers when interacting with them, but that is all it is; a mere difference in culture. No, it is dunderheads that are intolerable. It does not matter if they are Muggle or wizard.'

For now he was headed to a familiar, comfortable place where he could browse in peace. However, he was done with Muggle transport. He ducked into an alleyway, and hid himself behind an odoriferous garbage collection vessel. From there he Apparated straight back to Diagon Alley, and was in Flourish And Blotts in no time. He left there with a satisfied smirk and a heavy bag full of books. He knew Minerva would have Hermione occupied all day, so he made a quick trip back to the castle to deposit the cumbersome bag.

'I am resigned, no, resolved. Yes, I am resolved. I will keep my mind set on everything Hermione has done for me. I can make this sacrifice. It is not a way of life, it is merely a weekend. I will do what the books say she wants. I will do it better.' Severus internal voice proclaimed decidedly, as he dutifully set about the rest of he onerous errands.

* * *

Hermione walked into their dungeon chambers that evening to find that Severus was still not back from his Quidditch shopping trip. She resolutely refused to be suspicious. He had given her no reason to doubt him. She wouldn't give in to anger or disappointment either. She would simply bathe, change, pick out a good book and settle in. 'I will kill him when he finally does drag his sorry - No, I won't kill him,' she thought. 'I'll merely maim him.' She went about gathering things for a nice long bath; all the while contemplating various body parts belonging to one Severus Snape; and the ways in which she would hex them when next she saw them. She decided that she would give him a chance to explain, if he was home by the time she finished her bath. She took her time, soaking in the vanilla scented bubbles for over an hour. Finally, she washed her hair and used the time consuming potions to make it dry in some semblance of curls, rather than it's natural bushiness. She lotioned her skin and picked up her dressing gown. When she slipped it on she felt the hum of magic. She looked down at herself. Her simple dressing gown had transformed into an incredibly beautiful set of white dress robes with an iridescent quality she had never seen. She lifted the skirt and fingered the fabric. It was the silkiest fabric she had ever touched. As she walked to the mirror the material seemed to float around her. Feeling very much like royalty, she smiled. When she reached the full length mirror what she saw was a complete surprise. There, staring back at her in wonder, was a beautiful woman. The exquisite sleeveless robes draped and flowed over her curves making her appear voluptuous and lush. The iridescence reflected on her face, enhancing her eyes and giving her a radiance she had never had before. As she admired herself, she noticed an incredibly full hand tied bouquet of roses on the floor in front of the mirror. She bent down and picked them up. As she inhaled the scent of the multiple varieties of white roses, she felt the unmistakable tug of portkey travel.

She landed on a white blanket that had the noticeable feel of a Cushioning Charm. She stood and took in her surroundings. She was in a forest clearing, and she was alone. 'I know this place, ' she thought. 'This is the last place Severus and I stopped, where we cast our Binding Spell. But, someone has been here ... recently.' She looked all around. Amidst the trees, flora and fauna stood a sumptuously appointed table. Laden with linen, china, silver, and crystal. Behind that was a palatial tent. It's door was mostly closed, so she was unable to make out the interior. 'I seem to have been abducted, and brought to paradise,' Hermione mused with amusement.

Severus had heard the soft thumph of Hermione's landing. He began an internal mantra, 'I can do this. I will do this for her.'

As Hermione stepped off the blanket soft sensual reggae music began; the erotic beat of drums and the provocative melodies of brass thrummed. By the time Hermione's stunned brain had processed all of this, two arms snaked around her waist. She was turned to face Severus, "Dance with me," he said, his deep voice husky and imploring.

She merely nodded.

He pulled her to him, and they began to move. The combination of being in his arms; along with the heady music was unbelievably evocative.

'I didn't know he could dance like this,' Hermione thought of Severus' sensual movements.

'Perhaps this endeavour will not be entirely unpleasant,' Severus thought, as he felt Hermione's body against his.

Her inner musings trailed off as Severus bent down and kissed her lightly. Their bodies moved as one, a physical expression of their newfound concupiscence.

When the song ended, Severus took her hand and looked into her eyes as soft music continued to play. She could see his passion for her in those deep dark orbs. He spoke and she didn't quite understand the words so involved was she with his overwhelming presence.

'Perhaps this will be amusing, as well,' he thought.

He chuckled and repeated, "Are you hungry?" He gave her one of his genuine smiles. "You must be, come." He lead her to the table and seated her. He leaned in from behind her and uncovered her plate.

"Severus!" she gasped. "This is exactly the same as the first meal you ever cooked for me. Back at Grimmauld Place."

His voice was a dark suggestive breath in her ear, "You seemed to like it."

She took his hand that was still on the table beside her plate. "I do." She turned to face him. "What brought all this on?"

He turned his hand in hers, and brought hers to his lips. He kissed it, and said simply, "You."

They dined in an anticipatory silence, broken only occasionally by conversation.

"This is all so beautiful Severus," she said softly, as they finished their meal. "It's simply incredible."

Severus said nothing, he waved his hand and the table changed. It was cleared, and covered with exotic fragrant flowers, inter-spaced with candles.

Hermione watched Severus. He was avoiding her eye. 'He seems to be ... fidgeting? Is he nervous?' she wondered.

'I will speak to her openly. That is all. I can do this,' Severus thought.

When he finally looked at her it was through the curtains of his hair. "Hermione ..."

She smiled encouragingly at him when he faltered. 'He quavered? Severus Snape doesn't quaver, ever,' she thought.

" ... Hermione," he caught her eye shyly. "We did not begin our ... relationship as one would expect. We lived together before we knew each other. We were bound before we expressed desire for each other. I would not change it, however, I regret that you had no proper wedding, or wedding night. He paused briefly and caught her gaze before continuing, I am not a handsome man. I am not a romantic man. I am not even a likable man. No one knows this better than you," he put a finger to her lips to still her protest. "You know it is true," he admonished.

She spoke around his finger, "I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Not even the most handsome, nicest, most romantic man in the universe, Severus."

"Hermione," the slight shyness in his tone was replaced with ardor, "as we did not follow the usual customs, I would like to give you a token of my esteem, now." Severus dropped to his knees before Hermione. "Again, we flout convention," he said with a smile, "but you are deserving of more than one knee." He withdrew a ring from his coat pocket and held it out to her.

As she reached for it her hand trembled.

"The inscription magically magnifies, otherwise it would be so small that no one could ever read it," he said in his deepest velvet tones.

Hermione tremulously read the inscription aloud, "-Hermione, we were meant to be - I give you my whole life - mind, body, and spirit: I am yours - now and throughout all time. Your Severus-"

Hermione fell into his arms. He caught her and managed to keep them both upright. He held her close and felt her tears on his neck. "Hermione?"

"I love you so much Severus. You are everything ... everything ... I can't ..."

"Will you wear my ring Hermione?" he whispered into her hair.

"Oh, yes! Forever!"

She leaned back and he took the ring from her. He slipped it on her left ring finger, over her wedding band. As he did so, she realised she hadn't thought to look at anything but the inscription. She saw it was a platinum set Edwardian style ring, with a large centre oval cut diamond; surrounded by calibré sapphires, with larger tear shaped sapphires at the four compass points. The sapphires were surrounded by a row of diamonds; this outer row of diamonds being scalloped to accommodate the four corners. Hermione couldn't breathe as she took in the beauty of the piece. When she could finally speak she said in a watery voice, "Severus ..."

"Yes?" He smiled at her reaction.

"I could never have imagined anything more perfect. I have never seen anything so very beautiful."

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I have," he said simply. His meaning was clear and she reached up and kissed his lips. Just as they began to deepen their kiss a sudden fierce wind blew up in the clearing. They broke the kiss to witness the phenomena. As the hundreds of exotic flowers from the table blew all around them, Hermione laughed in delight. She looked to Severus, she was sure he had caused the shower of flowers, only to find him raising a perplexed eyebrow. Before she could voice her wonderment, there was a clap of thunder; without warning they were drenched by torrential sheets of rain. Hermione, still laughing, was pulled into the tent by a scowling Severus; who was brandishing his wand, and disappearing the table and chairs, while he silenced the music.

Hermione stopped inside the tent door. In the centre of the tent stood an enormous French Provincial canopy bed. The canopy was lace, the curtains chiffon, the duvet velvet, the sheets satin, the pillows extravagant; and everything was the purest white. To one side, by an overstuffed white sofa, stood a richly appointed table, bearing an elaborate wedding cake. On the other side of the tent was a dressing table, holding silver bottles, brushes, and combs. In a corner on that side, half hidden by a white linen screen was a double claw footed tub.

She barely noticed that the sudden storm had ceased, and the usual night sounds of the forest had commenced as she thought about Severus, and her implausible surroundings.

"You should change into something dry," Severus noted. He drew her across the tent to an armoire situated by the dressing table. It's doors were ajar. Inside she could see clothes in her size, and even the clothes were all in white. Severus withdrew a re-embroidered lace chemise.

As Hermione took it from his outstretched hand she saw that it's plunging neckline and spaghetti straps were elaborately beaded. 'He must have heard that white is the current customary Muggle wedding colour.' Her smile widened. 'Although he may have taken it a bit literally,' she thought in wonder.

"How did you manage all this?" she asked.

He gave her a stern look and snidely replied, "I am a wizard."

She shook her head and laughed. Then putting her hands on her hips she said bossily, "You should change as well."

"Shall we?" he asked.

After what seemed like an eternity he spoke once again, "Hermione," his deep voice was the most ernest she had ever heard it, "I love you."

She froze. In thought and movement. After a time he began to worry that he had shocked her badly. "Are you - " he began, but before he could finish his question, or even register what was happening she shot up in the bed, grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. "My Gods, Severus, do you know how much I love you?"

* * *

Much later, they collapsed together, clinging to one another, in the shaking, pulsating aftermath of their lovemaking. When they finally could, they drank clear cold water from a decanter and chalices Severus had placed on a bedside table. Then he carried her to the bath.

When Hermione awoke in the morning she lay still, watching Severus sleep and thinking back to the end of the previous evening. After they had regained their senses from their initial lovemaking ... 'Lovemaking? It was more like primal passion,' Hermione thought smiling to herself. 'Then we had that wonderful rejuvenating bath together. He refused to allow me to heal his scratches - bloody runnels in actuality,' she corrected herself with slight embarrassment. In turn she had refused to allow him to heal her passion bites. Then Severus had carried her from the steaming bathing paradise, and laid her on the bed. He had stunned her by producing a phial of vanilla oil and proceeding to give her a full body massage. When he was done he teased her entire body with light caresses and kisses, before holding her as she fell asleep.

'What has gotten into him?' she wondered.

He stirred and gathered her closer. He slowly opened his eyes to find her gazing at him. He smiled lazily, and brought his sleep tousled head to hers, kissing her tenderly. He pulled back and threaded his hands through her hair, pulling it off her face and shoulders.

Just like the first morning they woke as a bound couple she was greeted with, "Wife," in Severus' dark and silky tones.

"Good morning, husband," Hermione sighed, returning his kiss with increasing passion. Again reenacting their first morning after, however, this time they didn't have to rush off anywhere.

Later that morning, as they sat together eating wedding cake in bed, Hermione had to ask, "Severus, where did you get the idea for all of this?" A somewhat stricken look passed through his eyes and she quickly added, "I mean it's all so incredible, so perfect, so absolutely brilliant; it's just that some things are so obviously Muggle that I would have thought that you wouldn't be aware of them."

"Ah," he replied in relief, "I was not actually shopping for Quidditch equipment. I spent a certain amount of time researching customs in a Muggle library."

"Wow," she breathed, "for me?"

"No," he said with a sarcastic sneer, "for my other - "

She cut him off by pouncing on him and knocking him over. "You will have no other!"

"I would want no other," he said solemnly, "ever."

"Nor would I," she asserted.

"I have something for you," he said.

"Something else?" she asked incredulously.

"Indeed," he said smugly, "there is much more."

She looked at him in awe.

"If you would let me up?"

"Oh!" She laughed.

He reached under the bed-skirt and pulled out a beribboned scroll. Holding it out to her he said, "A belated birthday - "

At the word birthday she stifled his speech with her mouth. When she finally allowed him to breathe again, he smiled at her excitement. "I didn't think you even realised I'd had a birthday. And all the time you were planning to wait until now."

'I'll neither confirm nor deny that. It could have taken that long to arrange - '

She interrupted his Slytherin thoughts. "Severus!" she exclaimed. "You bought me a forest, this forest? Our forest!"

"Only this half of it," he replied smoothly.

"We own our binding place!" she enthused.

"You do," he said.

"You are amazing," she said.

The 'much more' Severus had eluded to, turned out to be a multitude of books and texts.

"Read these," he said, "and then present your research on the Power Enhancing Potion to the Potions Mastery Board. Based on that alone they will award you a Mastership. You deserve it."

"Severus we created that potion together," she chided.

"You created it Hermione, I merely assisted."

"You made it time released, you - "

"All your ideas, I -"

"No, Severus, it is -our- potion. However, I will read these, and create something all on my own to present."

"If you wish, however, - "

She silenced his further assertions with a kiss.

They spent the rest of the day and that night : talking, making love, and simply enjoying each other.

The next morning found Hermione dressed in a set of simple white robes from the armoire, and Severus in his customary garb; as the sun rose and they prepared to Apparate back to the real world.

Severus turned to Hermione and took her face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried one hand in his hair, in the other she held the bouquet of roses that brought her to this special place. His arms encircled her and brought her close. He nibbled her lower lip and her mouth opened for him. As they began to draw apart, they simultaneously deepened the kiss instead. Their tongues languidly caressing each other, expressing their reluctance to move apart. Finally Severus released her mouth and dropped soft butterfly kisses all over her face. He pulled back slightly and cupped her cheeks, looking her deeply in the eyes he spoke, "I love you," he dropped one hand to her abdomen, "both."

She smiled through tears of happiness, and he returned her smile, wiping away her tears with his large thumbs. He took her hand and they Apparated to the edge of Hogwarts.

* * *

Most of the school was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast when Professor and Mrs Snape entered the castle hand in hand. Those students who dared to gawk, scampered away in terror when the Professor's glare landed on them.

Most of them hastened away, however, a few remained; open mouthed and staring. From amidst the lingering students Harry Potter called out, "Nice robes and flowers, Hermione!" Drawing more attention to the couple, and Professor Snape's full wrath to himself.

"Twenty-five points, Potter. Get to class," Snape snarled.

Harry had lost Gryffindor the lead for the house cup, but the look on Snape's face was worth it.

An irate Potions master made his way to his classes. While Hermione went in search of Minerva, to see if anything had come up during their absence; before she headed to her office in the dungeons to begin her day's work.

* * *

Directly after classes, Severus entered Hermione's office clutching his forearm. "I am going to have to give him a date before we meet this evening. If I am not back, start the meeting, explain for me," he said through tight lips.

"Severus - "

"I shall see you later," he reassured Hermione as she kissed him, and held him tightly.

He turned abruptly leaving her office with his robes snapping in his wake. He was headed for the cover of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Severus Snape Apparated to Voldemort. As soon as he appeared he murmured a respectful, "Master," as he knelt.

Voldemort stopped him before he kissed the hem of his robes.

"My Lord?" Severus asked. A ripple of fear running up his spine.

"No, Severus, rise." Voldemort said, in his high cold voice. "You hold a unique position in my favour, now. Walk with me." Voldemort and Severus began down a path that surrounded the dark ruins of some imposing old buildings. "You have shown your continued respect and your loyalty. I am pleased."

"Thank you my Lord," Severus responded as he inclined his head.

"You have news?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus answered in a deferential tone, "the Mudblood ... "

Voldemort paused, his red eyes bore into Severus', stopping his walk and speech as Voldemort searched his mind. Severus had been prepared. His thoughts were shielded, and he projected impressions of his utter revulsion at being bound to a Mudblood.

"She is your wife, Severus," Voldemort said lazily, as they began to walk again.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied with a slight bow, "I am honoured to serve you in any way possible."

"You lie." Voldemort gave a brief cruel laugh.

Smoothly, but quickly, Severus responded, "No, my Lord, I - "

Voldemort raised his hand to still Severus' protests. "I saw it in your mind, Severus."

Severus repressed a repulsed shiver at the sibilant way Voldemort drew out his name.

"You do serve me well; yet, you resent the necessity of touching a Mudblood with supposed care."

"Indeed, my Lord, I find the duties ... distasteful. I find that I am more disposed to ridding the world of their filth, rather than courting them. However, I am honoured to serve you in any way that I can."

"Yes, you are; and you reap the rewards with your status now, and there will be more for you later." Voldemort gave him a twisted smiled.

"I thank you, my Lord," Severus replied.

"So, what have you arranged?" Voldemort asked seriously. The small talk was over.

"She plans to lure Harry Potter to an unpopulated area, where you will await him. She will do so in three weeks time, during the new moon," Severus said silkily. "She plans to take no chances of his refusal. She is setting a scene that he would never refuse. She will be his damsel in distress. She will join you to wait for Potter. He will believe he is coming to her rescue, when in reality he will be coming to meet his death at your hands, my Lord. I shall be with you as well, if you deem her plan worthy?"

Voldemort was silent for a time, and Severus waited anxiously for his reaction.

"Very good. She shows no sign of potential treachery in her plan. Potter would never let such an opportunity pass him by. She means to see this through. You have manipulated your Mudblood well."

"She is open to my ... influence," Severus concurred.

"I had planned to allow you to dispose of her after I have eliminated Potter; but I wonder, could she prove of further use?"

"Pleasing me is still her predominant motivation. However, with my encouragement, she begins to believe in you of her own volition, my Lord."

"See how you show your loyalty," Voldemort said with approval, "if only all my Death Eaters were so selfless. You are willing to go on with her, despite your aversion to her. You have spent years entombed with that old man, faithfully spying for me. Lucius was correct, you have earned your place, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord. My only wish is to serve you well."

"Tell me the details of your plans, Severus."

"My Lord, I am of the mind that you should be surrounded by your loyal Death Eaters when Harry Potter is brought to you." Severus hurriedly added, "I know that you can dispatch him forthwith, and without assistance. However, I would wish for your glorious victory be witnessed, so that all may attest to personally experiencing your ultimate power, my Lord."

Voldemort's laughter echoed through the abandoned dilapidated structures they circled as they walked.

Severus waited with barely controlled panic, to see if it was amusement that caused the outburst.

"Severus, my faithful servant, you do so carry on," Voldemort said, "it is obvious that your scholarly nature is not easily quashed. Do you plan to write a book about my victory?"

"You are making history, my Lord," Severus thought quickly as he spoke, "no one has done more for wizardkind, than you have. Your greatness deserves to be recorded."

"I thought as much," Voldemort said, and in an unreasonably good mood for him he continued, "when Potter is finally gone, you may write of me. You may record our work for all to read."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus nodded.

"I will summon all of my Death Eaters soon," he told Severus. "We will make plans for the day of Harry Potter's death. Now you should return to your Mudblood," Voldemort gave Severus a smile that was part pitying and part lascivious.

"Indeed," Severus concurred.

* * *

When Severus entered the unplottable Snape property in the Suffolk Coastal District, he was met with barely controlled chaos. He leaned on a wall by the dining room door, crossed his arms over his chest, and merely observed.

"They've signed a bloody contract," Charlie Weasley asserted.

Hermione stood and slammed her palms down on the dining table where they were meeting. "Not good enough. We are not recruiting here. Yes, we could use more numbers, but with increased numbers comes increased risk of exposure. They were not here to enter into the original verbal contract. They are not subject to the consequences. I say we modify their memories and send them on their way!"

"Hermione," Harry Potter responded, "don't be paranoid. If it's so important to you, make up a new contract for them. Voldemort -"

Hermione echoed the frequently repeated words of Severus Snape, "Do not say his name!"

"HE," Harry corrected himself for the benefit of all those present who had flinched at the name, "has more followers than just his Death Eaters. We could be seriously outnumbered. What if he brings purebloods who are not Death Eaters? Giants? Dementors? Or worse? We need everyone we can get."

"As much as I disagree with going ahead and bringing others in, without first discussing it with the group," Arthur said giving Harry a stern look, "we do need the additional help."

"None of these people were members of The Order Of The Phoenix, so we should not have to worry about blind faith in Albus," Minerva added.

"You can't leave them warded in the kitchen all night," Remus contributed.

Severus shook his head and pushed off the wall, leaving as unnoticed as he arrived.

* * *

Half an hour later the dining room fell silent as the door banged open. Severus Snape strode into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Good evening," he greeted solemnly. He walked to stand beside Hermione. After muttered greetings from the assembled Severus continued softly, "I am sure my wife informed you all of the reasons for my tardiness. I will report on my meeting with the Dark Lord momentarily. First, I would like to introduce the newest members of our ... group. I have determined that, each and every one, is quite sincere in their wish to ally with us. So too, are each bound by the same consequences of allegiance as we all are." He paused to allow everyone to take that information in. "First," he resumed, "I believe everyone present knows Poppy Pomfrey. We have Minerva to thank for her company and assistance."

At the sound of her name Madam Pomfrey walked in and took a seat at the table, smiling at each person as she did.

Severus continued, "Amos Diggory from the Department For The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I believe Arthur asked him to join us this evening."

Amos Diggory came in gave a curt nod to the group and took a seat.

"Professor Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank, again we have Minerva to thank for thinking of her," Severus went on, as those he called entered and found seats. "Jennifer O'Neil, who Tonks brought with her from the Department of Mysteries. Gerard Waymouth, a friend of Remus'," at this Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Last," Severus intoned with disdain, "I am sure that you all know Neville Longbottom, whose presence is courtesy of Mr Potter."

"Welcome," Molly Weasley said to the newcomers.

"If the pleasantries have concluded?" Severus asked. His deep baritone was soft and serious as he began, "I have just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord. We have three weeks in which to prepare."

"Three weeks!" Tonks exclaimed.

"It is the most we could have hoped to have," Severus said. "We will be ready. First, each new member should be teamed up with an existing member to orient."

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Neville, you're with me," Harry said.

"Yes," Severus said snidely, "and perhaps, Remus and Gerard would join that illustrious pair."

"I've fill Jenn in," Tonks jumped in.

The rest quickly teamed up allowing Severus to press on. "First we need to organise our preparations. Hermione and I need to brew enough Power Enhancing Potion for everyone. Hermione has been working on a charm for the phials of the potion you will wear at all times. This charm will allow only you access to your own phial, thereby keeping it out of the hands of those who would use it against you. Once the first batches of potion are ready, you will need to schedule times to meet with Hermione to receive your phials and have them charmed. In the meantime, everyone, should engage in as much duelling practice as possible. This property will be available at all times for this purpose. Additionally, I believe that my wife has some Muggle artifacts she wishes to incorporate," Severus said.

"Yes, I have some Muggle technology that has no magical equivalent, and will be quite helpful to us." She smiled at Severus. "As I mentioned at the last meeting, I will be able to monitor and co-ordinate our attack using some equipment that I received from my uncle." She stood and turned, her white robes flowing gracefully around her body as she made to retrieve a heavy box of Muggle high-tech items from a corner of the room.

Severus stayed her progress with a hand, and an exasperated expression. He summoned the box and it landed softly beside her chair.

"Yes, well, thinking Muggle you know," she murmured, as she began to rummage through the box. "All of the equipment has been thoroughly tested and is in full operational condition. I will need to train you all to use it, but there is really nothing to it," she continued as she piled strange items on the table before her. "We will need to practice with them, as well. You will need to be able to clearly understand any instructions and comply with ease, in case I need to move you to assist another team during the actual conflict. It would be better if we could practice on site, but this ..." she trailed off at some questioning looks she was receiving. She consciously slowed her speech. "Anyway, I will monitor everyone's progress during the conflict with this," she indicated a small notebook-type computer. "You will all show up colour-coded, on the three-dimensional map on my screen, so that I can identify you. I will be able to see each of you. I will be able to determine your exact location, whether you are moving, and where you are moving to; if you are. I will be able to ascertain your overall condition, and send help to you if need be, as well. In order for all of this to work, you will be wearing identity transmitting ... er, medallions? They will send an invisible signal to this ... um, well, I'll be able to see you." She was trying to censor out the Muggle techno-babble, and use words that the witches and wizards surrounding her would readily understand. She was struggling to limit the information she was giving to only what was absolutely necessary, as well. "The Death Eaters, and actually anyone else in the area that is not tagged, or wearing an identity medallion, will show up as infrared ... um, in just red on my map. You will all wear a, um, an ear-thing," she held up the tiny receivers, "through which you will be able to hear me. You can speak to me through a transmitter, er, another tiny medallion that will be affixed to your shoulder. I will be able to speak to you all at once or individually, depending on the channel ... not important. Suffice it to say, I will be able to speak to you all at once or individually, and you will all be able to speak to me, as well. Programmed in," she indicated the computer, "is not only a three-dimensional map of the building where Harry and the Dark Lord will be, but everything within a three kilometre radius. For training purposes I have done the same for this building and area. We will need to schedule a time to meet here and practice our co-ordination."

Hermione looked at the group. Arthur looked like all his dreams had come true. Harry nodded knowingly. 'As if watching a few spy movies makes him an expert,' Hermione thought. The rest looked by turns interested and completely confused.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy," she said, "if it weren't so serious a situation it might even be fun. You'll all pick it up in minutes once you have the technology in your hands," she assured them.

Severus had spent the time strategising, as Hermione had explained it all to him privately. "As a means of simplification, and to mesh with the Muggle technology ... " he trailed off when he saw what was in the bottom of the box Hermione was putting the equipment back into.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said with a blush. She put her hand into the box and withdrew it quickly, with a muttered, "Ouch!" Her index finger was bleeding profusely.

Severus took it in his hand and held it gently, as Madam Pomfrey came around and healed it.

"Sorry," Hermione began, " As I was saying, I thought we might all carry some back up Muggle weaponry. Of course we will duel and battle with magic! But, better safe than sorry? For example; say that Bellatrix gets your wand, before she can restrain your movements you pull a ..." She trailed off at the shocked expression on Harry's face. "...yes, Harry it's illegal, your point would be?" She waited, as Harry blushed and said nothing. "I thought not. As everything we will be doing is illegal in either our world or the Muggle world. As I was saying," she snapped, "imagine the surprise on Bellatrix's face if you pull a - Muggle weapon - and use it on her. I mean witches and wizards bleed too, so you could get the advantage, and your wand back."

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow. Harry shook his head. Arthur practically salivated; while Remus, James, and Gerard looked like they agreed. Most of the rest looked taken aback at the idea of an alternative to magic.

"It wasn't my plan," Hermione defended herself needlessly, "they were in the box." She stood and said firmly, "It certainly does not replace magic. A magical defense is the best defense. I just thought as they were there anyway we might make use of them."

"It is a sound possibility," Kingsley Shacklebolt intoned. "It never hurts to be as prepared in every way possible, for any eventuality."

"Be that as it may," Severus said sardonically, "if I might continue?" The group gave him their silent attention. "For ease of identification, the teams we created at the last meeting should be colour coded; Shacklebolt, Jones, and Lupin will be the blue team; Molly and Tonks the orange; Emmeline and Arthur : brown; Charlie and Minerva : green. Our new members strengths can be assessed, and will be appended to the appropriate team; or become a part of an auxilliary gold team that will be available to assist any team in need."

"Hey, don't we get a colour?" Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"Our team Potter," Severus said, favouring the-boy-who-lived with a look of utmost disdain, "shall be the grey team."

"That's us," James said for the benefit of the newcomers, "Severus, Hermione, Harry, and I : team grey."

"Let's settle times now," Hermione suggested. "We need to assess our new members; we all need to train and practice with our Muggle technology; we need to hone our duelling skills; I need to get potion out to everyone; we need some regular meeting times ..."

They set their times. Then over dinner, everyone continued to discuss their plans. They strategised well into the night, before the meeting finally broke up. Much to his disgust Severus saw Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom safely to Gryffindor tower, before joining Hermione in the dungeons.

* * *

By Thursday night Severus and Hermione were set to finish the last batch of the Power Enhancing Potion. Severus set up the cauldrons, as Hermione gathered the ingredients. He had just finished setting all the bases to simmer when Hermione called, "Did you get the bloodstone?"

"No," he replied.

"I can't find it," she informed him.

"It should be in it's place," he said in puzzlement. He set the last cauldron to simmer, and made his way to her. They searched the supply area thoroughly.

"We'll have to get some more," she said in exasperation.

"We have plenty, and you and I never misplace such things," Severus said suspiciously.

"Well, it's not here now. And we need to brew, now," Hermione returned.

"Get our cloaks while I secure the lab, so the bases can finish in our absence," he said.

"I could go alone," she offered.

"No, need," he replied smoothly, "the bases are at the simmering point. I shall merely cast a room-sealing spell, and we can both go to Hogsmeade. With my contacts, and your charm, we should be able to procure the bloodstone at an absurdly low price." He smirked.

As they walked to Hogsmeade, Severus found a feeling of unease settling around him. He pulled Hermione closer to his body by their clasped hands.

"Severus?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said distractedly, as he surreptitiously drew his wand. He always kept his wand hand free, even when holding his wife's hand.

Hermione noticed his movement, and a frisson of fear ran up her body. "Severus, what is it, really?" she whispered. "Why have you drawn your wand?"

"Paranoia, I am getting to be as bad as Moody," he said to ease her concern.

"No, you're not. Your paranoia is always founded."

"As I said, I know that we were not out of bloodstone. Neither you nor I are ever careless enough to misplace a potion ingredient. I had thought that some miscreant student must have broken in and stolen it," he turned to her and continued meaningfully, "it would not have been the first time." He smirked at her blush. "However, I now have the feeling that we are being watched."

She looked around nervously.

"I am sure that I am merely being over-vigilant, do not worry," he said reassuringly.

"You think someone has drawn us out of the safety of the castle?" she asked, apprehension evident in her tone.

"Perhaps," he allowed, "in any case, I - "

A blasting curse came out of nowhere, just missing them. Severus drew Hermione to the ground with him; and he rolled them off the path, into the thick dark underbrush. He covered her body with his own.

Severus thought quickly. 'Hermione can't, and I didn't, take the Power Enhancing Potion. We are under attack by wizards unknown. I am unable to discern their whereabouts, to defend us. Hermione is more vulnerable than usual ... ' He whispered urgently, "Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Now is not the time to ask stupid questions, Severus. Of course I trust you," she hissed.

He placed his wand to her temple and closed his eyes. He summoned all his formidable power and cast a spell, "Conservo Vita!"

Hermione felt the powerful magic flow through her. It seemed to pulse through her veins, and settle in her organs.

He moved his wand to tap the top of her head as he incanted, "Evestigatus!" Without pause he touched his wand to her chest and spoke again, "Adfero Tu - "

He never finished his last incantation. They were suddenly illuminated, and curses and hexes were being cast at them. Severus was thrown off and away from her with the force of the Stupefy he was hit with. She had just enough time to withdraw her wand and cast, "Ennervate!" on Severus. Almost immediately she fell victim to three concurrent spells; "Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! and Accio Mudblood!" She felt something being shoved into her bound hand, just before she was tugged away by Portkey. She never got a chance to see if her spell had awakened Severus.

"Her hair," Severus mumbled. "Lumos!" he incanted hurriedly. He had enough light to pluck one of Hermione's hairs off his cloak. He smiled as he thought of their discussion on the Muggle research into DNA. Not all Blood Magic needed blood anymore. He put the tip of his wand on her hair and whispered, "Subsequor!" At his incantation, his wand glowed brightly in the dark, still night. While it continued to glow he Apparated.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped out of the Floo in the Three Broomsticks, with Hermione clutched tightly to his chest. He made his way out of the establishment as quickly as his legs would carry him.

On the path to the castle he spoke reassurances to the broken witch in his arms. "Not much longer and you will feel better, Beloved," he whispered into Hermione's ear.

There was not much left of Hermione that was functioning properly. She had been hit with so many hexes, and curses. She had been battered and broken so severely that it took enormous effort for her to talk; yet, her curiosity won despite the unspeakable pain she was in. "How ... " she choked, " ... I ... alive?"

He did not want to tell her, but if it kept her distracted from the agony she was surely suffering he would do it. "I cast a Dark Spell on you. Just before they took you. Two Dark Spells, in actuality. The first, the 'Conservo Vita', answers your question, it preserved your life. Yes, it is odd that a life-saving spell should be classified as Dark is it not? This particular spell was developed to keep torture victims alive, to endure more torture. It protects any part of the bodily systems that support life. While allowing everything else to suffer the effects of the tortures. In your case it will have protected the baby as well, as the foetus is integrally intwined in your life-support systems."

"Blood?"

"Yes, you have probably lost three times your blood volume. The spell allows for constant, instant replenishment of blood, and electrolytes. Keeping the victim conscious to suffer. It was not my intent that you suffer, Hermione, I - "

"You ... saved ... my life," she rasped.

"Indeed," he said gently, "I cast everything I had time to; to keep you alive. The second Dark Spell I cast was a tracking spell. It was developed for other nefarious purposes, however, it allowed me to follow you."

"And get me," she said, her voice dry and cracking.

"Yes," he responded, "and bring you back."

They had finally arrived at the hospital wing. The trip from the Three Broomsticks seemed an eternity to Severus, as he knew every moment was excruciating for Hermione. He kicked open the doors as he bellowed, "Poppy!"

Poppy came running out of her office, with Minerva. "Severus! What happened?" Poppy asked. "Put her on this bed," she instructed hastily.

Severus set Hermione down gently and held her hand. Poppy began to work as he told her what had taken place, "She was abducted by Death Eaters. Before they took her I was able to cast, 'Conservo Vita', and 'Evestigatus'. I began a 'Adfero Tutamen', but I was hit before I could finish it."

"Severus!" Minerva said with shocked indignation. "Dark Magic, how could you?"

"It saved her life!" he returned savagely.

Minerva looked from where Poppy was working over what should, considering her condition, quite obviously be the corpse of Hermione; to Severus. After a minute she said softly, "You are right, Severus. You saved her with those spells. You used them with good intent, and that negates their Dark classification. I'd say they worked too. Hermione looks as if she should be - "

"She should be!" Poppy interjected. "Such injuries I have never seen on a living person." Turning to her patient she said softly, "But, you will be just fine, dear. Your baby will be fine, as well. I will be able to heal you perfectly." She smoothed the hair back from Hermione sweaty face. "As soon as I have you stabalised, I will give you something for the pain. You have a choice to make now, though."

Severus and Minerva listened in puzzlement.

Poppy continued to speak softly to Hermione. "Would you like me heal you quickly and end the pain sooner, or would you like me to heal you slowly and make sure you are scar free?"

"End her pain, woman!" Severus roared.

"Severus, you don't understand," Poppy said sternly, "Hermione is a woman, and sometimes we women ... never mind, I didn't ask you. I asked my patient. Hermione?"

"No ... scars. Please," she managed to respond.

Before Severus could protest, Minerva took his attention. "Do you know who they were, why they did this?"

"Poppy, are we alone?" Severus barked.

"Completely," she answered distractedly, as she continued to work on Hermione.

Severus threw up a number of complex wards to keep everything private.

"Bella," he said. "she wanted my position in the inner circle. My place as second to the Dark Lord. She had heard of our plans for Potter from the Dark Lord. She thought if she could eliminate Hermione, then I would be unable to bring Potter to the Dark Lord. Thus, making me seem a failure in the Dark Lord's eyes. Having made the promise, then being unable to protect the instrumental person in the plan; making it impossible to implement my promised deliverance of Potter." He turned to look at Poppy, all eloquence gone from his speech and manner as he asked, "How much longer will she suffer?"

"Let me do my job, Severus," Poppy admonished.

Minerva patted Severus' arm, as Poppy worked slowly and methodically; healing Hermione's wounds in such a way as to ensure a recovery free of scars. "Let her work in peace, and it will go faster," Minerva told him gently. "Was there anyone besides Mrs Lestrange?"

"Yes," he said vaguely, his attention still focused on Hermione, "she had Crabbe and Goyle with her. I assume she brought them because they would do as they were told, without question. They seem unable to think for themselves, as do their sons."

"Did you have to kill any - "

"No," Severus cut off the question, "Hermione was my primary concern. However, in retrospect, it is a good thing. It would have reduced the numbers we would face, however, the Dark Lord would not have taken any of their deaths well. It is strategically beneficial that I did not."

Minerva shook her head sadly at the realisation that Severus had thought she was asking how he had been of use; rather than realising that her question was out of concern for him. "What must Albus have done to you all these years?" she asked.

Severus looked at her in utter confusion.

"I wasn't asking if you had to kill to discover the impact of your actions on the plan, the war, or on anyone but you, Severus. I was asking out of concern for your well-being," Minerva said.

"I - " Severus stopped. There was someone trying to get past the wards. Minerva nodded and he raised his wand, and dropped the wards.

It was a winded Neville Longbottom, "Professors," he panted, "there are Aurors here, looking for Professor Snape. Mad-eye Moody and another."

"Thank you Mr Longbottom," Minerva said sharply, "go find Mr Potter. Then, you and he are to wait for me in my office. As quickly as possible please. It's extremely important!"

Neville nodded and was gone in an instant.

Minerva moved closer to Severus and whispered urgently, "Give me your wand."

Severus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but complied. Minerva took his wand and tucked it securely inside her robes. She moved to the other side of Hermione's bed just before the two Aurors stormed into the wing.

"Gentleman," Minerva said primly, as she walked briskly to them, "please stop here." She turned, waved her arms and Hermione's bed was surrounded by screens. "There is a lady being medically treated here," she chastised.

"That's why we're here," Moody growled. "Come out here Snape."

Minerva raised her voice and spoke clearly, "Neither, 'Snape' will be coming out here right now. Professor Snape will remain with Madam Snape while she is being treated. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nothing," Moody said, "I know you're Acting Head and all, but our business is with Snape. We've had a complaint."

"This is my school," Minerva admonished, "and he is my Professor, now tell me what this is all about."

"Young Bill Weasley saw Snape Floo into the Three Broomsticks with his wife in a bad way. Weasley says that Snape abuses her, he says he could see she had been hexed, cursed, and beaten. We're here to investigate the charges."

"Nonsense," Minerva snapped, "Madam Snape was the victim of an attack. Her husband rescued her and immediately brought her here for treatment."

"So you say," Moody replied, "and Weasley says something else. We need to get to the bottom of this. See if we need to charge Snape."

"Well, you can investigate once Hermione is healed. Until such time, gentleman, please come with me to the Great Hall and have some tea," Minerva invited crisply.

"No thanks, Minerva," Moody said, "Snape's a slippery bugger, can't chance him escaping."

"Escaping what? He is not under arrest, is he?"

"Technically no," Moody said, "but, I want to make sure he's around to answer some questions. I'll stay here."

"Then we will all stay here," Minerva proclaimed, "but, with discretion. Ward the doors if you need to Alastor, and then we can go into Poppy's office to wait."

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Updates will be slower as I am concurrently working on The Incident In Hogsmeade. The sequel to my fic : The Incident In The Great Hall, hosted here and on Ashwinder._

* * *

Additional disclaimer:  
The song mentioned is:  
I Can't Help Falling In Love With You  
As performed by UB40.  
It was written by:  
Written by George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, & Luigi Creatore  
I am making no profit on, nor am I claiming creation or ownership of, the aforementioned song.

* * *

Loose Latin Translations:

conservo : to preserve, conserve, maintain, keep, hold to.

vita : life, way of life.

evestigatus : found out, discovered. tracked down.

adfero : give, impart  
tu - if Severus had finished the incantation : tamen  
tutamen : defense, protection

subsequor : to follow after.


	17. Pure Love

Severus Snape sat beside Hermione's hospital bed. Her small hand held securely in his two larger hands; his long fingers soothingly stroking her knuckles. He watched her face as she slept. Last night her face was so broken and bloodied that it had been barely recognisable. She had taken so many curses and hexes, that the fact that she still breathed was nothing short of miraculous. She was beginning to stir, and Severus wondered how much he should tell her when she awakened.

He had spent the past several hours convincing Mad-eye Moody and his young eager partner that he was not the cause of his wife's injures. Minerva's foresight had won his argument. If she had not thought to destroy his wand they would most certainly have cast a Priori Incantatem. That would have revealed the Dark spells he had cast as he and Hermione were attacked. He had used the Dark spells as a protective measure, but that would have been irrelevant. The mere act of using Dark Magic, no matter the impetus or result, would have damned him.

He had to admit that he was impressed with Minerva's thoroughness. She had excused herself, and taken his wand with her. Later she had explained to him that she had removed the core, and incinerated the wand and core separately. The ashes from the wand, she had Longbottom scatter over a wide area to the far north; just as she had Potter scatter the ashes of the core over an even larger area to the south. No one would ever be able to trace his wand.

During his questioning, Minerva interrupted with a story of him returning without a wand; as he lost it while saving Hermione. This would be unchallengeable. However, the inability to test his wand had further incensed Moody. He had thought that Moody would never be finished questioning him. After Minerva finally suggested that they question him under Veritaserum, and he had agreed to this idea, Moody grudgingly accepted his innocence. He was finally allowed to return to Hermione's bedside. Severus was certain that Moody would keep investigating, but without his wand there was nothing unusual to be found. His version of the night's events was irrefutable, as it was the absolute truth; minus the minor detail of the Dark spells he cast.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter open and Severus reached one hand up to smooth her unruly hair away from her face. As she focused on him, a faint smile played about her lips.

"Severus," she said, in a voice that was a ghostly whisper.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"They said Moody had you, I was so worried. I was afraid he would - " she had to pause as she did not have enough breath left to finish her statement.

"He tried, and failed. Rest, Hermione," Severus ordered sternly. "I will tell you what happened. He told her of Bill Weasley's accusation, although, she had remembered that bit. He told her of being questioned by Moody. He told her that in the end they had accepted his explanations of the night's events. He reassured her that no one knew he had used Dark Magic to save her. With his safety and freedom confirmed, she fell back into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Hermione was released from the hospital wing a week later. She was sufficiently mended, and rested; unlike Severus who had slept nowhere but in a chair at her bedside. Hermione had tried to make him see sense, and sleep in their bed, but he had adamantly refused. Upon her release she insisted that Severus finally get some real sleep. However, the stubborn wizard would not even consider it until he finished the last batch of the Power Enhancing Potion. She helped him, and when they were finished she again insisted that he sleep. When he protested that he couldn't sleep she had bossed him into taking a sleeping potion. Once he was sleeping peacefully, she scratched out a quick note and left it on the pillow next to him; lest he awaken before she returned.

* * *

Diagon alley was crowded as Hermione made her way to Gringotts. She found an unoccupied goblin, and politely requested to see Bill Weasley. The goblin told her that Bill was just finishing up putting things in order before he left on two weeks holiday. After some arguments, and a little bribery, she was led to Bill's small office.

She knocked once briskly and let herself in. Bill Weasley sat behind a desk that was littered with parchments and odd looking gadgets.

He looked up and caught her eye. He rose and walked around his desk. Standing in front of her he extended his hand and smiled roguishly. "Hermione," he began with pleasant modesty, "you didn't need to come and thank me in person. I'm just glad you're safe from that monster."

His friendly overtures were met with a forceful slap to the face, the blow causing his head to snap to the side. He brought one hand up to his red swelling cheek and looked at Hermione with confusion evident in his eyes.

Hermione began to speak. "How dare you?" she hissed furiously. "You had no right. You have no business interfering in my life. You know nothing of my relationship with Severus. What have I ever done to you to deserve this disrespect. What have WE ever done to deserve the vile contemptible accusations you made against my husband and myself?"

"Hermione," Bill said, his confident voice taking on a slight pleading tone, "I didn't make any accusations against you. I was protecting you."

"Protecting me? Protecting me!" she exclaimed in outraged disbelief. "I don't need your protection. My husband protects me and - "

"I saw Snape bring you into the Three Broomsticks!" Bill interrupted vehemently. "I saw the condition you were in. I had to do something, I couldn't allow you to suffer such treatment. I haven't heard back from Alastor Moody, and I'm sorry Snape's in prison; but you'll be safe now. Moody will never let Snape see the light of day again, he's always known Snape wasn't trustworthy. You're safe now that he's in prison, Hermione."

"Are you completely mad?" Hermione spat. "My husband is not in prison. The only thing my husband did was save me from the three Death Eaters who had abducted me; the three Death Eaters who intended to kill me."

"Three Death Eaters?"

"Yes, three Death Eaters. Severus managed to get there in time. If it were not for him I would be dead, or worse."

"I - "

She didn't allow him time to make excuses or apologies. "You what? You took it upon yourself to jump to conclusions that naturally villanised Severus. You decided to step in where you were neither needed, nor wanted. You thought yourself to be a knight on a white charger?"

Quietly he responded, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. I don't think - "

Hermione cut across him, "No, you don't think do you? You didn't think. Why? I want to know why. Why would you assume that Severus would do such a thing to me?"

"I, you see," he faltered, "well I'm not the only one who doesn't trust Snape," Bill said defensively. "Alastor Moody says that Snape - "

Hermione interrupted again, "I'm well aware of Alastor Moody's fanatical campaign against my husband. He has managed to convince some short-sighted, weak-minded people to agree with him. However, the question is, what are your reasons for mistrusting Severus?"

"Snape was a Death Eater, every Order member knows that. And I know what Death Eaters do, Alastor Moody has told me. No one knows just what it is that Death Eaters do better than he does. He says once you get a taste for that kind of depravity: that kind of sick, twisted, perverse violence; you always want it. Always. It's like a disease with no cure. So, how can Snape have changed?" Bill asked challengingly.

"That's it? You called Aurors because of Moody's insane ramblings? That's why you made those utterly unfounded accusations?"

"There are other reasons. I mean why would you, a lovely, intelligent, young woman tie herself to him. There must have been Dark Magic involved, he must have you under a spell or a potion."

Hermione cut him off, "Do not start that. It was proven to you, and everyone else, that I was under no magical influence."

"I realise that was the story you spread around. I never read your binding documents, but - "

"But nothing," she spat, "what is the matter with you? Tell me the truth, why did you do this?"

"Everyone thought that you would marry Ron, but you didn't want him - "

She cut him off again, and spoke with disgust, "Of course not, he's like a brother to me."

"Yes, I saw that. I saw that you turned everyone down; and when I saw that, I began to hope. I saw a lot. I saw you at the Burrow, at Headquarters, everywhere..." he trailed off and a wistful look crossed his face. "I saw your brilliance, your enthusiasm, your determination, your intelligence... I wanted you. I called it off with Fleur at the last minute, based on the hope that you would notice me one day. I had already decided to wait for you. I was older than you, and thought I should wait until you were older, as well. Then I would approach you, court you. But that ended when you came into Headquarters and announced that you had married that old Slytherin, that Death Eater, that bastard. What was I to think? I had cancelled on Fleur. I ..." he trailed off in thought. "But, I wanted you more than Fleur. Fleur is beautiful and cultured, but you have other things to offer. Things that even I can see are more substantial than beauty, popularity, and social standing. You are going places. One day you will make a name for yourself. I wanted to court you, I - "

"I never gave you any reason to think that I would be interested in you. I never encouraged you. Why, Bill? Why did you falsely accuse Severus?"

"I know you never encouraged me," Bill spat dejectedly. "Then when you announced your marriage, I just wanted to protect you, no matter what. I gave up the idea of courting you, I really did. All I wanted anymore was to protect you. I knew you would never be safe with that Death Eater. Then when he came into the Three Broomsticks carrying you; and it was so obvious that you'd been nearly beaten and cursed to death... " his voice dropped to a whisper, " ... what was I to think then?"

"You didn't think did you? You just foolishly acted. Why didn't you approach Severus and I? Discuss your concerns?" At his skeptical look she added, "You certainly could have talked to me about your concerns, and I would have told you the truth."

He took her words as encouragement. "Hermione," he urged, "leave that git. I'll protect you. I'll care for you. If you want marriage, I'll marry you, even after he's had you." He smiled. "Imagine it," he said with confidence, "I'm young, not hard on the eyes, I'm strong, virile," he winked cheekily, "I'm an Order member, who has always worked for the Light..."

Hermione looked at him, indignant disbelief radiating off her person. "Bill Weasley," she hissed, "you still aren't thinking. I believe that it is way past time for you to be taught some important lessons. Lessons that you seem to have missed." She whipped her wand out of her sleeve and incanted, "Accio, Bill Weasley's wand!"

The surprised wizard only looked on in astonishment as his wand flew from the top of his desk into Hermione's outstretched hand. His mouth dropped open as she smoothly followed this by pocketing his wand and turning. She effortlessly warded and silenced the office. "You need to realise that the world does not revolve around you. You, Bill Weasley, need to learn to think of someone other than yourself. You need to learn to think, full stop." Then without warning she advanced on him menacingly. She pressed her wand into his throat. He knew terror as he looked into her narrowed eyes.

* * *

On the way home, Hermione met with Hagrid and left her friend's pet Horklump with him. She explained that her friend was on holiday for two weeks, and really needed somewhere for 'Bill', her pet Horklump, to stay. After all, if he was left alone, he might be eaten by a gnome.

Hagrid had agreed readily. Hagrid went on to say that he had some lonely female Horklumps that he was sure would love Bill's company.

Hermione said she remembered Hagrid mentioning his lonely female Horklumps to her a couple of weeks ago. She told Hagrid that it was because she knew that Horklumps were enthusiastic breeders, that she thought that all those females would appreciate a male for company. So, when she found out that her friend was going on holiday for two weeks, it seemed only sensible to suggest that 'Bill' stay here.

Hagrid assured her that he would take good care of Bill.

Hermione thanked him, and said that she was sure that 'Bill' would thoroughly enjoy his stay. As she left she told Hagrid that she would be back for 'Bill' in two weeks. Then she made her way up to the castle with a triumphant smile firmly in place.

* * *

She found Severus pacing agitatedly before the fire.

He didn't take the time to greet her. He merely turned to her and said, "The Dark Lord wants to meet you. Now."

He handed Hermione a black hooded cloak. It wasn't a Death Eater robe, but it was close. She put it on and looked into Severus's eyes.

He saw her fear and touched her cheek. "Although it was my wish that this would never need come to pass; I will allow nothing to harm you."

"I know," she replied. "But," she continued in an insistent tone, "nothing must harm you either."

"We will be fine," he assured her.

* * *

Hermione cast the Disillusionment Charm on both of them and they quickly made their way off Hogwart's grounds. Once they were past the Castle's wards, Severus took Hermione's hand and drew her to him. He surprised her yet again, by wordlessly and wandlessly Apparating them both to the Dark Lord's current residence.

They popped into a drawing room, and saw Wormtail hovering in a corner, obviously waiting for their arrival. "I'll let him know you're here," he squeaked.

Hermione clasped Severus's hand convulsively. He held her hand firmly, giving her the only comfort he could under the circumstances.

Wormtail reappeared and muttered, "Follow me."

Severus and Hermione were lead into a drawing room. Voldemort sat on an ornate raised chair.

"Severus," he greeted.

Hermione suppressed a shudder at the sickly polite welcoming hiss of Voldemort's voice.

"My Lord," Severus responded as he genuflected.

"Severusss," Voldemort chastised, "there is no need for such between us. You are my right hand, and my hand does not bow to my body."

"Thank you, my Lord. May I present..."

In one fluid movement Hermione elegantly gathered her skirts and cloak to the side, lowered her head so that the back of her neck was exposed to Voldemort; and curtsied deeply.

"... Hermione Snape," Severus's deep voice intoned.

Seconds ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace, but Hermione's stance never wavered. She remained in her deep bow, her eyes firmly focused on the floor. Finally the Dark Lord spoke, "Rise."

Hermione rose and brought her eyes up to meet Voldemort's. She felt him entering her mind. She projected random scenes transposed with intentional emotions.

She showed him meeting Ron on the Hogwart's Express. She projected the disgust she felt for the filth on Ron's face, at the same time skewing her feelings from that incident just a bit; making her disgust seem as though it were for Ron himself.

She showed Voldemort enhanced feelings of derision for Harry's whinging, railing, and swaggering.

She allowed Voldemort to believe that she remained friends with Harry and Ron, merely for the things the association would bring her.

She showed Voldemort glee at Remus's sacking, and satisfaction at Sirius's death.

She showed him entirely fabricated scenes where she envied the Slytherin girls.

Between these she interspersed real scenes and real feelings. There was anger at Draco for calling her names. Fury beyond bounds at Bill Weasley for accusing Severus of beating and hexing her; then triumph when Bill received retribution at her hands.

After these she pushed forward her loathing of Dumbledore's treatment of Severus and outrage at his attitude towards their marriage.

She allowed Voldemort to see all of her genuine love and devotion for Severus; as she openly displayed her hatred of Moody's persecution of Severus.

She felt Voldemort probing further and she finally showed him what she knew he wanted to see: her desire to please Severus. She showed him a need to please Severus in all things, and in any way possible; including giving Harry Potter to his Dark Lord.

She finally projected the idea that her deepest wish is serve the Dark Lord, despite the fact that she is a lowly Mudblood; as it would please Severus.

Voldemort left Hermione's mind and addressed her, "You are willing to lure Harry Potter to his demise?"

"Yes, Master," she responded in quiet tones of deep respect.

Voldemort looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I am pleased that Bella and Draco failed in their plans to eliminate you."

"Draco, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"It was he who told Bella when you left the safety of Hogwarts," Voldemort hissed. "Bella hoped to gain your place with me Severus; and Draco hoped to gain your wife's place with you."

"I see," Severus said, fury emanating from his being.

"There will be time enough for revenge when Harry Potter is dead, and I take my rightful place as the leader of our world."

"Of course, my Lord," Severus said in a calm even tone.

The Dark Lord's regard returned to Hermione, "Not that you haven't had some vengeance of your own on those who have wronged you, already. Your retaliation was most... inventive; if not final."

"Master," she said deferentially, "how could my revenge be final while Albus Dumbledore still holds sway?"

"You think before you act," Voldemort's tone was clearly approving. "That is more than I can say for some of my valued Death Eaters; they would take their revenge without any thought as to how the consequences of their actions would effect future events."

"That, I would not do, Master," Hermione bowed her head. "It could interfere with your plans, and that would be unthinkable."

"It would seem that you and dear Severus hold that trait in common, if only more of my followers were as intelligent," he said almost wistfully. He looked into Severus's confused eyes and added with obvious amusement, "Sometime you should ask her what she did to the Weasley who accused you of her torture."

Severus gave Hermione a what seemed to be an approving look. She was the only one who could see see question and confusion in his eyes.

Voldemort turned back to Hermione. "What would you ask in return for providing access to Harry Potter," Voldemort spat Harry's name.

"Nothing. To serve you is enough, Master," Hermione whispered.

"You would have no reward for such a deed?" Voldemort's asked again.

"Pleasing Severus, will be my reward," she murmured.

"You are honest."

"I apologise, Master."

"It is true; forthrightness and honesty is not what I usually find in my followers. However, in you it amuses me."

"Thank you, Master," she murmured subserviently.

Voldemort turned to Severus, "You have trained her well, Severus."

Severus inclined his head and answered simply, "Thank you, my Lord."

"I will reward such faithfulness, respect, and..." Voldemort gave an indulgent laugh, it was a nauseating sound, "...honesty." He turned again to Hermione. "Ask, and when Harry Potter lies dead at my feet, it is yours."

"I thank you, Master. If it pleases you, I would have revenge on those who have injured Severus." Pure venom dripped from her voice as she continued, "I want Alastor Moody."

Voldemort gave a high cruel laugh and asked, "What will you do with this Auror?"

"If it pleases you Master, I will make him suffer. He will suffer for everything he has done to Severus. He will know pain for every moment he spent maligning Severus. For every person he tried to turn against Severus, he will slowly lose another precious body part. Then, I shall watch the life leave his eyes, drain from his body; and as it does he will know it is because of everything he has done to Severus over the years."

"You rival Bella." Voldemort smiled malevolently.

"I exceed that, when it is deserved, Master" Hermione said with surety.

"When you feel it is deserved, you thirst for it do you not?" Voldemort pressed, clearly pleased.

"Yes, I hunger for it. I burn for it," Hermione said vehemently, with a mad glint in her eyes. She was truely frightening in that moment.

Severus's long years as a spy made it easy for him to entirely mask his reaction, to what he hoped were Hermione's acting skills.

"All along you suspected that I would grant you this, in return for Harry Potter?"

"I admit to hoping, but I will gladly deliver him to you without reward, Master."

"Why?"

"To serve you, Master; pleases Severus," Hermione said simply.

"You will have the Auror," Voldemort said generously.

"Thank you, Master." Hermione bowed again.

Abruptly Voldemort declared, "I tire of waiting. The time for action is now! Today is the day Harry Potter will die by my hand. Take me to the place you have chosen, and we will set in motion the events that will bring down Harry Potter!"

A stunned Severus replied, "But of course." He turned to Hermione, and not wanting Voldemort to discover that he did not have a wand, he said, "Please, escourt us there."

She nodded and removed her wand from her sleeve. Much to her relief, Severus positioned himself in the middle of their odd Trio, so she was spared from having to physically touch Voldemort. Hermione concentrated, and Apparated with Severus and Voldemort to the abandoned building on the edge of the forest.

* * *

Severus Snape made a slow climb to consciousness. The first thing he realised was that there was an arm wrapped around him. At the same time he became aware of fuzzy hair itching his nose, he realised that he could smell his wife's distinct vanilla soap; and he could feel her even breathing on his neck. He smiled, and tightened his arms around her, hugging her even closer to him in his pre-waking state. He threw one of his long legs over hers drawing their entire bodies tightly together as he settled down to return to sleep. He heard voices and his pleasant relaxation was shattered as his semi-conscious brain realised that he shouldn't be able to hear voices while sleeping with his wife.

Instantly he opened his eyes, and saw that he was in St Mungo's. The memories of the day's events began to filter back to him. He remembered Voldemort, and Potter. He remembered that he and Hermione has been taken to the hospital; along with several others. He realised that sometime during the night Hermione must have made the trek across the ward from her bed, and crawled into his with him.

The voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the ward. "Severus, I see that you're awake. Your Healer flatly refused to allow us to awaken you or ... Madam Snape."

Severus reluctantly looked in the direction Dumbledore's voice was coming from; and was stunned to find the entire Wizengamot crowded into the magically enlarged ward. Upon further perusal, everyone who had been there when Harry faced Voldemort was present, as well. Either in beds, or under their own power. He glared as he disentangled himself from Hermione.

"None of these good people will tell us what happened," The Minister for Magic said irritably, as he approached the bed that held Severus and Hermione. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten us."

Severus stroked Hermione's hair absently and said with quiet derision, "I have nothing to say. Ask Mr Potter when he wakes up."

"He's under a dreamless sleep, it will be hours - "

"Then I suggest you come back, or make yourselves comfortable. It is Mr Potter's tale to tell."

"Then it's true? He Who Must Not Be Named is gone?"

"I will assure you of that. He is gone. The Dark Lord: Voldemort; is dead. Inescapably and unquestionably so. There is no avenue left to him for continued life on this side. His," Severus laid a heavy and disdainful emphasis on the his next word, "true Death Eaters, are as you know, captured. Those that are not in your custody are dead. That is all the assurance I shall give you. As to the details of how these unexpected events came to pass," Severus said snidely, "I am sure Mr Potter will be thrilled to enlighten you. Now, unless myself or my wife is under arrest, please leave us in peace until such time as our lauded saviour is awake."

"Of course you're not under arrest," the Minister seemed genuinely shocked at the very thought. "From what we can piece together you are all heroes. We just want to know how it happened."

"I am sure Mr Potter will be happy to oblige you when he awakens."

* * *

Severus sat in his hospital bed, leaning comfortably on the magically-modified head of the bed. "The things you can get away with when the Wizengamot is in the ward," he had whispered to Hermione as he cast the spell. She had refused to return to her own bed, and she now sat between his thighs, resting back into his chest; held securely in his arms.

Quite a few people did a double-take when they noticed this pubic display of closeness between the couple; but they reasoned that the life-threatening circumstances of He Who Must No Be Named's demise was responsible.

The pair sat quietly listening to Harry Potter speak to the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot.

"I got an owl from Hermione," he was saying. "The letter told me that she had been captured by Voldemort and that he would kill her if I didn't come ... alone. That was the owl we were expecting - "

"Expecting?" the Minister was shocked.

"Er, yes. You see, Snape, Hermione, and I - "

"Hermione Snape, you mean?"

"Yeah, Hermione Snape and Snape, er Professor Snape. Anyway, we thought that we needed a plan to trap Voldemort."

"You had this planned?" The Minister was the one asking all the questions, and making all the interruptions.

"Yes, Minister, but nothing went as planned. You see Hermione and Snape, er Professor Snape, they developed this Power Enhancing Potion. We were all taking it, in case the worst happened."

"Who is we?"

"Um, a bunch of us."

"Would this 'bunch', be in the room now?"

"Yeah."

"Was there anyone else involved?"

Harry's voice took on a sad, tired tone, "Jennifer O'Neil and Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank. I didn't see it, but they died. They said Macnair killed Jennifer O'Neil without magic. Professor Grubbly-Plank died as well, Bellatrix Lestrange murdered her."

"Yes, well," the Minister began uncomfortably, "we will all miss them both, Harry."

It angered Harry that it was so very obvious that the Minister had never met either witch. Through clenched teeth he ground out, "Professor Grubbly-Plank was a very respected witch, she was wonderful with animals. She cared for Hedwig once."

"Did she?" the Minister responded with a nervous smile.

Harry went on as if he hadn't heard him. "I had only just met Jennifer O'Neil. However, I'm sure she had a family, people who loved her. As did Professor Grubbly-Plank "

"They both died serving the Light," Tonks interjected from where she sat. "Jennifer was brave and good. An honest credit to the Ministry."

"Yes," the Minister cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now, Harry. This 'we'...?

"Everyone is here. Seated over there," Harry indicated the small group where Tonks sat, "or in one of these beds."

"I see. Thank you, please go on," the Minister said quietly.

"Then we decided that maybe now was a good time to try to trap Voldemort, before he found out about the Power Enhancing Potion and got some for himself. With Professor Dumbledore so ill, we decided to go ahead and not tell him. We didn't want him to get worse instead of better. So, we planned to have Professor Snape, who as you must know was a spy against Voldemort. He was a spy in Voldemort's inner circle. He, a spy for the Light, became the one Voldemort trusted more than anyone else. We all decided that he would convince Voldemort that he and Hermione wanted to lure me to him so he could kill me. Voldemort loved the plan, he was eager for the chance to get at me. He agreed, and they were to carry on with the plan in a couple of weeks. But, I guess Voldemort got anxious, and wanted to do things today?" Harry looked at Severus.

Severus addressed the Wizengamot, "The Dark Lord called me. He instructed me to bring Madam Snape to him." Severus still held Madam Snape in his arms. Arms that trembled with the aftereffects of the curses he took. Severus continued in a matter-of-fact tone, his voice unwavering "The Dark Lord wanted to see for himself that Madam Snape was sincere in her promise to deliver Harry Potter to him. He wanted to be sure that she would carry out her part of the plan; he wanted verification that she would willingly lure Potter to his demise. He questioned her. He came to believe in her. Then he announced that he did not wish to wait any longer. He said that we would proceed immediately, rather than wait for the previously agreed upon date." Severus nodded to Harry. No one seemed to notice that Severus was shaking throughout his explanation. When the attention turned from them, Hermione lovingly stroked Severus's quaking arms; even though she knew it wouldn't help the Cruciatus tremours.

Harry continued, "We had decided that when the time came I would be brought here." Harry rummaged on his bedside table and brought out a map. He handed it to the Minister. "We had it all planned. When the day came I would wait for the letter from Hermione. We all had places to be in, teams to work with, and we knew who we would be fighting. Hermione would co-ordinate our efforts with some Muggle technology. But, we didn't get to do any of that as planned. The owl came today, when we weren't expecting it. At least we were all under the influence of the Power Enhancing Potion. I don't think we would have done so well without it."

"If the letter came before you were expecting it, how did you know to take the potion?" the Minister asked.

"We were all, well all except Hermione, taking it regularly. We were practicing under it's influence whenever we could."

"Practicing?"

"Well, yes. Getting the hang of casting spells and such, with enhanced power."

"I see."

"Yeah, you should see what a simple Petrificus Totalis can do when it's cast with enhanced power," Harry said enthusiastically.

"I hope to see that," the Minister said indulgently.

"We all wore an extra phial of the Power Enhancing Potion, as well. It's released over time, so if we take a dose and have this back-up dose, we're set for a week." Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a phial that hung on a thong around his neck. "When the Snapes created it, they wanted to make sure that it wouldn't wear off before we got the job done."

"May I see that?"

"Sorry," Harry said in a voice that was anything but apologetic, "it's charmed for me. All of our phials are keyed to us specifically. So, they couldn't be used by Voldemort or one of his followers. If you touch it, it will disappear. If you want a sample of the potion, you'll have to go to the Snapes." Harry smiled.

"I'll do that, please continue," the Minister encouraged.

"I contacted Professor McGonagall and she helped me get in touch with everyone else. We gathered at ..." Harry looked at Severus who nodded imperceptibly, "... at Snape's house in Suffolk. Then we left to meet Voldemort. When we were all there, we just scattered. We couldn't follow our plan, because the Death Eaters wouldn't be sent into position by Professor Snape. You see, if Voldemort hadn't taken us by surprise; Professor Snape would have told each Death Eater where to appear, and we would have been waiting for them. But, that's not how it happened."

"I see," the Minister responded. "So, what did you do, when you got there?"

"We all got there before the Death Eaters did. I went into the building alone. I knew Voldemort would be in there. I found him in a room on the second floor with Hermione and Professor Snape. When I got there Voldemort began trying to bait me. He said that I must be very hurt to find that my best friend and my Professor had betrayed me. I heard Apparitions happening outside. Voldemort told me that his loyal Death Eaters were all joining us. He raised his wand and pointed it at me."

"Suddenly, Professor Snape called out to him." Harry smiled. "Professor Snape called him: 'Tom', that took his attention from me. When Voldemort turned to Professor Snape, the Professor cast wandless Power Enhanced Shields around Hermione and himself - I'd cast my shield before I went in. Then Professor Snape told Voldemort that he didn't think that his followers would make it into the room. He told Voldemort that the building and grounds were surrounded by our forces."

"Voldemort was enraged that Professor Snape had betrayed him instead of us. He turned to Hermione and cast the Cruciatus. He was, I don't know how to describe it... he just went crazy when his spell didn't make it through her shield. He cast the killing curse a few times and that eventually cracked Hermione's shield. The last one he cast at her didn't get her, because the Professor put himself between Voldemort and Hermione. Voldemort cast the killing curse at the Professor again, and again. I cast the curse on Voldemort while he was trying to kill the Professor and Hermione, but it didn't effect him. Then Voldemort's repeated curses began to weaken the Professor's shield. I kept casting, but nothing was happening; I couldn't stop him. I tried summoning all the hate I could, but my curse failed every time. Then I remembered what Professor Dumbledore has always tried to teach me; and I tried the curse while feeling all the love I could, instead of hate. But, that didn't do it either."

"Then before I knew it, both Hermione and the Professor were completely shield-less. Voldemort raised his wand again. They, Hermione and the Professor looked at each other and ..." Harry paused, "I really don't know what exactly happened... it all happened really fast. Hermione and the Professor both said something. I guess you could say that they called to each other. But it wasn't their names, it wasn't even words. It was more of a sound than any language I've ever heard of; it was melodious. There was a note to it, but it wasn't a song either. It was a sound ... it ... it was a sound... they just wordlessly called to each other. Then there was this incredible light. Professor Snape and Hermione were surrounded by a blinding light. Trying to look at either of them was like trying to look directly into the sun. The air was getting full of magic, and it was coming from this light, from them. There was a wind - and we were in a building, in a closed room. The candles blew, and the magic was flowing all around us, and through us in waves; and I felt ... I felt ... this wave of light and power hit me. It felt incredible. This thing, this energy entered me and I felt strong, capable; I felt invincible. I felt like I could do anything. Nothing could harm me. I felt such power, such ... conviction ... such love. Then I saw it pass through Voldemort, and I thought he was going to feel the power I felt, and we'd all be dead. But it effected him differently. He didn't seem to absorb it like I did. It didn't look like it was good for him at all. He was knocked to his knees. He dropped his wand. He was shaking and weak. I don't remember doing it, but the next thing I knew I was standing over him, and I was pointing my wand at him, and he was dead." Harry's voice dropped to a serious whisper, "I've seen death before, Quirrel ... others ..." Harry broke off in thought for a moment. "Anyway, I've never seen anything like this. It seemed like Voldemort was beyond death. I don't know what to tell you."

"You cast the killing curse Harry," Remus Lupin spoke up from where he sat on the edge of Gerard Waymouth's bed. "We all heard it. Even those of us that were outside heard it. It was reverberating all around. The very ground shook with the force of your voice Harry."

"Love," Albus Dumbledore said as he sat heavily in a chair. "the love your mother felt for you Harry was enough to keep you alive when you were a baby. Enough to make the killing curse fail, and rebound on Tom. But, I think that there may not have been enough of that left to end Tom's hate after all. It worked it's magic by saving you that time. Finishing Tom, that took new love. New love magic. Powerful,love magic created from; pure, love." The headmaster hung his head, and whispered, "How could I have been so wrong?"

"Well, whatever it was that Hermione and Professor Snape generated," Harry answered, "it was powerful. It was awesome."

Dumbledore addressed Harry, "It was their love for each other Harry. What they felt in the moment that they each thought they would lose the other... their love for the other, their need to protect the other... " Dumbledore trailed off and stroked his beard. "Selfless, pure love; that is what Severus and Hermione felt, that is what generated the wave of 'awesome power' that you described, Harry. Have no doubt, it was love that vanquished Tom Riddle's hate."

"Yes well," the Minister took back over, "How were Professor and Mrs Snape hurt?" The Minister was obviously put-out that Dumbledore had contributed.

Harry looked at the Minister. "Bellatrix Lestrange, came running in. She didn't go to her Master, she just cast the Cruciatus on the Professor. Before I could defend him, Macnair and Dolohov came in. Dolohov went for Hermione. He cast some curse I don't know, but the Professor managed to push Hermione out of the way; even though he was under the Cruciatus. The curse missed her. Macnair went for me, and then Wormtail came in and disarmed Macnair before he could get me." Harry paused and looked puzzled.

"Due to the Wizard's Debt, the Life Debt, he owed you, no doubt," Severus informed Harry, and subsequently the assembled.

Harry looked up and answered, "Yeah." He thought for a moment and then continued, "Bellatrix kept holding the Cruciatus on the Professor, and Dolohov hit Hermione with a stunner. Then Professor McGonagall, Neville, and Auror Shacklebolt came in. Professor McGonagall stunned Dolohov. Auror Shacklebolt stunned Bellatrix, and Neville used the Petrificus Totalus on Macnair. Auror Shacklebolt secured the Death Eaters. Then we, -Professor McGonagall, Auror Shacklebolt, and I- left Neville to watch over the Professor and Hermione; and we went outside to help those who were still fighting Voldemort's followers.

When we got outside it was pretty much over. As you know, it was too late to help Jennifer O'Neil and Professor Grubbly-Plank, they were both dead. I saw the Professor, she was just laying there, her eyes were open, but she was gone. James Adams was next to her, and it was obvious that he was seriously hurt. There were other injuries. The only other ones that looked really bad were Charlie and Mrs Weasley. As well as Professor Snape and Hermione of course."

The Minister looked around at the seriously injured. The bed next to the Snapes held a recuperating Gerard Waymouth. The next bed was hidden from view by several screens, but everyone knew that it held Molly Weasley; she was still unconscious but expected to make a full recovery. In the bed beside hers, was her son Charlie. He was propped up and looking at Harry as he listened to him speak. Two beds down from him the Minister could see a sliver of James Adams prone form through the crack in the hospital screens surrounding him. The rest of the injured had been treated, and were sitting or standing in a small group with the uninjured.

Harry was still speaking. "Those of us that were uninjured Apparated the injured here. I brought Mrs Weasley, but I guess when I got her here, I passed out."

"Yes Harry, your Healer says it was Magical Exhaustion," the Minister said sympathetically. "Thank you Harry, you should rest now, I think."

"Professor, and Mrs Snape," the Minister turned to them, "we'll need to know what happened before Harry got there. And the rest of you," the Minister addressed the room at large, "heroes all," he smiled, "we'll need to know what happened with each of you, as well. But, for now, I think we have enough. Rest, recuperate. We'll all meet again soon."

* * *

Severus and Hermione entered their chambers. They were both thoroughly aggravated. Hermione set her Medal on a side table, Severus passed her turned back, and threw his medal. It landed beside hers with a satisfying sound. Hermione sunk wearily down on the sofa while Severus continued on to the liquor cabinet. Hermione smiled as she heard him muttering something about bureaucrats and their indecencies.

"It wasn't that bad," she offered, as she smiled at Severus's back.

"Hmm," Severus grunted.

"You got an Order of Merlin."

"Hmm," he repeated.

"First Class..."

He scowled at her.

"... that's a better class than Lockhart's." She giggled.

"Impudent witch," he turned and glared at her.

She smiled brilliantly back.

Severus drolled, "There were quite a few revelations this evening."

"There were," she replied thoughtfully. "I'm glad Minerva is back with Albus. As it's where she seems to want to be, although why I will never know." Her brow furrowed. "Still," she went on, "I felt terrible when she was working behind his back." Then she added earnestly, "Even though we did need all the support she gave us."

"She was most helpful, indeed," Severus intoned smoothly.

Hermione continued, "I somehow felt partially responsible for their separation."

Severus turned and spoke, his tone dark and sneering, "Oh, yes. You were entirely at fault. I wouldn't be surprised to discover that you had Minerva under the Imperious the entire time."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "Albus's actions were responsible for their separation." She amended resignedly, "In any case, I'm just glad that they seem to have worked out their differences."

Severus turned back away and pulled out a bottle of dark amber liquid.

Hermione ventured tentatively, "It was, unexpected; Albus apologising to us, that is."

"He will do what serves his immediate cause best," Severus returned. "It now serves him to be tolerant of us."

Severus sat beside Hermione and handed her a glass of milk he conjured, while he sipped his Firewhisky.

He soberly said, "I admit to being surprised when the Minister told us that Draco would have a trial so soon. You will want to attend, will you not?"

"I will, if you are with me."

"I shall be with you for almost all of it," he assured her.

She knew the answer, but asked anyway, "You'll have to testify, won't you?"

"Briefly, yes."

"What do you think they will do with him?"

"For the attempted murder of your parents he will serve time in Azkaban, of that there is no doubt. The only question is how long."

"That's what I thought."

They fell into a contemplative silence, as each sipped their drink.

"My parents will be out of hiding soon." Hermione's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I can't wait to tell mum that I," Hermione shuddered in revulsion as she mimicked her mother, "'landed you for a husband'. I remember when you met them, that was all she talked about. How you seemed like you would be a good husband and father. Now you are one, and you'll soon be the other... " Hermione trailed off.

Several minutes passed in silence again. Both were lost in their own thoughts. When Hermione spoke again, her voice took on a serious tone. "So, here we are. You and I. No Dark Lord. No war."

"Your assessment of the situation is astounding, Mrs Snape," Severus said in his disdainful classroom tone.

"Severus," she began tentatively, "you do not wish that you were free do you?"

He looked at her quizzically. "I am free. Neither of my Masters have a hold on me any longer. The one is dead," he raised his glass and drank to the loss of Voldemort, "and at long last, my obligation to the other has been fulfilled." He finished his drink.

"I know," Hermione said quietly. "That's what I'm talking about. Do you wish, now that you are beholden to no Master, do you wish ..." she faltered, and looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap.

Severus looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Hermione? Do I wish what?"

"Do you wish ... would it be better for you ... do you regret our binding?" She rushed on before he could reply, "I mean you could be really free, and here you are tied to me. We got bound during my orientation to the Order. We worked well together fighting Voldemort, but now would you like to be free of it all, even me?"

Severus laughed. A full deep laugh that stunned Hermione. She was beginning to get upset when he stopped and pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. Still smiling he said, "I did not bind myself to you as a comrade-in-arms Hermione. If that is what I wanted I think Neville Longbottom would have been a good candidate." He chuckled darkly at her shocked look; glad that his attempt to distract her had worked. "Hermione," he said seriously, "there is much more we can do together than merely fight a war."

He kissed her on the lips, he meant it to be a brief kiss. However, he found once he caught her lips with his, that it was difficult to pull himself away. He took the face that had come to mean so much to him in his hands, and continued to kiss her softly. He revelled in the feel of her lips, the taste of her response.

_Finis._

* * *

**A N**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed!  
It's been "a long, strange trip",  
(this fic just wouldn't go where I told it to)  
thank you for taking the trip with me. **


End file.
